


Newflower

by meikahidenori



Series: Classic Thunderbirds smut archive R18+ [4]
Category: Stingray (loose referenced), Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: PRE Wallflower Fiction - filling in some gaps with the starting years of John and Gordon's long nine year relationship. (Will do their first meeting in 6 years in another fic later)





	1. Breaking the unwritten rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the ages from the 1966 annual and their birthdays, so John is eight months younger than Gordon. Will need to fus some age related mistakes we've made by accident because we forgot our reminders in this one.

Gordon rolled over in his bed, tossing and turning over and over. The graduation was fully rubbish and a waste of time. No one was there, so standing up getting his certificate in the hall had little meaning as clearly no one made the effort to see him achieve something for the first time in his life.

The Olympics failure and his long list driving offences and criminal record for stealing cars had really pushed him into the category of ‘You’ instead of one with his brothers as 'Us’ 

But that wasn’t what hurt. What stung like a scorpions tail happened three months ago, after Gordon stepped in at a party John invited him to.

He had to - it was that, or letting his supposed drunken mates gang rape him while in a woman’s dress.

Gordon’s nightmares had been filled with blood from his attackers, all up his bare arms and across his clothes.

And what was his thanks? A dinner at the 360 restaurant in Sydney. Well not really - Gordon spent weeks afterwards begging John to go with him to check out their mother’s favorite restaurant that their father brought to rescue it from being demolished.

Yeah…that went well

He took John back to a posh hotel where they could see the entire Sydney harbour from the room and at eighteen Gordon wanted to show he could be something worthwhile to be in love with. He serenaded his sibling with his guitar and something unexpected happened that night - they made out, made love against the window and stayed entangled within each other all night long, teenage hormones spurring them on and the desire to have someone love them in return a key factor in the atmosphere.

Gordon confessed he was in love with his own brother and got it reciprocated.

At least that’s what he had thought. In the morning, John had let it sink in that he’d been having it off all night with his older brother and had run. Every call was blocked every door slammed back in Gordon’s face.

He tried desperately to right the wrong but nothing - John wanted him gone.

His heart broke. The only reason he went to university was because they got seperated for their highs school years…by entire countries because following Gordon around like a duckling was never going to do little Johnny any good. He’d never grow up or think for himself. Gordon wanted his shadow back and when he rocked up at his dorm at Harvard one day…John wasn’t the cute little fluffy haired ray of sunshine Gordon remembered but a tall, slender and handsome young gentleman of upper class-man society.

Where has Gordon, studying in the middle of the outback, stealing teachers cars and joy riding them off into the middle of nowhere was short, stocky and above all a young man who was the son you wouldn’t talk about at dinner parties.

He fell in love with him because to Gordon, John wasn’t his brother anymore…at least as far as he saw it - outcasted by everyone in the Tracy family he technically didn't see himself as one of them…but adopted.

And while they knew they were brothers, John teased, joked and played around like Gordon and himself were just unrelated friends that grew up as children together. No one, not even John’s dorm mates knew they were brothers.

Gordon tried so damn hard to impress John, went back to university to finish his masters for ocean sciences and marine biology until that party and that stupid date undid it all.

He should have never confessed he loved him more than a brother, or made intimate love with him repeatedly long into the night… But he’d never take it back as for that one evening both if them were not brothers -they were real lovers.

Three months of being close again all thrown away.

Gordon sat up in the dark and punched his pillows with how much he hated himself. If everyone hated him then what was the point trying to prove his worth? He glanced at his application for WASP - the World Aquanaut Security Patrol and contemplated tearing it up. Afterall he was possibly going to be rejected with his criminal record anyway.

There had been no 'congratulations’ from Scott, no 'well done’ from Virgil and a bottle of wine shoved into his hands by a drunken Alan who had been sneaking drops of whiskey didn’t count…. And their father was too invested in some space tv program. Worst of all, John hadn’t even bothered leaving his room, too busy invested in his personal studies.

That’s how Gordon wound up in here, his own bedroom… Alone, depressed and broken. He flopped back on the mattress and rolled over again, clutching his pillow in another hopeless attempt to sleep.

A small knock at the door snapped Gordon from his thoughts. Glancing through the dark at the clock on the bedside table, he realised it was the small hours of the morning. 

Groaning, he slipped from his bed to open the door. After all it was probably Virgil coming to complain about waking him at such an unsociable hour making too much noise.

Pulling on a pair of shorts, he walked over to the door. Upon opening the door, Gordon’s heart fluttered slightly as he realised who it was.

John stood before him, wispy platinum bed-mussed hair sticking out as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Dressed in a baggy oversized t-shirt that swamped his figure and a pair of boxers, John stared awkwardly at the floor beside Gordon’s feet.

“Can I come in?”

Gordon wanted to say no, slam the door on him and walk away. 

“What do you want?” He grunted, trying hard not to show how upset he felt. His heart was jumping all over the place, John was this extremely tall, slender, every damn gay man's and straight woman's sexual fantasy - but was also the sibling who he slept with, called him a twisted sick monster the next day, ignored and shut out his existence for three months… his heart wanted to truly believe this was more than just a ‘I need to pretend you exist because I need your laptop’ moment because right now he was sizing up his life choice of throw his entire future away because there wasn't anywhere that he would belong. 

“If it's to tell me I've ruined your life then I can save you the trouble by letting you know I'm not staying here after tonight. You won't need to deal with me anymore ok… no one will. You won't even have to look at me…” he sighed and growled at himself. “Right, that's out of the way...what do you want? You can help yourself to anything you want in my room and keep it.”

John slipped silently and promptly into the room as Gordon sharply slammed it shut, making him flinch. The younger man shifted nervously, fiddling with the hem of the deep blue shirt which Gordon recognised was from John’s university.

Terrified, John stood before his older sibling. All of the carefully calculated words he had spent the day compiling were trickling out of his mind like sand through an hourglass.

“W-Where are you going?” John stuttered quietly as his mind raced to absorb Gordon’s words. 

A somber look fell across his brother’s face. Nerves twitching, John shakily stepped forward.

“I was wrong,” whispered words slipped from his mouth. “I was scared, I thought you were… playing with me… I…”

Actions always spoke louder than words. Their weight more powerful and less likely to be misinterpreted.

Taking a deep breath, John pushed himself against Gordon and captured his soft full lips against his own thin ones, using the surprise it caused to lovingly wrap his arms around his sibling. He knew that there was a chance he would push him away, as John had done all those months ago… But he had to try and express his love and desire, unable to hide it any longer.

Gordon pushed back, gripping his taller brother and holding him at arms length he sputtered.

“What are you trying to pull!?” He snapped. “You… you trying to mess with me?! You called me a feral manipulative octopus that only wants one thing and a sick depraved fucking psycho who should be castrated!”

His voice growled low. “You treated me like a invisible monster for three months… and didn't even show up along with those bozos out there in the living room to the only damn thing I had left that proved I was human!”

He let John go and stood by the door, gripping the handle. “You broke more than just my heart John. Your tore it out and threw it out the bloody hotel window back in Sydney. Now there's… there's nothing left to salvage.” 

Just then Gordon’s alarm clock went off playing Ben Folds, ‘I'm not the man’ - a song Gordon quite liked but right now it was like stabbing shovels into his chest and excavating his dead teenage corpse.

He hung his head and slumped his shoulders.

“You did the right thing...getting rid of me.” He whispered.

“It was a mistake to leave you like I did! I was terrified of what might happen… I was wrong… So wrong.”

John swiftly moved to stand beside his sibling, hand against the door.

“I wanted to come, to be there for you, but… No one would take me,” John whispered, hanging his head in shame. “I didn’t know what to do, back then. It was a lot to take in and I… I panicked!”

Gingerly, he moved his hand to lightly rest upon Gordon’s as he searched his tawny eyes for any sign of the man he loved, loved deeply with everything he had. Admittedly it had taken him time to figure his own thoughts and feelings out enough to come to terms with it. John only hoped it wasn’t too late.

He lifted his slender and shaking hands to cup Gordon’s face, lifting it so they were looking into each others eyes, celestial sparkling blues gazing into honey earthen ambers. John sighed before speaking.

“Tell me you don’t love me… That you don’t want me… And I won’t ever trouble you again. I’ll leave you in peace and won’t darken your life with my presence again.”

John brought his face closer, words almost silent as he whispered, “But if you can’t… I’ll fight with all I can to make up for the appalling way I acted, to be with you… I love you, Gordon… I know that more than I know anything.”

“I…” Gordon closed his eyes tight. “What made you change your mind? I need to know...proof you're not screwing with me.”

He lowered John's hands and indicated for him to sit on the desk chair. Once his younger brother was seated he asked, “Why now? Why not...two months ago?” he stood still by the door, his arms at his sides - all his body language indicating he wanted to believe this change of heart was true.

John nervously picked at the skin around his fingernails, “I lashed out, in fear… I was convinced you were messing with me, taunting me… Mocking me after…”

The younger man paused as his mind went over the night of the party where Gordon had come to his rescue before… He shuddered heavily, visibly wincing as he recalled the unwelcome hands and mouths that had assaulted him.

“…After that night, at the party? I thought I would be okay, that I could move on and deal with it.” John sighed. 

“I guess I needed time, I don’t expect you to forgive me, what I said to you… What I DID to you is not excusable, unforgivable. But I will do whatever it takes to try and heal the damage I caused. I’ll follow you to the ends of the universe.”

Averting his gaze to the floor, John heard the handle of the door operate followed by the sound of it closing softly. He felt tears of shame prickle the corner of his eyes.

But Gordon didn't leave, he toyed with the door before answering, thinking about what to say.

“You sure it was only the party?” Gordon frowned, fiddling with the door opening and shutting it. “Nothing to do with waking up next to me, stark naked realising we had some pretty ravenous sex and not someone who you weren't related to? You made it pretty clear I was messed up but only AFTER you let me think it was perfectly fine to kiss you after a romantic serenade, AFTER you let me run my hands over your naked body….after I….told you how I knew how wrong it was but that I still wanted you, dreamed of you….head over heels in love with you….poured out my soul and have you tell me you felt the same….to throw it in my face after letting me...letting me fu - fffuc….”

Gordon hesitated. Why did all the words that describe intimacy with another person sound harsh, dirty or overly sanitised?

He walked over to the bed and sat down himself, head in his hands.

“I really love you John...I - I thought you really did too. I want to believe but I'm unsure if I take that leap again...you'll run away again, remind me that I'm not worth the dirt on your shoes and that I should just go out into the front yard and drown myself in the pool.” He started to shake as his fingers dug deep into his reddish brown hair, trying to stay on top of his emotions, something hormonal eighteen year olds were not known for being able to do.

“Besides… what is there anyway? There's nothing here worth being in love with. I'm a failure, John. Don't tar yourself with me dragging you down.”

John looked up at Gordon, shocked at his words.

“That night,” he murmured quietly, “Was the most perfect night I’ve ever experienced… The way you made love to me…” 

John paused, blushing and feeling his body shiver with pleasure as he recalled the night where Gordon had taken him against the cool glass of the window that overlooked the city of Sydney. The breathless confessions they had shared, the desperate yet loving touches on bare skin as they indulged in the romantic intimacy of the moment. Not once had he felt regret for what had happened that night. He only felt it for his cowardly and appalling reaction the morning that followed.

He had abandoned his sibling after they had shared the ultimate and loving night. Abandoned him because of his own fears of rejection. Treating him in an abhorrent way to try and keep him safe from what the world would think of they were discovered.

John had spent the night thinking of how their family would blame Gordon for it all, suggesting he had corrupted the mind of his younger sibling. Though he had been just as willing, if not more so.

“You’re worth more to me than you’ll ever know. Why do you think I followed you everywhere? Spent my life trying to get as close to you as I can… I was scared that by allowing you to love me, I would lose you… I pushed you away thinking it would protect you, but I realise now that I can’t be away from you… I love you with my entire being, more than there are stars in the sky.”

“I messed up… I knew it the moment I saw the hurt on your face, but I was so foolish that I thought I was saving you…” John stood from the chair and knelt in front of Gordon placing hands upon his sibling’s knees. “I don’t care if I have to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I’ll do anything for you! I’ll never forgive myself the pain I caused you, no words I can offer will make up for it either. But I promise you, on my life and the universe around us, that I will NEVER run away from you again. You are everything to me… so perfect… I’ll do anything to have a chance to show you how much you’re worth.”

“Protect me?” Gordon sat up more alert. “From what? Myself?”

He snorted. “John, they gave up on me a long time ago, unsure you got the memo on it. It's obvious the second anyone speaks to me.”

“Look, I still don't know… words just seem empty, even my own. Unless we try and recreate that damn sixty nine position we did it's not happening. At least… not tonight.”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around John tight. “Come on, come to bed and just… lie with me for a while. Y -you forced it on me a bit suddenly and I'm not in the greatest mindset to deal with things right now.”

“I understand,” John exhaled, melting into Gordon’s arms, “I did rather enjoy that position,” he added, his voice barely audible. 

Gordon released his hold around John and shuffled himself up the bed and under the covers, peeling them back for the younger man to climb in.

He obliged and crawled into the space beside his brother, his back towards Gordon, enjoying the welcome closeness and warmth the embrace provided.

As Gordon held him his head swam with more confused and twisting emotions.

John was never this forward or open and he wondered what had happened to him to make him desperate for Gordon’s love, practically begging for it.

Had one of their brothers said something to him? Had their father said something off handed that made John reconsider?

He badly wanted to believe his heart more than his head but things were not adding up in his brain. Three months of avoidance was a hard thing to just put off to one side and go ‘sure let's make out and fuck like wild animals on heat’, even if his horny teenage brain wanted to grab his brother and screw his brains out all night long.

Also, why would John throw all his potential away with such a waste of space? Gordon knew there had to be more - there simply had to be.

Well, there was one way to find out.

Gordon slowly sat up and as John rolled over to see what was going on only to be leaned over and drawn into a very hesitant kiss which started to slowly get bolder until a hand slipped under John’s loose oversized jumper.

John drew in a sharp breath between their lips as he felt Gordon’s strong but trembling hand slip up his jumper and caress his collarbone, the neckline sliding down as their kiss deepened. 

John had known for some years that he was attracted to men, having never breathed a word of it to another soul. When the instinctive strong bond with his closest sibling had started to shift into something more, John had buried himself away, his father using the opportunity of John’s newfound withdrawal and focus to push for academic greatness. His siblings, beside Gordon, had been quick to back their father’s desire for John to succeed and quickly began to apply the pressure to ensure he would accomplish all they laid out before him.

The young boy realised that Gordon was the only person in the world that really considered John’s happiness, going out of his way to provide fun and exciting respite from the endless slaughter of studies and exams. The only one who truly saw him as an equal and not something to be paraded around or controlled. Gordon’s want for him to succeed was more of an encouragement for John to live his life as he pleased, not to be pushed into things he had no desire for.

John had never really made any friends at university and those long drawn out isolated nights towards the end of his course had been filled with lustful desires, longing for encounters like these. The fateful night where they had shared their bodies so openly with one another had truly been the best of his young life, but the harsh light of dawn had come with the realisation that their love would never be accepted and they would inevitably be forced apart. John had spent the next few weeks trying to distance himself from Gordon, not allowing the feelings he had to surface, locking himself away and focusing on his studies and hiding from everyone.

It was upon his return home, when John had politely approached Scott to ask to be taken to Gordon’s graduation only to be shrugged off and scoffed at, he realised that Gordon was the only one who understood him and who loved him unconditionally. John had asked each of his siblings and even his father, begging for someone to take him. ‘Don’t bother’ his father had said, not even bothering to look at him, ‘you’ve got more important things ahead of you to be mixing with that troublemaker’. John had wanted to respond that if he ever amounted to be half the man that Gordon was, he’d be the proudest man on the planet. He realised that he idolised his sibling and had done since they were kids, always following in his footsteps, trying to be more like Gordon. 

It had been at that moment that John realised that he was helpless and alone in the world without his Clownfish. 

Spending the entire evening mulling over his thoughts, locked away in his room, he had finally sucked up the courage and swallowed his pride to attempt to salvage what he had so stupidly demolished those months ago.

John knew he would have to explain so much to his sibling, but in the moment right then, he hoped that his thin lips and soft touches would convey his sorrow, guilt and desperate lustful wanting.

Gordon restrained John as he explored, forcing him to wait while he kissed and nuzzled his way down along his body, tugging up the jumper to playfully tease and reveal John's hidden, tight cotton trunks in which were slightly damp with the younger ninteen year olds pre excitement and straining to contain his twitching body part.

They were slowly, painfully lowered and the contents explored Gordon shifting around so he lay against John's body, his legs by his head. Listening out for those little whimpers and sharp breaths as he kissed and nuzzled his nose and cheeks against his pelvis, his inner thighs before giving him a very tentative lick to taste the uncontrollable leak John seemed to have sprouted. With alot of care he drew it fully between his lips and started to massage with his tongue, varying the amount his brother's long slender manhood was in and out of his mouth, taking care to give the very tip delicate kisses and licks with the utter most attention.

John’s back arched as his lover teased and took his needy member into his mouth. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Gordon’s thigh fighting back and suppressing his moans of pleasure. 

Their older brother, Virgil, occupied the room adjacent to Gordon’s and was a light sleeper who was easily roused by the slightest of noises. Waking him was as good as waking a bear from hibernation, it never bode well for the culprits.

Small whimpers and sharp huffs of air escaped his lips as he nuzzled his face against Gordon’s excited length. John made quick work removing his lover’s boxer shorts. He gently tugged Gordon’s hips closer, shifting his body slightly so they were a flipped mirror image of one another. 

He boldly took his lover’s erection into his mouth, keen to repay the favour he was currently receiving. John felt his lover release a soft moan around his own length and shuddered at the sensation. 

Lust clouded his troubled mind, all concerns melting away as the air grew thick with gasps and small moans. John knew he would not last long, the considerable length of time that had passed since their last sexual encounter making sure of that.

Gordon shivered. His body had only ever felt like this once before, when John tried this with him in the hotel. The first and only time anyone had ever touched him there...and something his over excited and heavily hormone fuelled brain couldn't quite process.

Without warning or ability for restraint he crashed the yogurt truck, his entire being engulfed in such an intense eruption while at the same time being on the sudden receiving end of John's uncontrolled gunfire, forcing him to pull away rapidly, choking and coughing up what felt like salty rice pudding all sliming down his throat.

John recoiled and coughed quietly as he struggled to take his lover’s release. He pushed himself up quickly, gasping for breath as his face flushed with embarrassment.

Placing his hand on Gordon’s shoulder, he quietly stroked his lover’s skin reassuringly as their eyes met. 

A small smile crept across his lips as he watched his sibling recover quickly.

“Uhh… Sorry about that…”

Gordon started laughing. He couldn't help himself. It was that perfect ‘awkward’ moment where everything clicks together and just seems hilarious. He got a few sharp shoves from John to shush him but nothing worked, he was in mild hysterics.

There was a thump on the bedroom wall. “For fuck's sake Gordon! Watch your tv at decent hours! I don't want to hear you cackle like a madman all night!”

With that, John snorted and tried to hide his laughter under his long jumper, while Gordon laughed harder.

When it started to die down, Gordon looked over at his younger brother, all flushed, shy and innocent with everything under his eyes hiding under the collar of the ridiculous top.

His eyes sparked a iridescent blue green hue like the deepest ocean reef pools, drawing Gordon in like a siren's call to drown him.

Gordon wished could drown in those eyes anytime he wanted.

He moved John's hand and his top away to kiss him again, make that soft rose pink on his lips flush darker, the pastel blush turn gentle hues of crimson and to willfully surrender his soul to those azure ocean reefs that silently called his name.

There are moments in life where words hold little value against the powerful magnitude of actions. John understood the importance of suppressing needless discussion in favour of demonstrations of heartfelt devotion. 

As their lips parted, lungs fighting for the air between them, John lost himself in the glowing warm toffee tinted irises. Pools of molten caramelised sugar that blazed with suggestive sexual desire. 

John was powerless to resist their massive gravitational attraction, like the dilated pupils were black holes drawing him past the point of no return as he willingly surrendered to the event horizon at their deepest point.

Lying back onto the voluminous pillows, John looked up at Gordon through the feathery platinum wisps that framed his face, cerulean eyes piercing through. He lay there innocently, exposed and vulnerable, offering his body and soul unconditionally before his brother.

Gordon swallowed hard. John lay under him, so openly awaiting him it made him hesitate and rethink a little bit. Sure he wanted to get in there and make it so his brother couldn't walk for a week or have the crazy manically frantic sex in multiple ways like the night of the hotel but here and now his sibling looked so incredibly innocent, he was at a loss of wanting to do what his body was telling him to.

John's shoulders were all exposed, his platinum hair all flopped back out of his face, his pale milky skin pure and unmarked…. It was like he was staring at a eighteenth century living portrait, though frankly Gordon’s knowledge on art was basic - to him anyone who wasn't a comic styled creative did art all the same thing which wasn't a great way to look at people's love and time that had been sunk into their creation. The only thing he had the vocabulary to describe was his siblings eyes and that made him feel guilty as it wasn't John's body he was attracted to. Behind those eyes held such a brilliant, funny and clever mind, one innocent and free, still full of dreams, wanting everyone around him to be as good natured as he was.

And Gordon knew the darkside to that too well and what lengths people would go to crush and abuse it.

But was he, right now...just as bad as them? As bad as those monsters who tried to take his body against his will? He wondered if because they were brothers that this was as terrible as what those creatures tried to do?

John watched his sibling’s expression metamorphose into one of hesitation and unwillingness as Gordon recoiled slightly. As he lay there unguarded, the younger sibling felt as if his body was being examined in detail. John squirmed uncomfortably in the unsteady gaze of his brother, feeling as if there were some monstrous mark upon his skin that was somehow repulsing Gordon.

Instinctively John pulled the colossal jumper to cover himself. He was ashamed that he had almost believed that simply apologising would have been enough to settle Gordon’s mind from the torture John had inflicted upon him over the past few months. Guilt filled his stomach as he lay there in the awkward stillness between them. 

Hormones that surged through his young body were only fueling the conflict between the lustful desires in his heart and the shameful remorse he felt in his head. Seeing his confident sibling look so unsure was disconcerting. Gordon had always been fiercely protective of John ever since they were kids, it was one of the many endearing qualities that drew them closer. John had always felt safe around Gordon, grateful of the encouraging and watchful presence he offered.

John began to recognise that the suffering he had caused may have inflicted trauma like a laceration in Gordons heart that may heal. That realization sliced into his own heart as he reached a trembling hand to brush against the defined cheekbone of his sibling’s face, remorse and anguish in his eyes. Hoping his brother would perceive with his eyes John’s unspoken beg for redemption, his silent apology.

Gordon held onto the arm of John's left hand as it touched his face, it's warm and tender touch just as sweet as he was.

Closing his eyes and letting the gentle caress dance on his skin, he found the courage to speak.

“I'm terrified, John. I've hurt you once… I don't think I can again.” he breathed out. 

He was honest, he was scared that this could all go wrong. It was bad enough he had no shot at a future but to drag John down with him… he'd regret that for the rest of his life.

He glanced at the desk with the WASP application briefly, John catching his gaze.

“I know you’ll never hurt me,” John whispered gliding his fingertips against Gordon’s face, “Though I deserve it after what I did to you.”

“I promise to never hurt you like that again, I’ll never run away… I’ll always be by your side.”

John trailed off as he looked off at the desk where Gordon’s attention had been, “What’s that?” He asked inquisitively, moving his head to look up at the form.

"It's nothing... Or rather will end up being nothing as the chances of getting it approved without some intervention from dad is tiny.” Gordon sat up and reached over to grab it. “Should just shred it. He wouldn't help me anyway, not after failing to care that I tried to change.”

John plucked the papers from Gordon’s hands between his slender fingers before skimming his eyes across them.

“You’re applying for WASP? That’s fantastic!” John whispered in awe, his excited face lighting up as his chest threatened to burst with pride, “You can’t shred it!” He pleaded, protectively holding the application to his chest, “Why don’t you let me talk to him, Clownfish?”

He couldn’t help but use his the affectionate nickname he had coined for his brother when they were kids. Their mother had taken them to an aquarium in Melbourne and Gordon was keen to impress her with his newly acquired aquatic wildlife knowledge. John had, as usual, shadowed his sibling around the substantial tanks holding weird and wonderful oceanic creatures, listening intently as Gordon explained what he knew about what was contained in each of the exhibits.

There was a cylindrical glass tank containing brightly coloured corals that had caught John’s attention. It was filled with a vast shoal of small vibrant tangerine coloured fish, striped black and white bands wrapped around their little bodies, wriggling between the tentacles of sea anemones attached to the coral. John had stood in wonderment, hypnotised by the cheerful little fish for so long that the rest of his family had moved on, leaving him alone in the dimly lit coral area of the aquarium.

The remaining members of the Tracy family had panicked and began to search for the platinum haired eight year old. Gordon had been the one to discover John, looking up at the little groups of fish. Notifying his older sibling to get their mother, Gordon ran over to John and wrapped him up in a tight hug hurriedly asking him where he’d gone. John’s eyes remained fixed on the orange creatures as he spoke ‘these fish are like you, Gordon… What are they?’ to which Gordon had answered with ‘Clownfish,’ his face confused. John repeated the name and looked from his brother to the fish, ‘You’re my clownfish, Gordon,’ he smiled, before his older brother lead him back to the family.

“You’re perfectly suited for it! You’re courageous and fearless and you have the strength and stamina to match, you’d be mad not to at least try.”

Gordon gave John a very ill at ease smile. “If they don't reject me. I uh… have sort of got a confession to make that I didn't tell you about when we started being in contact again in America.” 

He shifted away from John, knowing that he couldn't look at him when he came out with it. 

“After I bombed at the Olympics, dad stopped sort of caring about what I did...I ended up finishing high School in Adelaide, not in Sydney with the institute of sport.” Gordon confessed. “I went off the rails a little… ehh not like Alan and his drinking from his racing mind you.”

Gordon fidgeted. “I hated myself… I hated School, hated being reminded that I fucked up from everyone around me. So much extra pressure that one day one of the teacher's pushed too many buttons so to teach him a lesson I stole his car and drove it into the damn desert and dumped it there.”

“I didn't get caught, so I kept doing it - other teacher's cars, ones from fellow students who would beat me up and laugh…. Until I got arrested.”

Gordon sighed. “I didn't pass high school, I spent my last two years of it in jail. No one bothered to care or bail me out, dad saying I was lucky he didn't disown me. Noone cared why either.”

“When they let me out, Scott had said something about how awesome you were, how they didn't tell you I was in prison and I just thought, maybe at least with you I could start again… because you wouldn't know and I… I let you believe that.”

He was extremely crestfallen now, tracing aimless patterns on the bed sheets. “When I first saw you open that dorm door to me I was taken back, you weren't the brother who followed me around but this wonderful charming gentleman, a caring person and above all it didn't seem to me we we're related anymore.”

“I fell in love with you and wanted to prove that I was the person you still thought I was so I scrambled to get into a university that would take me -an ex con- and give me a second chance just like you did. Then there was that party...and you know the rest.”

Gordon’s hands fisted in the sheet. He didn't like to talk about his fall from grace to the only person who deemed him worth something - anything - even if it wasn't deserved and based on lies and not talking about those lost years between them through careful avoidance. It made him feel dirty and more of a horrible person than he first thought it did.

“I deserved no one showing up at that graduation ceremony, I don't deserve you, those second chances or… any hope that I'd have any chance at applying for something as prestigious as WASP. Dad's not going to move a muscle for me there, I'm in my own.”

“I'm not worth throwing your life away for. I mean, you've got one more year of doing both doing uni and your NASA internship and then your set for life working in space and doing stuff you love. I don't want to ruin that.. At least not now that I've had three months to think about what a fucking prick I must be to want my brother to love me and risk everything good in your life.”

John observed his brother’s defeated posture, heart aching, watching as his hands gripped the bedsheets, avoiding all eye contact. Why had his family felt the need to conceal this from him? Yet again another example of the belittling and pedantic way they treated John as if he were a child, more so than even the youngest of the family, Alan.

“You just don’t realise your potential, do you?” John spoke up, a little sterner and louder than before, “You’re worth so much more than that…”

Trailing off, John pushed himself up so he could kneel before Gordon, gripping his face carefully and forcing their eyes to meet.

“I believe in you…” John pressed a soft kid upon Gordon’s forehead, “I know that you can accomplish anything you put your mind to. You’re capable of far more than you think… Everything about you is so perfectly suited for WASP! You’re going to send that application in… Let me deal with dad…”

John smiled at his sibling, hoping to convey the genuine love and affection behind his words.

“Who says that loving one another means we have to stop our pursuits? Give up our dreams? We can do both! Sure, it’ll be difficult at first… But I’ll damn well put my all into making it work… You are the best reward.”

“You encourage me to be a better person… So why not be each other’s reason to succeed?”

John lowered his voice once more, “I love you, Clownfish… I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realise how important you are, but I promise you… I am going to be there right behind you the whole time, proud of you as I always have been. Proud that you are the amazing and hardworking man you are.”

“I’ll walk to the ends of the Earth for you… We will prove them all wrong… You and I together, always.”

Gordon felt John's lips press his own, kissing him with a little more force to get his point across.

“John… I can't let...you do this….” His voice tried to interject but his younger brother was making it difficult for him to argue, breaking down his barriers, pushing his buttons to the point where Gordon shoved him back roughly onto the bedroom floor, pinning him under his weight and without much more thought into the obvious manipulation he was under, started to explore John again, pulling the jumper up over his head and tangling his arm behind it before he started to kiss, nip and lightly bite his siblings soft unmarked skin that looked like it never has seen the sun.

He could stop but his body was telling him to continue, along with pleasing soft little sounds John was making and before long he had his long legs hitched over his shoulders, pressing his own needy erect length into him, kissing his lips more fiercely and hungrily, his inexperience showing from a lack of rhythm but a desperate desire to claim his brother as a lover.

John threw his head back, hissing and whimpering as his brother’s lavish and ample erection filled him to the hilt as he sporadically thrusted, completely filling him in the most exquisite and gratifying way.

“Hngh…I-Uhh… I only… Want y-you,” he moaned resonantly, unable to contain his body’s autonomic reflexes in response to Gordon’s soft touches and powerful needy thrusts. “You’re the one who under… Ungh! Understands m-me… The m-most amazing… Ahhhh-the one I want to g-give everything to.”

The spectral translucent skin of his face was flushing red with heat and pleasure, his mouth slightly agape as velvety moans escaped through his slim lips. Gordon met their lips together, furiously kissing John and capturing the moans of his sibling in his mouth.

“D-don’t hold back… Don’t b-back down… Be mine, Gordon… and I’ll be yours.”

“Shhh…” Gordon purred between passion layered nibbles. “Virgil's next door remember?” He whispered. Reaching down he held his brother's own excitement and gave it a squeeze. “Not yet. I got plans for you, if you can keep up with me tonight.”

With that he moved a little faster and started teasing John more, as soon as he unleashed the last more frantic ones from orgasm he shifted John's hip up off his lap and started to suckle him and orally give him pleasure. He wasn't about to let up, this was only a little reprieve to give his body time to get excited all again for round two, his young hormone fueled brain drunk on the euphoria and addicted to it's illicit taste like a spoiled child getting tons of chocolates from overbearing family members on easter.

John gasped as Gordon worked his mouth around him, back arching away from the floor as the teasing lapping tongue filled his body with blissful sensations. The warm release of his lover trickling down his skin as he was drawn ever closer to the brink of his climax.

“Ahh! Unghh… G-Gordon… Cl-close,” John hissed as the tingling sensitivity distended at the base of his smooth abdomen.

Gordon retracted his sibling’s trembling shaft, not wanting a repeat performance, as John’s body shivered in great twitching waves of pleasure. Gordon caught most of what John had to offer though, as he pulled away and lowered his sibling’s body, a little of what remained oozed over his full lower lip as he grinned.

John was panting heavily as Gordon kissed him, allowing him to know exactly what he tasted like. After a few more deeper ones he pulled back and breathed into his ear, “Roll over.”

Gordon watched as John laughed breathlessly before getting onto his hutches and then started to kiss and explore his back and shoulders, parting his legs to make room.

“Uhhh Johnny….damn you're so tight…” Gordon growled deep and low. “Ffff- hey...c-can I call your name? I know you tell everyone else off for it….uhhh fuck it I don't care, Jonathan is a sexy name whether you like it or not…”

He went back to exploring, his pace a touch slower than before and a little less erratic but still as hard, Gordon was learning bit by bit how to make it last a little longer, feel much better and above all, make John's noises a little more satisfying because he was hitting all the right notes. It was like a dance, every time a chance to get better and learn new steps and improve his repertoire.

He wrapped his arms around John and pulled him upright so he was on Gordon’s lap, one arm around his waist tight and the other holding both of his arms behind his back.

“Is that deep enough for you Jonathan?” He purred softly in his ear and moved his hips. “I wish I could fill you like you deserve but I'm stuck with what I've got.. I'll damn try though, you bet your life on it I'll do anything for you.”

“Ahh!” John yelped involuntarily as his arms were pulled down behind his back forcing him to take in the entirety of Gordon’s length. Biting down on his lower lip and breathing quick gasps through his teeth as he strained to remain quiet.

Sure Gordon may not be sporting the same length as John had been blessed with, but he wasn’t far off and the considerable girth of his sibling’s erection more than made up for that as it was forced deep within him.

John purred softly as he listened to his full name roll repeatedly off his lover’s tongue like syrup. The sounds of the deep growls and soft grunts behind him letting John know that it was just as pleasurable for him.

“M-more than enough,” John choked, head falling back onto Gordon’s shoulder as he moved within him, “Feels s-so good! Uhh! So f-full… Ah!”

“You're a terrible liar…” Gordon teased softly. “Bet you're dreaming of a monster there instead. It's ok...one day this one will be a formidable creature you'll really like, still time to grow yet.” He joked, nuzzling his nose and his cheeks into John's fluffy hair. “You're still my little duckling… I dunno why you'd want to be, tall, slender Jonathan and his skin made from stars of the milky way.”

“It's more this…” he moved the supporting arm up and held it over John's racing heart. “What's inside there sets my mind ablaze, drives my body wild for you...the rest - uhhhh- is just a sugary coating for the most important bits...your trust, unconditional love and how much you want to include everyone into your world, no matter what they are, what they've been… there's room for everyone…”

His grip tightened as his entire frame shudded and he let out a loud yep.

“Damn Gordon! Turn off the TV or I'm gonna come in there and force you to sleep by throwing that blasted homo porn collection your watching into the fucking pool!” came the banging from Virgil's room, followed by a muffled shout at him from Scott across the hall for shouting at Gordon.

“Ah...ha.. Shit…” Gordon snorted, burying his head into John's shoulder trying not to laugh at how clueless Virgil was. “Almost got us busted.”

“And you were chewing me out for b-being loud?” John jokingly huffed, giggling and gasping as he slumped backwards against Gordon’s chest.

Resting his head back against his sibling’s shoulder, John gasped as pleasure intermittently rippled through him as Gordon’s length twitched deep within his body. He was unable to reach his own erection to finish as his sibling continued to hold his arms tightly behind his back. The sensation almost unbearable as he had been so close before they had been rudely interrupted by their older sibling’s shouts.

“Uhh… Please…” John begged as he wriggled his arms, trying to free them only to feel Gordon’s hold on his wrists tighten as his other arm snaked around his waist to firmly grip his desperate and needy length, teasing small beads of excitement from the tip.

“How about this time you put that somewhere warm?” Gordon whispered, letting John's arms loose slowly but at the same time to run those hands down his chest and to his stomach where a snail trail of fluff started to lead from the belly button. “Play with me.”

He let John's arms fully go and picked up the discarded jumper and teasingly bit into it. “I won't make a sound. Promise.”

Smirking seductively over his shoulder, John began gently skimming the slight fuzz of hair that littered Gordon’s lower abdomen. Keeping his body facing ahead, he closed his eyes and let his hands investigate further, mapping out the little areas that made Gordon’s muscles grow taught and almost silent gasps slip through his nose. Reaching his hands further down behind him, John gently brushed the shaft of Gordon’s thick member, still hard from excitement and slick to the touch.

Grinning wildly, John confidently gripped the hot flesh and tugged it gently using his spare hand to gently caress the skin around the base earning a low growl. Smiling, John felt quietly pleased with himself, continuing his swift strokes alternating between a firm grip and lose hold as he rotated his wrist around the wet skin.

Teeth found their way to his shoulder, digging softly into his lithe shoulders, causing his own breath to hitch in surprise. Keeping up the tempo of his hands, John felt strong arms snake their way around his body and trace along his maturing chest and toned muscles. 

He was not as muscular as Gordon, or any of his siblings for that matter, but John’s young body was still slim though toned after months of preparing for the physical demands that his application to work with NASA would require. He was also far more agile than his older sibling, something he intended to make the most of.

John used the distraction he was causing to speedily twirl himself around and pounce upon his brother, knocking him to the floor and pinning his shoulders down.

“Jonathan… I d-”

Immediately silencing Gordon with a rushed kiss, John began trailing his lithe fingers over the lower part of Gordon’s hard stomach as he retraced the areas that had provoked the biggest reactions. Most of them were centred around the dip below his pronounced hip bones, though the spot at the very base of his proud excitement also elicited a sweet growl as Gordon’s honey tinted eyes opened, darkened with lust.

John sat back on his ankles as he stared at his lover who lay panting before him, shivering at the sudden loss of contact between them. Reaching forward, John lightly stroked his index finger from the centre of Gordon’s forehead, down the defined bridge of his nose, gently pressing down his bottom lip before trailing the rest of the way straight down to the tip of his member.

“All mine,” John purred possessively, eyes twinkling in the dim light that the bedside lamp provided.

Nudging Gordon’s legs to make space for his narrow hips, John gently teased his needy erection into place, tentatively pushing forwards as he intently watched the expression on his sibling’s face respond to his presence.

Gordon’s hips bucked several times from the intrusion of his body, arching and squirming with how far John could push. Being a bit stokier and short, it didn't give John much room despite being narrow in endowments to move within, Gordon clawing the carpet under his fingers, his head shifting wildy with every long withdrawal and thrust and biting repeatedly into John's skin whenever he was within reach.

He was hot like under a fever, his brain going into meltdown as his body went into full escalation overdrive as nerves pulsed, sparked and made his muscles constrict and spasm with every touch, every motion and sound.

Trying to contain his own noises was hard, hence the biting until John held the jumper out for him to chomp and tear into. John laughed a little at how much Gordon tried to stay in control of his over sensitive structure that was crying out for more attention, it's desire for wanting more.

He was enjoying every second of it.

“My my…” John purred quietly, nuzzling his face against Gordon’s chest, “A little insatiable aren’t we?”

Gordon let out a huff of air as John thrusted deeper inside him, testing him for how comfortable he was. John returned his hand to Gordon’s weeping erection, slipping his hands up and down with each thrust he made. The reaction it caused and the sight of his stronger brother being brought crashing down, tightening around him, was delightful.

This entire experience was fascinating for John, learning what made his sibling tick, what worked and what didn’t. Discovering sensitive spots that no one had ever found before as they explored uncharted territories, neither having real previous experience other than what they could accomplish with their hands and imagination.

John was certainly unable to prolong himself any further, giving Gordon a few last hard thrusts before releasing himself deep inside, his light body slumping down on top of his sibling as he rode out the shuddering climax.

A mild ‘omph!’ was emitted from Gordon as John's full bodyweight crashed down onto him like several sacks of potatoes but he still didn't move, his own physical state pure oozy goo after having every one of his senses pampered. Even the smell of John's own musk and sweat from the activity they were doing was making sweet love to him.

As much as he wanted to lay there naked on the floor under him, he nuzzled John till he picked himself off him to help him off the floor. Shivering, Gordon dressed John in the warm jumper again which almost reached his knees and guided him to the double bed to lie with him and before joining him, wedged the desk chair under the door knob to be on the safe side.

He lay down beside John and cuddled him into his chest, twisting the soft strands of hair between his fingers.

“I guess you go back to Uni and your internship at the end of the week break, huh?” Gordon sighed heavily. “It'll be a while since I get to see you again...unless I get that research position in WASP.”

He seemed to be thinking. “I don't know how you'll convince dad about me though...either way unless I get some sort of job I won't be able to get off this Island to spend time with you whenever I like...and this won't work...but I really want it to, I want this to feel like forever, to be happy.”

John yawned into Gordon’s chest, excusing himself before looking up into those deep caramel-coloured irises.

“Unfortunately it’ll be quite a while…” the younger man breathed as he settled into Gordon’s strong hold, “But it will mean so much more!”

Instinctively, John settled and relaxed in his brother’s protective gaze. His eyelids felt heavy as he pulled the warm jumper up around his body.

“Of course this will work, Gordon,” John was unable the brief look of sadness cross his tired eyes, “I really want it to… More than anything… It’ll make our time together mean so much more.”

“As for dad? He just needs to be made to think the whole thing was his idea, then he’ll be on board,” John paused for a moment before speaking, “Let him spool off about how much it’s great he’s thought of a way to keep you out of trouble.”

John shot his sibling a cheeky wink, pulling their bodies together as they relaxed listening to one another breath.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep this going, Clownfish… You’re the most important thing in my life, I’ll do whatever it takes,” John soothed the hot skin of his brother back, “I know you will too… I love you unconditionally…”

“I know.. Ditto right back at you Jonathan.”

Gordon couldn't stop his grip from getting a little tighter. He didn't want John to leave him at all after this, however he didn't want to be the reason he didn't achieve his goals either. If he had to wait - then that's what he'd do.”

The remainder of the week sped by fast, each night more fueled with passion than the last, as if they were making up for lost time. Each day way filled with flirting and some of it was clearly obvious that they were doing so in full view of other family members and despite the odd ‘well we tried keeping them apart’ mumbles and grumbles, no one could stop them, old habits reforming between them like they had never been separated for seven years of their lives.

It also fueled their love making, the advanced flirting and sometimes the pureness of language becoming a key part of their foreplay. The day John had to leave for the States again was marked with sadness, that is, until Gordon phoned him that first night back in his dorm room.

“Hey John, settling into routine yet?” He playfully teased over the holophone as he greeted him. 

John smiled at the hologram of his older brother, illuminating the dark room of his dorm. The people he shared the dorm with had already headed out to one of the nightclubs near campus. 

“It’s no different really,” John smiled shyly, “Missing you already… How are you?”

“Heh, about the same, I'm stuck here with Kyrano who's not much of a conversationalist.” Gordon chuckled. “Dads off at some place and Alan's getting ready for some dumb race in Monaco and bugger knows what nightclub Scott’s dragged Virgil to, gotta be better than those wanky art show thingies he tried to haul me to for ‘reformed culture’ like I'm a chimpanzee who throws poop at a wall.”

Gordon sighed. “Never thought trying to turn my life around was going to be just as hard as the shit I went through in high school.”

He looked down a minute before looking back up with a big grin on his face. “I know there's a bit of a time difference now but I REALLY had to call you about something...You get…” he paused deep in thought. “Two guesses.”

“You mean to tell me they’ve finally figured out how to splice your DNA with that of a squid?” John laughed heartily at his sibling faked a look of shock and offence.

“One…” Gordon warned, his thick eyebrow cocked up.

John paused for a moment.

“Don’t tell me… Um… You’ve made progress with your WASP application?”

Gordon blinked. “Was it THAT obvious?” 

He took a deep breath. “I got the job, thanks to your meddling to convince dad. There's a catch though….” He clicked his tongue. “Starting this Friday I'm assigned to the Star Ocean lab in the middle of the northern Atlantic ocean...for a year, no leave until next February.”

John slumped back against the headboard, a mixture of pride and sadness mixing in his gut. 

“I knew you could do it! That’s fantastic news that you got the job, I’m so proud of you Clownfish!” He forced the smile onto his face, covering the crushing hurt he felt at not being able to see his brother for so long. “Will we still be able to talk, won’t we?”

John’s worried eyes looked up at Gordon’s hologram, hoping that they wouldn’t be completely cut off for the next year of their lives, not after finally pulling themselves together.

“Of course we will!” Gordon piped up. “Heck, I’ll send you pornographic holograms everyday just so you don't miss me and get any ideas!” He winked. “Something to wank off to.”

“At least the upside is there won't be family around us to get in the way while we be as loud as we want.” Gordon grinned again. “Mind you we probably could have had loud rough sex during the day on the patio in front of them all and none of them would have noticed. How oblivious are they when we flirt? Or do they think it's just us being childish kids?”

“I hope that’s a promise,” John purred, his eyebrows raised, “I’ll be making some for you too.”

“I don’t think they notice at all! Not even Scotty questioned anything we said, it’s like we don’t even exist,” he laughed, “Not that I mind, makes a change from them hovering around me making sure I’m still doing what I’m supposed to be.”

“I really am proud of you, Gordon. Every day you surprise me.”

“No.” Gordon shook his head. “I didn't do anything. It was all because of you, John. I...I don't deserve you being an angel to me.”

“Thank you.” he said quietly. “No one has ever done something this nice for me since mum died and my public screw up in London.”

There was some noise as he fiddled with the holophone. “I owe you… for not giving up on me.”

“I’d never give up on you,” John offered quietly as he watched Gordon’s hologram shift around awkwardly, “But give yourself more credit, it was your application they read… All dad did was omit a few details about your record.”

“I’m not an angel, Gordo,” John smirked, “Would an angel have done what I did to you after that night in Sydney? I’m the one that’s lucky to be getting a second chance!”

John sat and smiled weakly at Gordon who snorted quietly in response. “Each and every day I think about you, what an inspiring young man you are. Mum would have been so proud of you… Just like I am!”

“Don't inflate my ego.” Gordon warned. “We both know that's gotten me into more trouble than I'm worth.”

“Anyway… you need to rest up for all that damn studying you've got left to do...and that internship, don't let that slip from your fingers. I will NEVER forgive myself if you lost that opportunity because of me. It's highly prestigious to even get one without a military or existing scientific background! Never let anyone say you're riding in dad's coat tails otherwise they can answer to me - and I don't mind throwing my prison conviction around to frighten idiots who don't know any better just to give them a scare.”

He waved it off, “Ok so stealing cars is NOT murder, but being locked up for anything at all tends to worry people as they don't know the damn difference. We're all tarred with the same brush, we're all druggy scumbags who would bash you in the alley.”

“Don’t put yourself down then… Besides, I don’t mind a little trouble,” John smiled as he winked quickly. 

“I promise to knuckle down and get this studying done, want to see what they gave me after my first hour of being here?”

Reaching beside his bed, John hauled up a hardback book three times the thickness of a phonebook and dropped it onto his bed. 

“That doesn’t even include the assignments I was set and the additional reading material I had to get. Ugh. It’s going to be a long year, Clownfish!”

Both of them talked for hours, long into the morning not willing to let go of each other's company. From then Gordon kept his promise, calling John or sending him filthy holovids every day. Sure, he couldn't go to John's eventual graduation but the holocall after party they shared was the funniest thing they ever did, Gordon accidentally spilling wine all over his desk chair and his shiny new grey WASP science officer uniform. 

One afternoon in December, John got something in the mail at his new apartment near Cape Kennedy where he was based for his new job in NASA. It was a small envelope with a plane ticket to Singapore and a note which read:

_Dearest Jonathan,_

_Been posted to a new research facility in Singapore to study some large abnormal goings on with the local fisheries, suspected mass poisonings from illegal mercury dumping. Sure, it's not the rescue stuff you hear about in the papers that WASP do but when your in the science labs your job isn't the life of a hero. (Laughs)_

_The upside is I’m not trapped in an undersea one this time which allows me some free time to enjoy the sights a little and since I know your new job doesn't start for a while so I've booked you tickets to stay with me (hope you don't mind!)_

_Anyway, will pick you up at the airport in (hang on when will this arrive?) Ah sorry in two weeks cause that's when I booked the damn ticket to make sure it'd arrive before your flight… so it should be two days once it arrives at your end._

_Anyway, be seeing you._

_Clownfish._

Excitedly looking over the airline ticket and making his way through the apartment, John sat himself down beside his holophone to contact Gordon. Sadly there was no answer, John put it down to the time difference between him and his sibling.

After leaving a garbled and barely coherent video message thanking Gordon for his ticket, John set about packing some items into a bag ready for the time away. It had been a little off ten months since he had last physically seen his brother, the excitement and anticipation allowing little else to enter his mind over the next few days.


	2. The Australian in the WASP uniform

Collecting his bag from the conveyor, John made his way through the passport control into the arrivals lounge of the magnificent airport. Having been to many different countries over the years, John had never experienced such an opulent airport. Each staff member smiled warmly and offered their assistance, which he politely declined. If this was just the arrivals area, John wondered what the rest of the grand building had to offer.

Before heading down the escalator, John scanned the group of faces waiting below, instantly his eyes were drawn to a copper haired man barely recognisable as his brother.

Gordon’s hair was swept neatly into place, his broad shoulders and arms more muscular as his body tapered down to a narrow waist and hips. The uniform he wore had been rolled up at the sleeves, revealing brilliant blood red tentacles that snaked around his tanned skin, glossy and crimson in the brilliant light of the lounge area. There was a great deal of confidence and pride in the way his elder brother stood there, tongue poked out in concentration. Gordon hadn’t noticed John’s presence at the top of the escalator, instead his focus was on scribbling something into a piece of cardboard. 

John stepped onto the escalator and placed his bag on the step in front of him, beaming happily as he watched his brother hold up his piece of cardboard with the word “Duckling” scrawled across it.

When he finally spotted him Gordon’s grin widened and walked over, his face changing to surprise when he was forced to look up at him more than he usually would have and theatrically measured his height to John and realised he only came up to his jaw.

“Growth spurt huh?” Gordon mused. “Going to tell me the secret? What next, Alan taller than me too?”

John laughed as he pulled Gordon in for a tight hug, his head nestling on top of his older but shorter brother’s head. 

“I could say the same for you,” John smirked, pinching Gordon’s arms before pulling his forearm up to get a better look at the tattoo he realised was an octopus. 

“Seems like you’ve grown new skin too,” John laughed as he spotted the squid that adorned the other arm, “These are awesome! That would explain why you’ve been wearing long sleeve shirts on our calls.”

John hesitated briefly before leaning his head down to reach Gordon’s, capturing his lips in a deep and wanting kiss. “I’ve been waiting to do that for months,” he breathed, running a hand through the hair on the back of Gordon’s head, “Damn I’ve missed you so much.”

Gordon returned the embrace and was a little more lingering in his kiss as he pulled John down to his level. “Same. Sexy holo videos don't do the real thing justice, nor give me the warm tones of your voice and your kind heart.” He noticed John still staring at the tattoos and rolled the skeeves right up to the shoulders briefly “The long sleeves are part of my uniform and these ‘tattoos’ are because the guys got me drunk last week after I told them you were coming to Singapore - the famous NASA boy you are.” He ruffled John's hair playfull. 

John gave him a confused look and Gordon laughed, “I talk about you alot, alright? Hard to avoid it when my old post was in an underwater tin can. anyway, you'll be staying with me on the base in my little unit. They only allow immediate family because of security and all that, like the army...uh however there is one catch,” Gordon grinned like a mischievous imp. “Your not my brother. Your there as my spouse.”  
John blushed furiously, a dark pink hue rising to cover the high points of his cheeks. “They think I’m your husband?” Gordon nodded as John smiled embarrassedly.

John kissed Gordon a little deeper as they walked away from the larger crowd. Stopping in a quiet corner of the vast arrivals lounge, John crouched down and unzipped his bag, pulling out a small box delicately wrapped in teal coloured tissue paper. 

“A little something I picked up stateside,” he murmured.

Standing up to full height, he placed the box into Gordon’s hands and stood back nervously fidgeting with his fingernails as his brother revealed the brown box underneath the rustling paper. 

Opening the box, Gordon revealed the a rich walnut coloured leather plaited bracelet. The twisted leather strap was broad and snugly held a small silver coloured locket on the top. John reached his hands over to tie the strap firmly in place at the base of Gordon’s squid covered arm, flicking open the little pendant to reveal a picture of the two of them together that Virgil had taken a few years ago. Their faces were captured in laughter, each of them holding onto the other tightly as they revelled in the mirth of a joke.

“It’s not much, but I’ve always loved that picture of us,” John mused, recalling the actions that had led to the photo being snapped. “It was just after we’d wrapped Scotty’s sports car up in cellophane, oh man I can remember his face now.”

Gordon had to look at the photo a little harder. “Are you sure mum didn't take that one?” He asked. The photo was quite old, taken from before Gordon left to train for the London Olympics in Sydney. The sports car John was referring to was a matchbox one they got Scott with their chores allowance and had wrapped it in so much of that stuff the parcel was four times the size of the toy inside it. Gordon held his brother's smile and gave him a kiss, knowing John chose the picture out of love for the memories… but Gordon sort of wished he didn't, some memories even good ones from being kids felt tainted with lies as huge chunks of his sketchy past were full of them and some shocking bouts of depression forcing him to question everything about his childhood and those of his brothers.

“Thank you.” He said, wrapping his arms around John. He'll have to get used to the idea that stuff he wanted to forget and lock away was going to be fondly remembered by other people. Hopefully John wasn't opposed to the idea of ‘new’ memories as well - Gordon desperate to start again and forget anything beyond that night in his bedroom happened.

All the lies, all the self hate...he didn't want to be weighed down by it. Not now, not when he could be something worth loving for the first time in his life.

“I uh… didn't get you anything…” Gordon admitted sheepishly. “Though I was hoping the fact we can eat dinner out every night would make up for that.”

“That’s ok, I didn’t expect anything,” John grinned gesturing to the bracelet on Gordon’s wrist, “That was only something silly, I know you won’t be able to wear it whilst on duty, but I’ve brought my camera to add a new photo in there… That was the only one I could find of just us!”

John lifted Gordon’s head to face his own and kissed him softly. “There’s no need to spoil me, I’m sure I can cook us something one of the nights, my cookings improved somewhat after university,” he laughed heartily as he picked up his bag.

“It’s so good to see you again, Gordon.”

“Heh, you sure? Suppose there's always a first time. Just so you know it's not a case of spoiling you on this visit it's just that no one here cooks, John. Everything here is so cheap people eat out every meal!” Gordon slapped his brother's back cheerfully. “Anyway you'll get time to explore and tell me where you wanna eat or hang out when we are together while I have shifts, I unfortunately still have to work while your here.”

He gave John another kiss. “The unit on base while private is quite small, much more than your old University dorm room. It's like a motel minus the luxury of a kitchenette, so you're going to get sick of the sight of it very quickly.”

John sighed theatrically, “Oh however will I cope in a confined space for a week, it’s not as if I’ve been training for that.”

Laughing as he let Gordon lead him through the arrival lounge through to exit the immense airport building. 

“Lucky I brought a few books then,” John smiled as they walked into the humid sunshine.

Gordon smiled. “I doubt you'll do much reading. The other personnel I work with who have wives and husbands here might drag you off to try and get the dirt on our ‘wedding’.” He chuckled softly.

John’s eyes widened, “Oh no, really?” He laughed, “Perhaps we should relive the day first, make sure we both remember everything?”

“Childhood sweethearts,” John began as he slipped his bag to the floor and took Gordon’s hands in his own as if they were about to dance, “A small private wedding with a few choice friends to help us celebrate… Then we danced the night away, huh?”

John twirled his brother around to emphasise his point, giggling at the surprised yelp as Gordon stumbled slightly.

“Yes, well just don't go over the top John. They already think I'm odd because I don't talk much...I'm trying hard to keep my nose clean and my association with our dad to a minimum as the ‘Great Jeff Tracy’ doesn't recommend ANYONE unless they're someone who works their arse off and as impressive as he is.”

“I can't fuck this up John….I've got both yours and dad’s reputations riding on this.”

John let his brother go, surprised by the seriousness in if voice.

“I wouldn’t dare do anything that would jeopardise all of your hard work, Gordon… I was only joking,” he smiled weakly.

“Aren’t you worried that news will get back to dad about this?”

Gordon shook his head. “He couldn't give a flying fuck unless I got fired, John and that's so he can be disappointed.” 

“Funny how Scott and Alan think the same too… and Virgil is like talking to a statue…If he actually cares he's not good at showing it or I suck at reading body language.” He lifted John's bags with ease. “Come on, I'll drive you to base, freshen up and we'll go get something to eat. Was thinking tenpin bowling too, there's a really big place near the base that serves some crazy expensive looking food for barely anything that we could waste most of the night at.”

Gordon smirked as he lead John out if the arrivals and towards the car park where a large blue ute with a yellow stripe along it was parked with the logo of WASP on it. “If you beat me out of...ohhhh five games you get to be on top the whole night.” 

Chuckling to himself, John followed Gordon over to the ute, thanking him with a kiss as he held the door open.

“You’re on,” John winked as he pulled himself up into the cab, “I’ve never had such an incentive to win at bowling.”

The short journey to the base was filled with brief guided tour from his brother before the guarded gates and high fences came into view. 

Gordon showed his electronic ID before they drove through and into the large domed compound and veered off towards the small personnel village of units that looked like those tiny bungalows you can rent at any campsite upon entering the one Gordon parked in front of.

Small was an over statement. Pokeyer than a prison cell was a more apt description but Gordon wouldn't have said so since he knew it was horribly inaccurate. There was a double bed, a desk, small radio and one single door that lead into a basic shower and toilet bathroom.

“Sorry about the mess. I have put in for a bigger one when I realised I could invite to to stay but the application hasn't gone through so we're stuck in here like squashed tomatoes.”

John snorted as he flopped out face down on the bed, grateful of the relative comfort compared to the flight over from the States. 

“This will be just fine,” John breathed as he stretched himself out on the bed, hands reaching to pull the pillow down, “Besides it’s you I’ve come to see, not the room”

Giggling as the sound of his voice was muffled by the pillow, John heard the sound of bags being dropped to the floor as there was a weight on the bed beside him.

Gordon rolled John over towards him and started hungrily kissing him, pinning him down to rub their bodies together. He could feel John's hand venturing down to get a good feel of his needy muscle so he held it down against the bed.

“Now now, if we do it straight away the bet is invalid.” He growled predatorily. “It will be much more sweet the victory if we just tease.”

He gave John's mouth two deep exploratory kisses, their tongues entwining while at the same time making sure he could feel his manhood through his dress pants of his uniform, begging to be inside John after such a long absence.

“How about we raise the stakes? If I win, not only do I get to fuck you so damn hard you'll have to sleep with my dick deep inside you, I get to cover every inch of your body with strawberry and caramel topping and lick it off your naked skin.”

Gordon grinned like he just discovered how to turn lead into gold.

“See, here’s what's going to happen. I'm going to win and as soon as we get back here I'm going to strip you naked -” he indicated with his hands playfully along John's clothed body, “Then I'm going to squirt the toppings on your fingers, licking and sucking every damn one on each hand, then trail it along your arms -” 

As he spoke, his fingers trailed a path along John’s excited trembling body, teasing him with his senses while he purred in sultry tones.

“Across your chest so I can nibble those ribs and nipples and follow your slender body towards your belly button. Then I'm going to taste your ankles and your legs and sink my teeth into the soft flesh of your back and your arse before I tease and lick your weeping, begging cock until you leak so badly I have to drink your orgasm.”

He playfully lifted John's legs over his shoulders and started to caress his thighs and backside through his pants, making sure he could feel the solid lump in his own trousers rubbing against his behind.

“I'm going to then stick my throbbing needy dick into your tight arse and fuck you until you take my eruption of cum and keep it buried in there the rest of the night so every time it hardens again I can fill you up, topping your body up with my love potion.”

Groaning with frustration, John quickly hooked his thighs around Gordon’s body trapping his roaming and teasing arms in place. Using the element of surprise he twisted his body and brought Gordon crashing onto the bed, clambering above him with his feet tucked under His siblings body and his backside sat firmly upon the bulge in his dress pants.

“And if I should win?” He purred in a sultry tone, “Then I get the delightful honour of making love to you all night, keeping you just on the edge for as long as I can until you beg me to cum inside you again and again.”

Bending down over his trapped lover, John gently pulled Gordon’s lower lip into his mouth. “Seems only fair?” He smiled seductively.

“What? Nothing more?” Gordon egged his brother on like a little demon in his shoulder. “No smothered in chocolate? Although…”

Gordon grabbed John and for the first time, showed how strong he had become over the last year by rolling John back over and using his new heavier weight to pin the taller Tracy under him again, this time both of his arms trapped beside his lithe body as Gordon's thighs and legs held them in place.

“You know what? Sod the flavorings and waiting till we get back here. If I win you're sitting in the car beside me naked on the trip back, only after I take you while your pushed up against the back seat facing the rear window fogging up the glass as I pound that tender arse of yours….” He kissed John feverishly and nipped his elegant nose. “And ditto once we arrive back - ah fuck it! Make it you're my sex slave your whole visit..” He growled into John's ear, his voice dripping with lust.

Shocked at his sibling’s newly acquired strength, John wriggled beneath the heavy weight pinning him down. 

It had been such a long time since he had felt the heat that his brother’s touches ignited within him, electrifying his body with lust and desperate want. 

“Uhh… Can’t we skip the bowling?” He purred, pushing his hips up roughly against Gordon’s weight.

John watched as Gordon’s devilish smirking face shook from side to side.

“Nope.”

Moaning softly, John tried reaching his head up to kiss Gordon’s grinning mouth, only to be held back just out of reach.

“C-can we get ready then?” He begged.

“Oh? Not up for foreplay then?” Gordon kissed John sweetly in a mocking fashion. “Fair enough. But just remember Jonathan, I'm going to win that arse of yours.”

“In your dreams, Clownfish,” John retorted as Gordon finally allowed him to sit up.

John quickly pressed his lips against Gordon’s neck, nibbling and licking his pulse as his hands snaked through thick auburn hair.

Gordon laughed in amusement and shook his head. “Go have a shower.” He said, slapping John heartily on the back of his shoulders and rubbing them before kissing his cheek. As John slipped off the bed and entered the bathroom, Gordon was fast to remove his trousers and grab his burning lusting muscle and start stroking and tugging it furiously, unable to contain the fact he wanted to so badly. He bit deep and hard into his other hand to muffle the needy desperate growls as his back arched and his hips bucked, trying to rush his orgasm incase John's shower was a short one. He didn't want John to change his mind on the bet seeing how horny as hell he was. Gordon wanted to win, sure he wouldn't follow through on the sex slave thing but hot damn, just thinking about his brother under him was sending his body into flames, burning eagerly to be loved and to return it.

He chomped so hard on his free hand he drew blood as the rush of euphoria and heightened sensitivity unleashed itself, some of it flicking upwards onto his shirt.

“Aaahhh shhhit..” He hissed. Rolling off the bed slowly he began to change his clothes and clean himself up. He didn't expect he'd have to go to the on base launderette so soon. Opening the wardrobe he pulled out another uniform and sighed. He wished he could wear something else but the grey and red trimmed uniform was his for life. He dug out his hat and brushed it off, unsure if he should out that in as well and grinned when a mental picture of John sitting on his lap naked with the hat on filled his mind.

Gordon knew he was a dirty boy. Hopefully John didn't mind reining him in a little.

Standing under the hot stream of water, John allowed his hands to roam down to his painful member that was desperate for attention. He loosely gripped the shaft and began to quickly work it with the slick of water and precum that covered him.

There was no way he was going to let Gordon win, wanting to be able to prove his abilities to blow his sibling’s mind. To get his current arousal out of the way meant at least he’d be able to contain himself whilst they went bowling. 

The image of Gordon in his full uniform, a devious and cheeky twinkle in his eyes as he unbuttoned the gun-metal grey dress shirt filled John’s mind as he swiftly provoked his own release. John fell forward against his free arm onto the tiles as he bit his lip to contain his moans of pleasure. 

Taking a moment to compose himself and switch the water temperature to a cold icy flow, John finished his shower. He cut off the water and stepped out of he cubicle, a smirk playing upon his lips as he towelled himself dry.

Loosely wrapping the towel around himself, he strode out into the room where Gordon was adjusting his collar in the mirror. A matching hat posed perfectly in place on his head making his copper hair more pronounced and skin more tanned.

Grinning wildly at Gordon’s reflection, John dropped the towel from around his hips, “Oops.”

Gordon smiled and said before turning around, “Nope. Not going to persuaded to back out.” He picked his wallet up from the bedside table and kissed John as passed him to hunt for a few other things. “Your such a tease.” 

John chuckled as gently knocked into Gordon, pushing him onto the edge of the bed, straddling his legs. 

“Who says I’m trying to back out?” John smiled innocently, gently straightening Gordon’s collar for him, “Scared you’re going to lose?”

He reached down and pulled one of his bags up onto the bed beside them, pulling out a rich burgundy shirt and slipping his arms through the sleeves. John made to move his hands to fix the buttons only to have Gordon’s replace them, nimble fingers fumbling the buttons through the eyelets.

“Ohhh your body language and how obvious your trying to mess with my libido.” John should have really put his underwear on first as Gordon was able to reach down after doing up the shirt and give John's tackle a playful squeeze, before sliding the hand around to caresses his sensitive backside, holding onto John's wine coloured shirt to stop him pulling away as he teased, a smirk across his face before giving his rump a pinch and making John gasp and slap his arms against Gordon’s chest to push himself away. 

Gordon chuckled before tossing John some underwear and heading outside to the car.

Upon arriving to the bowling alley, Gordon set about booking them a lane and getting the soft leather-soled shoes for them to put on. John set about lacing his feet into the black and red shoes and ambled over to collect some drinks for them both.

Waiting at the bar for their beverages to arrive, John felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

“I’ve ordered you a beer, I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course it is, one’s plenty.” Gordon kissed John and handed him his shoes before letting go of his embrace. “Right, let's get this game started shall we?”

Gordon looked up at the screen where they input their names and shook his head. Because they only could put four letters up his name had been shortened to ‘Gord’ which made John snigger the second he saw it.

He lined his first shot and only took out four out of ten pins, frowning and shaking his hand. Ok so that ball was way too light to lay down.

Trying to ignore John's smug ‘I can see I'm gonna beat you so easily expression’ Gordon picked up a heavier ball and took out the remaining pins to pick up his first spare. Not a half bad roll!

He stepped back and sat down, his beer having arrived and took a swill.

“Ergh, I forgot most of the stuff is rice beer!” He pulled a face and set the drink down to be forgotten about. Spending his teen years in Australia lead him to having some ‘odd’ liking to freezing cold beer - good stuff like cascade largers and stuff from little independent distilleries. 

“Ok smarty pants, your up.”

John flashed a quick smug grin on Gordon’s direction before selecting one of the heavier bowling balls that his brother had chosen.

The slender fingers of his left hand were lost in the large holes of the ball as he cradled it to his chest before stepping up to the line. Preparing himself by bringing the ball back, John bent slightly and released the ball, dropping it short of his intended trajectory as his fingers slipped and lost their hold.

The large orange ball careered into the gutter and rattled loudly down towards the untouched pins. 

The sound of Gordon’s ensuing laughter and snorts rang out in John’s ears as his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Damn it,” he muttered under his breath, turning round to pick up another ball and avoiding his brother’s eyes.

Selecting a ball with smaller finger holes, John rolled his second shot to knock down six pins. 

“Just getting warmed up,” he smirked, placing a quick kiss on Gordon’s cheek before sitting down.

Gordon cracked his knuckles and stretched before getting up and picking up his next ball. Accidentally sliding over the line as he bowled he hit three pins as he landed square on his arse from the slippery lane. 

Going red faced, he gave his laughing brother the finger before lining up his next shot. 

He took a deep breath and knocked down five pins. 

Maybe he should start to concentrate more, he decided. He was hitting more pins when he reigned in his confidence a little.

Feeling slightly better that at least he had managed to stay on his feet, John stepped up and launched the ball towards the pins, clipping the furthest three pins. 

Not to be put off, he lined up again and was rewarded with the remaining seven pins tumblin down to earn himself a spare.

“Yes!” He hissed, punching the air and turning to face Gordon, “Beat that!”

Gordon clapped to John's success and chuckled, “Hopefully I will.” 

As he stepped up this time, he managed to roll the ball in a wide swinging arc that collided with the pins with a scattering clatter. He turned to John, licked his finger and made a hissing sound as he mimed himself as being too hot to handle.

The jammy bastard rolled a clean strike.

John’s mouth fell open as he watched Gordon strut back to his seat like a proud peacock. 

“Lucky shot,” John smirked as he picked up a smaller silver ball. 

Ready to start his third frame, John pulled back and released the ball down the alley towards the pins. 

Not one was left standing.

John erupted into cheer, leaping into the air and whipping round to face his gobsmacked brother. 

“Catching up!”

“Nicely done!” Gordon kissed John on the lips and gave his arse bit of a squeeze. “Giving me a run for my money, aren't you?”

Gordon stepped up and seized up his prize, picturing John in nothing but his WASP hat and how badly he wanted to see it. 

Hot damn, he was going to HAVE to win this game. 

“Ok, Gordie..” He muttered aloud. “This one's for Johnny butt naked performing strip tease with your hat….”

The clatter of pins rewarded him with another strike and Gordon's feet cleared the floor as he jumped high and excited, fists in the air like he was strumming a guitar on stage.

“FUCK YEAH!” He shouted, pointing at John. “Prepare to be my sex slave bitch!”

Congratulating his brother with a deep kiss, John rubbed his palm slowly against Gordon’s crotch as he stood up to take his shots, “There’s still time yet, Clownfish,” he purred.

Confidently, John strode up towards the glossy wooden alley and bowled the ball trying to curve it like the last one, only to be rewarded with four pins tumbling down. John angrily cursed under his breath and retrieved another ball before shooting it down and flattening the remaining pins and earning another spare.

Frustrated with the score on the screen above them, John slumped down beside Gordon and sipped his soda quietly.

Brimming with overflowing confidence, Gordon strolled over, twiddling his fingers theatrically and acting like the biggest show off on the planet, posed with the ball like an idiot before it slipped and dropped on his toes, the ball rolling into the gutter and painfully missing every single pin.

“Son of a-” he swore, shaking his foot while John cackled behind him. Determined not to mess up his next shot, he threw it by mistake in his frustration, the ball pining both sides of the lane and bouncing into the one next to it, striking several pins, but not the ones he wanted.

“Yeah, yeah ok so need to cap my temper I got it.” He mumbled sourly as John poked him in the ribs, tutting him for unsportsmanlike behavior.

“Don’t be a sore loser now, Gordon!” John cooed childishly at his brother as he huffed in annoyance, “Though won’t be the only thing that’s sore by the end of the night.”

John winked as he got to his feet and stood before Gordon, “If the rest of them think you were loud on the phone, they’ve not heard anything yet.”

Gripping the bowling ball and facing his sibling, John smirked coyly as he taunted Gordon, “Watch and learn, Clownfish… I’ll be the one winning your tight arse for a prize… You’re about to get served!”

Turning to throw the ball, John dropped it mid swing when his brother’s voice, much closer to him than he had expected, shouted out. “Aaaand on tonight’s menu: My dick in your mouth,” Gordon watched with eagerness as the ball headed straight into the gutter ready to be whisked back through to them.

“That’s cheating!” John sulked, turning to playfully push Gordon away, who held his hands up in mock defence, urging him John to take his second shot.

Lining up again, checking his brother’s position before throwing the ball, John was almost forced to the floor as Gordon roughly thrusted his hips hard against the younger man’s backside. Dropping the ball, John watched helplessly as it bounced into the gutter as the previous had. 

Gordon burst out laughing, went to retrieve his next ball and as he lined himself up John attacked him with his fingers, tickling him into submission as the ball was pulled back and let go of, automatically rolling into the gutter.

“Hey! D-damn you” Gordon wrestled back until John gave up to let him take a proper shot. “You think I'm a cheater huh?”

Sadly, his next roll sailed right past the pins. His shoulders sagged and he turned. “There's no way I'm gonna win this one is there?” He smiled and shrugged. “Oh well.” 

He crossed his legs as he sat down. “So, been planning my servitude, Duckling?”

“Finally accepting I’m going to win this then I see?” John beamed cockily as he sat opposite his sibling, “Submission suits you, at least you’re getting some practice in.”

John pulled Gordon by the front of his grey dress shirt in for a breathtaking kiss, quickly forcing his tongue into his sibling’s mouth and grazing it slowly against the tongue awaiting him.

“First of all, upon my inevitable victory,” John purred in a sultry tone, winking as he playfully licked the tip of Gordon’s nose, enjoying the wrinkled face he pulled in response, “I will be requiring you to address me as Jonathan… Replying to my every wish and command with ‘Yes Jonathan’ and so on… Then I will be teasing that sweet arse of yours all night until you’re begging to cum… And that’s just the start of it.”

To reaffirm his point, John boldly reached his hand forward and felt Gordon’s member through the thin trousers, a delicious moan escaping his lips as he did so.

Leaving his sibling to calm slightly, John sauntered over to the bowling balls and picked the one he had been using up. He shuddered with delight as he thought of Gordon laying out before him, sweat dripping from his body as he begged for John to be inside him, to make him cum… Over and over and-

John dropped the ball as his knees shivered and watched on as the silver bowling ball slipped once more into the gutter that ran parallel to the alley. Sighing and shrugging, John went to retrieve the next ball before shooting a glance back at his brother. Gordon was sat there, finger suggestively sucked into his mouth and eyes burning with lust.

John groaned audibly and turned back to focus on his throw.

“Yes, Jonathan,” came a low guttural growl from behind him, once more causing him to drop the ball before his throw was completed, sending it careering off into the empty lane behind them.

John stormed over and Gordon looked at him innocently. “What's a matter? Thinking about me naked throwing you off your game?”

“Shut up.” John sulked as he gave Gordon a shove. “I'm still winning this bet.”

Gordon raised his brow and as he picked up his next ball before adding insult to injury. “Ohhh ahhh Jonathan! Shower me in your musky fluid! Uhhhh come on fuck me harder!” 

He laughed as his sibling angrily threw his empty soda in the bin and knocked down two pins, with the rest on the second turn. 

“Think we better get some snacks. I'll order some nachos.. Be right back.”

John watched as his brother ordered some food for them from the bar. He sat quietly as Gordon stood at ease whilst the bartender put through his order and fetched the drinks ready. Gordon’s posture, John noted, was proud and tall as if he was a statue.

He realised that though the exciting and spontaneous brother he loved was now a handsome and dedicated young man who was trying hard to turn his life around. John’s chest swelled with pride as he watched Gordon give him a small wave before turning his back and speaking with the bartender.

Eyes wandering, John couldn’t help himself but drink in the sight of the tight grey dress trousers which did little else but hug Gordon’s defined backside. He felt himself blush with desire as he stared, leering like a pervert. 

When Gordon returned to him with the drinks and snacks, John got up to start his turn at the next frame and Gordon grabbed his wrist quickly.

“How about we up the stakes a bit?” The redhead smiled impishly, “If you manage to bowl a strike, I’ll give you your a lap dance… The full works, strip tease included.”

John’s eyes widened as he could do nothing but imagine the sight of Gordon’s toned body as he stripped away the tight fitting WASP uniform. 

“You bet you’re on!”

Marching up to the ball returning machine, John selected his ball and readied himself for the throw, the mental image of Gordon revealing his daring bright tattoos in all of their glory against his tanned skin…

The bowling ball roared down the alley, flicking into the gutter at the last moment causing John to swear loudly. Retrieving the silvery swirled ball, he was determined to earn a lap dance from his delectable sibling. 

Readying himself, John could hear quiet moans and soft whimpers behind him… It almost sounded as if…

Deliberately loud choking and slapping noises were coming from Gordon’s direction. John struggled to keep his mind focused as he listened to the sound effects that eerily matched those of the noises his sibling gave when he had his lips wrapped around John’s hard erection…

“DAMN IT, GORDON!” John growled as he sunk another ball into the gutter, “You’ve got to be kidding me! This isn’t fair!”

Gordon thumped his chest as he coughed to loosen some of the nachos in his throat. “What’s not fair?” He looked up and saw John's misses and a huge ‘O’ expression passed his lips. “That's too bad Johnny… really wanted to be naked right here inside the bowling alley.”

He went to grab the ball and his fingers got stuck because of the nacho cheese, so Gordon had to wedge it between his knees to get free which flicked the ball straight into the gutter. There was a sarcastic clap from John as Gordon came back to wipe his fingers clean before his next shot.

“You know, even if you win...I still get a free ride on top.” John mused as he stuffed his face like a squirrel. “I win either way.”

“That's very true,” replied Gordon. “I do like sex with a view.”

He went to take his next shot when he heard someone call his name - or rather, some git yelled out, “Hey look! There's the Kraken! Ohhh! Is that his husband!?” 

Gordon missed the pins entirely and looked around to see WASP commander Sam Shore stroll over with some random lady on his arm.

“Oh sheet.” Gordon recoiled. “Why here?”

He coughed and regained his composure and saluted. “Commander.”

“Relax, Tracy. Night off remember?” Sam waved him off. “You and your man enjoying yourselves?”

“Uh yes sir.” Gordon breathed out in relief. He motioned for John to come over. “John, this is Commander Shore, he's my boss. Commander, this is my partner John Tracy.”

John extended his hand nervously towards the man before him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander Shore,” he tried not to wince in surprise as Gordon’s boss firmly shook his hand. 

“Just having ourselves a bite to eat before we finish up our game.”

As Sam let go of John's hand, Gordon indicated he still had to roll his next shots and gave him a kiss in front of his boss.

Gordon had NEVER kissed John so openly in front of someone before. Ok, so they had kissed in public alot since John arrived but not infront of anyone any of them knew. Gordon had set a new benchmark in thier young and still flowering relationship, treating John like a proper lover in front of familiar people instead of hiding his affection like what they were doing was shameful and disgusting.

And the reactions...oh boy...Sam laughed in amusement to himself, still surprised one of the men he worked with was gay but took it all in his stride while he had so far never really knew any gay people, he had been lucky to grow up in a world that was now so accepting of people's sexuality again like the ancient Romans that this was rather sweet for him to see while his lady friend blushed and seemed a little turned on by the sight of two male lovers.

Who could blame her? John was tall, slender and drop dead handsome, every ladies prince charming and while Gordon was short and stocky, he had the physical muscular shape alot of ladies enjoy perving on and watching it flex and dominate them. The idea of the two together making intimate love to each other was very exciting and something out of a racy romance novel.

Gordon watched as John got ready to take his next shot while conversations just floated from one ear and out the other. His night off afterall, he wasn't concerned about boring work right now.

Feeling a little giddy from the surprisingly open kiss from Gordon, John looked up as he held the bowling ball to his chest only to see Sam’s date leaning over the ball retrieval machine batting her lashes at him.

Smiling nervously in return, the tall blonde man shuffled his way towards the line ready to throw. 

“What’s it like?” 

John yelped, dropping the ball onto his foot in fright and watching it roll feebly into the gutter. He turned to face the lady who was now stood almost on top of him she was that close. 

“Uh… Pardon?”

“You two,” the brunette lady responded, gesturing to himself and Gordon, “You looked so cute kissing back there… What’s the sex like? Ohh I’ll bet it’s so damn hot,” she purred quietly.

John’s eyes widened as he looked in shock at the young woman before turning to look at Gordon and Sam to see if they had heard, seeing them chatting with one another.

“Uhh… Ha! Yeah,” John chucked awkwardly, his hand scratching uncomfortably at the back of his neck, “Y-you could say that…”

Hurriedly collecting his next ball to throw with, John eyed the lady up carefully, trying to see if she would speak again. Drawing his arm back, John made to swing the ball forward.

“I’ll bet you he’s the giver, am I right? I bet you love his cock deep inside you.”

John choked as he launched the bowling ball far harder than he had intended, watching as it cleared the pins and rolled on smashing into the back of the alley, not a single pin touched by its force.

“Damnit!” John cursed, hurrying back to his seat beside Gordon, watching as the young woman took her place beside Sam once more, her eyes burning lustfully into John’s awkward gaze.

Gordon nodded at his commanding officer and went to take his shots, taken by surprise even for himself, that he hit every single pin on the first bowl. He stood there stunned a minute as his boss clapped, forcing him to spin around and look embarrassed.

“Lucky shot.” He said, face going read. It was indeed too, Gordon was nervous now he had a larger audience but never the less when John stood up for his next turn he grabbed him and dipped him into a kiss, just like all the corney black and white movies that people managed to salvage and archive at the dawn of cinema.

“Your going to be screaming for me at the top of your lungs.” he purred in John’s ear so no one else could hear. “I promise you.”

John shot his brother a filthy look as he went to take his shots. The first bombed straight past the pins, much to the amusement of Gordon’s boss who snorted loudly.

Picking up the second, John pushed all thoughts of the evening ahead of him from his mind, the silvery bowling ball making harsh contact with the left side of the first pin and causing a wonderful clatter as the rest of the pins followed suit.

Turning slowly, John smiled at his brother and the additional audience proudly. He wasn’t out of the running just yet.

“Well looks like you two are having fun.” Sam said, grinning “We'll leave you both to it. Remember Tracy, don't do anything I wouldn't.” He chuckled, slapping Gordon on the shoulder as he and his lady left.

“What did he mean by that?”

“I have no idea.” Gordon admitted. “But I'm going to make love to you, even if I win or not John...you're teasing me so much I'm tempted to throw away the bet just so I can make your night filled with passion and endless love making…” he purred, kissing John a little roughly.

He aimed his next roll, took a deep breath and held onto the mental image of John's beautiful blonde hair brushed against his shoulders, begging softly and sexually in his ear as he rode him on his lap.

Oh damn, if sex really was like a soft core porn film his brother would be a fucking superstar.

The ball struck all the pins and in his excitement, Gordon grabbed John, kissed him passionately and made sure his sibling knew what was on his mind for later, the mental image of his brother becoming his lover properly all the more tantalizing.

“You can’t throw the bet away now!” John pushed Gordon away playfully as he picked up the bowling ball once more, “It’s getting to the good bit.”

Winking and stealing another kiss, John aimed the ball and took out half of the pins with his first shot. Fate kindly guided the second shot to wipe them out and earn another spare.

“I know your last strike puts you ahead, but our scores are tied at the moment…” John clambered over onto Gordon’s lap, leaning down to purr lustfully into his ear, “No pressure on your last frame, but its so damn close.”

“Ok fair enough.” Gordon raised his hands. “Bet’s still on even if you were going to get sex either way.”

He kissed John innocently. “Mind if I get up?”

Gordon let John get off his lap before he went for another ball, knocking six pins and claiming the spare and adding another four.

Looking up he started to smile as he saw the scores. Unless John was to roll three strikes, there was no way he'd catch up.

He should have let Gordon dissolve the bet.

John sat there, open mouthed at the scoreboard. Even if by some miracle he managed to roll three consecutive strikes, he’d still be ten measly points behind his brother.

“Too late to go back on that, huh?” he smiled at Gordon who’s face was wearing a wicked grin.

To John’s credit, he managed a strike with his first ball and followed it up by scoring a spare with his second and third. Accepting his fate, he slouched back to the score screen and saw he was twenty points behind his sibling.

“Best two out of three?” John asked sheepishly as Gordon pulled him into another deep and passionate kiss.

“Not a chance.”

Gordon’s hands snaked around John's waist and he murmured, “I think our foreplay has gone long enough. Now your arse is mine. Get in the car so I can make good on my promise to make love to your body in the backseat before we head back for some serious fucking….”

Shuddering with anticipation, John grinned as he turned his head to kiss Gordon quickly.

They hurriedly returned their shoes and head back to the ute. Gordon held the door to the back seat open, playfully pinching John’s behind as he clambered in. The second the door closed, Gordon pinned John to he back seat, his hands all over the younger man’s body.

He barely let John take a breath, his lips firmly locked in place, hands desperately making like work in removing John's trousers and underwear.

He can worry about the soft core pornography recreation later, right now John had teased him so much he was going to do it to him hard, deep and as long as he could. He pulled John up and pushed his front against the seat so his arms hung over it allowing him full view out the rear window before freeing himself and entering with his already hard, slick and throbbing body leaning over John and placing his hat on his head as he started thrusting long, purposeful movements, one hand reaching down to fondle and play with John while the other slipped under his top and wrapped around his chest to hold him close.

“Uhhh you dirty bastard, you are…” Gordon panted, growling like a hungry animal in his brother's ear. “All you do is tease me, but tonight your going to deliver and I'm going to send this body wild and blow that mind of yours.”

“Ffff uuuh damn Jonathan...did you miss me? Tell me how much...nnnuh...you missed me.”

John cried out as his body was filled with the slight discomfort caused by his sibling’s neediness after so long apart. Biting down on his own lip, John held on tightly to Gordon’s strong arm that was holding him in place.

“Ahhh! Uh- Uhhh! Ohhh Gordon I… Hmm… I’ve missed y-you so- Ah!- Much… Oh ffffuu… So damn much!”

A low growl penetrated his ears as Gordon pushed deeper into his body and ignited an electrical sensation that made his eyes shoot open with pleasure. Gordon’s muscles weren’t the only thing that had developed over the last few months…

“Nnngh! Damn it Gordon… You’re a lot… Uhhh… Hell of a lot b-bigger… Than last time!” 

“Doubt that very much…” Gordon’s voice purred. “I've changed very little since then. You've just -nnuuuh - gotten tighter.”

He nibbled John's ear and started to layer his back and shoulders with kisses. “I missed you alot...and sure this is nice but I love how you tease me just as much...Jonathan...it still so surreal that you let me love you.”

Drawn closer by the movements within him and the actions of Gordon’s hand, John moaned loudly as he pressed his hands against the glass of the rear window, his hands painting lines into the condensation that had formed there.

“Uhhh… Gordon I’ve missed your touch, I’ve waited for this for… Ahhhh- so long!”

Feeling the loss of contact from his throbbing member, John felt Gordon’s hand come up to pin one of his hands against the glass. 

“M-my body is yours, to do what you want with… I want to pleasure you all… Ohhhhh Damn… All night.”

“That...hhuuuhhh hufff uhhh can be nuuuhh… arranged.”

Gordon wasn't about to let up, everytime he felt about to peak he slowed right down to delay himself a little longer before returning to his rhythm. When he wasn't holo calling with John or working, Gordon had been researching ways to optimize his short stature and his thick and broad member, so he could insure that when they were together John wouldn't feel like he was missing out because his chosen lover was under endowed lengthwise, a failing most people would have complained about.

It was then he found stuff on the apparent joys of tantric sex and while reading it discovered it wasn't that much difference to him holding out while John's morning dirty phone messages teased him at work all day until he got to wank off with him miles away from each other at night.

This was the first real trial run of it for real. Gordon had been a fizzler of a firecracker their first two nights and sure they had tons of sex in all different ways but something was missing from those speedy heated bunny rabbit romps. 

He craved longer contact, longer pleasure for both him and his new lover.

Because that's what John was now and deserved to be treated with the most intimate respect and care he could provide. 

The hand holding John's chest started to move in loose circles, running lightly over his young lover's body and playfully teasing his nipples under his shirt and getting shivers and short breaths from under the ribcage. He nuzzled his soft blonde hair and licked trails down the back of his neck and nibbling the gentle curve of the bone at the top of his spine, all while varying and controlling his pace, drawing out the moment as long as he possibly could.

Not used to the relentless pace and extended length of time that their lovemaking was extending to, John was overcome with pleasure from the contrast of slight touches and hard thrusts that caused his body to feel as though it were being licked by lustrous flames. 

Part of John was quietly glad that Gordon had won the bet, there was no way he could put up a performance that would be anywhere near as sensual and delightful as this. Gordon was reading his body like a captivating book, each time John felt like he was close to climax, his lover altered the pace of his deep thrusts or removed his hand from pleasuring him. 

His body was quivering out of control as the erotic and intimate movements kept him riding along the edge though never letting him reach his crescendo. 

John no longer recognised the incoherent passionate noises that were being drawn from his gaping mouth as he gasped for breath. Pushing hard against the window, he forced his body back to meet Gordon’s thrusts and cried out as his body jolted and writhed in pleasure, his head falling back onto Gordon’s shoulder as he released himself unexpectedly over his lover’s hand.

Gordon knew it was time, so his pace sped up a bit more with both of his arms now wrapped tight around his lover's torso, his voice panting dryly John's full name as his grip tightened and the thrusts got harder as everything came out in sudden eruption of pleasure and fire, giving into his need to expose himself to the intensity of the orgasm he had been building up inside.

He clung to John, afraid if he let go he'd collapse and never wake up. He nuzzled and softly kissed him till he was sure they were both ok to move.

“There's more.. where that came...from.” He breathed out, feeling light headed from the expenditure of energy that no amount of exercise could replicate. “But when we get back to my place… because I want you in a bit of my uniform when I do it….”

John eyeballed his brother inquisitively as he raised a slender blonde eyebrow. Using his boxers, he wiped Gordon’s hand and the black leather seat clean and pulled on his pants without the underwear, simply stuffing them hastily into his pocket.

Clambering between the seats deftly, John took his place in the front passenger seat and waited for Gordon to haul himself through to sit behind the steering wheel. 

When Gordon had started the engine, John opened his window so that some of the condensation would dissipate from the glass of the windscreens. In the rear view mirror he caught a glimpse of the handprints that now adorned the back window of the ute. 

Giggling quietly, John shot a sideways glance at his brother as he drove them out of the parking lot back towards Gordon’s unit. 

“You going to elaborate on your plans for me? I can’t believe I lost this bet,” John chuckled, playfully punching Gordon’s arm, “Mind you, your boss’s lady friend didn’t help one bit! Y’know she asked me what sex with you was like?”

“Really?” Gordon grinned and gave John a sultry glance. “So what is sex with me like? I'm curious.”

John blushed slightly as they approached the security gates ahead l them.

“I never answered her,” John admitted, “But it’s the most incredible feeling I’ve ever experienced… It’s like being so close to something that burns so brightly it takes my breath away… Feels like nothing else in the world… I never want it to end.”

“Well,” Gordon mused, “If anyone ever asks and expects an opinion use mine.”

He growled deeply as he gave it some thought. “It's like having a beautiful angel in your arms, listening to every whisper, tracing every verse of some eitheral language over your body that glows in the moonlight like stars as if its a gift of purity bestowed by the gods of Olympus.”

“You always did have a way with words,” John chuckled, his blush deepening. 

Gordon displayed his identification and was welcomed through the barriers once more on the base. As the ute rolled to a stop, John hopped out of the cab and was instantly around the driver’s side. 

Pushing his slight weighted frame against his older brother, John briefly pinned him back to the cab of the vehicle. Exploratory hands slipped to remove undo buttons and reach in to the broad chest they revealed.

John rubbed his his hips down against Gordon’s, moaning softly in the dark evening light. He brought his lips crashing hard onto his older brother’s parted lips.

“Can’t wait to see what you have in store,” John purred, shining rich sapphire eyes boring into Gordon’s own.

Gordon peeled John's hands off him, grinning. “I'm sure you can't, however your mine to do as I please...don't forget that.”

Stumbling into the small unit, John was finding it difficult to get his hands on his brother, Gordon strong enough to keep his hands off him and at bay. “Sit.” He growled possessively, giving John a bit of a shove onto the bed. “Watch.”

He then started to strip for John, teasing as he went, flinging the cap on the bed as semi built up muscles flexing as he peeled his shirt off the collar of his shoulders. 

His warm caramel eyes burned with underlying passion and inner flame as he spoke seductively one word. “Strip.”

John, fixated did as he was told, not once taking his eyes off Gordon until he was sitting naked on the bed. Then Gordon removed his shirt, tossing it at him, gesturing for him to put it on, as well as the cap sitting beside him.

Smirking wildly, John obeyed and pulled the oversized dress shirt onto his slim body. The rich grey tone of the shirt complimented his pale skin, the bright cherry-red flashes of colour of the cuffs and collar a stark contrast in the dim light of the unit with the gilded seams and buttons shining brightly.

John picked up the matching cap that Gordon had thrown at him and placed it loosely atop his feathery blonde hair. Watching Gordon’s jaw hang open, John tucked his legs onto the bed and knelt himself up confidently as he purred out in a sultry tone.

“All yours.”

“Are you really?” Gordon chuckled. “I dunno John, your the kind of person that no matter what anyone does to your body, they can never truly claim your heart or soul...they are forever free and can never be caged, never be owned by anyone.” 

Gordon leaned over towards John and softly kissed his lips. “Besides, I like to see them remain that way. I never want you to be ‘mine’ if you are to be locked away. What would be the point?”

He straightened up and let his pants fall to the floor, drinking in how innocent John looked in a few select pieces of his uniform. The kink of his blonde hair snaking out from under the cap being forced to frame his face, the cap's brim making John's already abyssal eyes go darker like the deep endlessness of space. The shirt and it's shiny buttons muted against his moon glow skin his entire figure slim and slightly feminine and curvy, more delicate in appearance despite the defined bone structure he had. If John was a singer he'd be the one ladies would swoon for and lay fainted at his feet.

John flushed a light pink across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, looking him up and down. It took Gordon a minute to realise that John wasn't getting shy having him perve on him, but had seen the large straining bulge in his tight cotton trunks.

Oh… John did say he had grown elsewhere. Gordon truthfully had never noticed, probably because he saw it when he showered or had to go to the toilet everyday.

Well if John honestly thought so.. 

Loosening the trunks from around his ankles, he was aware of his ‘lover’ staring at him in awe.

No one had ever looked at Gordon like this before - even when they first started their relationship...that first night, the full week three months later, over the holophone - John had never really looked him over with a sense of impressiveness in his eyes before.

He had an expectation to live up to now it seemed. What they did in the ute was only a taste, he knew just by watching John's eyes gloss over him that he was now wanting the entire experience. 

Gordon sat in front of John on the bed, leaning in for a kiss, starting slowly and affectionately, savoring everything from how soft his lover's lips were, how he tasted and how he smelt. His hands found their way to his chest, lightly tickling John as he ran his fingers over his ribs.

“Come sit on my lap.” He murmured quietly. “Ride me. Wrap your arms around me. Whisper my name.”

“With pleasure,” John hummed softly, bringing his lithe hand to the peak of the cap and tipping it forward slightly, his bold dark blue eyes burning into the caramelised pools of lust in front of him.

Shivering under the light and subtle touches that Gordon was exposing him to, John moaned tenderly and let his shoulders relax as his head drooped backwards. 

Eager to impress his newly endowed and adept sibling, John swiftly scooted himself towards Gordon. He gently slipped his legs either side of Gordon’s hips and rested his backside into the nest of the older man’s thighs. 

The feverish heat radiating between their bodies was scorching their minds with a sensual appetite for one another. 

A sharp gasp escaped from John’s thin parted lips as their impatient lengths were pressed together causing a luscious and satisfying friction.

“Unhhh…”

Wrapping his arms tightly around Gordon’s shoulders, John pulled himself up as Gordon shifted his member to into position for him to sink his needy body onto. The delightful sensation of being filled with his lover’s immense girth from such a direct angle caused John to pant with a yearning lust.

“Ohh.. Uhh! Gordon… Holy hell, Gordon… Ahhh! I’ve missed you so damn much… ”

John angled his torso back, leaning away and hanging on to Gordon’s neck firmly as he peeked out from under the grey WASP cap crowning his head. The change in position causing them both to growl and purr with pleasure.

“Hold tight.” 

Gordon could feel John wrapping his arms around him as he drew his body closer, holding him tight as well, running his fingers caressingly down his back and letting the silver silk shirt send shivers up and down his lover's spine.

His hips were slow, choosing a pace carefully since he was in fairly far, not wanting to hurt his lover but to make him feel like his mind was drunk in ecstasy and his body electric and on fire.

In between heated and deeply passionate kisses, Gordon whispered, “Your amazing, Jonathan and not just because you feel so good around me tight, no...it's because you love me more than I ever deserve, your acceptance, your passion and undying conviction is what drives me to be better for you, to want to protect you and never let go.”

“I love my ducking...I love you, Jonathan.”

Gordon was not stressing too much on how hard he had to thrust, having John in such a position meant he only had to be gentle to still get the most out of the experience, instead he focused on pleasuring other areas of John's body, everytime his neck stretched back as his back arched Gordon kissed it all the way up and back down, his hands danced across John's naked front and his covered back making his body more sensitive and open to receiving an overdose of ecstasy.

Occasionally John's head would limply flop against his collar or his shoulder and he could hear the soft pant of his name like a mantra being uttered over and over again, spurring him onwards.

John had already orgasmed, he was sticky pressed up tight to Gordon but that didn't deter him, his lover's body now extra sensitive and letting out delicious yelps as he gave himself into feeling like a bolt of lightning. 

“I haven't started yet.” Gordon whispered, still gently and deeply thrusting as John writherd and shook above him, barely able to contain the spark inside. “Your going to feel euphoria all night long, that I promise.”

John’s head snapped up as he stared at Gordon in disbelief.

“Nuhhhh… Not started yet? Uhh! Gordon! AH!”

His head swiftly nodded forward against Gordon’s chest as his ultra-sensitive body rode out the rippling pleasurable pulses caused by his lover deep inside him. 

John had never experienced anything like the deep full sensation that this new position offered, his mind melting away as he muttered incoherent babble.

Calling and whispering his sibling’s name repeatedly, John felt as though he were hypnotised under the spell of the older man’s movements. 

What sort of state would he be in by the end of the night if this was just the start?

Gordon nipped and nuzzled John and could feel him go gradually limp in his arms. Laying him back onto the turquoise sheets he now leaned over him, lifting one of his legs over his shoulder so he could stay in as far as he was. In this new position, he kissed and stroked John's lithe calf muscle and then shifted the leg to start lightly tickling his foot in an effort to keep John highly sensitive while he rested a little.

He didn't pull out though the thrusting ceased for John to get his breath back, Gordon more than happy to tease his lover until he was ready for him to begin again.

He was holding on with serious effort, though he had the restraint of a highly trained soldier and the patience of a saint it couldn't last forever. When he started to move his hips again John's arms wrapped around his neck and his legs attempted to entwine with his, one of them failing and wrapping around behind his arse to hold him in place, begging him to never stop.

Gordon picked the pace up gradually and tweaked it as he had done so in the ute as he went along, making sure to keep himself and John on the very edge of insanity from the overwhelming euphoria unfolding between them.

Like the ocean caressing the soft beautiful sand of the beach, Gordon was making passionate love to John like he was the only thing in his entire existence.

John was helplessly spilling mumbled incoherent noises as nudged him ever closer to the edge, Gordon not letting him fall over the peak of climax causing him to become a quivering wreck.

“Unnnnh… I l-love-ah!- you! I’m… ohhhhhh hell… Hnnngh! S-so deeep!”

John clawed at Gordon’s back as he tried to pull the older man closer and further into his body. The growl that came from the red-heads lips was deliciously raw and sent John into a frenzy as he tried to meet his sibling’s thrusts.

“You…your going to be so…full after not just tonight…but your whole stay…” Gordon let out a snarl that was dripping with sexual power and domination that had never been there before. “I promise, Jonathan…you won’t want anything else….”

He felt John sink his teeth into his shoulder as he splashed warm cum again out of control and Gordon smiled. “How about…uhhh… we don’t waste that…”

He lifted John upwards onto his lap again, once again making it so they never parted and got him to sit the other way around. John was super floppy at the point which made Gordon’s ability to bend over him while he trusted easier and because he was shorter and John’s member was long, it was easy to get a little more than just the tip into his mouth.

Sure it looked impossible and Gordon knew John could never do this in return but now he could pleasure his lover with his mouth and his own hard erection at the same time, sending John into a hazey, begging, yelping and leaking mess.

Oh damn…did his little sudo-mini orgasms taste good, sure they weren’t real ones since blokes can’t have multiples but John was like a dribbling tap, unable to hold back anything anymore. Gordon wasn’t letting him build up enough time for a proper one, he was taking him for everything he got and was giving him everything he had.

All recognisable and coherent thoughts had deserted John’s mind, unable to process anything other than the wholesome and powerful feeling of being filled the very brim and being surrounded by damp warmth simultaneously. 

Gordon was giving and taking everything from John’s contorting body as he begged wordlessly for more. 

Any moans that were emitted were feral and forced by the movement of the monster-sized length within John’s body. His limbs felt as though they belonged to a rag doll, aimlessly pawing and flopping against whatever they hit.

John knew that there would be a full ache and a quirk to his walk come morning, but by the Gods it was worth it for the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. 

A slightly deeper and considerably harder thrust tore John’s attention from the feeling around his own member. It was enough to push him over the top and into the abyss of a shuddering climax once more, his brother receiving no warning as his release spilled forth.

“UHHH! Ah! Gordon! Ughhhh…”

Frantic and desperate panting filled the room as John’s body fell limply against Gordon’s strong chest as both of them flopped heavily like sacks of potatoes on the sheets.

“Uhhh damn..Jonathan...Ahhhh fffuck…” Gordon panted hard and fighting for air as he held into John as they lay on their sides, burying his face into his lover's blonde locks that were now sticking to everything from sweat. “In-intense…” 

His mouth was dry despite the salty taste and he coughed a few times into John's shoulder blades. “D-don’t move...still feels good…” he whispered. “Please let...me stay within….”

“Of… course… Uhhhhh- Feels s-so g-good.”

Each time Gordon’s broad member twitched or shifted within him, pleasure ripples through John’s sensitive torso. Toes and fingers curling as his muscles tightened in spasming euphoric bliss. 

Feeling his body relax somewhat, John’s quick breaths slowed back down gradually. He felt each little shift of his brother’s body behind him as Gordon’s strong arms held him firmly in place. The softening muscle that was still in his body continuing to fill him.

Gordon’s member was held firmly in place by the tight muscles of his lover’s body. Each shuddering breath causing shivers in his own torso.

“Love you, Gordon,” John breathed as his eyes fluttered slowly. 

They lay, connected as one, as time passed by, nuzzling into one another and moaning as their bodies reacted. John lightly traced his fingers over the outlines of the blood red tattoos that adorned his brother’s arms. 

“That was out of this world,” John sighed as Gordon pulled him closer, “You’re like a sex god.”

He giggled slightly as he felt Gordon grin against his neck.

There was a small sultry growl from behind him and he could feel a swelling sensation as his lover started to grow within him. The seductive action drew small whimpers from John’s lips as he felt himself being stretched and filled once more.

This time was a little lazier than before, Gordon's strength slower to return than his sex drive though he had just managed to have John in utter pools of human goo twice and over that short space of...oh hell..

Gordon glanced at the alarm clock behind him and snorted. Shit, that last effort had lasted over two and a half hours! Add the hour and a bit in the ute in the carpark…

Could he honestly give it one last go?

He leaned back and whispered, “Mount me.”

John obeyed happily as he shifted himself to straddle Gordon’s hips, the briefest loss of the stocky length causing a dull ache.

Taking in the magnificent sight before him, John reached for the silvery cap once more and placed it onto his mussed platinum hair, staring seductively into the lust filled amber irises before him.

Gordon’s rich sun-kissed ochre skin was burning like a raging fire in the soft lighting. The bright crimson tattoos on his arms rippling as muscles contracted under the skin, making it seem as though the two great sea creatures were coming to life on his forearms and biceps. 

John ran his hands down the broad chest below him, across the beautifully narrow waist until he reached the pronounced hip bones that jutted up. Gingerly he pressed his thumbs into the depression below them and began to tease at the sensitive skin surrounding his erection.

“You like it when I’m in your uniform, huh?” He teased as he slowly filled himself once more with Gordon’s ample erection, gasping and yelping quietly. “Ahhh!! Uhhhhh… Ffffuuh… I’m here to follow your every order, Sir…” John purred softly as his eyes bore into the luscious caramel pools of his brother.

Gordon arched up in response, for the first time letting out a hiss as pain instead of pleasure shot through him for a few moments before it settled.

“John, Sam maybe my boss but he's not my superior. I'm in the marine science division so we don't have a rank.” Gordon chuckled out to take his mind of the stinging he felt in his hips. “However we still have to wear the uniform and go through the training for our safety.”

He tested how he felt with a subtle rocking which gently started to pick up momentum so John was riding him properly and being rocked back and forth. “It is true though… your damn hot in that uniform...nuhhhhh uhhh uhh ah!”

He yelped as his head stretched back, fingers digging into John's legs as his body convulsed, warning him that he wasn't going to be able to hold out as long a this time.

“John...Jonathan...nuuh! Uhh AH!”

John quickly gripped his own length and began to pull furiously at himself until he reached his own crashing crescendo calling out Gordon’s name over and over.

The tightening of his muscles was enough to pull Gordon with him as they moaned together in excited bliss.

John carefully slipped forward onto his lover’s broad chest, panting heavily as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Gordon’s neck.

“Holy… Shit…” John shuddered as Gordon twitched inside him. “You’re incredible!”

Gordon’s chest rose and fell harshly gasping at the precious oxygen escaping his lungs.

“You're an... insatiable... minx!” Gordon tried to laugh but sounded utterly breathless. “I-I can't...keep up...I want to...but...starting to hurt holding….holding out.”

John looked up at his brother from his chest, regarding the stallion of a man that had chosen him as a lover.

“Love you,” he smiled, rubbing his nose against Gordon’s as they lay there connected together.

“That was… amazing… I’ve never felt anything like it… You’re out of this world!”

Gordon pulled John into a long passionate kiss. “Ditto. Come on...lie with me like before...the two of us as one…”

Tucking his leg carefully over Gordon, John twisted himself so that his back was facing the older man. 

He watched as perfectly inked arms snaked around his chest, drawing him close against Gordon’s body, still joined together. 

John felt Gordon nuzzle into the fluffy hair at the base of his skull, making him shiver slightly. Yawning quietly, John held onto Gordon’s strong arms and pulled him closer.

His body was warm, his laboured breath evening out as John felt his lover's arms tighten protectively along with the words, “I'll do anything for you, I'll risk my life to keep you happy if that's what it takes. You'll never be alone.” being whispered in his ear.

Throughout the rest of the dark morning, occasionally John was subtly awoken by Gordon's movements as his sexdrive kicked in again, a smile across his face as he gripped the pillow by his head while he was lazily made love to, enough to feel a charge of excitement and a little ecstasy rush as Gordon righted himself as if using John's body as an extension to masturbate, even slowly and carefully bringing both of them to release as he rubbed John down lovingly and whispered little dreamily words of admiration and passion into John's ears.

Gordon was very clear with what excited him, what he dreamed about at night, murmuring all the sexy thoughts he had, how beautiful John was and how he painted him like an angel from the heavens being caressed by the sea… 

Gordon had very vivid and sexy dreams, ones that John couldn't believe where slowly revealing their reality.

His brother truly loved him, went to bed at night thinking about him and how kind and compassionate he was to him….

John now knew how important he was to Gordon, even if it was because his brother talked and got a bit frisky in his sleep.


	3. Sci Fi love hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs are 'who would have thought' - Darren Hayes and 'The luckiest' - Ben Folds

When John awoke later that morning, he was alone in the lumpy bed and his tender body felt empty. He shifted slowly in the warming morning sun like a cunning lizard heating the blood within its scaly body.

Reaching out his long slim limbs, his left arm touched a crumpling white note. Pulling it towards him, John picked up piece of paper with large uneven words scrawled upon it. Sitting up, John flicked his slowly awakening eyes across the note.

John’s heart fluttered as he read the message that Gordon had written for him before heading out for work. It was as poetic as Gordon was with his words when he spoke. It had mentioned that the reason for Gordon’s absence was that he was at work and that he would have much rather stayed in bed with John for all of his days. There was an address at the bottom of the page, accompanied by a time -13:00 hours. 

Noting the current time was just past eight in the morning, John decided to use the opportunity of the day ahead to explore a little around the beautiful city. 

Grabbing a quick shower, he let the cool water clean and energise his deliciously aching body. Towelling his feathery hair dry, John stepped out of the bathroom to retrieve his bag to rummage for some clothes.

Selecting a pair of tight navy-blue dress pants and a rich lilac shirt, John dressed himself, grabbed his wallet and holophone before stepping out of the unit into the beaming rays of sunlight.

Walking off the base, John smiled at the men on the gates as he approached one of them to ask for a number for a taxi. One of the men called the cab company and booked a taxi to come straight way to the base. John politely thanked the guards and stepped to one side to wait for his ride.

After an hour or so padding around the bright and friendly city, John slipped into a small café and ordered himself a coffee, picked up a pack of cigarettes and a light before strolling in search of a shady spot.

Slouching himself under a brilliant lush tree, John lounged in the speckled sunlight as he retrieved a cigarette from his pocket and flicked the flame of the lighter at the top before fully reclining on the warm ground.

Thoughts of Gordon were permeating every corner of John’s brain, each sense fighting that it’s recollection of the previous evening was the most sensual. Sight would argue that the image of Gordon stood there with his impressive figure and length was the most divine. Hearing was determined that hearing his sibling growl and moan John’s name over and over was enough to drive anyone mad. Touch was determined that the feel of Gordon’s body fully connected and deep within John’s own, the feathery caresses they shared and the feeling of ecstasy that his lover’s touches brought. The smell of the strong musk that drove him close to insanity and the taste of Gordon’s skin, his soft lips.

John was more than happy to have his senses relive and fight about the entire experience of the previous night’s antics. He quietly sipped his coffee and took another deep drag of his cigarette. 

People watching had always fascinated John. He could never deal with the huge crowds of them, but watching individuals go about their life and wondering what they were doing had been John’s way of trying to discover body language and subtle expressions. Especially when observing lovers go about their business, their closeness and nuzzling actions always captivated his attention.

John pulled up the address Gordon had left for him on his holophone and noted there were a few shops along the way that he could investigate.

Uncomfortably meandering through groups of people in the street, John dived into one of the book shops and selected and paid for a few science fiction novels for him to immerse himself into when Gordon was at work. Spotting a chocolatier shop across the street, John ventured in and was immediately drawn to the many delicious treats that were displayed in front of him. His sweet tooth begged him to buy the entire counter full of the small delectable chocolates.

Recalling their youth, John remembered he and Gordon sticking their teeth together with chocolate covered caramels. He ordered a dozen of the dainty little chocolates and watched as the cashier lifted them into an ornate little box and wrapped it in a golden ribbon. John quickly selected a jar of salted caramel sauce with a beaming grin on his face before paying for his goods and making his way to the cafe.

He was there a little early, so he took to a seat and ordered a soda whilst he waited for his brother to arrive.

Gordon grinned upon seeing his lover as he walked up from behind, swooping in for a kiss as a surprise and dropping a beautiful stem of blue - purple Singapore Orchids into John's empty coffee mug before sitting opposite him.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, not really as a question but as a statement that didn't need an answer, his accent a bit confusing when not being around John for such a long period of time and still heavily occa. “This place is very culturally diverse, bit like living in Melbourne where all these different languages and nationalities come together and fuse into this amazingly open society, unlike the states was when we studied.”

He leaned back and casually crossed one leg over the other. “Shame I only know English, even then it's not English - English. I get alot of odd looks when my grammar differs. Gets lots of fun on base when everyone is American English and I have to explain what and afterwork piss up is.”

Gordon smiled sweetly at a waiter, and the young lady in a brightly coloured headscarf came over and greeted them. He was very polite despite having to ask three times for a beer and another coffee, his mannerisms causing the issue.

John smirked at Gordon’s attempt to order a drink, not letting on that languages were his strong point, learning them not only for his future job but as a hobby.

“Thank you for these, they’re gorgeous… It’s beautiful here, the shops are brilliant too,” John smiled as he placed the decorative box onto the table and sliding it over to Gordon, “Was hoping to check some more out after lunch.

He watched as Gordon eyed the small box suspiciously before delicately removing the golden ribbon.

“How’s work?”

Gordon waved it off. “Boring scientific stuff...and boy do I mean boring - seaweed is not the most interesting thing to be staring at under a microscope, but something toxic is in the water and the Algae problem we think is occurring is due to illegal stuff which is not part of my duristruction so I'm not fully understanding what we're doing or looking for. Apparently some ruins we found in the North Atlantic has some significance to what they're up to but if they're looking for Atlantis they're going to come up empty.”

“Fancy looking box.” He said, pointing to the package John was opening. “Miniature leather dildo?” He joked.

John snorted, “If I’d known that’s all it would take to please you, I’d have saved these for me instead,” he joked playfully, pushing the box towards Gordon and trying the gilded shining ribbon around the orchids.

“Its really nothing,” he smiled as Gordon tentatively lifted the lid, “sounds like you’re a little in the dark with just some seaweed for company then.”

“Don't tease. You know I don't enjoy being reminded I don't have friends .” Gordon sighed. He relaxed when the box revealed it was full of chocolates. “Ah should have guess it would be to do with your sweet tooth.” he chuckled.

“So what are your plans for the afternoon? I was thinking of taking you somewhere….fun tonight after work.”

John raised a slender eyebrow at Gordon in response, “Fun?”

He pulled Gordon’s hands into his own across the table and squeezed them tightly.

“I was thinking maybe head to a few more stores and then call it a day, I still don’t think I’m used to the jet lag yet,” he admitted, playfully miming how tired he was. “Though I imagine the pounding of a lifetime may have a little something to do with it,” he winked as he looked at Gordon’s luscious full lips before him. 

Stealing a quick kiss, John sat back as the waitress set the drinks on the table. Smiling up at her, John spoke to his lover, “What are you having to eat?”

“BLT. Boring I know, but I'm in my one man submarine later and if I eat too much I'll be sick.” Gordon laughed it off and sat back. “So your too tired for a few hours or a full night stay in a fantasy themed love hotel? What a pity as I found a really awesome sci fi room….”

He pulled out his old junkish mobile phone and handed it to John to show him the pictures. The room had a vibrating bed and a spa all elaborate set up to resemble something out of a science fictions films captains private futuristic headquarters.

John stared at the pictures in shock, the brilliant futuristic decor making him smile stupidly.

“Never too tired for you,” John winked as he passed the phone back to Gordon, “I’ve read so much about these places, can’t believe you’re taking me to one!”

After ordering their food with the waitress, John returned to holding his lover’s hands as they waited patiently for their food. 

“You’re spoiling me, my love.”

“Yes well, better than my dingy unit at any rate...just remember it's a place where people do go just for sex so there may be seedy people or other couples wanting privacy.” Gordon grunted. “Also on the weekend I've dobbed you in with us for the charity run anyone off duty participates in. Singapore hosts one almost every weekend with themes all the fun stuff - though this one's just a standard one. You get medals even if you walk around the course. WASP donate quite alot of money hence why we all jump in. You don't mind do you?”

John cringed inwardly at the idea of running, the idea of the prolonged physical activity in the dry heat of the Singapore weather made him feel a little nervous. 

“Sure thing, don’t mind at all,” he smiled, squeezing Gordon’s hand before laughing, “I may have to walk it, hope that’s okay?”

“I’m looking forward to the love hotel, we can go straight up to the room, don’t have to see anyone then.”

“Heh, I don't usually run either.” Gordon admitted, chuckling. “I jog a little and walk it in places. I'm not that fit and haven't been since I was fourteen.”

“The hotel though,” Gordon said casually as he popped a chocolate mate into his mouth and grinned as his taste buds were graced with delicious salted caramel. “I thought it'd be something to celebrate for your full-time Job at NASA...like a private party.”

“Sure it won't have anti-gravity but it's the closest you'll get to sex in a space station.” He teased.

John snorted as he smiled at Gordon through his wispy fringe. “Absolutely fine by me, I’m still getting used to the anti-gravity simulators… If my first few goes are anything to go by, it may be better to leave the space sex for now.”

The food arrived and the two siblings tucked into the delicious offerings. Occasionally taking pieces from one another’s plates and playfully fighting over who’s meal was better. 

It didn't take them long to devour it and as soon as they paid the bill, Gordon wanted to give John one last parting gift. 

He lead him over to the nearest public toilets which were extremely clean, something you never usually associate with public enmities and started to kiss John, pushing him gently backwards into a cubical before closing it, hands very barely leaving his lover's body.

Sounds of sexual pleasure filled the small bathroom as Gordon got to his knees and started to give John a little parting gift, a taste of what was to come in the love hotel later that night.

Fingers clenched and tugged in his hair as he drew his lover in as far as he could, aware such deep throating was cutting into his airways a little and fighting back the automatic gag reflex took a great deal of concentration in order to give John the full experience he wanted to offer.

It was quick but nevertheless still a great tease and a lure of temptation, leaving John breathless and asking for more.

When Gordon came back up to return to kissing him he whispered seductively. “Not yet, Jonathan...still my slave remember? But I promise you won't have to wait once we're in the room I booked and you can beg for more all you want.”

Breathless and desperate for more after Gordon’s parting kiss, John spent the afternoon dipping into various shops and stalls that lined the city streets, favouring the smaller side streets where the number of people were minimal. 

He found his mind wandering to thoughts of what the night ahead would bring, what the love hotel would be like and what Gordon had planned for him.

As the afternoon faded into the evening, John decided on getting a taxi back to the base to wait for Gordon to finish work. Hailing a taxi, John set about putting his language skills to the test, hoping he had done the fascinating language justice as he politely gave the driver the location of the base. 

Driving through the city as the evening was drawing in, John watched as the bustling city lit up in a fantastic display of bright and colourful lights. Paying the taxi driver his fare, the blonde Tracy made his way towards the security gate, thankful that the same man was there from earlier that day, smiling as he let him through so he could return to Gordon’s unit.

Freshening himself up, John set about getting changed and collecting a few items together into one of his smaller bags, making sure to pack his purchases from earlier in the day, caramel sauce included.

Eventually Gordon showed up, giving John a kiss before slipping off to have a quick shower, a briefly funny exchange of ‘No not yet Johnny, have to wait’ as he tried to shut the door trying not to jam either of their fingers in it.

When he emerged he was wearing a thin long sleeve top that had licks of colour as the tencles from a sea mosnter licked the hem reaching upward into the sky full of stars on black and a pair of loose slim fit deep turquoise denim jeans. Even the stud in his right ear had been swapped out for a silvery octopus that wrapped itself along the edges and around. The clothes were not that expensive but Gordon wanted to leave an impression on John instead of wearing his uniform and had ducked into a store before heading back to base after their lunch date to get something that he thought John would love to see him wear.

He kissed his lover and lead him outside to the ute to drive them to their destination, a very outlandishly themed building that stood out for miles.

“Looks more like a fun park at Disneyland than a sexy hotel huh?” Gordon chuckled as he parked the ute in a hidden car park around the back. “Though they have quite alot of exits to them as you can see just to make it more discreet for customers but they’re not fooling anybody.”

“It’s pay by hour but very cheap so we can have the room as long as we want as long as we pay up.” Gordon smiled, kissing John a few more times. “You’ll probably never want to leave.” he mused teasingly.

They entered through one of the many doors and Gordon retrieved the keys before leading John along the corridors to their room for the evening. Upon entering John’s jaw dropped immediately, the room was twice the size of Gordon’s unit at the WASP base, had a large double bed with a mirror above it and a spa bath right beside it with fresh towels and linen all laid out for them but the most impressive feature was the science fiction theme - the picture frames all glowed a beautiful and mysterious blue and contained magnificent pictures of wondrous galaxies. The floor had a glorious starburst themed carpet and the ceiling glowed with billions of tiny lights to simulate the stars of the universe up above.

There was a radio in the corner and Gordon hooked his phone to it and the large player lit up in the neon blues that matched the rest of the room. As John looked up the music started to play, a daring and very sexy beat and a song John knew as well as he knew his lover, one Gordon had sung to him and together before over the holophone. 

John put his bag onto the floor as Gordon started singing and wandering over to embrace him, using his voice and the music to not just dance with him, but to slowly strip John out of his clothes piece by piece.

_Nobody told you_

_That a heart is like a deep, deep freeze_

_So many lies so much of it broken_

_Nobody told you_

_Deep within a well so cavernous_

_That maybe I could shed some light on_

Gordon kissed him light and fast, unbuttoning John's satin shirt that was as deep as the sea under the many blue and pinhole lights. His voice continued to caress John’s eardrums like warm maple syrup.

_Who would have thought_

_It could be amazing?_

_Who would have thought_

_The tiny courageous?_

_Who would have thought_

_That love so belated_

_Could save me_

_And bring me back to you?_

Gordon brushed John’s hair back from his eyes before running his hands under the shirt and sliding it from his shoulders and his arms, watching it fall to the floor as he caressed his fingers over his skin that was illuminated by the light, glowing like something alien and unworldly. John’s skin was a soft ice blue under the lights and his eyes were dark pools that Gordon just wanted to drown in. It really was a case of making love to the man who fell to earth the way he looked so unbelievably mystical and mysterious.

_Nobody told you_

_There'd be days of silence that no one heard_

_A river swells and overwhelms you_

_And nobody told you_

_Deep within a heart so ravenous_

_That maybe I could spare a beat for_

John’s pants touched the floor and he stepped out of them, holding his hips against Gordon’s as he continued to dance with him in time to the capitulating and sensual music, Gordon’s hands running sensual patterns all over his skin to match the tone of his voice.

_Who would have thought_

_It could be amazing?_

_Who would have thought_

_The tiny courageous?_

_Who would have thought_

_That love so belated_

_Could save me_

_And bring me back to you?_

John’s hands shot up to hold Gordon’s face to look him in the eyes as his own voice cut in and took over from his lovers with a smile and a seductive overtone.

_I had to find you, had to let you know_

_That you aren't all alone_

_We didn't make the rules_

_I had to find you, had to get right back_

_To you_

John lifted Gordon’s shirt over his head and ran one hand over his bare chest which was now a deep dark blue from his tan absorbing the light instead of reflecting it and as he tossed the clothing away he started focusing on his face, nuzzling his nose with his lover and running the now free hand through Gordon’s rusty coloured hair.

_I had to find you, had to let you know_

_That you aren't all alone_

_We didn't make the rules_

_I had to find you, had to get right back_

_To you, it's always been you_

Slipping his hands under the hem of Gordon’s jeans he rocked along with him together and both of their voices started to mix along with their souls to the end of the song.

_Now tell me_

_Who would have thought_

_It could be this amazing?_

_Now, who would have thought_

_The tiny courageous?_

_Tell me, who would have thought_

_That love so belated_

_Could save me_

_And bring me back to you?_

Passion started to rise as even more music washed in as the first song faded out but now it was just background noise, the two of them locked in deep kisses and heavy touching, both determined to move beyond the foreplay they had started between them. The song Universe was playing is heart out as John lead Gordon over to the bed and sat across his lap, not once breaking their intimate kisses.

Nudging Gordon back up the bed, John slowly pushed him to lie down whilst still straddling his lap, their kiss growing more desperate as they fought for air. John placed his hands on either side of his lover’s head and directed his attention to the vast mirror above the bed.

“I want you to watch me as I pleasure you,” John purred softly into Gordon’s ear as he nibbled tenderly at the sensitive skin around his sibling’s neck. “Watch as I relish in exploring your beautiful body, making you feel every bit as amazing as you are.”

Keen to repay the quick encounter earlier that day, John dragged his thin lips languidly across the shadowy skin covering Gordon’s ribs. Agile fingers gracefully meandered along Gordon’s sides, leisurely teasing their way further down towards the defined hip bones protruding proudly away from his body.

Feeling Gordon’s body shudder and react under his feather-light caresses, John eagerly lavished his tongue along the entire length of his lover’s straining erection. Rewarded with a quiet moan, John wasted no time in holding Gordon’s wrists on those carved hip bones and took the glorious length as deep into his throat as he could at a painstakingly slow pace.

“Hey! Uhhh… damn...was s-supposed to be pleasuring you….you lost the bet….nuuuhhhh ohhh hell….”

Gordon arched and squirmed until John relinquished his grip on his hands so he could grip the sheets under his fingers. Besides, John now had his shaking and jinking legs to content with.

As much as he had control over some of his body's responses, the leg jerks every time he felt John's tongue tease and stroke him were something he still had no idea how to stop. More than twice had his legs been forced downwards or away from John's head as the uncontrollable reactions couldn't be contained.

Gordon could only watch in the reflective surface of the mirror as John’s platinum blonde covered head dipped and moved around above his privates. The younger man experimentally swirled his tongue around the base and then up towards the tip of the wide length in his mouth.

A loud moan escaped Gordon’s throat as his legs thrashed out causing an abrupt blow to the side of John’s head as a knee jutted up in surprise.

“Argh! I’m returning the favour from the restroom earlier,” He chuckled, “I lost the bet, so I should be pleasing you all night if you think about it,” John purred as he smirked, lightly rubbing the side of his head. “Give me this one… Let your ‘sex slave’ blow your mind, I promise you won’t regret it… I hope you’re watching…”

Holding as much of his weight on Gordon’s hips as he could manage, John pinned his lover to the bed and continued the gradual and deliberate teasing. Thankfully the added weight from his altered position allowed John to fend off any hip thrusts and further attacks from twitching legs as he felt a hand rocket quickly into his feathery hair.

He was determined to get a bit of his own teasing game in before the night got away from him, spurred to Encouraged by the incoherent gasps above him, John hollowed his cheeks engulfing Gordon’s erection in a suction he’d not felt before. 

Gordon let John have his way a little longer, his muscles flexing under the pressure of resisting his urges, growling and letting out the occasional yelp. When John shifted his body weight things happened fast, Gordon's legs wrapped around his surprised lover as he rolled and was now on top of John, his slim shoulders wedged between his knees, the first real display of strength he had ever used on John and not something he intended to flex. However if John had continued, the energy he had would be wasted and Gordon didn't want to be the one to disappoint his lover with low energy levels the entire evening.

Start strong, then any lapse afterward could be forgiven.

Gordon’s voice purred like a hungry predator. “That's right...you are my slave… and right now your going to enjoy yourself like I intended you to…” 

He shifted his position, and John was made to feel the weight Gordon had over him, giving the shorter Tracy far more leverage without the need to be tall - short, heavy, stocky - Gordon didn't need anything else to keep John pinned where he wanted him.

He was unmovable.

Gordon started to tease and explore his lover, making him shiver, gasp and squirm as fingers dance under his ribs, his tongue trailed from his navel to his pelvis and back and leaving gentle love bites on his skin across his torso, all a distraction for the warm feelings that were yet to come from Gordon's own red hot body reconnecting bringing them together.

John gasped, watching on in the gargantuan mirror above them as his lover’s head lulled back in pleasure as their bodies connected to be together once more.

A low purring moan filled the room as John writhed at the pleasurable filling sensation surged through his body. The ethereal lighting absorbed into Gordon’s deep skin, glinting like bright galaxies in his lust-darkened honey eyes.

Getting over the initial self-consciousness of seeing his own flushed reflection in the mirror, John finally met the amber gaze of his sibling as he rocked his member tantalisingly and purposefully into his tight body.

“Uhhh… Gordon… You look incredible… ahhhhh!”

“Shhh..” Gordon whispered, kissing John passionately. “Just enjoy it. You don't need to narrate it to me…nor do you need me to tell you over and over how wonderful you feel around me, how unworldly you look, how beautiful you are inside and out…you know that already...I wouldn't blow my salary trying to bring you here and a chunk of it tonight if I didn't think you were worth every damn thing in my life and more…”

“You deserve the world at your feet Jonathan...more than anything I could ever give you but I'm going to try every second your with me to show you I love you, with and without words..because none can describe what you mean to me.”

He held John's body close to his, the way the water from the beach blended into the sand before like the ocean waves he moved in a slow fashion to caress John like each grain under its delicate and soothing touch.

It had taken a while to work out what type of sexual experience he wanted to not just receive but of offer in return, false starts of raging teenage hormones just getting a grip on how physical intimacy worked...and now he knew what he could deliver - something that would have John begging for more, melting before him, their souls entwining together as one.

So it wouldn't happen all the time, he was aware of that but there was nothing stopping him from trying. He'd do anything for John, even if it was against his own feelings, his own moral judgment. He maybe becoming the dominant one sexually however John controlled everything else about him. He knew he'd heel if John was to whistle… and it wasn't a secret kept from his lover either, John fully knew it.

John happily relinquished control of their movements to his lover as he lovingly moved within him. Muscles twitching and contracting as they panted heavily. 

Hands delicately explored and teased the rippling muscles of Gordon’s back, John kissing and nibbling the skin across his neck and collarbone.

“I… Love you… Ahhhhh- unconditionally… Uhhhhh.”

A hand gently threaded through his sweat-dampened hair and twirled the strands carefully as they kissed passionately in the twinkling faux-starlight.

John’s devotion to Gordon was often something he struggled to convey with the same sweet-spoken words that his lover offered. Words weren’t always John’s strong point, even with his communication skills. This was a different kind of unspoken love, his small actions of affection feeling like they were insignificant by comparison to the poetic words Gordon spilled forth. John’s slender arms and long legs pulled his lover close as his mind was filled with the pleasurable vibes from the tantric and sensual movements.

It wasn’t long before Gordon held John and whispered “Hold tight.” 

When he felt John's arms and leg's lock around him he pushed up from the bed sitting them both upright and making his lover gasp as he was now in deeper than a few moments ago. From this position Gordon was able to wrap his arm right around John's back and press his skin against his own, holdin them pressed together while the other one slunk around his backside to support him and his weight as he started to apply rhythm again.

The closeness of their bodies and the new deeper reaching position of Gordon’s length within him caused John to moan breathlessly against his lover’s lips.

He wrapped his limbs tightly around Gordon’s strong and stocky torso, impressed by the new strength his sibling possessed after their months apart. 

“Ohhh… Gordon! Where did you figure out how to-uhhh… Oh hell… Ah! Where did you learn this?! Hngh! You’re unbelievable! Ohhhhhhh feels so damn -Ahhh!- good!”

Gordon kissed him into silence. “Just enjoy it. Told you...no more words. Let your body talk instead.” and with that he started to nuzzle John and nibble his neck while holding him with as much strength as he dared, enough to stop John falling backwards and getting hurt and not to crush him to his own body while doing so. He adjusted the pace again, weaning it off a little to delay that precious game over full system explosion that threaded to cut things short.

He wanted to beat the night before, make it stretch properly over that three hours they had this heavy level intimacy, combining both hot sessions that tired him out so much the rest of the night was just lazy sex - while still good, he thought his lover deserved more quality than that, powerful stallion of a man who could go on for ages without stopping.

Body afire with delicious pleasure, John brought his feet to the bed to assist the supporting of his body against Gordon’s. The slower deeper thrusts making his muscles tremble as he tried to control his soaring trajectory towards climax.

Pressing his abdomen against his lover’s, the added friction of his weeping member against Gordon’s hard stomach was enough to drag him to an extended orgasm. John’s body rode the waves of pleasure like a section of driftwood in a stormy sea, his release spilling between their torrid bodies.

His breathless moans filled the room as the relentless deep pressing sensation within him offered no reprieve, his lower body tight with excitement though his upper torso flopped forward against Gordon’s chest like a limp rag doll. 

Nudging Gordon as he made an elongated pull away from John’s body, the younger man gently toppled the redhead back against the bed. The entirety of Gordon’s length was absorbed quickly as John straddled him, falling forward onto shaking arms to support himself above his lover.

Panting and moaning uncontrollably, John gently pressed a loving kiss on Gordon’s full lips as he rocked his hips sluggishly to draw out the feeling.

Gordon was more than happy to leave John in control for the moment, to set the pace his body could handle. Humans are creatures of endurance and patience was the key in survival in not just hunting and gathering food but ensuring they could breed successfully. Allowing his lover to dictate what was comfortable for him meant Gordon could hold out longer and save the fireworks until the fires began to dim.

Occasionally he'd throw in one of his own bucking thrusts, getting joy out of watching John tilt sharply forward or backwards, fingers digging into his supporting arms, gasping with a wicked smile of pure enjoyment on his face.

The next forward flop allowed Gordon to cradle his lover protectively and a little possibly as he rolled them both over and hitched John's tired legs up around him as he took control back, allowing John a little time to recover. 

Looking up in adoration of his lover’s powerful body before him, John whimpered slightly as his own body fought to reroute the pleasurable sensations to cause another release. The best it could offer however, was the repeated shaking and jutting out of limbs as if they weren’t under his control. 

Gordon was quick to let his hands gently roam John’s writing body which was now covered in a thin sheen of glistening sweat. The blood red tattoos on his lover’s forearms were glossy from perspiration too, the two great sea creatures twisting on his skin as his hands teased and fondled John’s sensitive skin.

Finally feeling his body recovering enough to build up again, John breathlessly tugged Gordon closer to him as he panted and moaned incoherently.

He could feel his lovers strength start to wane and fall, Gordon’s hands striking out on either side of John to steady himself digging deep into the beds cover sheet as a loud growl resonated from deep within his chest as a sign he had to let himself unleash the inner tidal wave that was consuming him.

Beneath him John sunk his teeth into his shoulder as Gordon got rougher as the cyclone of emotions, strength and and sexual tension was pumped hard into his body, the growling getting harsher and grittier as he fought for each breath, kissing John feverishly as his system screamed and begged to have the fire's extinguished by John's retuning kisses and loving hands.

Essense and soul drained, Gordon slowly crashed down beside John, pulling him close as his body and shivering as his sweat was cool against his skin.

His voice a horse whisper he started singing as he ran his fingers through his lover's blonde hair and caressed his delicate starglow skin.

_I don't get many things right the first time,_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,_

_And falls brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face,_

_Now I see it every day_

_And I know_

Gordon felt John burry his exhausted head into his chest listening to the sweet purr of his singing voice, something he never tired of.

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

_What if I had been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on the street_

_Where you lived_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike. Would I know?_

_And in a wide sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

John's hand snaked up around Gordon's face and brushed his slick sweat drenched hair back so he could watch the beautiful words pass his lovers lips.

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

_I love you more then have_

_Ever found the way to say_

_To you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties and one day_

_Passed away in his sleep,_

_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days, and passed away_

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong,_

_That I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

John blinked a tear from his eye and smiled sweetly, “Your voice always makes me cry when you sing something so beautiful.”

“Only for you, John. They're always reserved for you.” Gordon replied, nuzzling and kissing him affectionately. “Hey, you know we forget there was a spa bath in here…” a devilish grin settled on his features.

“You may have forgotten,” John smirked playfully as he pressed his lips lightly against Gordon’s before sitting up and gently easing himself from the bed. 

Walking over to the spa bath, he turned on the giant bath and watched as the delicate simmering bubbles began to rise to the surface. Water jets rushing around to create a soft whirlpool in the water, brilliant white and cyan LED lights illuminated the bubbling liquid. 

Gordon had manoeuvred himself to lie on his chest facing the foot of the bed, quietly observing the curious but playful expression on John’s face as he returned to the bed. Feeling a shift on the bed beside him, Gordon smiled to himself as John crept over to straddle his hips and lightly resting himself atop the older man’s backside.

John lazily began tracing his full name with his nimble fingers across Gordon’s tanned shadowy skin, leaning forward to litter kisses in the deep valleys between his muscles and shoulder blades. He softly teased and tickled his lover, earning quiet moans of approval as his fingers began to work a little harder into the taut muscles, pressing firmly to ease the tension that he found.

“Let me treat you,” he whispered in between kisses applied to sensitive muscles he had just lavished his attention to, “Let me show you… How much you mean… My world… My universe… My everything…”

Lifting himself carefully away from Gordon’s body, John took his hand and led him quietly towards the simmering spa bath. Waiting for Gordon to settle himself into the delightfully warm water, John settled himself behind his sibling and continued his attentive work to his shoulders.

There was a soft noises that drummed out like a purr and a relieved groan as fingers pressed deeply into muscle tissue, Gordon’s body all unwrapping itself from tension like a puppet that was being given new untangled strings, the warm waters gentle and soothing bubbles and the rhythmic sounds of the jets like a boiling kettle made it so keeping his head above water difficult - the desire to slip under and let it all heal and rejuvenate his soul calling out to him.

John's arm pulled him back to rest his very loosely feeling head against his chest, fingers now crossing his torso under the water's surface.

His breathing evened out and deepened as he was being lavished with exquisite attention, something he had never had before. Sure, John loved to explore his body as much as he did in return but this wasn't exploring - this was pure pampering and healing his exhausted mind and body with unrestricted pleasure.

John began to apply a little more pressure to his fingers as they continued to meander across Gordon’s toned abdomen. Each satisfied noise that was drawn from his lover’s parted lips brought John a great deal of joy, feeling Gordon’s body relax against him as he switched between firm and ghosting touches below the water’s surface.

Supporting Gordon’s weight briefly, John slid out from behind him to move himself between the redhead’s legs. Gordon’s head fell softly on the edge of the spa bath as John’s calming touch began to work the strong thigh muscles surrounding him. 

Though John was more than happy to relinquish control of their lovemaking completely to Gordon, he desperately wanted to show the older man that he was forever grateful for the second chance he was offered all those months ago in Gordon’s room, when John bared his soul open to make up for the way he had acted at the hotel in Sydney. 

Skilful thumbs massaged the deep tissue of Gordon’s legs for what felt like an age, earning small groans and deep purring noises of pleasure as the residual acid was worked from the muscles. John’s lips grazed the areas of Gordon’s upper chest that were not submerged beneath the ebullient water, lapping his warm tongue against the collar bones and over the pulsing artery beneath the sensitive skin.

A small gasp could be heard from his lover’s lips which made John grin against Gordon’s neck. Wrapping his lithe fingers tightly around Gordon’s fast forming erection under the water, John delivered a gentle bite to the soft earlobe next to the glinting octopus stud.

Muscles slowly tightened and started to harden like steel as John started to play, the puddle of mush that had been Gordon for the past twenty minutes was starting to firm up as tension and desire bargain to rebuild, hips rocking along to the stroking of his abdomen and the odd leg jerk as those same muscles spasmed from nerve pulses confused about either tightening them or letting them go.

Gordon’s breathing changed to something more rapid, his panting voicing his bodies feelings and surrender to the pleasurable sensations John was giving him.

His voice was quiet, almost melodic as his lover's name graced his lips and rolled off the tongue as he seemed to be taken by a feverish mantra.

“John….Jonathan….Johnathan...Johnny….”

Gordon couldn't make up his mind what to call out so every variation of his lovers name passed between his lips.

Kneeling his legs either side of Gordon’s hips, John watched attentively as he lowered himself onto his lover’s waiting length, gasping slightly.

Hearing his name repeated again and again through panting breaths made John wrap his arms possessively on top Gordon’s shoulders, his fingers continuing to delicately knead the muscles in his lover’s neck.

John was urging Gordon to relax with each of his slow and deliberate movements, water lapping rhythmically as their bodies rocked in unison. For once, his moans were almost silent as he listened intently to the soft blissful noises Gordon was making.

“Don’t push yourself,” John purred in a sultry tone, bringing their lips together in a teasingly light kiss, “Just relax.”

He wanted Gordon to be able to experience his climax without purposely delaying himself for John’s benefit, to enjoy the feeling when it first manifested itself.

Feeling Gordon’s hips buck strongly, John knew he was finally relaxing into the feeling. Moaning breathlessly, he burrowed his face into the crook of Gordon’s neck and whispered his lover’s name over and over

Gordon didn't last that long. The heat from the water and their bodies tipped him over rather quickly, his arms around John tight as he thrusted hard and fast, blood bubbling under his skin like hot lava more than before.

“J-John….uhhhh...Jonathan….” He growled, his embrace almost bone crushing as he reached climax under pressure.

His arms slipped down after the release, his body slumping back, flushed and red faced as he slowly succumbed to heat exhaustion from the hot water, love making and the muggy humidity of the Singapore air.

Moving away from Gordon to switch the spa bath off, John sluggishly extracted himself from the water and tried to pull his lover’s weight out to no avail. 

Holding Gordon’s head out of the water, John waited until the water had cooled before trying to coax his lover out of the bath spa.

“John…..” Gordon mumbled, his body fully spent. He knew he had to move to replenish his fluids but was too out of it to budge.

“Bar fridge….” He muttered. “Under the radio.”

Rushing to the small fridge, John retrieved two cooled bottles of water. Opening one, he swiftly offered it to Gordon before realising he would have to pour it gently into his lover’s mouth. 

“My bad,” John smiled as he continued to feed the water to Gordon. “Maybe I should have waited a bit.”

He drank some of the water himself before Gordon finally got a good grip on the bottle, John lazily rubbing Gordon’s shoulders lightly as he recovered.

“It's ok….never done that before…” Gordon grinned slyly. “Learning curve.” 

He started to laugh. “No hurry to try again either.” He gently pushed John away so he could stand, even if rather shakily to climb out the tub and dry off. “So...what's in the bag you were clutching onto before?”

John quietly walked over to the bag in question and picked it up before walking over to the bed before settling himself down against the headboard.

Unzipping the bag, John tugged put his clothes and upended it so the remaining contents spilled out onto the bed.

Gordon’s interest peaked as he observed the small jar that John picked up and cracked open. Sitting on the bed next to his lover, a wide grin spread across Gordon’s face as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

John took hold of Gordon’s hand and dipped his index finger into the thick caramel, before locking his deep sapphire eyes with those of his lover. Gordon watched as John slowly drew the caramel covered digit into his mouth and lavishly sucked the sweet gloopy liquid whilst never once breaking eye contact.

“Your a damn tease.” Gordon snorted in amusement. “You always are.”

He picked up the jar and to John's mild surprise, pour it carefully along his long leg and lapped it up before any of it dripped onto the sheets. He repeated it with his other leg before drizzling it across John's naked chest and trailing it down to his navel for his lips, mouth and tongue to follow.

John tasted delectable before but now...he was as salty as the rock candies Gordon loved so much.

No part of John was left uncaramalfired, no slither of caramel was left to dribble or drip away. Gordon made sure of that. His lover's body was licked clean just as vigorously he covered him in the salty sweet.

He put the jar down as he started to kiss and massage lower down, Gordon not wanting to cover his lover's parts in the sticky goo. Besides, John tasted far better than any damn candy.

He teasingly licked the tip and stroked the length up and down before drawing most if it in between his lips, savouring the true taste if his lover like it was the nicest dessert of them all.

The warm sensation of Gordon’s tongue all over his body had only served to make John hypersensitive to the pleasurable assault that was now taking place lower down. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to recover from holding on earlier and was baffled as to how Gordon managed to restrain himself through their previous fun and games.

“Uhhhh… ah! G-ohhh…”

John fought hard not to buck his twitching hips up into Gordon’s teasing mouth. The attention being lavished on his weeping member was unbelievable and was sending John into a frenzy of whimpers and moans, whispering his lover’s name as he was drawn ever deeper. 

Shaking hands gripped onto Gordon’s shoulders as the redhead continued to lick and pull at the sensitive area.

Gordon knew his lover wasn't going to last, so pulling back and moving over to whisper in his ear, he made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

“Take me.”

He sat back onto all fours and smiled seductively. “Treat me like your bitch.”

Spurred on by the lust clouding his mind, John pushed himself up off the bed and launched himself at Gordon, knocking him backwards and raining passionate kisses and small bites. 

Pressing his body down, John made his best attempt to pin his lover in place as he teased his body in between Gordon’s thighs. Catching Gordon’s full lips, John slipped his tongue inside to playfully explore the sweet caramel taste he found. 

John tentatively thrusted forward, eliciting a breathless gasp from Gordon as lithe hands surrounded the elegant tattooed wrists to hold him in place.

It wasn't really necessary, Gordon would have only wrapped his arms around John to keep him close anyway but with his hands pinned beside his head he wasn't going to fight him for it.

John didn't need to push hard either, he was graced with a length that Gordon didn't have and boy, he did not have to beat around the bush to prove he had an advantage of going deeply into him.

He also knew Gordon was a biter when he was in control, proving John was in further than he could take it.

Gordon arched and growled, his legs shifting on the bed, struggling to gain purchase and entwining his legs with John's. His body was begging for more but unable to asked for it properly.

“Grrrrrr uhhh John…..nuhhhhh J-John…”

“Love it when you beg for me,” John purred sultrily, gradually sinking further into his lover’s writhing body. “Why don’t you lie back and enjoy the show.”

John winked before attacking his lover with desperate kisses and gripping the wrists he held tighter. Continuing to press his hips further at an achingly slow pace, John awaited the teeth that would signify any discomfort that Gordon was feeling. 

A sharp intake of breath and a familiar pain in the flesh of his shoulder brought him back from his blissful haze, immediately halting his progression before drawing out and snapping his hips forward to the same location.

Eye snapped open wide and Gordon's body twisted and contorted as he arched back up off the bed and elicited a loud yelp, the shrill gasp a mixture of pleasure and pain.

John wasn't strong however so Gordon's uncontrollable reactions did make keeping a pace impossible, his body getting jerked around as his lover withered and flexed under him. He could see every muscle strain and fight with the signals his brain was struggling to restrain.

Gordon knew he could hurt John if he didn't watch himself, something he didn't want to do. He made promises to only ever protect his lover with his rawest emotions, never to inflict injury.

He tried to focus on John and his beautiful body, but the mirror above was distracting - his head trying to convince himself that those reflections were not them, but people imitating them, mocking their love making, showing them how bad he was at letting go of control to give into his feelings.

“John….uuuuuhhh J-JOHN!” Gordon growled a warning out as he panted before sinking his teeth into John’s arm, resisting the urge to throw his lover off him.

The sharp stab of pain in his arm caused John to jolt and push himself fully forward, completely engulfed by Gordon’s writhing body. The strangled yelp that was drawn from his lover was accompanied by strong hands on his shoulders pushing his body away with ease as if John was as light as a feather. 

“G-Gordon?”

The deep growl that came from Gordon was one that John had only heard a handful of times, none of which had ended well for anyone close to the fiery redhead below him. 

John reached his arms down to cradle his lover’s face, trying to reassure him as he threaded his fingers lovingly into the sweat-soaked auburn hair. Searching the panicked and angry eyes that seemed to be staring straight through him. 

Still connected, John nudged his hips forward tentatively to gauge the reaction, his own orgasm had been imminent before the outburst and was now being prolonged more than he could bare.

Gordon shuddered and squirmed, his now free hands digging into John's shoulders as he drew him close in a fierce and possessive embrace. Holding his lover close seemed to do the trick, his heart rate dropping a little and the terror of lashing out from losing control subsiding.

He wanted this so much but if all he was going to do was turn feral then he had to draw the line in the sand before he crossed it. Aggression was something John had helped him patiently to curb, a left over scar on his soul from before Gordon first made that step to reach out and see if John was like Scott - a sibling he no longer remembered, a sibling who no longer wanted him wandering into his life.

It was only just over a year ago…

He'll get there. He wanted to protect John… even if he had to lock a part of himself in chains to do it. He'll learn.

Eventually the embrace was loosened and with a very generous nudge and nuzzle before a reassuring kiss he indicated he wanted John yo keep going, so he could keep trying, keep learning to be a better more open lover.

Leaning further forward, John slid an arm closely under Gordon’s neck, holding their foreheads together as he began to slowly and gently thrust his hips down.

Rotating his hips to snap up at the end of each forward movement sent John’s mind haywire, his eyes fluttering whilst staring into the calmed honey ringed pupils of his lover.

Quiet soothing words spilled from John’s lips. He breathlessly moaned Gordon’s name repeatedly as he increased the pace, bringing himself ever closer to the soaring climax he could feel building. 

Bringing his other arm down, leaning on his elbows, John drew his entire body close to Gordon’s as he made love to him slowly, more careful not to provoke another angered reaction. 

“I love you, Gordon,” John gasped out in between thrust-altered breaths, “Forever.”

“D-itto…” Gordon barely breathed out as air caught in his throat. “Always….”

Moaning loudly, John sporadically snapped his hips as a shuddering release wracked his body, the sound of Gordon’s breathless panting sending him over the edge.

John supported his weight on his elbow, careful not to crush his lover’s chest as his body twitched and relented. 

He saw now why Gordon hadn’t wanted to leave the tightness and comfort of his body the previous night, the feeling of pulsing pleasured muscle around him almost too much do bare as they lay there together.

Tenson still tightened Gordon's muscles, so as John gave in and withdrew he was ready to catch his ragdoll-stuffing lover as John's body collapsed in an ungrateful heap ontop of him. 

Arms wrapped around again protectively, this time holding John still to him. There was no resistance, his lover more than happy to let some of Gordon’s possessiveness take over as it wasn't always a bad thing to do. If anything John scored benefits, Gordon ran his fingers and his palms over his skin massaging it even though the patterns were like invisible markings to say ‘mine’ over and over like an animal marking its mate in its territory. John had been tired out and Gordon lay there keeping watch, like a sentinel watching for invaders that were going to ravish and tear down his kingdom and destroy those he loved dear.

Gordon’s aggressive loss of self control, though it was now a rare occurrence, could easily be the most terrifying thing that John had witnessed in his short life. The first time he had seen the tiniest hint of it was when he had thrown a playful snowball at the redhead. The next thing John knew was Scott had caught hold of the firey flash of fury and thrown Gordon onto the apartment’s balcony. 

Since John began to get to know Gordon better, he understood the reasons behind the outbursts and was no longer afraid of his lover, knowing the older man would do anything to protect him. 

The protectiveness that came with it was often a double edged sword. John often didn’t mind it as he too craved Gordon’s company, though they were going to be spending so much time apart that he was beginning to worry how Gordon would take it. So far, John felt a bursting pride that his sibling was using the time apart to get ahead in his life. John had always recognised the hardworking steely determination that Gordon possessed, desperate to live life to the fullest. It was something magically exciting to the young blonde, who spent most of his life so far being pushed into directions he hadn’t wanted, finally getting the courage to pursue his dreams alongside his lover.

Body and mind exhausted, John attempted to shift away from Gordon to lie down on the bed which was met with a low disapproving growl and the arms surrounding him tightening.

“It’s okay, love,” John whispered tiredly, “I’m not going anywhere… Just need to lie down.”

Grip relaxed to let John move, even if it was a little reluctantly. As his lover adjusted himself for comfort, he tugged Gordon's arms into place where he wanted them so they were still close but the deathgrip was gone. Gordon's heart sank a little with the knowledge he still frightened John a little. He would do anything to take all those years of isolation, verbal, mental and physical torment he faced back in high school, to throw them in the trash to rid. himself of this unwanted scary side of his personality he acquired to defend himself.

The fact it was still a huge part of what defined him, what everyone else saw regularly resurfacing at the most inappropriate times he wondered why such a black star like him would be attractive to such a brilliant beam of purity.

He knew he didn't deserve John, his love or his kindness - the fact he continued to give it drove Gordon to prove himself over and over that he was worth it. He refused to let him think that he was a black hole where dreams went to die, just because everyone else in their family thought so. Hell it took Gordon ages to be allowed to be called a Tracy again in name… something he wasn't sure he rightfully earned at the time but now, with John in his arms he really wanted his exiled one back just so his lover didn't feel a tinge of guilt about what wrongs their relationship was and how much it would hurt once other people found out.

If he could spare him that greif, if he was born another person and not a brother….would it be different? Would John still love him?

As John slept Gordon stood up and collected their things, putting the lid on the jar John brought, folding clothing up neatly and tidying up the room - things to distract himself from thoughts that plagued him every day. 

Maybe one day John would find a real lover? There was always that possibility, that Gordon was just a temporary filler until the right one came long. Could he step aside and let him go?

Even here in WASP, he was nicknamed ‘Kraken’ a creature from the unknown depths of the ocean, dangerous and unpredictable despite him never hurting a fly in their presence. John may think the tattoos are cool, just like his companions who got him drunk enough to get them… but they held more shame than anyone would know. They licked his arms like freshly spilled blood, a reminder that he was the ‘monster’ and a danger to others.

Gordon had read ‘Frankenstein’. He knew that the creature wasn't at fault for existing, doing what it had to to keep safe, to protect itself. The real monster was it's creator, the one who thought he knew what was best for his creation and suffered for his folly.

But unlike Mary Shelley’s monster, Gordon had no one to blame for the thing he had become. Sure he could blame their father but he wasn't the one who publicly embarrassed everyone in London on the public stage.

He also was aware the time would eventually roll around and John will realise again that Gordon walking back into his life was the worst thing he ever did.

Gordon sat back on the bed in his cotton trunks, running his hand through John's wispy hair to reveal his sleeping features.

“One day you'll walk back out of my life...not just for three months but forever. I'm not sure what I'll do or what would become of me then or if you'd ever want to remember me as a brother or a lover….no matter what though Jonathan, know that I always love you and will never regret our time together creating our own universe for two. You are more precious than the stars that reflect on the ocean and more beautiful that the creatures that inhabit it's depths. The guiding light that safely draws me to shore….I will protect you for as long as you want me to...even after death. That is my oath that I give you with my heart, my soul...the only things I can give that no one else will ever have.”

He lay back down beside his lover and held him close, this time delicately and less restrictive, aware that one day he would have to let him go.

No one said he had to but Gordon knew he had to give John the freedom of choice. If his brother stayed… then he knew it was because it was his own decision and not one he forced upon him.

 


	4. Tempest and a cure for a twisted ankle

The weekend rolled around and Gordon had dragged both of them out into the brisk morning air to walk to the race day starting post where hundreds of people were gathered, putting on their numbers, chatting excitedly for the fun run. John still wasn't too happy to be there but Gordon pretended not to notice. He had to be there after all.

John shuffled uncomfortably, wearing a pair of Gordon’s gym shorts and a pale grey tee-shirt with the wasp logo embellished proudly on the chest. Of all the colours, John thought to himself, grey would be the worst for showing up the sweat that would be pouring off him by the end of the day.

In hindsight, John should have bought a good amount of water with him. However, carting the extra weight of a water bottle would have been enough to make the already dreaded task unbearable.

Fixing a smile on his face, John kissed Gordon shyly as they moved through the large crowd of people.

“Oh hey! Kraken over here!”

Gordon turned around to see a young bloke waving at him to come over, dressed in the same grey WASP t-shirts they wore.

“Oh great.” Gordon mumbled under his breath. “It's Tempest.”

The young man jogged over, his short black hair a brilliant contrast to his blue eyes, he was tall and lean like John but fairly athletic and had the looks of a American crooner of the early nineteen forties.

“Hey were you avoiding me or something, Kraken?” 

Gordon lied. “Not at all in the slightest, Troy. I was just leading my husband to the starting line to collect our numbers.”

“Yeah, sure you were.” Troy rolled his eyes. If Gordon’s youngest brother Alan was considered an annoying little upstart, then Troy was that times ten - a bloke with serious ambitions who was not afraid to shove his fingers into a bear trap just to see what it felt like. “So this is your ‘husband’ I've heard so much about?”

He reached out and shook John's hand and immediately retracted it as a low grumble came from Gordon as Troy, forever the charmer, laid it on thicker than maple syrup. Gordon personally found him a slimy bugger but he was pretty much the WASP golden boy poster child of the base and the constant poking Gordon got to be like him was disgusting.

“Why aren't you making bets with others who are roped into this?” Gordon asked, curiosity getting the better of him. “I mean, that's what you normally do isn't it? Make cheap bets no one but you can win?”

Troy recoil slightly. “Aww how dare you think I'd sink so low, Tracy!” He then laughed it off. “Ok so you got me.” He held up his hands. “Guilty as charged.”

“Well I don't want anything to do with you and you ‘games’.” Gordon’s eyes narrowed. “Last one got me drunk and fucking tattooed.”

“That's a pity, they look absolutely deadly on you.”

“That's the problem.”

Troy shrugged. “Ok, fair enough. So I guess you don't want to race me for the position of engineering tester they've put up in the main office of the science lab?”

Gordon’s face went white. “How'd the fuck did you know I applied?”

Troy tapped his nose. “I know everything Gordie.”

John quickly glanced at Gordon as he shifted uncomfortably. Why had he not mentioned that he had applied for a new job?

Observing the way that Gordon’s colleague was making his lover grow angrier by the second, John quickly stepped in and looped his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“If you’ll excuse us,” John said as he lightly pulled Gordon’s shoulders, “We better go and get our numbers. Nice to meet you… Uhh…”

“Troy,” the tall man offered, ego deflated slightly.

“Troy… Right… Will catch up with you at the finish line.”

Getting a decent distance away from the smarmy bastard that had riled his lover, John turned and planted his hands either side of Gordon’s face.

“You alright, love?” John asked, pressing his forehead against Gordon’s. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d applied for that job?”

“Because it's a dangerous one. I doubt I'd get it but Shore put my name down without my knowledge till yesterday. I haven't been able to get out of it either.”

Gordon lowered John's hands and held them tight. “If Troy wants to race for it, he can go nuts. I don't want it - not if it will take me further from you.”

“Why is it dangerous?” John whispered. “You shouldn’t let me be the reason you don’t progress with your life.”

“We’ll always find a way to be together… If it’s something you want to consider, I’ll be right there be beside you…”

“I know. I just don't want to die yet. You've given me something to live for.” Gordon kissed John's lips. “The job is working on hydrofoil technology and there's been… accidents. One test pilot and a few engineers have been killed, a few others injured. They are determined to make cars float in water like boats and other things but there's some things that shouldn't become water crafts, if you get what I mean.”

“Some rich bloke, Creighton-Ward us inventing a fortune into the technology but while the pay is good, the risks outweigh the perks.” he smiled encouragingly. “Come on, let's get our damn numbers...and if we get separated -”

Gordon slipped a little device into John's palm.

“It sends a signal to the one in my pocket. If anything goes wrong or you panic, press it and I'll come running, not matter where I am.”

John eyed the device before he slipped it into his pocket. 

Following Gordon through the large crowd, John gripped the older man’s hand tightly. Gordon pinned a number to the front of his top before helping John to affix his own one in place after he has spiked himself with the safety pin a few times. 

“Maybe you should talk to your boss about it if you don’t want to do it,” John offered as he smiled at Gordon. “I don’t want you to be in danger, regardless of what the job brings.”

“You may as well run ahead, I think I’ll probably be walking this one if I’m honest, it’s a bit hot for me to run.”

Gordon nodded. “Already have and if Troys in the running for it, it'll be fine. He'll get it and I'll be ok.”

He stretched and patted John on the back. “I won't be that far ahead. Like I said, jogging and walking it so high chance you'll catch up pretty quick.”

Relaxing slightly, John readied himself at the startline waiting for the signal the race was to begin.

“Good luck,” John grinned as Gordon finished his stretches. 

As the race began, Gordon jogged off ahead as John paced on speedily. Runners raced on ahead of him, crowd thinning around him. A sharp slap on his shoulder made him jump as he turned round to see a Sam and a few other colleagues of Gordon’s jog past.

“Pick up the pace!” Sam grinned.

John smiled as he continued to walk at his own pace, shaking his head.

“Kraken left you behind has he?” Troy sniped, slowing to John’s speed momentarily before scoffing and sprinting off to join the rest of the WASP team.

John sighed and decided to give a slow jog a go as he continued with the thinning crowd as they moved through the streets of Singapore.

Gordon didn't jog for very long, dropping back into a light dawdle to enjoy the sights, the statues and the architecture of the park that the race snaked through. He wished he was fitter sometimes, nodding at one of his female colleagues as she leasuraly jogged past. One day he'd run one of these proper but training for any sort of fitness was lost to him long ago.

He felt a cheerful slap across his shoulder and Troy slowly started to match his pace.

“Cor’ blimey, giving up already? Heh, I got that job in the bag!”

Gordon rolled his eyes. “I never said I wanted it.”

“You'll never get anywhere in life if you don't embrace the bull by the Horns, Tracy.”

“I think I can live with that, Troy.”

Something vibrated in his pocket and Gordon checked the other device he had taken. The little light was blinking.

“What's that?” Troy poked his nose in out of curiosity. “Got a personal vibrator have you?”

Gordon turned heel and ran back the way he came, threading through the flow of runners with a confused Troy at his heels.

John was in trouble.

Embarrassed and in a state of shock, John crawled along the floor as what seemed like an endless stampede of feet fell around him kicked and stepped on his shaking body. An excruciating and searing pain radiated from his right ankle. John had heard a sickening snap when he had fallen, the arms that had pushed him and the person they belonged to now long gone.

John curled up, drawing his knees towards his chest and protectively cradling his head. A small group of people that had watched him tumble whilst running were standing over him, unwelcome and unknown hands grasping at his body. Concerned voices spoke in several different languages, firing questions so fast he could not process the words being shouted at him.

“L-leave me alone!”

Lungs bursting for air, the young blonde man gasped as his body slipped into shock from the pain and confusion. Small whimpering groans poured from his lips, the sharp metallic taste of blood indicated that John must have hit his face on the ground as he fell. 

A shrill yelp escaped his mouth as he felt someone grasp at his likely broken ankle, agonising pain shooting up his leg. Eyes blurred with biting tears, John could have sworn he heard someone shouting his name as lashed out at the offending hand that was causing him pain. 

Hands rushed to hold John steady, feeding and stoking his heightened panic as his arms and legs were pinned down. He thrashed around in fear, desperately hoping that Gordon had noticed his device had been activated.

Gordon’s voice was bellowing, shouting John's name at the top of his lungs as he ran back through the crowds of people. Troy grabbed him and pointed to a huddle of people and both of them stampede over, Gordon forcing his way in the huddle.

Arms immediately flung up around his shoulders as a terrified John immediately saw him and latched onto him, panic attack in full swing, fingernails digging into him as his lover was hyperventilating.

There was confusion amongst the group surrounding them but luckily Troy was fast in the uptake, his speech barking out very hurried and aggressive Mandarin, enough so that the small crowd dispersed and moved away to give John space. 

Gordon reached out and grabbed the woman who was helping tend to John's foot by her shirt sleeve, recognizing her uniform as one from the medical tents. Troy noticed and was quick to garble a mixture of Mandarin and Chinese so the woman stayed and started to explain back what had happened, what she'd been told before she arrived on scene. 

Gordon held John close, trying to calm him down before panic fully took over and he blacked out. “Ask her if there's a medical tent near by, Troy. I can carry him over. He'll be catatonic if we stay in the open here.”

Troy translated something and the woman stood up with her kit, waiting for them to follow.

“It's ok Jonathan,” Gordon said as soothing as he could as he lifted him up with a mild grunt into his arms. “It's going to be ok.”

He started to follow the lady off the course and towards the medical tent that was dotted near by, several of them had been dotted around the running track as you couldn't have a fun run if this size without expecting the odd accident. Troy tagged along behind, partly as translator but also partly impressed with how Gordon remained a solid rock of comfort for the panicking figure in his arms.

Short, sharp breaths were all John could manage as the firey panic was stoked by guilt and embarrassment. Gordon placed him onto a stretcher in the medical tent and immediately crouched down so that he was eye level with John, hands threading through his wispy hair calmly.

John’s vision was beginning to even out, no longer surrounded by the threatening tunnelling of unconsciousness. His breathing was still uneven and filled with gasps of pain as the woman began to poke and prod his tender ankle. 

Gordon’s watched as the wide nervous azure eyes of his lover darted around trying to look at what was happening to his leg. The redhead was quick to gently capture John’s head and hold it softly as he watched intently. Gordon silently encouraged John to even out his panicked rate of respiration, whispering soothing words barely audible to anyone but John. 

Troy passed Gordon a small handheld oxygen tank as he continued to talk to the woman who was tending to John. 

Gordon placed the oxygen tank in front of John and watched as he nervously recoiled and yelped again. Coaxing the mouthpiece between his lover’s lips, Gordon operated the valve atop the cylinder to release a steady flow of oxygen.

“It’s looking like it’s probably broken,” Troy said quietly.

“I figured by the yelping.” Gordon sighed. “When he's calm can you do me a favour and help me walk him back to base?”

Troy hesitated a moment but something in Gordon’s tone suggested he didn't have an option. He nodded, caving into pressure.

John shook his head briefly, he wanted his lover to be able to finish the race and definitely didn’t want Troy to be anywhere near him after how he had spoken to Gordon earlier. 

After a great deal of patience from Gordon, John had finally battled to bring his breathing under control. Wanting to urge his lover to continue on, no wanting a stupid fall to prevent him from carrying on. 

“Uhh… ‘m fine…” John mumbled, speech impaired by the oxygen mouthpiece.

“No, your not. We're taking you back, no arguments.” Gordon grunted. “And Troy’s going to help or I'll give him a bloody nose for annoying me earlier and being a useless excuse for WASP officer.”

Troy rolled his eyes. “You're always trying to take me down a peg, Gordie.”

“That's because you're under my command. That's my damn job until you get another one.”

John winced as he sat up, waving off any assistance as looked down at his ankle. He groaned in frustration as he glanced up at Gordon. He hoped the poor mood his lover was in was caused by Troy’s presence and wasn’t due to his embarrassment of John’s injury and resulting panic attack.

Grimacing slightly, John tentatively reached a hand towards Gordon’s, lightly holding it as his body continued to shake.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I must have gotten carried away.”

Gordon shot him a stern look, “What really happened?”

“I… Uh… I think someone pushed into me, maybe they tripped? Then a few people trod on my ankle as they went past.”

Gordon sighed. “I'm just glad some people did stop to help you. you could have been crushed.”

He smiled. “We can head off now if your feeling better. I'm sure I can change some of my hours around to keep you company till your better too.” He gave Troy a sharp glare so the man kept his mouth shut.

“I’ll be fine in a few,” John mumbled, “You don’t have to do that, honestly I’m just more embarrassed at this point.”

Quietly thanking and apologising to the woman who had helped him in fluent Mandarin, John sat up and gingerly shifted his legs of the side of the stretcher, hissing as the pain in his ankle flared once more. 

Asking the woman if he required any further treatment, John winced as he was informed a visit to the hospital was advised. He looked up at Gordon who quickly stood by his side and helped him to stand on his left leg. 

John was grateful of the support Gordon offered as he swayed slightly, tentatively applying the lightest of pressure into his injured ankle.

It was a long walk back to the base and by the time they reached Gordon's lodgings, John had found a slight appreciation for why his brother tolerated Troy. In away he was like Alan but older.

Once they were left alone, Gordon put an ice pack on his foot and elevated it while trying to decide what to do. John would have to be off his feet a few days, which left very little of his holiday left to do alot of exploring and enjoying the sights. Gordon wanted to make it up to him.

“Want me to get dinner?” He asked. “Take me an hour but you might enjoy some peace and quiet after all of that chaos.”

“Dinner can wait, if that’s alright? Just want to relax here with you for a bit,” John sighed, “Sorry about this,” he mumbled gesturing to his swollen ankle, “Thrown a bit of a spanner in the works.”

“I don’t know how you deal with that Troy bloke… He’s a bit… Uh… Much isn’t he?” John reached out and held tightly onto Gordon’s hand. “It’ll be fine. We can still have fun, right?”

“Heh, no worse than you guys at home all together in one room.” Gordon laughed. “He's ok sometimes...just ambitious and wanting to get ahead.”

He leaned over John and kissing him warm heartedly. “Guess a bit of fun is out of the question?”

“Though you’d never ask,” John replied coyly, raising his thin eyebrows. 

Grabbing Gordon’s tee-shirt, John pulled him closer as he caused their lips to meet a little harder. He slipped his tongue out to lap against the full lips of his lover, a quiet moan catching in his throat.

Johns hands began to roam underneath the soft grey material covering Gordon’s torso, delicately tracing the muscles he found there. Occasionally he dug his fingertips into the toned flesh.

Hands pushed him backwards, kisses were continually stolen and John had lost his t-shirt and his breath while Gordon made very light work of the rest of his clothing, teasing him and offering up pleasure for his pain.

Lips brushed skin, fingertips caressed and massaged flesh and eventually the hot heat of his body was made warmer as Gordon's tongue started to enjoy his salty treat like the tastiest ice cream.

John gasped and twitched as Gordon head dipped to take him into the wondrous sweltering heat of his mouth. It was like his body was being savoured, the taste and temperature being experienced by his lover as he lavished his length with drawn out ministrations.

“Ohhhh… Uh! Hell, Gordon you’re too - ahhh - good to me!”

Grabbing Gordon’s arms, John pulled him up and kissed him fiercely, able to taste himself on his lover’s tongue.

“You always stop me at the best bit, you know that?” Gordon chuckled, pushing John back down gradually. “You shouldn't, I might forget how you taste.”

With that he moved back lower down and started his teasing again, this time really putting the effort in to make John give him everything he had, occasionally glancing up to make sure his lover got a damn good view of what was in his mouth and what was being toyed with when it wasn't, his tongue flicking the tip and running along the length before diving back down to encompass as much as he could into his throat, eyes flicking upwards watching for reactions.

John cried out loudly at the sight of Gordon’s stunning russet eyes staring up at him and the sensation of his mouth. His lover’s natural playful and unpretentious nature meant that he was blissfully unaware of how divine and seductive he looked.

The look, however, was not lost on John. His insides brain felt like it was being wrung out like a sponge, all coherent thoughts pouring out.   
“Y-you’re so… Uhhhh… Gorgeous,” John moaned as Gordon’s eyes flirted with his own, mouth still working a magical sense of euphoria in his body. “Ahhh! I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

There was an possessive growl as John dug his fingertips into Gordon’s arms, head falling back as his body arched at the pleasure being lavished upon him. Azure eyes fluttered shut and writhed around as the velvety touch of his lover’s tongue drew whimpering moans and yelps from John’s parted lips.

It didn't take much to tip John over the edge, the saltiness and the strange thickness of a foreign substance still took effort to swallow without choking or spitting back out, Gordon pulling out and sitting up to try and not lose any of it. This was still a new thing even though he'd done it a few times now, the breaks in between showing that even with an acquired taste for it, drinking from your lover wasn't always the easiest thing to do.

He leaned back over John and kissed his lips with an air of smugness. “You talk too much sometimes John.” He whispered before raising his lover's good leg to allow him to slide his desperate and needy body in place like the last remaining puzzle piece.

“But then.. When you always feel this nice, taste this amazing…” he teased playfully, nipping at his lover's nipples. “Your off the hook.”

Breathless moans tumbled from John’s open mouth as Gordon moved at a painstakingly sluggish pace, allowing the younger man to feel each substantial inch of his lover deep within him. 

John’s hands fluttered across Gordon’s skin lovingly as the older man’s quiet noises of pleasure caressed his ears. 

Remembering his lover’s words, John drew his lower lip onto his mouth and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh in order to prevent words of adoration pouring from his mouth.

Arctic blue eyes, akin to the most precious gemstones, locked and piercing into Gordon’s tawny orbs, staring into his very being as they remained close, arms snaking around one another as they morphed together.

John’s flawless ivory skin was covered in tiny drops of sweat, a stark contrast to the glowing sheen of Gordon’s golden skin. The heat of the air and the lust in their blood driving each man mad with passionate and affectionate movements.

Gordon growled deeply, watching his lover move and try to imitate his own moments. He shuddered as fingers reached around behind him and as he thrusted rhythmically, felt a few of them press onwards, forcing him to buck into John a little harder. Those fingers were finding ways to control his movement, make it more erratic and tease him as much as he was doing in return. He swore if John had toys, he'd have been using them on him to make him burn the candle at both ends.

There was no way he could keep it up this time.

John slowly increased the speed and pressure of the attention he was lavishing into Gordon’s body, drawing growls and moans from his lover’s twitching form. 

Hissing slightly from the pain that was shooting through his leg, John pressed harder to encourage Gordon’s hips to snap forwards again. He wanted his lover to enjoy the feeling of relaxing and releasing everything he had to John.

Feeling the pace shift from the rapid onslaught to an erratic rhythmless mess of harsh deep-jutting thrusts, John cried out in a mixture of pleasure tinged with pain.

He felt Gordon’s muscles tighten as his body arched and spilled forth his release into John. The older man’s body slumped forward as John gently removed his fingers and shakily pulled Gordon close to him.

“T-that was cheating, John.” Gordon panted, resting in his elbows. “If you don't want me to make them long and passionate then just say so.”  
He collapsed in a heap of human muscle beside his lover and rolled onto his back. “Am I doing something wrong? Did we over do it the other night?”

“You could never do anything wrong, just thought I’d change the pace.” John smiled, fingers tracing across Gordon’s chest.

“It’s just my ankle, nothing to worry about,” John reassured his lover as he learnt over to kiss him softly, “Why, didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Yes and no. I'd rather it wasn't your fingers.” Gordon hinted.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” John smirked, “Didn’t really have a whole host of other options though.”

“Sorry for ruining the race for you.”

Gordon's eyes narrowed. “ Didn't ruin a thing. Keep telling you John, it's for charity. If I wasn't expected to join to bump up the money our base donated then I wouldn't go at all. You know I hate sport.”

He then pulled John on top of him and got comfortable. “By the way...I think you missed my hint.” He kissed John's lips vigorously. “I didn't say ‘next time’ I meant I want you in me properly as of now.”

Pushing his body down against his lover’s, John’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips that were dry from the panting and moaning earlier. He nuzzled happily into Gordon’s chest, hands roaming and teasing further down the older man’s chiseled torso until he found the wide semi-hard length. 

Lifting his head, John carefully licked at the skin of Gordon’s neck that ran up to his ears. Nudging the shell of the older man’s ear, John whispered into his ear.

“Hmm…” John hummed as he purred deeply, “You want my cock in you now, huh?” His voice was dripping with lust and the words were drawn out delicately. “I want to see you ride me.”

With that, John nipped sharply at Gordon’s earlobe before rolling off of his lover to lie on his back, his cerulean eyes darkening with hot desire.

“As you wish.” Gordon sat up and straddled his lovers hips, briefly running his hand up and down John's impressive long slender form to prepare it for entry. Himself was hesitant, as this would push him in deeper than he ever had him before, and while Gordon maybe muscular, he was still smaller, narrower and petite in the hips. As much as he liked and wanted John inside him in return, he knew it also hurt as much as he received pleasure which was why he didn't ask very much.

His lover was extremely well endowed and Gordon felt guilty that his own body was far too shallow to take it properly...but it didn't mean he was going to stop trying all together.

Watching John's face and how much he was enjoying the attention, Gordon knew it would mean alot to at least give it a go.

There was a loud yelp as he guided his lover in and felt his slender erection push so far in that he couldn't compose himself up right to take it. 

There was little room for John to move within him, even as he hunched over his lover's tall body to try an optimise the position’s best parts.

“Uhhhh...ahhh… h-hang on…” 

Gord tried shifting around a little more to get comfortable but he wasn't having too much success. 

“Very tight...be gentle… ahhh..”

The small adjustments that Gordon’s body took to try and accommodate him were causing John’s sensitive body to twitch as he tried to remain as still as possible. 

Propping himself up onto his elbows, John reached his hand forward and wrapped his agile fingers around Gordon’s needy erection. He lazily slipped his grip up and down, occasionally squeezing harder flicking his thumb over the slit to draw small beads of liquid out to slick his hand with. 

It was taking every last drop of self control not to buck his hips up, feeling the tight heat contract around him. John was aware that his lover was feeling discomfort as well as pleasure, he wanted to give him the control to lead with his actions.

He tentatively pushed his hips up, intently watching Gordon’s face for any sign he was going too far.

Leaning back down, not releasing his teasing grip from his lover’s member, John moved his other hand to Gordon’s narrow hips, guiding him to rock back and forth instead of down against him. 

“Uhhhhh… Oh shhh- Gordon! Nyaaaah!” Gurgled moans and gasps filled the older man’s ears as John’s mind fogged with pleasure.

“Aaahhhh! Nuhhh uhh!” Gordon flopped forwards, back arching and digging his fingers into the bed sheets up to his knuckles. His voice sounded like it was whimpering, begging, pleading with John's name. 

“Johnny...J-Johnnnn….J-Johnathan...Johnny…”

His body started shaking, muscles contracting and flexing like crazy, leaving and uncontrollable mess all over John's stomach but still hanging on, trying to make his lover get a decent length of enjoyment of turning him to mush.

Wrapping his long arms around Gordon’s back, John pulled his limp and quivering body further up his body so he could move without hurting his lover.

He held Gordon tight within his embrace and gently rolled his hips upwards, fingers digging into the tanned flesh of his lover’s back. Gordon’s head rested against John’s shoulder as the younger man buried his head into the sensitive skin between Gordon’s neck and shoulders. 

John felt the occasional nip of Gordon’s teeth against his skin, each time it came it caused his thrusts to snap harder before he reigned himself in. 

Feeling his own imminent release, Gordon’s name started tumbling from his lips as John’s thrusts grew more erratic. 

“Peel it back…” Gordon breathed. “Slow yourself...make...it uhhh...longer..”

John slowed himself, drawing a deep and shuddering breath as he held himself back. He moved lazily with the occasional thrust until the tingling sensation had subsided.

Releasing the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, John gasped for air as he pressed deep into the tight heat of his lover. 

“H-how do you… Uhhhh… do this?” John moaned as he tried to keep his body under control, something that Gordon seemed to manage with ease when he made love to him for hours at a time. 

John finally settled into a rhythm of deep rockin motions, lapping up the delicious voices it drew from Gordon as he shivered above him.

“Easy….nuuuughhh…” Gordon purred, concentrating on still giving John a decent time inside him, feeling how good he could be. Besides, the longer John stayed, the more comfortable it started to feel, even if it as a ridiculously tight fit. Maybe a little lubrication next time and they'll have less of a problem. “All I do… is think of how good you feel..and how much...I want it to last uhhhhh ahhhhh...Johnny…”

John firmly gripped Gordon’s member, still hypersensitive from his earlier release, tugging it softly in time with his rhythmic hip movements. 

Relishing each shudder and gasping moan, John used his free hand to explore Gordon’s toned physique. The pads of his fingers lightly stroking, fingernails digging in occasionally before John gave each of Gordon’s dark tan nipples attention like he’d never done before. 

Pulling his lover down, John kissed Gordon hungrily whilst his hand continued its movements on his growing erection. All the while caught in a hypnotic game of keeping himself from losing control of his gradually deepening thrusts. 

John’s teeth began to nip at sensitive skin on Gordon’s neck and torso, earning yelps and gasps from the older man as he held him tightly.

Gordon growled out loudly, “John, Need…. Need you… behind me… deep as you can go… ahhhh hahha! Please...Jonathan be rough with me…”

He pulled himself upright enough to still have his lover with in, the delicate operation of turning around into a reverse position scoring deep moans from John and the odd painful yelp from himself until he stopped moving. Now he couldn't see John's face but was pushed roughly forwards so his rump was in the air and face buried into the bedsheets as John shifted under him to behind him, gripping his hair and reaching around with his other long arm to grab him again to tug harder in time with the deeper more aggressive thrusts.

Gordon panted heavily, little other noise could be made as he felt his lover freely draw in and out the full length he could go, little shallow whimpers as his mouth failed to close, drooling out of control.

Even if John was to hit his maximum ability to hold out, Gordon wanted him to stay there until he could go it again, his brain feverish with being made to succumb to his lover's dominance. 

John's body remained close even as he slowed the roughness and speed down before gathering the stamina to go hard and brutal again.

Gordon had to admit it hurt… oh boy did it hurt! But damn he was enjoying it, being treated like the insolent and disobedient creature he was. 

Sure he loved it when John was gentle and innocent when he made love to him… but this master and monster thing was far hotter and darker as it was a side of John he rarely got to play with or see. 

It was rare that John got to explore his more dominant side in any aspect of his life, and he was beginning to understand that Gordon was loving it when as he experimented with a more ‘in charge’ persona.

Swiping his index and middle fingers over Gordon’s slick erection, John collected some of the liquid that dripped freely from the tip onto his long fingers. Slowing his pace once more to draw out the blissful experience for as long as he could, John reached forward to roughly grab a fistful of soft auburn hair. 

John tugged Gordon’s head back and slowly slipped his fingers between the full, parted lips of his lover, allowing Gordon to taste himself on the younger man’s digits.

“Such an obedient lover,” John purred sultrily into Gordon’s ear, his words as smooth as the finest silk.

The seductive praise earned a moan against the intrusive fingers in Gordon’s mouth as he salivated uncontrollably.

John snapped his hips forward earning a muffled growling noise from Gordon as he finally picked up the pace again after the brief respite.

Pushing Gordon’s head back down to the sheets, John finally allowed his pace to increase in both speed and strength, becoming selfish in the pursuit of his nearing climax.

Leaning forward deep into each thrust, John whispered boldly into Gordon’s ear. “I want you to cum again,” he demanded, hand returning to set up a speedy pace on his lover’s hard and weeping member. “…But not until I say so.”

The muted and muffled moans of approval from Gordon were mostly lost in the bedsheets.

“Better… not..hold forever…” Gordon barely whimpered out in between rasps. “Can't ….uhhhh last...with...ahhhh huuhahhh...you in me…”

Gordon tried to hang in there but his own body was stretching and arching as it fought to override his brain.

There was a loud painful yelp that filled the air and Gordon was shocked it came from his own lips as John gripped him hard to delay him release, determined to remain in control.

“Johnny… ahhh AH! Hurting….hurting...Ah!” His voice could barely be heard over his desperate panting and because he tried talking, Johns fingers slipped back into his mouth and held his jaw.

Bad idea.

Gordon needed to let it out so badly he chomped down on John's fingers as hard as he could as his bodies convulsions took over.

He didn't notice John letting him go lower down or sit up to cradle his injured fingers - he did however feel faint from all that built up pressure being forced out in one go. He could hear swearing and feel John tense up inside him for payback thrusts but he was too burned out to respond with more else than a gurgle.

Unable to hold himself back any longer and pushed by Gordon’s body tightening around him, John came with a shout of pain as his body released everything it had, his ankle crushed beneath his weight as he leaned backwards.

John collapsed on the bed struggling for breath behind his lover as they rolled onto their sides, John’s bloody fingers leaving a crimson trail along Gordon’s chest. 

The younger man could feel Gordon’s shaking body go limp as he lay there, guilt filling his mind.

“Ow….John….” Gordon whimpered very softly. He moved his head to see his lover clutching his fingers and sat bolt upright, before he yelped in mild agony regretting his decision.

“Shit! How the heck...can you cope...with me...doing that all the...time?” Gordon gritted his teeth as he dragged himself off the bed barely able to walk to get to the bathroom to grab a wet hand towel and a few bandaids to stop John's fingers bleeding.

As he wrapped them in the cold compress, he checked on John's ankle which at least now started bruising, which while painful to look at was a good sign it wouldn't take long to heal. 

“I'm sorry about your fingers.” He said sheepishly. “Couldn't control...shit John…”

“It’s fine,” John offered quietly, nudging Gordon’s chin with his nose, “I’m sorry for hurting you, I didn’t mean to.”

Hauling Gordon close to his chest, John watched intrigued with Gordon’s careful movements as he wrapped the injured fingers in bandaids.

“It’s a good pain,” John grinned as he inhaled the soft scent of muskiness that lingered on Gordon’s tanned skin. “Like a ‘I’ve been fucked’ pleasurable pain.”

“Crap on a cracker John, I...I never want to hurt you at all!” Gordon pushed himself up onto his elbows. “No pain is good pain.”

He sat up despite John’s efforts to keep him cuddled to his body. “Why didn't you tell me? I could reign it in a bit you know?”

“Calm down, Clownfish,” John carefully sat up too, making sure to keep his ankle relatively still, “It's only because it had been so long since we last saw one another. Besides, I don’t want you to reign it in. It feels perfect the way it is, trust me when I say that!”

John pulled Gordon gently towards him so not to exacerbate the discomfort he felt, and enveloped the shorter man in his arms before kissing him softly. 

“You have no idea how good it feels when you’re inside me,” he purred, a coy smirk on his face.

Gordon let out a very light snort. “I'm guessing being smaller than you in that department helps huh?” He shook his head. “Still don't know how you can enjoy it when I'm alot shallower than the tools you have. Must hurt a lot when we reverse it like just now.”

He wrapped his arms around John, embracing him in return and resting his head in his lover’s shoulder. “I like it...but not the pain. It shouldn't hurt, not like that.” He winced as he shifted his weight. “Damn though, I won't be walking straight at work tomorrow.” He chuckled.

“Just because it’s not as long as mine, doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel absolutely incredible,” John grinned, “Besides, the girth alone is enough to-“

Johns words were cut short by Gordon’s lips upon his own, parting them softly and delivering a sweet and tangy taste as their tongues slipped against one another. 

“You talk too much,” Gordon laughed as they finally separated for breath.

“And everyone at work is going to know that I’m the one who made it so you can’t walk,” John winked, earning a quiet groan. 

“You sure? We were supposed to be running today remember.” Gordon smiled. “Only Tempest knows we dropped out and let's face it, it's my word against his.”

He shakily stood up again to attempt getting dressed. “Right, dinner. What would you like?”

Watching Gordon tentatively dress himself, John’s thoughts turned to food. He was still feeling a little drained as he sat himself up on the bed.

“I don’t really know what there is around the base, so I’ll go by what you suggest. I’m easy for anything, something light would do nicely,” John offered as he wrapped the covers around his hips before shuffling to the end of the bed.

“I’ll need a shower if you plan on going out somewhere,” John paused, “And a hand walking come to think of it.”

“Sure.” Gordon gave his body to support John as he stood and hopped him over to the bathroom. “Don't take forever in there though.”

After a brief shower, careful not to disturb the bandaids on his fingers, John dried himself and hopped awkwardly into the main room with his injured leg tucked into himself. John dressed himself steadily and rose from the bed as Gordon walked over.

“I’m ready now, just needed a bit of a clean,” John beamed as he wrapped his arms around Gordon and kissed him playfully.

“Your fine. Get some rest till I come back.” Gordon said, kissing his forehead before collecting the keys for the ute.


	5. Underwater picnic

When John was able to walk around, Gordon realised the time they have left together was running out. So many things he wanted to do with John but only two days to do them in.

Gordon didn't want John to go… not yet, not ever. The thoughts that had been clouding his mind since the night in the love hotel were starting to override his behavior, making him more insecure and protective over John. Once his brother went back to the states to start his job that John would find a real soulmate, make a connection with someone far more worthwhile who sends his heart aflutter.

And Gordon would be left, shipped around from WASP base to WASP base all alone, a creature no one besides John could ever love.

He knew he was lucky, counted his damn stars every day that John was in his presence, had the same level of attraction and loved him in return.

Waking up and knowing he was alone in the universe was his biggest fear - it meant that John was gone forever.

He had to do something really damn special before he left.

Looking up from his book as the door to the unit opened, John’s angular features melted into a smile as he saw Gordon walk in.

Setting the book down on the bedside table, John swivelled his body towards the edge and gingerly hobbled his way over to his brother, enveloping him into a loving hug and gently kissing his lips.

“How was work?”

Gordon returned the affection. “Dull. Being inside a laboratory isn't quite what I signed up for.” He chuckled.

“Hey, if you're feeling up to it, there's something in base I'd like to show you. You don't get seasick do you?”

John thought for a moment before responding, “Can’t say I’ve spent much time at sea, but I shouldn’t think sea sickness would be a problem after zero-gravity training.”

He watched as Gordon’s expression shifted into one of excitement, “Oh man, I know that face… What are you planning?”

“Planning?” Gordon looked affonted. “I was going to show you what I do here. No plan required there.”

John looked at Gordon apologetically, “That sounds fantastic! I’d love to see what you do.” 

“I just need to put some shoes on and I’ll be ready to go.”

Slipping his shoes on gently, John returned to Gordon’s side and slipped his arm to link through his lover’s.

Gordon gave him a kiss. “You won't be disappointed.”

After a little bit of walking, Gordon picked John up and piggy backed him towards the main science facility on the base to save his ankle getting worse, despite his protests that he was one hundred percent fine and dandy. Gordon lead him through the laboratories and down towards a docking bay where several small submarines were located and smiled. 

“This is my area of operations, at least for the time being. I do field work so these tin cans are more or less my own personal laboratory. Here, let me help you inside one.”

Gordon climbed atop of one of the nearest vessels and opened the hatch, reaching down to offer John a lift up and inside.

The interior of the craft was big enough for two researchers, one the aquanaut at the controls and the small mini lab in the back was for the scientist they had to accompany them. Gordon secured the hatchway tight and showed John a few of the features of the machine.

“Right,” he said eventually. “Guess it’s time to show you the best bit.”

He took a seat at the controls and rattled off some clearance procedure into the coms which was exchanged just as rapidly and before John knew it, the entire vessel lurched in reverse as it pulled away from the dock with sirens wailing for personnel to clear the area before the vessel sunk under the water and was swallowed by the sea.

It took a while for John to find his footing, but after a few minutes the ride inside the sub smoothed out as it was no longer buffed by the currents of the canal and was out in the open sea. There was a loud noise above his head as steel lurched and shifted opening up the roof to expose clear glass that opened up the view of the ocean, sea creatures from around Singapore swimming over the top of them.

It was like a portal to another universe had been opened up above his head.

Gordon guided the sub to the ocean floor, surrounding it with the coral reef and large sharks, schools of fish and the odd dolphin swam over, checking out the new object in their environment. When he secured the vessel he stood up and walked over to his awe inspired lover and kissed his cheek.

“Welcome to my world, John.” he whispered.

Hypnotised and fascinated by the wondrous wealth of life above them, John’s eyes flicked from creature to creature, observing alien-like movements of the vast varieties of marine life around them. 

There was a colossal coral structure behind them, towering above the submersible towards the ocean’s surface. It was spattered with barrel-shaped sponges and giant fan-like structures that branched out like blood vessels or the branches of a tree.

Anemones and sea urchins lay tucked away between the colourful corals, spines and tentacles reaching out into the open water, guided by the swelling currents. Observing the nearest piece of coral, John spotted several shrimp scurrying across the jagged surface.

“It’s magnificent,” John breathed, his eyes falling back to meet with Gordon’s. “Everything seems so graceful… So tranquil.”

John observed the way the sunlight dissipated through the crystal clear water, casting the submarine in an oceanic teal tint. Gordon’s tanned skin absorbing the the colour causing it to reflect the refracted slits of light that managed to permeate to the depth they were at.

“You could have worse views from your office,” John chuckled, pulling Gordon in for another kiss, “I’ll bet you know what each and every one of these little critters are.”

“Well almost.” Gordon smiled. “That's my part of the job. I gear up and catalogue all the creatures that live here and all coral and plantlife by swimming amongst it doing a bit of oceanography for the biologist back in here.” 

“I do all the physical stuff, they do all the computerish things. It works out for us. It's not space and the magnitude of the universe but even now in two thousand and fifty nine, we know so little about our own planets oceans than we do distant stars...this it truly the last uncharted frontier.”

Gordon then shifted around and opened what seemed like an esky in board , grinning as he did so. “I kinda pre arranged to take this specific sub for the evening so we could watch the see and the creatures get swallowed by the darkness of the night sky and watch the glow of the corals around us…. Hope you don't mind that, dinner under the sea in a submarine.”

“That… That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard of… Let alone it actually happening,” John stuttered, pulling Gordon into a passionate kiss. “How do you keep surprising me, Clownfish?”

“It’s fascinating down here, there’s so much… Life! It doesn’t surprise me that there’s still so much to discover.”

“Yes well we humans do take it for granted sometimes. Then when we lose entire small countries to rising sea levels we blame the ocean and its densins for reclaiming what was once below its surface billions of years ago. Sometimes us humans as a species are too stupid to see the world attempting to heal itself from the destruction we cause.” Gordon said casually, unpacking a bottle of white wine and a few fancy looking hamburgers.

“It's not much or anything fancy, just stuff I could keep in cold storage. Sorry about that John.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for,” John smiled, eagerly awaiting the food Gordon was placing in front of him. “I don’t need fancy food… This? Here with you? Is perfect.”

“I have to admit, I hadn’t really thought about it in that way… About the ocean being taken for granted,” John admitted guiltily, sitting down as Gordon opened the wine before pouring out a little into two glasses.

Taking the glass offered to him, John thanked Gordon with a kiss before raising his glass.

“A toast?” He grinned as Gordon raised his own glass, “To us?”

“To us.” Gordon clicked his glass against the outstretched one before taking a sip. He looked up and watched fish swim over to top of them. “Be amazed how much we do and then realise too late that it's gone. Hey, when you're finally in space Jonathan, I hope you don't forget me down here in a tin can tinier than the global space station. I'll be thinking of you watching the world slowly roll under you and the spectacles of the wider universe beyond my little bubble of knowledge, getting smarter and seeing everything from a new perspective.”

“I'm going to miss you when you go.”

“How could I forget someone as brilliant and wonderful as you? I’ll think of you each day when I look at the earth…” John smiled, taking a sip of wine and leaning back. “I’ll be missing you more.”

“At least you’ll be able to get up and stretch your legs every once in a while!”

They happily tucked into the burgers that Gordon had bought and gazed up at the dwindling specks of light that still managed to permeate the rich blue water around them.

“Pity we can't stay here all night.” Gordon let out an audible sigh. “Submersible only has a few hours air supply.”

“Then we’d better make the most of it,” John grinned, taking Gordon’s wine glass and setting it down in the side with his own.

Moving quickly, John pulled Gordon’s hand so they were both sat on the floor of the submarine beneath the viewing glass. John leant forward and nuzzled their noses together in the dimming light casing down from above them. 

“Thank you for the most perfect night,” John whispered into Gordon’s ear. “It’s been magical down here. To finally see where you spend your time and get a glimpse of the work you do… It’s just…” John kissed Gordon slowly, their lips lazily parting against one another. “Amazing… You always surprise me.”

John continued to delicately kiss his lover’s lips as he shuffled forward on his knees to straddle Gordon’s legs, towering over his lover with his hands softly caressing the tanned skin of Gordon’s face.

“I love you.”

“Ditto. Forever and always.”

Gordon wrapped his arms around John as he kissed him, holding him so he didn't fall backwards. “So. Anything you'd like to see before we head back to dry land?” He asked.

He got his answer in the form of John's hands slipping down the back of his trousers. 

He didn't need more prompting, tipping John backward and converting his lips with kisses while hitching his pants downwards and up over his knees to his ankles and sat in the space between. 

With his hand he gently massaged his lover before he brought his lips down on him and stroked his long erection with his tongue, bringing him to almost peeking before moving back to kiss John's lips and press his own missing piece of the puzzle into place.

John arched his back as he felt Gordon tentatively take him and grinned reaching back for the hat Gordon discarded when they entered the sub and fixed it on his lovers head.

“That's better.” He teased.

“Mmhmm.” Gordon purred, his hips slowly rocking to and fro without withdrawing his member. “When this submarine is a rockn’.”

He started to move properly, drawing almost right out and pushing in, growling as he did so inbetween John’s lavishing, passionate kisses.

Gordon nuzzled his lover and gradually built up rhythm, holding back and repeating the tease, massaging John with care as he did so in time, doubling his dose of pleasure.

John moaned into the soft flesh of Gordon’s neck, sucking the skin and leaving light marks of his own. His release built to its powerful crescendo, leaving viscose pearly liquid over Gordon’s hand.

The sounds of breathless gasping whimpers and tightening of the heat around Gordon’s member were the only thing that he needed to bring him to his own climax, shuddering and gripping John’s limp post-orgasm body close to his own.

They remained huddled together in the dying light of the sea above them, neither man wanting to separate from one another.


	6. Rockets, space and Hydrofoils

Gordon helped John lift his bags onto the conveyor and handed him his carry on luggage. “I didn't expect this to end son soon, John.” He said heavy hearted. “I've loved having you here...I even..even got you a parting gift your not allowed to open until your on the plane.”

He handed John a very tiny box and smiled. “A reminder that to me, you will always be more than my brother, my lover.” He smiled.

“Thank you for the most wonderful two weeks. I’ve had the best time here with you. You didn’t have to get me anything,” John looked over the box before placing it into his coat pocket. “I’ve loved being here, even if I wasn’t able to walk around for the last few days.”

John laughed as he pulled Gordon into a close embrace, hands gripping his lover’s shirt tightly. He pressed his slim lips against Gordon’s and kissed him lovingly, wishing the moment would never end.

“Gosh I’m going to miss being able to hold you,” he breathed sadly as he nuzzled into Gordon’s neck. “Don’t go forgetting about me when I’m floating around in space, ok?” John laughed weakly as he fought back the lump that was heavy in his throat. “Can’t wait until I get to spend some more time with you… I’ve not even left yet!”

The overhead fanboy sounded above their heads announcing the boarding call for John’s flight. 

“I’ll call you the minute we touch down,” John promised, stealing another deep kiss from Gordon. “I love you, Clownfish.”

“Ditto,” Gordon’s bittersweet tone betrayed his sadness as he grinned at his lover. “No peeking at your gift until you’re airborne!”

After sharing their goodbyes and several more affectionate embraces, John turned towards the gates and headed off to the direction of his flight. 

Gordon watched on with a heavy heart as he observed John disappearing into the crowds of passengers in the distance before leaving the airport.

The take off of the plane was smooth and exhilarating as John settled into his seat, book in hand for the long flight ahead. He watched as the ground below grew more distant as the aircraft climbed steeply towards the clouds. 

When the seatbelt light flickered off above his head with a small automated beep, John reclined his chair slightly as his hand brushed against the small box in his pocket. 

Smiling widely to himself, John drew the box out of his pocket and eyed it curiously.

It had been a stroke of genius, Gordon had to admit himself to give John one final reminder of his trip, one that he hoped he'd take with great humour and affection.

Inside the box was a plain gold ring. With it a little note in his scribbly handwriting:

_For my husband._

Yup, he couldn't have been more subtle if he tried.

Grinning wildly and hugging out a soft chuckle, John removed the gleaming ring from the box and stared at it with great interest. He slipped it onto his left ring finger and could not shift the beaming smile that stayed with him for the duration of the flight.

After the plane had landed and taxied back towards the airport, John pulled out his phone and sent a message to Gordon with a picture of the ring on his finger attached.

_“I do!”_

When the phone in Gordon's pocket vibrated and he read the message he smiled. The lady scientist behind him looked over his shoulders and offered her congratulations, forcing Gordon to laugh and tell her it was a second honeymoon gift before suiting up and climbing out the submarine to continue work.

 

 A few months later at the nearest pub, Gordon was fiddling with the booths private tv monitor, hunting for a specific station.

“You know they never pick up overseas sports here even on cable.” Troy said, pointing out useless information while he nursed his beer.

“Shhh.” Gordon growled. “It's not sport and it's damn important I watch ok?”

“Oh?” Troy put his beer down and leaned over curiously. “What's more important than sport?”

“Lots of things.” Gordon grunted. “Real life for one.”

Eventually Gordon found what he wanted and sat back, taking a swig of his amber liquid. 

“A rocket launch? Why the hell you want to watch a boring - OW!”

Sam retracted his hand, shaking it as he did so. “Shut up Tempest.”

“No, why do we have to watch this crap?”

“Because,” Gordon’s voice growled low in annoyance. “That’s my Husbands ticket into space.”

Gordon kept his eyes glued to the screen, his heart skipping wildly hoping to any god that would give a shit that today, of all days, John's six months in space would be a success and that he'd arrive safely on Global One, the newly built International space station.

“Good luck John.” He murmured, remembering his last conversation with John the night before, “Arrive and come home in one piece.”

“T minus ten minutes… Activate flight recorders. Begin fuelling and pre-launch checks.” 

The crackled voice reverberates through the earphones in the young Tracy’s cap beneath his helmet. The loose spacesuit rustled as John’s foot bounced nervously. His body was pressed back into the narrow seat, the rocket’s countless controls looming above him as he stared into the abyss of cloudless blue sky beyond. A potent mixture of apprehension and excitement bristled through his body. 

He busied himself with memorising the pre-launch checks that he would be carrying out shortly, pushing all doubts from his mind.

“T minus five minutes… Start automatic ground launch sequencer.”

Humming quietly as he made final adjustments to the settings on the console before him, John continued to respond to the crew members in answer to their check calls. 

“T minus two minutes… All crew members close and lock your visors.”

He pulled down the bubble-shaped gold coated visor of his helmet and manually locked it in place, checking it several times before his brain would allow him to proceed to fixing the five-point safety harness against his chest.

“T minus thirty seconds… Ground launch sequencer is go for auto start.”

All of his training, the studying and sleepless nights spent memorising technical procedures and calculations had been leading to this very moment and the following six months of his life aboard Global One. John’s mind drifted from his work briefly to focus on Gordon, watching on as the rocket prepared to launch. His brother had promised him he would get to watch it no matter what. 

“T minus ten seconds… Activate main engine systems.”

John could only hope that all went well and his lover wouldn’t be watching a gargantuan fireball colour the bright Florida sky. 

“Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Main engine start.”

This was it. Finally he would make a name for himself, clawing out from under his father’s shadow.

“Five… Four… Three… Two…”

“I love you, Gordon,” John whispered, gripping the arm rests until his knuckles became bloodless.  

“One… Rocket booster ignition… Liftoff!”

A thunderous deafening rumble shook the very core of John’s body as the rocket fired into life. Eyes wide open, his vision was blurred from the powerful shuddering vibrations that wracked the launching rocket.

 

The rocket shot off as the booster engines kicked in and the cameras could no longer track it as it left the atmosphere. The screen flashed back to the reporter - Ned Tedford - who started to rattle on about something or other non launch related and Gordon sat back into his seat in the booth staring into his beer, reality dawning on him that John was gone and finally living out his dreams.

“You alright man?” Troy asked, noticing the shift in mood from his superior. 

“Hmm? Yeah. Going to miss him.” Gordon sighed, taking a long swig from his glass. He then smiled. “Damn proud of him and he knows it. Would never stand between him and his dreams.”

“So what are you going to do? Get stationed in Florida to be closer when he finally touches down home?”

“We'll see Sam. Maybe. I have six months to consider it.” Gordon leaned back and shut his eyes. “Right now we've got alot of work to do since we got lumped with the hydrofoil project and it's a mess I intend to sort out. This technology is the next biggest thing and we're going to get it working with as little deaths and injuries as possible.”

“We're going to need the god Poseidon on our side, Kraken.” Troy said, sculling his remaining beer.

“Not with me in charge we won't.” Gordon smiled. “I put my life on it.”

 

After arriving on Global One, John had been kept busy putting his specialisation in communications to good use. He had been swiftly put in charge of monitoring all communications from the space station and had even been put in charge of a small team of his own. 

Using his new increased position, John had even managed to secure a couple of spacewalks of his own, going EVA to help oversee repairs to the comms array that located on the station’s exterior hull. 

John was well and truly in his element, relishing the opportunity to feed his hunger for learning and enjoy the benefits of being among like-minded and intellectually brilliant people. There were many opportunities where John had excelled at his job and earned a lot of praise, something he had not encountered before.

In fact, the only downside of this new found freedom was that he was unable to speak with anyone back on earth that wasn’t directly authorised to contact Global one… most importantly, Gordon. 

The first week or two had been not as hard, too focused on learning new skills or putting his extensive knowledge into practice to allow himself to miss his closest sibling. But as time aboard Global One swiftly approached the three month mark, he was really struggling without the contact with his lover. 

John glanced down at the ring on his left hand, smiling to himself as he sat on his bunk in the sleeping quarters. He was waiting for the change of shift, planning to get there early as he had done each day for the past two months. His peers saw it as an eagerness to show his dedication to the new roll though, in reality, John had been using his early arrival to relieve his crew member from duty and use the time in between that and his team’s arrival a few minutes later to send personal communications to Gordon’s phone.

Unfortunately there was no was that Gordon could return the messages and photos that John sent. He needed a higher level of clearance to access the systems required to set that up, and this was already risky enough.

John had sent pictures of his few spacewalks, most notably the one where they had passed over Singapore where he had taken a picture of himself with the earth behind him, grinning wildly, his tongue poking out and his eyes squeezed shut. Other pictures had included a few of him with his crew mates, his living quarters and a few of the general activities that John carried out.

He had considered sending a rather more suggestive type of image but had chickened out before encrypting it for fear of it being intercepted somehow.

John took great joy imagining Gordon looking at each image, trying to picture the smile he so adored on his lover’s face. He would have given anything to be able to speak to Gordon. 

Rising from his bunk, John wandered over to his desk and marked off another day from his calendar, sighing as he turned and wandered towards the communications deck, ready to begin his long shift after sending the next message to Gordon.

After greeting his crew mate, John glided towards the console and quietly set about the process of sending off his most recent photo. It was of the aurora borealis creating a shimmering emerald halo above the dark clouds over Iceland.

Checking his wrist comms, John noticed that it was coming up to seven in the morning where Gordon was.

“Morning Clownfish,” he mumbled quietly to himself as he sent the message through, “Missing you like mad up here.”

 

“Hey Tracy, we need some help over here!”

Gordon looked up from his holophone and slid it into his pocket, the hint of smile in his face now gone as he turned his attention to the chief scientist. “What's up professor Mullon? What's the problem?”

“These readings from the last hydrofoil test, they're not making any sense.”

Gordon leaned over the computer monitor and mouthed out some of the data he read silently, his face contorting in mild confusion. “That is odd, Professor. Are these the readings from yesterday?”

The woman smiled. “Indeed. At the moment there’s another one being tested on the track however it doesn’t seem to be suffering the same problems.”

Gordon frowned. He had to admit he knew nothing about the physics side of this project but he could at least have a look at the craft in question and change a few wires around.

“Right, call someone from engineering up and have them meet me at the craft. We’’l have a look and see what we can do. Keep looking into the data incase something in our programing is the cause as well, you never know with these things.”

Gordon made his way down from the control room towards the testing facility and located the craft. It was a sleek bright pink Rolls Royce that had been modified and gutted out to have an entirely new interior suited for aquatic traversal as well as new undersides. Gordon shook his head. Rumour was the man paying for the project was loaded with money and wanted to invest in cars that could double up as boats, though Gordon couldn’t fathom why as cars were not designed to travel across oceans.

He walked around the hood of the vehicle and climbed onto the floating platform to pop the bonnet open and have a look at some of the parts in regards to the speed and the braking systems. As he inspected it he pulled out a few of the power cores and cabled and checking them over making sure nothing was faulty.

A few times the platform bobbed around, forcing him to grip the vehicle as the other test machine flew past on the water at incredible speed.

He didn’t act phased by the other craft, aware of the danger and the fact that he had done this now several times while other testing was going on, however he would have paid more attention if he knew on the last turn on the testing run the driver in the craft had been forced to eject from the vehicle due to the brakes failing and the speed going out of control.

Troy entered the control room just as people were running around, shouting and madly scrabbling around on holoscreens. He strolled over to the main control panel and pulled back on the shoulder on the scientist desperately typing on the computers and asked. “What’s going on? What’s the alert?”

“We’ve lost control of the test craft that was going around the track!” the woman said in panic. “The speed keeps increasing and there’s no way of getting it to slow down! Even from here we’re having issues with the programing - it’s going haywire!”

“Then get the test pilot to bail and clear the area, get everyone out of there and fire crew on standby to deal with the damage!” Troy directed, looking around. “Where’s Tracy he should be up here overseeing this!”

“He went down to check on one of the crafts to see what was going on with the tests yesterday.” Another scientist answered him. “Overheard him talking to professor Mullon before -”

Troy grabbed the man by the shoulders. “He's where?!”

The scientist pointed at a holo screen that showed the other experimental crafts docked where Gordon was busy inspecting one under the hood as the uncontrollable craft careened around a corner sharply, the pilot bailing out as it headed directly for the dock at high speed.

It happened so fast there was little time for anyone to react. The craft collided with all the others docked with shrapnel flying everywhere, the equivalent of a four car smash at 110 miles per an hour, however at 95.587 knots or more.

Anyone within radius of the docked vehicles was going to be crushed alive.

Troy started shouting as he broke into a run. “Get the fire crews down there RIGHT NOW and get a hold of paramedics!”

Jumping over the railings to get down the stairwell faster, Troy was quick to get down to the testing dock and to the scene of the carnage. A few people were already being treated for injuries for not getting out of the way fast enough, a few were scientist and engineers, stunned that there was no warning alert given to them about the test vehicles malfunction.

He wasn't focused on those people. Most had minor scrapes and bruises but would easily live another day. Troy clambered over the wreckage and tried to shift smashed, broken and warped metal but it was difficult to find where one craft finished and another began.  

Eventually something shifted enough to allow Troy access to the fate of his superior officer.

Gordon was pinned between and under debris, the top half of him hidden under the bonnet of the vehicle he was inspecting. Lifting it, Troy could see he was mostly ok from the shoulders up, however one arm was wedged down by the motor and lifting his head, he could see the injury to the side of his skull that had been bashed up against the radiator.

He was still breathing at least but the way he was being crushed it wouldn't be long before that positive was gone.

“I NEED ASSISTANCE!” Troy shouted. “HURRY UP BEFORE WE LOSE HIM!”

He took his jacket off, rested Gordon's head on it before digging around to try and free his stuck arm. “Hang on Tracy….we'll get you out!”

 

As the final days of his days aboard Global One drew nearer, John had busied himself completing final logs and checks of the communications. All going well, his superior officer had said, it wouldn’t be long before he was returning to the station at a higher level. John was torn between the enormous sense of pride and happiness he felt aboard Global One and the persisting itching need to return to Earth to see his family. 

Most notably to see Gordon. John had felt something amiss for the past few months - all messages he had tried to send had bounced back straight away with an undeliverable error pinging up, though he had continued to persist each day. Perhaps Gordon had changed his phone… That had been the thought he repeated in his mind to quell the sense of dread that had been ever present since the first message hadn’t sent.

Now, as his return journey neared its last minutes, John’s stomach was turning as the harsh movement through the atmosphere made the spacecraft shudder violently. He wondered to himself who, if anyone, would be waiting for him on touchdown. 

After being assisted from the craft, John had been whisked away to the medical facilities on base. The doctor began to check him and his two crew members over, assessing them and reeling off chunks of information about the adverse effects of their time aboard Global One. John’s muscles had atrophied significantly and his bone density had deteriorated, ‘spaceflight osteopenia’ the doctor had said, his blood pressure was low and heart rate sluggish.

“We’ve noticed on your records that your immune system was already lower than expected before your trip up,” the medical officer quipped, not looking up from the tablet device he held, “Unfortunately, the extended time on Global One means that it may be further impaired. We’ll have to keep monitoring that for the foreseeable future.”

Upon completion of a few basic coordination tests, John was finally allowed to leave after hours of being poked and prodded by the medical staff. The de-briefing was thankfully short, John grateful when they allowed them to leave after what had undoubtedly felt like one of the longest days of his life.

Trudging heavily through the corridors of the base, he paid little attention to those around him as he proceeded to the main entrance, desperate for his first breath of fresh open air in six months.

“Johnny!”

Glancing up at the shrieking voice, John was barrelled into the wall behind him by a flash of yellow-blonde hair. He grunted loudly as he observed the form of his younger brother hugging him tightly.

“Allie, woah hang on a sec!” He wheezed, leaning on his brother for support as he looked up. “Virge?”

Virgil, barely recognisable after their years apart, rushed to join in, scooping them both up in strong arms. “Good to have you back, spaceman,” he grinned, his voice deep and thundering.

John put his arms as far around his brothers as he could manage, relieved that they had remembered his return. “It’s so good to see you guys!” He breathed as they released him from their vice-like hugs, “Why are you here?”

Virgil’s face immediately shifted from his smile as he looked across at Alan whose expression was sombre. 

“It’s Gordon,” Alan started quietly, John’s stomach dropping like a stone falling through the sky, “He’s been hurt in an accident at his work.”

“We’re here to take you to see him,” Virgil added calmly, “Scott and Dad were… Busy so Alan and I decided to come meet you here so we could fly you out.”

John felt a lump rise in his throat as he tried to keep the swell of anxious emotions down. Nodding silently, he pushed himself away from the wall and gladly accepted the offered of assistance from Virgil. Alan quickly took the large bag away from John and hauled it over his shoulder as he followed his older brothers out of the main entrance to the base.

“Hey, it’s okay John, we can leave right away. Got Scotty’s plane out there ready and waiting for us.”

The journey to Singapore passed by in near silence as they soared through the sky. Alan repeatedly swivelled in his chair beside Virgil to look back at John. His skin was ashen, eyes screwed shut as his breaths shuddered quietly into the air. The youngest Tracy looked up at Virgil with worried eyes.

Upon arrival to the medical facility, John heart instantly sank. It was a state of the art facility, one like he’d never seen before. If Gordon was in here, chances were the outcome was not favourable. Leaving Alan in the waiting room, Virgil quietly directed John to the room where Gordon was being kept. As his older brother opened the door, John’s eyes immediately filled with silent tears at the sight before him.

Before him was a gigantic pod wires snaking from its surface to the many machines that surrounded it. The sterile white unit was unlike anything he’d encountered, even at NASA, with a sign plastered on the side of it that read:

**INTENSIVE CARE POD - UNIT 58**

**PATIENT: GORDON TRACY**

**AGE: 21**

**CONDITION: CRITICAL**

Virgil watched as John stepped cautiously around the room to stand beside Gordon’s pod before respectfully closing the door and leaving to return to the waiting room with Alan.

Peering over the clear front of the pod, John’s breath hitched as a quiet gasping sob escaped. His lover lay before him, eyes closed and skin pale. If it wasn’t for the rhythmic beeping and artificial breaths that moved his chest, John would have been sure he was looking at a corpse. 

Placing his hand on the glass, he looked over Gordon’s body covered with large lacerations, some covered with dressings, some stitched closed. An oxygen mask covered most of his bruised face and the pale blue hospital blanket hid the lower section of his body from view, leading John to assume there was more damage below.

John pulled a chair across the room and sat himself upon it, leaning across the transparent front of the pod, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes. He felt guilty. Guilty for being in space, enjoying himself whilst his brother fought for his life on earth. Guilty for convincing Gordon to be a part of the hydrofoil program.

“C’mon Gordon,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you… Come back to me. I love you… More than anything… Just come back… Please.”

After a few hours, Virgil quietly knocked on the door and slipped inside the room, slinking an arm around John’s shoulders. 

“How long has he been here?” John asked, his voice shaking and eyes never leaving his comatose brother.

“Three months.” Virgil replied, squeezing John’s shoulder, “He’s got a long way to go, but he’s already made it this far. Doctors have been calling him ‘the fighter’ from what Alan told me.”

John sighed as he lifted his head. “He’s gonna be ok… Right?”

Virgil gulped at the sound of his younger brother’s quiet voice, the sound of his emotions threatening to spill over. “I don’t know, Johnny,” He admitted, “We can only hope.”

Virgil scuffed his shoe. “They tried calling you and failing that they called Dad.” He coughed. “Luckily Kyrano got the call otherwise no one would have known. I don't know what his problem is but from what little Alan's told me, Gordon’s got a pretty high rank as a science officer….you'd think dad would be proud he'd turned his life around in such a prestigious organization.”

“We bumped into one of his team here...Tempest I think it was. He explained what he saw and showed me and Alan some of the footage of the incident.” Virgil’s nose twitched as he sniffed. “It wasn't pretty. He's going to be lucky if he can walk at all if he ever regains consciousness.”

“Don't know what'll happen then either. I don't think Gordon wants to be trapped with our father for company if he's completely unable to return to WASP. I remember Christmas after his graduation, that was fucking awful.” Virgil’s brow furrowed. “Even from Scott, that was disgusting. Glad that we were better than they were in including our brother as part of the family.” 

“No one contacted me… I would know if they did, right? I should have been here,” John croaked, dismayed that Gordon could have been alone had it not been for Kyrano, “Thank you for being there for him… Allie too.”

John shuffled himself in the seat. Trying to regain some composure. “He’s gotta pull through. I’m not leaving his side until he does. I don’t care what dad says… Or Scott… He’s too important to me… I won’t lose him.”

Virgil exchanged glances with Alan who slipped into the room. 

“Wouldn't have thought anything else John.” Virgil said quietly. “Only time we left his side was to get you.”

Alan nodded. “We want him to be ok too. It's not fair he's had this happen.” 

“They say he'll need another round of chest and spinal surgery.” Virgil added. “He may not wake up after the first one, that's what makes me worried as they can't do the spinal without knowing if he can feel his legs. If he can he may not require it…. But from the damage they said, he could have had it fully severed so was very lucky his hips were too narrow to have been fully impaled on metal.”

John winced at his older brother’s words, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He felt another pair of hands on his shoulder as Alan stood beside him. “We’re here for you, Clownfish… You’ll get through this.”


	7. Lucidity

John’s leg jerked up and down as he sat fiddling with the golden ring that Gordon had given him. He had quickly shifted it to his right hand beside one of a similar size as soon as he’d gotten into the jet with his brothers so as not to draw any unwanted questions. Twisting it nervously around his slender finger, he anxiously awaited any news of the chest operation that Gordon was currently undergoing.

It had been several hours since he saw his lover wheeled away in the intensive care pod and he had been growing steadily more restless as the minutes dragged on. Alan lay beside him in the waiting room, asleep with his head upon Virgil’s lap, softly snoring as the two older brothers waited with anticipation for an update.

Each time a doctor passed in front of the glass door John’s posture stiffened, his nerves prickling, before sagging back down in the chair resuming his fidgeting.

Eventually, a doctor entered the waiting room loudly causing Alan to jump from his slumber. John sat bolt upright, apprehensive and alert.

“Are you Mr Tracy’s siblings?” The doctor began, a tired look on her soft features as she smiled when they nodded. “Ok. Well we’ve completed the operation on your brother’s chest, all seems to have gone according to plan and we’re very happy with the way his chest is looking. He’s breathing well on his own now.” 

She paused as she closed the door behind her. “There is still a great deal of healing that is still to take place. We cannot continue with the spinal operation until we discover for sure if he still has the nerve connections intact for his lower body.”

The doctor regarded the blank and exhausted faces before her. “He’s being returned to his room now. I would advise only one of you to go in there at a time. We will be monitoring him closely for the next few days if you wanted to leave to get some rest. I can have reception contact you the minute there are any developments.”

John shut off as the doctor went into further details about the operation, reeling from her words as he twitched. He was only aware that she had left when Virgil nudged his shoulder and looked at him expectantly.

“Huh?” 

Virgil frowned, “I asked if you wanted to go and sit in with him? I was gonna take Allie to get some proper rest, I could do with a few hours kip myself too.”

John nodded wordlessly, standing and making his way over to the door, “Thanks Virge, you guys go ahead.”

The room was filled with steady beeping and the rhythmic hissing of oxygen flowing into his brother’s lungs. John slipped into the hard seat beside Gordon’s lifeless body, tubes and leads connected to various points on his temples and chest. He noted that the glass front of the pod had been left open, he guessed so that the nurses could check on his lover more freely without interruptions. 

Checking the coast was clear, John quickly slipped a hand through his lover’s limp copper hair, blood still matted between the strands. 

“Hey you,” he whispered softly, untangling his hand from the mess of hair. “Doctor said you’re doing good. I knew when I saw you yesterday morning you were… I swear I could feel it.” 

John paused as he rambled on, still hoping foolishly that there would be some kind of response. The amount of trauma his brother had endured was enormous. It was ridiculous of him to think that he’d be lulled out of his coma after the week or so that John had been there if he had spent the last three months in one.

Moving his hand from Gordon’s hair, John gripped his lover’s hand tightly as he rested his head on the side of the pod, body hunched over and drifting off to sleep after almost twenty seven hours awake.

A slight low noise woke him from his sleep a few hours later, sunlight streaming in through the windows. He lifted his head, hands still clasped tightly around Gordon’s and looked around for the source of the sound. He frowned realising he was still alone in the room.

“I’m starting to hear things, Gordon,” he laughed nervously squeezing his lovers hand. “I’m starting to lose it without you here.” 

There was a gently pressure returned on his own hand. John’s eyes darted up to Gordon’s face.

“Now I know I’m losing it! I swear I felt your hand squeeze mine!” 

Staring at his hand in disbelief, John watched as weak fingers curled themselves around his shaking hand.

“Gordon!”

There was a low mumble. “Don't have to shout. Can't the dead rest in peace?”

Gordon struggled to open his eyes, but because of the drugs and how blurred his vision was, he decided it wasn't worth it. Something warm gripped his face causing him to flinch. 

“Holy crap! Your really awake!”

“‘Course I am. What else would I be?” He grumbled as if he'd been drinking heavily. “Fuck….did someone throw me in a trash compactor?” He winced as he started to shift around uncomfortably. He moved his left arm and donked himself in the head with a cast. “What the….”

“Oh my… I can’t believe you’re finally awake! Woah… You need to stay still,” John pleaded as he tried to still Gordon’s movements, one hand still resting on his lover’s jaw. “Gordon please, just relax for me… Ok?”

John was relieved when his brother finally seemed to stop his movements.

“That’s better, love,” he reassured, “Gosh it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much.”

He planted a delicate kiss upon Gordon’s forehead. “Thank you for coming back, Clownfish.”

“Coming back?” Gordon forced his blurry eyes open. “From what?”

It took a minute for him to register John's face. “Shouldn't you be in space?”

“You… You don’t remember?” John stammered, “Tell me the last thing you remember.”

“Asking a bit much.” Gordon mumbled, rolling his head to one side. “I don't recall anything with my head feeling like marshmellows have been shoved into it via my ears. Hey...is there a toilet around here? I need to go…”

“You’ve been kinda just going there in your pod,” John thought quietly for a moment before returning his gaze to Gordon. “Wait… You can feel the need to go? Holy crap! Can you feel your legs?”

“Well if those things that are screaming in pain below my waist aren't legs something is seriously fucked up here….”

“You can feel your legs!” John sighed happily, slumping into his seat and looking up at his brother, “Do you need me to get a doctor? Get some pain relief?”

“You were in an accident at WASP,” John started, gripping Gordon’s hand tighter in his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss it lightly, “I finished my six month stint on Global One a week ago… You’ve been out of it for three and a bit months. I would have come sooner but no one told me. Virge and Allie have been here with you…”

He noted the confused look on Gordon’s weary face. 

“I’m sorry this is all probably way too much to take in… I just… I thought I was going to lose you. But you’re still here!”

Gordon stared at John blankly. “Accident?” 

Now that John mentioned it, Gordon started to pay more attention to his surroundings, despite the fog of war that was holding his vision hostage. “Where's that ugly looking Rolls Royce I was rewiring? Oh….”

“This… this is a hospital isn't it?”

“Uh… Yeah, it is,” John offered quietly as he watched Gordon sluggishly observe the room around him. “It’s okay though, I’m right here with you, alright? You’re ok.”

John ran a soothing hand through Gordon’s perspiration soaked locks, to calm him. “I’m not going anywhere… I’m staying right here by your side.”

“I think… I think I might just lie here a while.” Gordon's voice wavered. “This is all a dream…has to be.”

“Take your time, Gordon… Your body still needs rest.” John cooed softly, continuing to stroke the messed mass of hair on his lover’s head. “I’ll be right here when you wake up again.”

For the next few hours until the doctors came in to wake him for medication and tests, Gordon drifted in and out, starting conversations in mid sentence and dropping out without warning. Virgil had returned with Alan by that point to give John a break and take him for a walk to get food into his stomach - though not before asking the doctors to change his brother’s medication to something better for pain and not respond to people in a half lucid drugged out state.

It worried him as while he was present, he kept saying he was talking to his boyfriend and there was no one else there but his brothers in the room, leading him believe a doctor or some nurse was trying to use his drug induced state for some sort of twisted gain. Virgil notified the people who were caring for his sibling and made a quick sweep of the hospital himself just to be one the safe side incase Gordon wasn’t mumbling utter bullshit. Virgil didn’t care that he had gay siblings as much as Scott may to a degree - Scott’s tolerance a case of ‘As long as I don’t see it shoved in my face I’m all ok with it’ - but it did concern him if someone chose to took advantage of them in the same way he’d tear Scott or Alan a new arsehole if they ever hurt a young lady.

After leaving Gordon under the watchful eye of Alan back in the hospital, Virgil sat down with John at a small nearby cafe out of the hustle and bustle of the main building as people seemed to be coming and going like the waves on a beach in and out of the hospital grounds.

John looked beyond tired to the point even and affogato couldn’t even pick him up and make his brain more hardwired than a lemming in mating season. Virgil touched his forehead, something he had only ever seen Gordon do - and that was at Christmas. He got a bit of a suprise when John didn’t brush him away, since for years John wouldn’t let anyone come near him let alone touch him.  
Except for Gordon. That small amount of time he spent in his estranged sibling’s company, he had seen John go from extremely cold to always wanting Gordon’s attention in the short space of a week. Sure, it was strange but then if anyone could get through to John and get him to open up more to everyone then he wasn’t going to question it.

“Hey, you doing alright? You look rather ill yourself.” Virgil asked quietly. “I can take you to the hotel we’re at so you can get some rest and recover a bit before going in again. I know you want to sit there with him but you’ll be no good when he’s a little bit better and would like your company more.”

John sighed as he considered the offer. “I’ll be ok… I’ll grab a shower and then head back in if it’s all the same, I promised him I’d stay with him.”

Nudging the untouched food around his plate, John paused before continuing. “He doesn’t remember anything about the crash. I told him a little but I don’t think he took it in luckily. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Best he doesn't for a while, John. Last thing he needs right now is to be told stuff he wouldn't have had a chance to process. From that footage that Tempest fella showed me and Alan, pretty sure Gordon wouldn't have had a clue what hit him.” Virgil said, sipping his coffee.

“It happened fast, surprised cameras recorded it though Gordon wasn't directly in the impact zone, just caught in the chain reaction with the other crafts. If he had been…”

Virgil coughed. “Look, I know it's not my place but while Gordon is still as out if it as he is you should rest. Alan has explained to me what space sickness is like since he's studying to follow your footsteps as an astronaut and quite frankly John, if you don't rest voluntarily, I'll have to force you.” Virgil grunted. “Don't make me do that. I hate throwing weight around, you know that.”

“Besides, any problems Alan would call us.”

“Allie wants to be an astronaut too? That’s great!” John reluctantly looked up at his older brother, “You’re right,” he admitted quietly, “Thank you, Virge… I’ll get my head down for a few hours… But you gotta wake me if anything happens.”

John stood and shuffled out from behind his chair. “You got any cigarettes? I could do with one if I’m honest.”

Frowning at the crumpled and crudely hand-rolled cigarette that Virgil offered, John took it and huffed a small laugh, “What’s this? Scotty making you give up the cigars?”

Smiling at the telling eye roll Virgil offered, John walked out of the cafe and lit up the cigarette, scuffing his feet along the floor. He really did need the rest after being awake for most of the last week since his return from Global one, his body clock unaccustomed to the change. When Virgil finally came to join him, the two of them walked slowly towards the hotel. 

“So,” John began, a small plume of smoke rising from his mouth, “Is dad annoyed that you and Allie are here instead of helping him at work?”

“Since when isn't he mad?” Virgil paused to light his own smoke. “Just have to look at him funny and we set him off these days, John. Though must admit, I've been doing some weird building assembly for him lately though I've got no clue what they're for. I'd say he's going into plane manufacturing but then I've also been making underwater rocket jets and other ‘bizarre’ things… it's like dad's got me and Hiram working on some secret military kit that we're only aloud to see bits of… that is till Hiram started acting like he was now running the entire project.”

“Something's going down John, I feel it in my water. Fucking wish I knew what it was.”

“Military? Rockets? Shit, Virge… That’s high level even for Dad to be messing around with. I’ll bet it's been interesting at least, building all that equipment. Y’reckon it's got something to do with why he’s been keeping tabs on where we all are?” John asked as they began wandering again. “Gordon and Scotty mentioned something about it when I was at Uni. Didn’t think a huge amount on it at the time. Seems to be adding up to something weird though.”

The head rush of the nicotine, his first cigarette in over six months, was playing havoc with his already impaired balance as he nudged clumsily into the hedges beside him. “Ugh, how much further to the hotel? I might need a rest or something if its a while away.”

“Not far. Just across the street.” Virgil chuckled in amusement. “Suppose Alan mentioned him digging deeper into the volcano too. I swear dad's a few palm trees short of an oasis right now if you ask me.”

Virgil coughed. “Ergh, these aren't the same. I want my damn cigars.”

He smushed the drag on the edge of a nearby bin and tossed in the butt. “Or maybe I should quit? Afterall, Gordon seemed to be doing well for what he's been through without all the crap we've got going on in our lungs. If that was me in there I'd doubt I would have pulled through.”

He wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders, the equivalent of a tree trunk holding him tight.   
“He'll be right, Kiddo.” Virgil grinned. “If he's not wanting to be run around in a wheelchair tomorrow I'd be damn shocked and annoyed they didn’t change his medication.”


	8. Too long apart

John couldn’t recollect ever falling asleep in the bed he woke up in as he looked groggily around the unfamiliar hotel room. His eyes came to rest on his older brother sat on a tall-backed chair in the corner, sketching away with his pencil making soft rhythmic scratching sounds upon the paper.

“Morning,” John croaked sleepily as he sat up.

“Afternoon,” Virgil corrected as he chuckled, sticking his pencil towards the bedside clock beside the single bed John occupied.

“One pm? Shit, Virge!” 

John shot out from under the covers quickly as he grabbed a bundle of freshly laundered clothes. He had only three shirts that Alan had been taking to the laundry down the street along with his brother’s clothes every other day to have them cleaned. 

“I’ve been asleep almost twenty four hours! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Rushing around the room, John quickly pulled his clean clothes on, flopping onto his bed as he yanked his slim fit jeans on in a hurry.

“Your body needed the rest,” Virgil smiled as he placed his pencil and sketchpad onto the coffee table in front of the window, “Calm down. We’ll head straight over as soon as you’ve eaten something.”

John hurriedly munched down the sandwich that Virgil had purchased for him as they walked the short distance to the medical facility, choosing the easiest option to eat it rather than have his older brother feed it to him like a child as he had threatened happily.

As John made his way towards the section of the building where Gordon’s room was, Virgil grabbed his shoulder lightly to stop him. “Al told me they’ve moved rooms, it's this way now.”

Following his older brother up the corridor, Virgil came to a halt beside the final room on the right. John could hear a familiar voice, albeit more gravelly than usual, loudly babbling with the occasional laugh echoing around the wide corridor.

Ducking under Virgil’s arm as he opened the door, John’s eyes fell upon Gordon who was now sat up in a wheelchair beside a more typical hospital gurney, a smile on his face. At his side was a thoroughly disgruntled looking Alan who looked suitably relieved to see his older brothers stood at the door.

“Clownfish!” John shouted gleefully, heading straight for Gordon and enveloping him into a hug, careful not to squeeze too tight.

“What’s your problem, Al?” Virgil laughed, slapping a hand onto the youngest’s shoulder.

“Ah, he’s just pissed I beat him at wheelchair wheelies… Three times in a row!” Gordon sniggered, wrapping his arms around John as he laughed.

“I want another go!” Alan demanded like a grouchy toddler, “Rematch!”

“Alan, if I can beat you with one arm in a cast then clearly you're never going to win.” Gordon grinned wickedly.

“Your leg casts give you an unfair advantage!” Alan grumped.

“I'm still top heavy unlike you, Rocket boy.”

Alan poked out his tongue and while John hugged Gordon he flipped Alan the bird.

When John let him go, Virgil moved in for a bear hug too which was more bone crushing than he expected. “Uh… thanks Virge… need to breathe though…”

John stood behind the wheelchair and held both handles tightly. Giving Alan a small smile, John tipped the wheelchair back earning a surprised yelp until Gordon’s head was facing the ceiling. John stood tall over his sibling, grinning broadly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked sweetly.

Gordon glared at John, gripping the chair with his good arm to try and prevent slipping out backwards. “What does it look like? This is not cool doing that by surprise. Could have fallen off. Please lower me back.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think…” Apologising quickly and averting his eyes, John carefully lowered Gordon back upright. 

Releasing his hands from the wheelchair, John shuffled himself up on to the bed. 

Glancing between his youngest brothers, Virgil cleared his throat quickly and spoke to Alan with a pleading look on his face, “C’mon kiddo, let's get you some lunch, yeah?” 

Left alone in the room, John looked over at Gordon. “I’m sorry, Gordon. I didn’t mean to make you angry. Just got carried away because you’re up and about.”

“I'm not angry. You just gave me a scare.” Gordon sighed. “If I fell out of the chair it would have been right on top of you.”

He struggled to turn the chair with one arm, eventually tipping it over himself from leaning to far over the side. “Ah sod it! Why can't I walk yet? This is ludicrous!”

He picked himself mostly off the floor one handed, though struggled to move anything below the hips. “Ah fuck…. John don't mean to be rude but I could really use a bit of help here please.” He grunted. “I was hoping you were still in space and that it was a dream you being here yesterday… I really don't like the idea you have to see this, not after you made your name in space. You deserve better to come back to.”

Gordon managed to sit himself upright on the floor. “I don't even know what happened and how I ended up like this. Wanted to be there when you touched down with a big damn bunch of flowers and just hold you telling you how proud I am of you and how much I missed you.”

He hung his head. “Guess I fucked that up somehow.”

“You haven’t fucked anything up. I’m just so lucky to still have you. Just got to be patient whilst your body heals.”

Swiftly hopping off the bed, John steadily helped Gordon back into his wheelchair with a little difficulty and Gordon doing most of the work. John smiled apologetically. “I wouldn’t really say I’ve made a name for myself, not as a Communications Officer.”

John pulled the wheelchair towards the chair in the corner of the room that was not visible from the door. Sitting in the chair, John leaned across and brushed their lips together lightly, relishing in the familiar scent of his lover’s skin.

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” he breathed as they separated before leaning in for a deeper kiss, curling his tongue against Gordon’s. “I’ve missed you so damn much.”

Gordon returned the smooch. “I could say the same. And you are famous for being a space boy John, at least back at WASP. Turns out I wasn't the only one watching the launch but some of our scientists and engineers were too.”

“You've lost alot of weight since I've seen you.” Gordon said a bit concerned, playing with John's very loose shirt. “Last time you wore this you filled it out and it was tight all over...don't they feed you in space?”

He pulled John onto his lap. “Don't worry… your light enough. Now, how about I wheel us outside? I'd love you to tell me all about your work in orbit.”

“They feed us so much,” John smiled as he cuddled closer to Gordon, “It's just muscle wastage, part of the deal I’m afraid.”

“You’re not trying to make a daring escape are you?” John smirked as Gordon rolled the chair slowly towards the door. “Why don’t you let me get us down there? We can grab some food if you’d like?”

“Alright, only if you want to. The cafe on ground floor leads to a big courtyard. Alan said you could have sex with someone out there and no one would spot you which sounds overly dramatic to me.” Gordon stifled a laugh. “Must be overgrown or something.”

He then gave John a devious wink. “I'd love to help build that muscle mass back up before your next space adventure. When is that by the way? Will you be sticking around or going into orbit in a few months?” 

John used the door handle to pull himself up off Gordon’s lap before turning and crouching down in front of his sibling, “I’ll bet you would love to help,” he grinned, chuckling lightly, “Trust you to be raring to go the second you come round from unconsciousness! I’m due to be returning aboard Global One in three months… but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Yes well don't count your chickens before they hatch, John. Plumbing may be working but we've got spinal surgery in my future so…”

Gordon ran his good hand over John's forehead and down the side of his face. “Don't let me stop you duckling. Live out your dreams, don't let anything or anyone hold you back.”

Nuzzling his face into Gordon’s soft touch, John looking up at his lover’s eyes. “You’re not stopping me from doing anything. What good is a dream when you’re not here to share life with me? We’ll see how things go.” He nudged Gordon’s hand with his nose, “Besides, if I go up again I might disappear, haven’t got enough muscle to lose anymore!”

Chuckling to himself as he opened the door, John propped it open with his foot as he guided Gordon’s chair through. 

“Cafe, Sir?” John drawled, drawing upon his British accent which was beginning to fade into an interesting twang when he spoke.

“Too right, spud! Let's hoof it!” Gordon laughed, his occa still strong despite sounding like he'd eaten a spoonful of cinnamon.

John was careful but quick as he went tearing down the corridor, pushing Gordon in front of him as he darted towards the elevator. 

Inside the elevator, John leant his head over Gordon’s face and kissed him deeply until the carriage came to a sweeping stop, the doors opening with a quiet ‘bing’ as the two lover’s reluctantly moved apart.

Standing in line at the cafe, John ruffled his hand lightly through Gordon’s hair. “What did you want?”

“Something edible without avocado or cucumber. I swear they're trying to poison me with it.” Gordon screwed his face a little. “Surly potato chips and a few chocolate bars are ok too?”

Snorting loudly, John squeezed Gordon’s shoulder. “Not exactly the healthiest option, love,” he sighed, “I guess this once won’t hurt right?” 

Picking up a tray, John watched with amusement as Gordon loaded it up with bits and bobs. “Bloody hell, Clownfish. You’re going for it aren’t ya?”

Gordon patted his stomach. “Like you, I've lost alot of weight. Only so much you can put back on with food that's all mashed to buggery.”

Paying for Gordon’s various food items and a beverage each, John took Gordon over to a table before returning with the snacks.

“That better?” John grinned expectantly, sipping his coffee with a quiet grin. “Did you get my messages from space?”

Gordon nodded as he bit into a chocolate. “Indeed I did! Though my phone has gone missing...so if you sent stuff while I was in here I've missed them….” He glanced down. “Alan said they threw my clothes away, had to cut me from them. my phone probably vanished with them.”

Gordon sat back and withdrew himself a little from the table. “I don't even have underwear under this flimsy open back piece of rubbish. Hey, if I give you Sam’s number, could you get him to give you a lift to base and grab me some clothes? Preferably not my uniforms. Way things are going I may be unable to return to duty anyway.”

John looked across the table sympathetically at his sibling, passing his phone to Gordon and smiling warmly. “Of course I can, I’ll call him later if it’s ok? I said I’d be here for you and I intend to be.”

Waiting patiently for Gordon to finish his food, John drained the last of his coffee and stood up, moving behind Gordon’s wheelchair and knocking off the brakes. “So… Shall we investigate this little courtyard?” He smiled over Gordon’s head, nuzzling his nose into his lover’s hair.

“Little?” Gordon exclaimed. “Looks like a mini jungle!”

Pushing the wheelchair around the overgrown courtyard, John had to duck underneath hanging branches and vines, leaves slapping against his face each time he looked away from where he was going. Gordon was right, it was by no means a small area, with not a single soul in sight.

Finding a small area tucked away behind the foliage, John steered his lover beside a small stone seat and sat in front of him. “Seems pretty private here, can see what Allie meant.” He muttered quietly, a suggestive smirk on his face.

“Perfect place to hide a body? Yeah.” Gordon chuckled. “Hey wait your not going to -”

Cutting off Gordon’s words, John leant forward and crashed his lips against his lover’s, his arms trailing down the thin hospital gown until they reached the hem that rested on his knees. Slipping his lithe hands beneath the material, John ghosted his fingers over sensitive skin, breaking the kiss and sinking down to kneel in front of Gordon.

“It’s been way too long,” John grinned, staring up at his lover, hands resting on Gordon’s thighs beneath the gown.

“Unnnuhh...sheesh John! Did you miss me that much!” Gordon squirmed. “Thought we'd talk a little more befo- nuhhh!” 

His fingers immediately dug lightly into John's platinum locks as he felt his lover start to lick him with incredible discipline and cause a pleasurable sensation to override the aches of injured body parts crying out for drugs to dull them.

“Jonathan, y-you don't - uhhhh ah!”

After a generous lick from base to tip, John lifted his head and observed his lover’s rapid breaths, “Still want to talk?” he grinned, an alluring look in his eyes. 

Moving the hospital gown further out of the way, John resumed his moving his tongue meticulously over his lover’s length, lavishing him with the attention he’d been missing for over six months. Feeling the fingers in his hair tighten with each of his delicate movements, John tentatively drew the fast-hardening flesh into his mouth. 

Gordon growled, his body giving into John without much restraint. The sudden and fast orgasm left him feeling the pain sweep in down his spine but it was worth it. John pulled back in surprise and started laughing, presumably at how terrible Gordon was at holding out after so long, though the physical state of him had something to do with it too.

“Sorry, too soon?” Coughing as he wiped his thin lips, John carefully covered Gordon’s body with the hospital gown and settled back onto the seat beside him. “Figured it cheer you up whilst you’re stuck in here to have a bit of fun.”

Winking slyly, John playfully nudged Gordon’s good arm and pulled his hand forward to clasp it with his own. “I can always show you more photos from Global One when you’re ready?” He smiled, squeezing his lover’s hand, “It was amazing up there, I don’t even know where to start! Was everything I dreamed it would be and so much more. I just missed you so damn much!”

Gordon’s flushed face nodded to answer both John questions, then he rested his head on John's shoulder. “I'd like that.”

Fishing his phone from his pocket, John flicked the screen a few times before handing it over to Gordon, an album of photo thumbnails on view.   
“Can you remember the last one I sent you? You can see the newer ones then,” John said softly, kissing the top of Gordon’s head.

Gordon lazily flicked through until the one John sent the day of the accident came up, his mind struggling to make up the decision that he had seen it or not.

“This one….” He said, frowning. “I remember nothing after seeing it.”

“That’s over Iceland,” John quipped, trying to divert Gordon’s attention from the horrific accident that had followed that day. John frowned as he realised just how long he had been in space, unaware of his lover’s condition. “Northern Lights look so much more spectacular from space.”

“They're beautiful.” Gordon smiled softly. “What's this one? Your cabin?”

Peering at the screen, John grinned fondly at the small cabin, “Yeah,” he confirmed, “Wasn’t much, but it was my home for six months.” He tapped his fingers to zoom into the small table beside his bed. “Picture of us there… Got to see your face each day at least.”

Watching as Gordon swiped through the next couple of images - a few of John and his crew mates - John squeezed his lover’s shoulder to indicate he wanted him to look at the photo.

“Hah! That one is of the communications array I managed to bag a couple of spacewalks on. I learnt how to fix a few basic faults on it by the end of my time up there, the engineer was pretty cool, he kept joking that I’d be putting him out of a job.”

“This is me in my full spacesuit get up! Got Nix to take this one, he was one of the guys in the team I managed,” John chuckled softly, “You’d get on well with him, he was born just outside Melbourne.”

“Oh? Likes a bit of betting on ten pin bowling huh?” Gordon laughed.

“I still want a rematch on that!” John gasped in mock hurt.

“The game or the night of you as my sex slave?” Gordon purred.

“Rematch of the game,” John brushed his lips against Gordon’s ear before whispering, “Repeat of being your sex slave.”

“I'd make you that every night if you like once I'm better.” Gordon teased.

John groaned loudly, “I’ll hold you to that!” 

Gordon tapped John on the leg. “Hop on now if you want.”

“You’d like that, huh?” John purred as he moved to straddle Gordon in the chair, wrapping his long legs around the back. 

Leaning in towards Gordon, John slipped his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him deeply, shifting his hips lightly and pressing down against Gordon’s lap.

“Of course I would. Matter if you want me, all unshaven and shabby looking, giving you a good time. Actually this beard thing itches… it's gotta go.” Gordon scratched his neck. “It's got white hairs! I'm not that damn old yet! I hate being ginger sometimes.”

Cupping his lover’s face, John looked at Gordon’s stubble beard, scratching his slim fingers at his chin. “You look handsome as always, even with the… uh… distinguished facial hair,” John laughed, running a hand through the thick copper locks. “I love your hair colour, even if it does mean you’re going grey.”

John laughed as Gordon playfully pushed him away, “Don’t be a bad sport, Clownfish. You’re always perfect to me.”

“You'll never notice you going grey with your hair that's almost white.” Gordon teased back, kissing John on the lips. “And mine are not quite grey either. Seen Virgil's hair up close lately? He's been dying it. Bet he's going silver early.”

“Long as you like it, I don't care.” He said, nuzzling John for another kiss. “What's the hold up? Sex in a wheelchair in a public place not exciting enough?” He teased more playfully. “Pants off sexy boy.”

“As you wish,” John winked, slipping off his lover’s lap making sure to grind himself slowly against Gordon’s already hard member. John took a quick glance around before dropping his pants and boxers in one go. Shuffling out of his the clothes and his shoes with a little grace, John knelt down before his lover once more to take draw him into his mouth again.

The thrill of having his lover back after so long, coupled with the nerves plucking tension throughout his body were sending his body mad with the desire to have Gordon back inside him like the missing piece of a puzzle.

After a few drawn out movements, John was content with the amount of saliva that now slicked his lover’s broad erection. 

Clambering up from his knees, clumsy with the heady excitement searing through his own veins, John leant forward over Gordon’s lap and captured his lips into a ravenous kiss. Nipping and sucking at his lover’s full stubble surrounded lips, John carefully knelt onto the arm rests of the wheelchair and cupped Gordon’s face within his own. 

“Fuck I’ve missed you,” John breathed between slightly rough kisses, “I want you inside me, so bad.”

Looping his arms around the top of Gordon’s shoulders, John felt his lover guide him into the place where he desperately needed his lover to be. 

A hissed gasp escaped John’s lips as he began to sink down around Gordon’s member, feeling his body stretch to accommodate the sizeable girth.

Fingernails instinctively drug into the soft skin at the rear of Gordon’s neck as John tried to adjust to the thickness he felt. He could feel his lover chomping at the bit to begin the purposeful movements.

Gordon returned John’s feverish kisses and nips and growled out, “I don't know if I can hold out this time John.” His own fingers gripped his lover's shirt, embracing him tight to his body. “But damn my body has missed yours as much as my brain has missed your company. I can't lie, I've wanted to fuck you again as soon as you left me on that plane… never wanting to let you out of my sight or have you without me filling you up every hour of every damn day. I miss being at one with you, making our own magic… listening to you breathe and moan, feeling your heartbeat and how tight you are around me….like our souls are blending in as one….”

His hips bucked as he let John take the lead, controlling how much he could thrust - which for once was a good thing, Gordon needed someone less filled on a cocktail of pain and whatever drugs he was on in charge.

“Damn John…. Uh….ah...if I die like this..deep within you I'll fucking take my seat at the devil's side because this with you...nuuuh...is the only heaven I want.”

Moaning quietly, John shifted his hips in small rocking motions whilst he pressed his torso close to Gordon’s chest. 

“Uhhh! I didn’t th-think - Ahh! - You’d miss me so much!” John gasped, finally able to move himself more freely. “Nnngh! You wait until you’re… ohh… Better! I won’t let you out of me until you’ve filled me with every last drop of cum you can, until it’s… uhh shhhh - dripping out.”

John pressed his lips against Gordon’s pulse as his hips dipped below where his knees were resting on the arms of the chair and pushed his lover’s body within him to the hilt.

Gordon bucked again, making sure John didn't fall backwards off his lap. The chair's wheels were starting to move and creak under them, wheelchairs not designed for this level of punishment. 

“That a Promise?” Gordon grunted heavily. “As you'll know I'll damn do it if you wanted me to.” He started to give John love bites around the collar of his shirt. “Hold tight...going to…”

“Nuuuuh! Gordon-Ahh!” John yelped as he gripped tightly to the back of the chair, riding his lover’s orgasm-fuelled erratic thrusts. “You know it’s a promise.” He purred, why would I ever let you out when it feels so good?” 

John rocked himself frantically as Gordon rode out his shuddering euphoria, clutching at the gown covering his lover’s chest and pulling himself closer.

Gordon grabbed John by the hips and before he could voice his surprise, he had been pulled off his older brother's lap so his hips were now shoulder level on the arms of the wheelchair with his legs spread, his needy erection long enough and now at the right height for Gordon to give him head. 

John’s arm jutted out to grab the back of the bench for support to stop Gordon's own seat from tipping over on it's wheels as his sibling-lover started to lick, suck and stroke him until he peaked and watched as Gordon swallowed, not wasting anything that came forth.

Collapsing half into Gordon’s strong hold and half onto the bench, John’s body continued to twitch and shudder and soft whimpers dripped from his parted lips. John tried to catch his breath as he slipped himself gently away from his lover’s lap, not wanting to hurt him.

“You… just… holy crap!” John panted as he pulled on his pants, the occasional pleasurable shiver wracking his body.

Leaning forward, John kissed Gordon slowly as he ran a hand lovingly through his lover’s hair. He felt Gordon’s tongue dart out and lap against his own, allowing John to taste himself in his lover’s mouth.

“Pay back.” Gordon grinned devilishly.

“Can tell you’re feeling better,” John grinned, playfully nuzzling into Gordon’s neck, the fuzz of his facial hair tickling the side of John’s face. “I dunno, kinda like the beard.”

“Well I may keep it a while since I'm stuck here until I can walk and after the surgery they have planned rehabilitation might be a while.” Gordon mused. “Though when I'm shipped back home to be stuck with our old man… It'll be made to go.”

John sighed into Gordon’s shoulder as he snaked an arm around his waist. “I can always shave it off for you when you’re bored with it,” John offered quietly, grimacing at the thought of Gordon having to return to live with their father. “I’ll be coming with you, if that’s any consolation?”

Gordon shook his head. “No you'll be going back to NASA. You're not giving up a job of a lifetime to be stuck with me and dad.”

He rested his head against John's and kissed his forehead. “I'll be ok, probably end up working with Virgil in dad's company somewhere. He wouldn't dare keep me around the house without paying to live there.”

“I said you were never to miss out on being awesome and have a future because of me. I mean it, it would break my heart if I ruined your life in any way… you know that.”

Gordon looked into John's tired eyes with his own sad ones. “I love you more than anything in the world John, I never want to stop you living your dreams and to enjoy your freedom.”

“What’s the point in experiencing life, living my dreams, enjoying my freedom… all those things you said… If I’ve not got you there with me?” John murmured, leaning his head into Gordon’s chest.

“The point would be because it's your only chance. Grab the bull by the horns. Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll be in a area of one of his companies he owns where we can still see each other…. As I doubt he'd want me in his sight for long.”

“I'm not giving up on us, far from it. I’ll figure something out John, you know I will.” Gordon said sweetly.

“I know that, Clownfish… But you and I both know that’s unlikely if dad’s got a say in it,” John sighed, “He’ll try his best to keep you away from everyone. Especially with what Virge told me. Something about drilling the volcano, building some serious tech… Something's happening with dad and Virgil doesn’t like it either.”

“If that's the case I doubt I'll be let anywhere near it.” Gordon said solemnly. “Everything I do or touch fails in some spectacular fashion. I just don't want you missing out on your dreams because we're intimately involved.”

“It’s probably not a bad thing you’re not involved with it, sounds a bit dodgy to me… And don’t worry, I won’t miss out on a thing. Any decisions I make, I want to be my own… You’re the only one that lets me do that.” John reassured his lover calmly. “We should be getting you back to your room shortly, there’ll be doctors hunting for you soon.”

John snorted under his breath as he sat up, “Besides, I'll bet you could do with a bit of a rest. I need to get your clothes from the WASP base too.”

Gordon pulled a face. “Rest my arse. They check on you every hour and wake you up constantly all night. I'd rather be in bed with you waking me up to give you lovin’ instead.”

Usually John would have agreed with his older brother, however he was fearful of worsening any of Gordon’s injuries. “I know you would, I want that too! But I’ll be back as soon as I’ve got your clothes, will spend the night by your side.”

Gordon sighed. “It's going to be a long recovery...you sure you want to stick around for it? They're going to turn me into a doped up vegetable again soon.”

Blinking in shock, John cleared his throat, “Are you really asking that? Of course I want to be here for you. Nowhere else I’d rather be! And I know they’re only going to do what’s best for your health in the long term. Whatever it takes, whatever you need, I’ll be right here beside you.”

“I know. I just want this over with… so I can be with you.” Gordon pulled John into a hug. “But if I become a burden I'd never forgive myself as I never want to be that.”

Squeezing his lover tight, John shook his head rapidly. “You’ll never be a burden,.. I want to be here to do whatever I can for you.”

Standing from the seat, John lifted up the breaks on the wheelchair and began to wheel his sibling back towards the hospice.

Back in the room, Virgil and Alan were talking to some of the doctors and Virgil visibility looked relieved when John wheeled Gordon in.

“Could have left us a note! We were worried about you!” He said walking over. “They wanted to run through the last lot of surgery with you and you weren't here so… they started telling us.”

“Just thought it looked like he could use a bit of fresh air, didn’t mean to worry you.” John admitted, wheeling Gordon towards the waiting doctors .

“Ok, lay it on me.” Gordon sighed, wincing because he knew regardless he wasn't going to enjoy hearing about it.

As Virgil and the doctor tried to explain, he more or less nodded along but had no idea what was coming out of their mouths, like they were all talking mandarin and only he understood dolphin.

Legs need to function, damaged nerves… new experimental drugs…

Yup, nothing he understood.

Gordon felt the grip of John’s hand tighten upon his shoulder as the conversation progressed. He reached up his good hand and locks his fingers with those of his lover. Looking up, he realised that John was listening intently to the doctors, asking numerous questions with a fiercely determined look in his bright eyes, one where Gordon started to worry that his sibling was going to stupidly throw his future away to be with him. Gordon had seen that look before several times before their relationship took off and it now filled him with dread as it meant John was going to be a stubborn bastard regardless of common sense and his own good.


	9. Gordon in wonderland and bizarre sex fantasy

“Ok Gordon, we're just going to put you under the gas and before you know it it will all be done and you'll hopefully be whisked off the rehab as soon as those casts come of! Ready?”

Lucky for the doctors, Gordon was desperate to sleep even before the gas started, so he dropped out instantly the mask was applied…

And into somewhere where he was falling.

Not falling as per say where you'd hit the ground and go SPLAT! But in an endless vacuum going downwards into a never ending pit. Around him other things were falling too - university books, prison scrubs, a rubber duck which quacked like a live one as it floated past….

Suddenly a floor started to get nearer and down below was a rabbit that looked VERY familiar, running hurriedly over to a door. As Gordon thumped the ground hard enough to startle him he looked up at the tall rabbit he landed behind and had to rub his eyes.

The rabbit looked like John.

“Where is everyone?” The familiar rabbit asked, head cocked to one side inquisitively, “Are you the only one here?”

Gordon stood up, brushing himself down and pulling the gown he wore closed around the back. “Er...I guess...where are we exactly?”

The rabbit advanced towards Gordon as he stared up in disbelief. “I thought there’d be more of us… But nothing like you…” The rabbit purred as he smiled, ears limply flicking as he walked, “You’re very pretty.”

“Erhhh who else were you expecting?” Gordon asked, stepping back until he fell over on his backside. As his eyes darted around, the tunnel had mysteriously disappeared and he and the rabbit were in a cosy little cottage living room, complete with couches and a fireplace burning warmly in the corner where the door used to be. “I'm sorry but have we met? You look familiar, except covered in fur.”

“They said there would be others…” The rabbit smiled, crouching beside this new addition and holding his fur covered hand out, “Jonathan. I don’t believe we’ve met. I’d certainly have remember you if we had...”

Gordon swallowed. Really? The rabbit had the same damn name too?!

He extended his hand and shook the furry fingers. The hand was at least, human shaped like most of him with the exception on the ears, tail, fur and the lack of pants showing the strange way his legs… you know what never mind that….Gordon’s attention was taken by something else emerging from the fur between the rabbit's legs.

“G-Gordon,” he stammered, unable to look away at the very long red cock that was now contrasting against the rabbit's white fur with a large bulbous knot at the base. “I'm sorry but what are we supposed to be here for? I uh, didn't get the memo.”

The rabbit returned to stand, looking around the small room before fixing his large blue eyes upon Gordon. “You’re not here for the orgy then?” His expression looked disappointed. “Then why are you here?”

“Orgy?”

“Surely you know what an orgy is, right?” The rabbit snorted, nose scrunching as it returned to Gordon’s side, kneeling down, disheartened. “That’s a shame, I was looking forward to finding out what you tasted like.”

“Well…” Gordon hesitated, his face now inches away from the rabbit's throbbing member as he got comfy beside him. “I could make your late arrival worth your while...if you like. Seriously that that is damn impressive, I can see why you were on the guest list.”

The rabbit giggled, covering his mouth with a fluffy hand. “I’d like that. Why don’t you share what you’ve got?”

Watching as Gordon slowly lifted his gown, the rabbit’s expression fell slightly, as if unimpressed. Reaching into the pocket of his long jacket, the rabbit pulled out a small bottle of glowing lilac liquid with a miniature cork in the top, offering it to Gordon. “Here, why don’t you try this.”

Gordon looked at the drink being offered and read the label. “Drink me.” He repeated. “You sure it's not poison?”

“Why would I want to poison such a pretty thing like you?” The rabbit smiled sweetly, placing the bottle into Gordon’s hand and closing his fingers around it. “Trust me?”

Gordon took a deep breath. “Alright.” 

He took the bottle off the rabbit called Jonathan and noticed how his large erection twitched before he downed the bottles contents.

“Wow, grape! Hey, that wasn't so -”

Something odd was happening between his legs. He lifted the gown out the way and stared in shock as his own body suddenly went hard and started to get longer and thicker.

Something else was going on in his brain too, as his own dick grew to an impressive fourteen inches without any signs of stopping, his mind was becoming driven by an urge to pin the rabbit down and endlessly fuck him. 

When the growing stopped, his member stood proud and tall at a huge seventeen inches, was thick like a small tree branch and already weeping, desperate to unload without stopping like a newly tapped oil mine.

“Holy shit.” Was all he could say, before lust started to take hold. He tore free of his gown and pinned the rabbit to the floor. “How do you want it?” He growled, hungrily. “‘Cause I'm going to fill you with cum in every damn hole non stop.”

Jonathan purred with delight as he gazed lustfully at Gordon. “Fuck me.” He demanded, thrusting his hips up until their erections rubbed together, drawing a mewling moan from the rabbit. “Fill me.”

“Damn pleasure.”

Gordon didn't hesitate, his brain full of encouraging hormones screaming and cheering ‘fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, YAAAAAY!’ as he seized the rabbit up and thrusted in hard.

The rabbit threw its head back and moaned loudly, echoing around the small room. Long ears twitched and his mouth hung open as Gordon pulled back, hammering forward again deeper than before. 

“Uhh!! GORDON! Fuck- ahhh!” 

Sharp nails dig into the skin of Gordon’s back, trailing red marks across the expanse of flesh. 

Gordon leant over and kissed Jonathan rabbit passionately. “You feel so good inside as you do outside. I'm going to fill you until the stuff comes out those long fluffy ears of yours...also did you know that you're also long enough for me to do this?”

He sat up a bit and while continuing to thrust, he grabbed the rabbit’s rock hard erection and started to suck it and stroke it's length up and down to the bulb with his fingers, trying to get as much of its enormous length into his mouth.

Jonathan practically screamed out in pleasure, bucking in time with the relentless hard thrusts that filled his body. Clawing at the dirt floor, digging deep lines as he did so, the rabbit cried out Gordon’s name over and over. 

“Uh… Ahhhh! Fuck! Gordon… nghhh… Fuck! Deeper!”

Gordon lapped up the rapid explosion from the rabbit and grinned devilishly before pushing in till their hips touched and kept himself there, rocking back and forth before drawing out and pushing to the hilt again.

A strangled cry filled the room, the rabbit resuming his attack with his nails, scoring red marks at Gordon’s hips, using his legs to pull him closer.

“Fuck… So deep! Uhhhh… ahhhh!” The rabbit’s head lifted and familiar piercing azure eyes stared straight into what felt like Gordon’s very being. “Time to wake up...”

“Surprised are we?” Gordon growled. “Hang on tight as I'm about to -”

“Hey! He's finally awake! VIRGIL! GRAB JOHN!”

Gordon blinked blearly and frowned when presented with Alan's excited expression in front of him. “Ah fuck….”

“Welcome back, sleepy,” Alan beamed as Virgil dashed from the room to retrieve John who had left to get drinks.

“Can they put me under again?” Gordon mumbled, slightly annoyed. “For once I was having the most wonderful dream…. And you we're not in it.”

“Uh… Rude?” Alan pouted, poking Gordon’s shoulder. “Not my fault you’re an arse when you wake up.”

Gordon hit Alan with his plastered arm. “I'd be fucking worried if I was fantasizing about fucking you now wouldn't I?”

“Oh yeah, Virgil said you had a boyfriend. It's that Tempest bloke isn't it? He's not much of a looker though, Gordon...but it's nice to know you've gotten over your John crush.”

Gordon's mouth opened and shut a few times before deciding it wasn't worth it.

“Knew it,” Alan mumbled as the door to the room burst open.

“Gordon!” John cried out as he ran over to his older sibling, scooping him carefully into a hug. “How are you feeling?”

Gordon loosely returned the hug before whispering in John's ear. “Horny as fuck but who's to know?”

Squeezing Gordon’s shoulder, John snickered as he blushed. “Cheeky! Will have to see what we can do to change that.” He whispered suggestively in return.

“Unless you get me plastic surgery for a smaller dick I dunno how much longer I can hide it.”

John pulled away with an eyebrow quirked up, “Huh?” He eyed his lover briefly before noticing the bulge in the covers. 

Moving to obscure Gordon’s erection from view, John hid his blushing face from his other siblings and took his lover’s hand in his own.

“So… how'd I do?”

“Doc said the operation went well,” Virgil offered as Alan slumped on the chair by the window. “Said that you’re healing much faster than they anticipated, which is great! They also warned you might be feeling a little odd after the anaesthetic.”

John snorted quietly, squeezing Gordon’s hand and grinning. 

“I know I want more of it… if that makes any sense.” Gordon smiled. “That was better than any acid trip.”

“So, when do these plaster abominationations come off?”

“Just got to tolerate them for a few more days,” Virgil smiled, lightly kicking Alan’s foot and gesturing to the door. “We’ve got to go and sign a few things down at reception, then I’ve gotta drop Al back in the states. We wanted to wait around ‘til you woke up before we left.”

“Got a big race next week,” Alan smiled smugly. “Need to get a few interviews in and a couple practice races.”

Alan got to his feet and walked over to Gordon, “Great to see you on the mend,” he said, bumping his fist into Gordon’s shoulder lightly, “Wish me luck!”

“Leave them in the dust, little bro.” Gordon gave a thumbs up.

“Always do,” Alan grinned before giving John a quick hug. “Look after him, Johnny.”

“Knock ‘em dead, Allie! We’ll be watching!” John encouraged.

Virgil placed his hand on Gordon’s good arm and gave it a squeeze. “See you tomorrow, Gords,” he muttered before pulling John into a half-hug then leaving the room with a wave.

Slipping into the chair beside the gurney, John smirked up at Gordon. “Some drugs they gave you, huh?”

“Yeah… you could say that. Glad your not REALLY covered head to toe in fur.” Gordon chuckled. “Though will miss having a monster down my pants.”

John tipped his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. “Fur? Monster? What the hell are you on about, Clownfish?” He snorted as he checked Gordon’s temperature jokingly. “Sounds like you got the good stuff!”

Gordon sighed. “Fell through the rabbit hole I'm sure, though I don't recall Alice growing a huge cock from a drink me potion and having sex with the white rabbit.” He mused. “Lucky I didn't get as far as the queen of hearts… that'd be scary.”

“Oh… no… I must say I don’t remember THAT being in the story,” he chuckled, “So… You and this rabbit… Should I be worried? Have I got competition now?”

He watched Gordon’s face, “Hey I’m only kidding!” John laughed, holding his arms up in mock defence.

“Looked alot like you….actually.” Gordon flushed pink. “Just furry with ears, tail and… a mega dick… much bigger than it is...I'd say twenty inch?”

John felt disappointed but covered it well with shock, “Twenty? Shit… I bet it was sticking out your stomach!”

Gordon shrugged. “Never found out. Not often do I get one the size of yours you know. It was only a dream.”

He laughed. “Bet you'd like that, huh John? Better than the piddlyness I've got now at any rate - even an extra inch would be an improvement.”

Sighing, John shuffled the chair closer to the bed. “You’re obsessed with the size of your cock, y’know that?” He snorted as he nudged Gordon’s hip. “I don’t think I could deal with more than what you’ve got… Besides, you’re the only one I want.”

“You're just saying that. Side by side, yours is massive ok? Wishful thinking on my part that I had something better for you, that's all.”

“Gordon,” John murmured quietly, “I don’t lie to you, do I? I’m not ‘just saying’ anything. I’m pretty sure I don’t need to explain it, you know what you do to me.” He shot Gordon a smirk. 

“I know.” Gordon pulled John close to kiss him tenderly. “But I can dream can't I? All I want is to make you happy.” 

He nuzzled John's nose and kissed his cheek. “Even if I'm going to suffer alot in the next few weeks.” Indicating that the joys of rehabilitation was going to be trial and error with a great deal of backsliding.

“You can dream all you want, I’ll be happily enjoying the realities,” John paused as he watched Gordon’s expression fall, “Hey, we’ll get through this, okay? You’re made of tough stuff and you’ll be up and about before you know it. Besides, I’ll give you incentives…”

“I'm not that invincible, John.” Gordon murmured as his head was lifted up for John to playfully tease the shabby beard growing there. “Though this does feel nice…”

He lay back onto the pillows and allowed John to pamper him with light scratching which felt quite good. “Can't always keep on top of my emotions. I mean I struggled alot to get this far to control them but I can't forever. Not as tough as you say I am sometimes...I'm glad I'm a bit of a marshmallow instead.”

John’s skin fingers continued to tickle through the fuzzy hair that had accumulated on Gordon’s jawline, lazily trailing them down his lover’s neck and back up. 

“I’m glad you are squishy and soft, even if you don’t show everyone.” John whispered, stroking the back of his knuckles against Gordon’s temples. “But you’re stronger than even you think. “You’ve come this far, don’t see any signs of you stopping either.”

He leant forward and nestled his face into the facial hair as he tickled it, grinning wildly as he continued to focus his attention on ghosting one of his hands through Gordon’s soft hair. 

“Mmmmm why do you spoil me so? I've done nothing but make you worried.”

“You deserve the world,” John hummed as he continued to soothe his brother’s mind with the delicate movements of his fingers. “I’ll worry about you all I want, so long as you’re okay.”

John leant over and brushed his lips against the stubble surrounded mouth of his lover. “Not long now and you’ll be into physio and on the journey to recovery.”

“Can I honestly say I'm not looking forward to it?” Gordon muttered, eyes heavy and falling closed. “It's going to be a new class of hell.”

“I’ll be right there with you, whatever you need.” John murmured, kissing Gordon’s forehead and returning to his chair to resume the small ministrations.

John watched silently as he tousled his dancing fingers through auburn hair, watching Gordon’s face twitch occasionally as he rested. Yawning slightly as the evening drew in, John rested his head beside Gordon’s hip gazing up at his lover’s deep breaths.

“Can I wear some underwear of something?” Gordon said at last. “Feeling a bit exposed here.”

John huffed out a small laugh as he lifted himself from his comfortable position and walking over to the bag he had filled with Gordon’s clothed from his unit on the WASP base. Sam had kindly met John at the security barrier and given him a lift to the larger unit that Gordon had moved to at the far side of the base. The man had been quick to offer his condolences for the accident and said that the team would be there to support Gordon and his husband should they require it. John had quickly thanked him and declined the offer to have them there, in case one of them made any references to the relationship between him and Gordon.

Pulling out a pair of boxer shorts from the bag, John lifted out a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and held them up for his brother to see. “D’you want these too?”

Gordon slowly nodded. “Anything to disguise this.”

He shifted the sheets and his gown to reveal not just his achingly hard member, but the mangled and scarred state of his lower body John hadn't really seen. “I'm sorta starting to get self conscious looking like I've gone through a mincer infront of you.”

Standing and bringing the neatly folded clothes with him, John let himself crouch next to the bed beside his lover. Placing the clothes by Gordon’s feet, he maneuvered his sibling gently so that his lower half dangled over the railed sides. 

“Hey, I can get dressed myself.” Gordon grunted, attempting to open the hems of his boxers as he was made to sit up. It was difficult and he could barely bend forward without wincing. With the weight of the casts in his legs he couldn't move his legs up or reach his feet to get them into the shorts.

He was damn going to try though. He wanted to prove to John he would be ok without him helicoptering over him all the time.

The expression on his face was of steely determination despite the pain he was in. He didn't want to give in despite the clear limitations he had.

“Would you just hang on a second?” John muttered, placing his hand lightly on Gordon’s arm as he watched him getting frustrated with his casts. “I was hoping to help another way before you go covering yourself up.”

“What other way? Only one way to get pants on John.” Gordon cocked his head to one side confused.

Shaking his head as he smirked to himself, John took the boxer shorts and chucked them with the pyjamas at the end of the bed. With Gordon’s back towards the door to the room, John ran his hands slowly up the visible scars that were healing along his lover’s thighs. Where he could reach, John pressed small kisses against the marred skin, hoping that he could convey the fact the scars did not change the way he felt about his lover.

“No need to be self conscious around me, I’ll always love you, regardless of these.” John whispered as he looked up at Gordon’s burnt amber eyes.

“John…” Gordon breathed out as his voice caught itself. “We're not quite alone here anyone could walk in.”

Considering himself for a moment, John reached across and pulled the clothes over to his lap. “And if they ask, I’m helping you get dressed.” He replied coolly. “Thought you enjoyed the risk?”

Gordon gripped John's shoulders. “There's no stopping you is there?” He chuckled.

“Only if you want me to…” John trailed off, leaning back away from his lover, awaiting permission to carry on.

Gordon winced as he reached down to pull John up to kiss him, his tongue exploring his lover's mouth playfully. “Answer your question?"

Grinning wordlessly, John leant in for another deep kiss before resuming his attention littering light butterfly kisses along Gordon’s thighs, hands working their way across the sensitive skin surrounding the hard flesh of his lover’s erection. 

Not wanting to tease Gordon after his arousal had been present for some time already, John wasted no time before he drew the entirety of his lover’s thick member into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the warm skin. 

He placed his hands on Gordon’s thighs to steady himself as he moved steadily up and down the whole length, his tongue lavishing sluggish licks around the tip. He felt his lover’s hand lace gently through his hair as he happily lapped at the liquid that leaked as he moved.ed his tounge along the length, lavishing it in attention.

“Uhhh….d-damn heck Jonathan… what were you doing in space for six months? Ahhhh nnuuhh d-don't deserve you doing this...uhhhhah!”

Grinning around Gordon’s length, John dipped his head forward and held it there as he used all of his strength to stop Gordon’s hips from bucking upwards. Satisfied his lover was not going to be thrusting up, John experimentally pushed forward until his nose was squished against the fuzz-covered skin above Gordon’s erection which was now deep in John’s throat. 

Hearing the surprised gasp above him, John made sure that his hands were planted firmly before attempting something he’d heard two of his crew members talking about on Global One. Wincing slightly, John forced himself to swallow around Gordon’s erection.

Fingers dug into John's shoulders as Gordon bent over double, fighting the desire to thrust himself up but pain seared down his spine from the movement and his position followed by a loud yelp that was elicited from his lips, unable to control the mixture of confusion his body was feeling.

“Johnny...going - gonna need…” he begged, his fingers burrowing into John's shirt. “Uhhhh Ah ah!”

Coughing ungracefully, John pulled back and settled for hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he moved back. He took the fingers that were gripping hard into his shoulders as a sign that Gordon was close, thankful of the warning as he felt the hot liquid burst forward onto his tongue.

PJohn worked his hand at the base of Gordon’s erection, drinking all his lover offered as he gasped above him. John looked up to see the flash of pain across Gordon’s face, panicking as he lifted his hand to caress his lover’s jaw.

“Are you alright? Shit, sorry… Did I hurt you?” John babbled as he shifted himself to pull Gordon’s boxers and pyjamas onto his shaking legs. “Shit I’m sorry, here… let’s get you lying back, ok?”

Arms wrapped around him tightly. “Just hold...me...you dope.” came a horse whimpering. “Stop being sorry too.”

As he lay Gordon down and shifted him under the covers, John slipped on top of them beside his lover. John tucked his arms around Gordon, pulling him tightly towards his chest.

Making sure that he had Gordon’s arms held within his own, John sniggered as he nuzzled his head against his lover’s beard covered chin and neck before whispering, “Sorry.”

“For what? Trying to make me forget about what's to come? I appreciate it.” He kissed John’s lips. “It's hard for me to be positive about this, it's going to cost me my job and my freedom… my time with you. I'm glad your here and trying regardless.”

“I’ll be here and trying my hardest for as long as you’ll have me.” John murmured against Gordon’s neck as they lay together. “Even if it’s just to keep your mind off it. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but if it’s any odds… It shouldn’t affect our time together… Right?”

“I’ll make sure you still get your freedom, Clownfish. Hopefully when you’re better, we can go wherever we want in the world! As long as I’m with you, I’m free.”


	10. Reality is a bitch but the war fights on

It would be nice to say rehabilitation was easy but everytime Gordon had been able to get up on two legs, seizures took ahold of his muscles and he was back in a wheelchair again, going through the rehabilitation designed for those who no longer had leg functionality. Gordon felt retched, taking up vital space for someone who genuinely needed to learn how to live in a wheelchair, though the way things were going with the seizures caused by the spine surgery and the accident, any progress was quickly impeded by a week of going back to scratch. 

Even now if he managed to get walking, he was never going to be able to work in WASP again in active service. No more submarine science surveys, no more deep sea dives and definitely no more unsupervised underwater water activities.

He also knew he was draining the enthusiasm from his brother, John, regularly asking Virgil to take over on the days of relapse so John got a break but also didn't see the level of pain and backtracking he physically had to go through until he was at a well enough stage for John to take over again. 

It was slow but Gordon forced himself through it.

Today was a reprieve from the stress of rehabilitation, Virgil suggesting that they should go to the Sengkang Swimming Complex near the Sengkang floating wetlands national park, a swimming center with several dozen pools, slides and mini attractions.

“Ok Gordon, will you be ok in here by yourself for a little while?” Virgil asked after he and John lowered him into the water of the shallow rock pool.

Gordon nodded. “You two go have fun, I'm not going anywhere.” He smiled. “We'll be fine, I need a bit of time alone after being shifted into the hospital rehab wing. Besides, you guys need a break too all I’ve done is burn you out so…”

Virgil smiled, ruffling his younger brother's hair. “Right you are then, Come on John, let's check out the pool with the waterslides!”

Watching his brother's playfully shove each other as they left towards the large outdoor pools, Gordon sank down on the little ledge in the rock pool and let the hot water do it's magic.

For a busy place, the pool he was in was secluded and empty due to the humidity of the Singapore summer giving him all the privacy his room in the hospital failed to offer. Sure he wasn't the most private person in the world, but sometimes Gordon just needed to be alone or at least, alone with John - something they had struggled with since rehab started.

He knew he owed John a hell of a lot when he was fully fit and able, though John might prefer him as a sex slave till the debt was paid. 

Damn that's an idea…

Water rushed around John’s face as he slipped quickly through the dark tube of the water slide, yelling out with glee as he exited into the bright sunshine and bombed into the deep pool at the end. It had been an age since he had felt relaxed like this. The endless and brutal rehabilitation his lover was enduring was slowly beginning to take its toll.

Gasping for air as his head breached the surface of the chlorinated water, John floated around as he lazily kicked the water, taking in the sights of the water park. He had no right to be struggling with Gordon’s recovery, after all it wasn’t John that was experiencing the seemingly unending pain and frustration day after day. He admired his sibling greatly for his persistence to push himself to make improvements, no matter how small the battles seemed, Gordon’s was determined to win the war. But the last few days had seen his brother appear defeated, discouraged by his lack of progress. John felt powerless to assist and scared that Gordon was losing the fight with himself.

John was drawn from his thoughts by a colossal tidal wave that completely engulfed him. Virgil’s laughing face popped up of out the water a few meters away, chuckling at John as he spluttered pool water and rubbed his eyes.

“Bloody hell, Virge! They should have an alert on when you come down those things! Scott wasn’t kidding when he said you’d bulked up,” John smiled, batting water in his older brother’s direction. “You could have drowned someone!”

“Oh c’mon, Johnny!” 

John yelped as his shoulders were pushed and his head shot under the water. Bobbing back up, he shot his brother a foul look before bursting into giggles.

“Good to see you smiling again,” Virgil said, treading water slowly as he looked at his younger sibling, a challenging look gleaming in his eyes. “Race ya to the red slide!”

The following hour or so was spent chasing around and tearing down slides, both siblings howling with laughter. Virgil had found himself an inflatable tube and was floating around the small pool as John hurtled down another slide, using his momentum to glide through the water before grabbing his older brother foot.

“I’m going to go see if Gordon is alright,” John quipped, tickling Virgil’s foot as he tried to wrench it out of reach. 

“He doesn’t need babysitting, Johnny. Try and enjoy yourself a little more, yeah? And leave my feet alone!”

Virgil shook John free and paddled himself away, “This is supposed to be a break for us all.”

Gordon let out a heavy sigh. He'd been in the water for an hour, just sitting around wasting time. Maybe he should have let his brothers come alone? Sure he was ok to sit around but a part of him that had been rekindled with his work at WASP involving water was screaming at him that coming along was a stupid idea.

He used the seat to drag himself out of the water and using his arms dragged himself over to the wheelchair to get on it - some of the rehabilitation paying off at least involving how to care for himself if he wasn't able to get his legs working correctly again. Locating the towel he wrestled to dry himself off and get on a shirt before digging through their stuff, grabbing John's phone and tagging a note up on his home screen to let his brother know he was heading back to the hospital and leaving them to have a good time.

Unable to wheel the chair near the doors to the outdoor pools due to safety reasons, he wheeled himself out towards the nearest bus stop, which was at least two blocks away. It would be a while but at least for him it would be free to travel once a bus arrived.

Following Virgil’s advice, John tried to relax a little more, he went down the slides some more until he found a bright turquoise inflatable lilo. He lay down upon his front and paddled over to join his sibling. 

“Dunno about you but I’m knackered,” John huffed as he bumped into the tube that Virgil was wedged in. 

“It’s why I suggested a day out,” Virgil responded as he cracked an eye open to look at his sibling, “You’ve been looking rough for weeks, I could really do with just one brother needing medical help… Gordon’s rehabilitation is bloody important and difficult enough without you crashing because you’re burnt out.”

John regarded his brother’s concerned look before sighing loudly. “I’m just worried he’s not making progress as fast as he wants… I don’t want him to lose motivation. I’ve got to be there for him, even if he’s pushing me away.”

Virgil looked over as someone exited the slide, causing a gentle ripple to bob the inflatables. “He’ll get there, he just needs a bit of space, y’know?”

“I know he’s trying to hide how much pain he’s in.”

“John… it’s not that…”

“Then what?” John pressed, pushing his hands against the lilo to lift his chest from the plastic, his skin sticking to the hot surface. “He’s trying not to worry me, to make sure I only see when he’s doing well… He’s pushing me away, won’t let me in… D’you know how helpless I feel knowing I can’t do more?”

Wincing slightly, Virgil slipped himself from the giant inflatable donut and into the water and flipped the lilo, sending John splashing overboard. “I expect he’s feeling just as helpless… Give him time, bro.”

“I’m going to get dressed,” John pulled himself from the pool, disgruntled as he glared down at Virgil.

“Going to check on Gords you mean?”

“It’s been a couple hours,” John retorted, “So yeah… I’m going to see if he’s alright.”

Approaching the small pool where they had placed Gordon earlier, a sinking feeling of dread washed over John as his lover was nowhere in sight. Grabbing his bag, John pulled out his phone ready to call the hospital but stopped when he saw a note on his screen.

Grabbing a towel, John quickly dried his torso before pulling a shirt to hang open across his chest. He shoved the phone in with the rest of their belongings and marched back towards the pool. 

“He’s gone.” 

Virgil looked up from where he was resting his head on the side of the pool, his broad shoulders soaking up the heat of the sweltering sunlight. “What?”

“Gordon. He left a message on my phone… He’s gone back to the hospital.” John said quietly as he knelt down in front of his brother, cursing under his breath. “I knew I should have checked on him earlier!”

“John, calm down. We’ll head back now, if you want, alright?” Virgil quickly eased himself out of the pool taking the towel in John’s hand and throwing it over his shoulders. “I’m quite impressed actually, must have taken a fair effort to get himself outta that pool.”

Gordon didn't wind up at the hospital. Instead he rode the bus around to Singapore’s world famous aquarium and despite feeling a little guilty for taking money from Virgil’s Wallet since his own was still with his stuff John carted out of his hovel on the WASP base and god knows wherever John took it - he finally found a sense of peace, even if it was going to be extremely brief and he was going to have Virgil and John lecture him later with them suddenly watching him like vultures.

There was one area in particular he had taken a fondness to when he had time off and was apart from John. He wished he could bring him to see it but there was not going to be any chance of that with Virgil tagging along.

Maybe one day.

The reason why he loved it so was because unlike most aquariums where tanks are designed around the building - the section of the building WAS the tank. It went under the water of the ocean front and if anything, you were the one on display for the sea life and not the other way around. 

Touching the curved tempered glass with his hand he could pretend he was swimming with the fishes, if it wasn't for the steel floor and his wheels breaking the illusion.

To forcibly give all this up hurt like hell. At least when he tanked at the Olympics he could still enjoy surfing and diving afterwards, now he currently can't do either. 

A small WASP submarine went past on it's journey out to sea and Gordon forced himself off the chair, pressing himself upright against the glass in front of him, trying to hold his balance. 

He pushed the chair back by mistake and when the muscle spasms started it wasn't within reach, leaving him to collapse on the steel floor.

Yep...time to go back in defeat. He really hoped being here would give him the strength to try by himself without his brothers supporting everything he did. 

Burden - that's what he was right now and if he couldn't get his shit together he was going to be that for life.

Fight the pain.

He used the glass to haul himself up and ignoring the throbbing in his legs of his nerves to reach the wheelchair and physically fall to pieces in it.

At least that was…. Walking? Could you call barely hobbling in a straight line and fighting to remain upright for longer than two seconds walking?

Clutching his legs till the spasms ceased, he started to regret being a dickhead and leaving his brother's at the pool. 

Too late for that now.

Arriving back at the hospital, John and Virgil quickly discovered that their recovering sibling had not made it there yet… or that he had not been entirely truthful with his message. John was quickly pacing around the room as Virgil tried to reassure him that it was probably going to take Gordon longer to get back. In all honesty, Virgil wasn’t sure he believed his own words, but he persisted in the hope that his younger brother would. 

“What if he’s fallen over? Or too exhausted to move?” John rattled off, his light footsteps quickly falling on the floor. 

“It could be Gordon’s way of getting a bit of time to himself,” Virgil offered, standing up and walking over to John. “Look, you getting worked up isn’t going to help anything. Take a few breaths and think about this for a moment.”

John halted his paces a few steps from his older brother and stumbled backwards out of reach when Virgil made to place a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go look for him,” John stated, decidedly over waiting around when he could be out looking for his lover. “You stay here and call me if you hear anything.”

“You won't need to do anything.”

Gordon wheeled in slowly and sheepishly into the room, getting stares from the rooms other occupants and his two siblings - John looking flustered and slightly angry and Virgil looked a little relieved.

“Took a scenic tour back.” Gordon said quietly. “Figured you guys needed time away from me.”

“We thought you’d gone to get a bit of space from us,” Virgil admitted, moving out of the way so his brother could get to his bed. “Can’t imagine how sick of us you must be.”

“Feel better for your time alone?” Virgil asked, his attention back on Gordon, “We can give you more time if you need it? It’s no trouble, right John?”

John’s eyes finally abandoned their mission to seemingly bore holes into the back of Gordon’s head and looked up at the expression on Virgil’s face that was pleading with him not to react too negatively.

“Right.” Came the flat response.

Gordon had recoiled back into the wheelchair. “Look, I'm not fun to be around ok? I figured you guys needed some time to enjoy yourselves instead of wasting time with the old ball and chain. It gave me time to sort my brain out - not that it did me any good.”

“You’re not a burden if that’s what you’re thinking.” John uttered as he buried his hands in his pockets to hide how much they were shaking. 

“Though I agree with John, ignore his mood.” Virgil muttered, gripping Gordon’s shoulder before lowering his voice further , “He’s just worried, just ignore him... he’ll be fine.”

“It's easy for you to say.” Gordon coughed. “But I'm not employable now unless it's a desk job and quite frankly I'm not intelligent enough to cope in an office.”

“So… that’s it?” John huffed, drawing Gordon’s eyes to face him, “You’re going to give up?”

“John…” Virgil warned.

“No. I'm just accepting a reality that is going to possibly be my future, walking or not. Fuck I took MORE steps on my own today than I have in the last month and a half unsupported and I swear if I'm going to require steroids or injections of cortisone for some time after this - my ability to move around for at least another year is going to be limited.”

Gordon relaxed. “Never said I was ‘giving up’. Don't stick words in my mouth and assume you know how I feel.” 

He took a deep breath. “If I know what to expect once I leave this place it's easier to work stuff out with what I can and can't do. Right now I'm floating around in an empty sea of ‘what if’ and it's fucking shitting me. Give me something realistic and maybe then we can see where we go”

John pushed his legs to take him closer, his tone softening, “Why didn’t you just say that? I can’t do what’s best for you if you won’t talk to me… I just want to help.”

“John, you can VISUALLY see it in front of you. Can't be more clear than that.” Gordon stressed his words. “The fact I'm going backwards more than forwards is obvious.”

He gripped the sides of the chair and pushed himself up to stand, even if it was extremely odd looking watching his legs almost buckle under him, only managing to halt any descent to the floor by bowing his legs rather painfully.

“This isn't normal but it's the only damn pair of legs I've got to work with. I'm damn lucky to have that!”

“Giving up…. Is not an option.”

John was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his lover standing unaided, even if it was a little unsteady. He felt a swell of emotions bursting in his chest like fireworks on a winter's night. 

“There you are…” he whispered, moving forward to stand in front of Gordon. “There’s my Clownfish.”

“Don't brush it off, John please.” Gordon wobbled unsteadily. “This isn't an improvement. This means there's going to be surgery again in my future and I'm sick to death of it. I want a REAL bed to sleep in, a room with a bit more privacy and ACTUAL FOOD. But I don't have a place to stay anymore, no job no income no damn clue how I'm going to pay for all this….I just want it to be over so I can try starting again and have a home where you both could stay at instead of wasting money in hotels!”

Stunned by Gordon’s words, John stood rooted to the spot with his mouth hanging open. He tried hard to speak but no words came. John opted instead to wrap his arms tightly around his lover’s shoulders and hold him close whilst he buried his face into Gordon’s neck. 

“I’m not brushing it off,” John mumbled, gripping Gordon’s top hard in his hands. “It just seemed like you’d lost the desire to fight… The only thing you need to think about is getting better, no matter how small the steps. We can fix the rest, alright?”

“John…” Virgil uttered, watching Gordon's leg start to lock, muscles starting to tense. “His legs.”

John's added weight hugging Gordon had applied more pressure than his stance could handle and they buckled.

Quickly gripping his arms around Gordon, John leant back and fought to hold him up before his lack of strength caused him to falter, his brother’s full weight crashing onto him as he fell backwards.

Gordon yelped in pain as he landed heavily on John’s body then the floor. Virgil instantly rushed over and lifted Gordon’s crumpled form off the floor before carefully laying him on the hospital gurney.

“For fuck’s sake, John!” Virgil spat, making sure Gordon was comfortable before rounding on and towering over his younger sibling who was gasping on the floor, the air knocked out of his lungs. “You are NOT helping!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, “Just go and find a private room for us to move Gordon to… GO!”

Scrambling hurriedly to his feet, face crimson from the embarrassment of all eyes in the room being trained on him, John’s wide eyes blinked a few times before he darted quickly from the ward.

Once away from the ward, John slumped against a wall and edged himself to the floor holding his arms around his head which rested upon his knees. Groaning quietly, he waited until his breathing had settled back into his lungs before sitting back against the cool wall. 

Slamming his hand against the floor he cursed himself for being such an arse. The lack of sleep and emotional strain of watching his lover go through the gruelling and hellish physiotherapy and wretched painful exercises that made up his rehabilitation program were starting to take their toll on John. Added to that, the inability to be anything near intimate with Gordon was eating away at him. Unable to kiss his lover when he was doing well, making John’s heart swell with pride, was something he missed when he was so close.

John wished he had told Gordon how proud he was of his persistence and hard work, how inspiring it was to watch him progress, if only at a slow pace. But no… instead he had mistaken Gordon’s withdrawal and distance as a terrifying sign that his brother was giving up. He had to do something to right the damage he had inflicted.

After convincing one of the nurses nearby to help him secure a private room and a proper bed for Gordon, forking out a large amount of money in the process, John watched as two porters left to go and move Gordon to the new room at the front of the building which overlooked the beautiful city. 

John knew that costs of Gordon’s health care were beginning to mount up, he and Virgil had discussed it and decided to fund it themselves vowing to never mention it to Gordon, or their father. He only hoped that the small gesture would go even a small way towards an apology for his outburst, though in all honesty, John wouldn’t be surprised if Gordon wanted him gone after his mistakes.

Huffing a heavy sigh, John exited the hospital and made his way down the street towards the ocean. The brilliant rolling peach-coloured Sky was littered with wispy clouds as the sun began to descend towards the horizon. Sitting alone on the wall, John gazed out across the shimmering waves as sunset caused the sky to look ablaze with fiery colours. Quietly pulling out a cigarette, John brought the lighter to his face and noticed how his hands were shaking. Pushing his emotions to the back of his mind, he lit the menthol cigarette and took a deep breath before lying down on his back and staring up at the darkening sky.

“You alright, Gordo?” Virgil asked, his gruff voice still harbouring a small stab of anger as he sat in a chair beside the bed that was at the heart of Gordon’s new room.

“I don't know. Am I supposed to be?” Gordon said quietly. “I've had to be really harsh on John today just so he sees the reality that might be for a very long time. I don't even want to think about that shit myself. Virgil, this has more than just thrown a spanner into my life, it's totally stripped it back to where I started. I don't want John and his rose coloured glasses avoiding what truth is coming my way. It's not fair on him and I guess… I dunno, he doesn't quite understand that hero worship can be bollocks sometimes.”

“I want him to go back to Florida, go back into space while he still can, enjoy what awesome stuff he's achieved with his life - not sit around here with me being miserable. Our younger brother deserves better than that.”

“He knows the reality more than you think, Gords… He just tries to stay positive whenever he’s talking to you about it.” Virgil sighed as he kicked his feet out onto the large bag of Gordon’s belongings. “Sure he sees the glass half full, but fuck it… If it helps? I won’t stop it.”

“As for going back to the states? Do YOU really think you can change his mind once it’s set?” Virgil chuckled as he lightly punched the pillow Gordon was resting on, “John’s more stubborn than you think… Don’t know if you’ve dealt with that yet, boy he makes Scott look like a pushover if he digs his heels in. If his hearts set? He’s doing it.”

Gordon’s expression looked hurt. “I don't want to be the one who ruins his life…but it's sounding like I haven't a choice doesn't it?”

“Talk to him about it, Gordo.” Virgil squeezed his younger brother’s arm, “He’s been on about you clamming up, I don’t have the answers.”

“I've been trying, that's the problem.” Gordon grunted. “But he thinks I'm pushing him away. That's not what I'm doing at all and it's all going wrong.”

“You’ve literally just said you want him to go and get on with his life back in Florida, how’s that not pushing him away?”

“Ever thought I could figure something out to BE in Florida with him? Or has that not crossed either of your minds?” Gordon looked at Virgil quizzliy. “Dad won't want me around the house so I have a bit of bargaining power to get what I want. If I suggest I live somewhere else he's going to be very fast in obliging it. Not a pushover kid anymore who still gives a shit what our ‘great Jeff Tracy’ thinks about me anymore. He wants me gone? FINE. But at a Price.”

Virgil blinked at Gordon briefly before releasing a sharp breath out of his nose in amusement. “Good for you, I think it’s great you don’t care and all… But something tells me he’s got something lined up for us. Something is dodgy as fuck about what he’s doing.”

“Be honest Virgil, what the fuck does he want an invalid for?” Gordon laughed harshly. “He's NEVER wanted JACK SHIT off me other than my lack of existence. No, there's NOTHING I want from him and NOTHING he can bribe me with.”

Gordon spat into a cup. “He can get fucked.”

“So if he plucks John away from heading back to Global One? You’d still be heading to Florida?” Virgil muttered.

Gordon looked at Virgil with an expression of Granite. “John's an astronaut now, he can get employment in fucking China’s space program if he saw fit to get away, I don't think he's going to want to work for dad. He's been given freedom he's never had and besides, HE IS TWENTY YEARS OLD! Dad has no LEGAL POWER to do anything with all the money in the world.”

“Unless dad uses bribery and you know what? If he does all it confirms my feelings about how he's a two faced fuck head.”

“You can respect the man all you want Virgil, but he will get none out of me.” Gordon growled.

Virgil snorted, “I don’t particularly respect him, Gordon. I’m just trying my best to look out for you, John and Alan… Something Scott should be doing if he wasn’t so wedged under dad’s foot.”

“HA! Answer me this then - where the fuck were you for eight years of my life? I know we're all good now, but seriously you can't expect me to believe that you're looking out for me. You only started talking to me at Christmas because Alan and John were, you’re only out to protect them and put up with me because I'm part of the bargain. If I didn't make John smile back then that precious week would you honestly have told him I was in an accident?” 

Gordon raised his hands. “I'm sorry I've gone too far. But please stop lying to my face.”

“Yeah…” Virgil stood abruptly, kicking the bag towards the end of the bed. “Because I’ve obviously had nothing better to do than stick around here just for John? Believe what you want, Gordon… Enjoy a bit of peace. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Gordon sighed and said to the retreating figure, “We only want what's best for John here. Maybe both of us should let him tell us instead of trying to decide for him. But seriously Virgil, what have you got to gain by caring about a useless waste of dogs pizzle like me? You and I know nothing about each other than what everyone else says and word of mouth can be a bastard of a liar.”

“I'm just glad you're not what Scott, Alan and Dad lead me to believe you were. Unfortunately I can't do the same and be what John thinks of me for you in return. The only reason it's working for him is probably because he's alone...and knows I'll bend the damn universe for him to make it so he isn't.” Gordon mumbled, pushing himself off the bed and stood awkwardly using the bed as support. “If I wasn't doing this for him, I'd have given up a month ago… given up any hope all together. John had my back sure, not all the time but had it enough to make me want to believe what he sees and if it's impossible, then to fucking make it be so.”

He took several painful steps towards Virgil, arms flying out to keep balance when pain bit deep into his calves. 

“I'm doing this for John...no one else. Not even for myself. If I didn't, I'd have thrown myself off many a choice buildings long before now as no shit, I've hit the lowest possible I can go more than I can count and the only thing that's stopping me from packing it all in… is John's damn smile.”

Gordon hobbled past his older brother very slowly and excruciatingly in clear pain, a man on a mission to find John even if his legs were going to be nonfunctional for the next week due to the struggle he was demanding them to do.

Virgil stood in shock as Gordon staggered past him, grunting and releasing painful breaths with each step. “Gordon…” He warned, stepping in front of his red-headed brother. “Get back in there for fuck’s sake. I’ll go and get John for you, just…”

Gordon’s hand moved to push past Virgil, the other steadying himself against the wall. 

“Do you want to get carried? Cause I will if you don’t turn the hell around.”

“How about ‘ if you touch me other than to help me stay balanced I'll bite your ears off.’” Gordon snarled along with a yelp. “This is what you've all been hanging around this stupid hospital for isn't it? Then just indulge me until a doctor can stab something into my legs so I can damn walk without yelping every couple of seconds. I'm not fucking giving up…. Unless I'm passed out on the floor.”

Grunting angrily, Virgil slung his arm underneath Gordon’s and helped take some of the weight off his weak legs. “Fucking hell, I’m adding you to the top of the stubborn list. It didn’t need to be a competition y’know.”

“Only got one thing in my life worth living for, Virgil. I'm going to damn make it worth it even if I die trying.”

Taking more of his brother’s weight, Virgil helped them shuffle through the corridors. “Look, I may not totally get why the little grump means the world to you, but fuck it… if it means you’ll keep fighting then so be it.”

“Because,” Gordon said quietly. “After all these years, all my utter failings as a person, a brother, a friend - he never gives up on me. Sure he might walk away a few times… but he always comes back for reasons that don't even make sense to me. For that…. I owe him.”

Virgil snorted quietly as they entered the elevator. “It’s just like when you were kids.” He smiled, squeezing Gordon’s shoulder. 

“Except one thing.”

“What's that?

“I'm the one chasing after him.”

Sitting up on the wall as darkness began to fall, John eased himself over the edge and onto the floor below. He was just about to start the journey back to the hotel when two figures sluggishly ambling up towards him caught his attention.

“Jeez you're impossible to find.” Gordon shouted out loud as he and Virgil slowly closed the distance. “We've lapped this damn place twice from top to bottom! I think I've tired Virgil out!” he joked light heartedly aware that he indeed had to start stopping frequently because the seizures in his muscles were getting unbearable. Laughing pain off didn't work, but was worth a shot.

John stared at his brother’s in shock for a moment before running towards them, pulling Gordon into a hug and making sure not to put any weight on him. “Wha-what are you doing out of bed? Holy crap… You’ve walked round twice?” 

“Twice is stretching it.” Virgil chuckled.

If he had possessed the strength, John would have lifted his lover off the ground and spun him around with excitement. “Bloody hell…” John trailed off before hugging Gordon again. “I’m sorry for earlier, Clownfish… I should have realised.”

“Don't get too excited.” Gordon warned teasingly. “I'm going to be loaded up with pain killers after this effort.”

John nodded quickly, words of praise dying on his tongue as he grinned at his sibling. “You didn’t come all this way to find me… Did you? Are you going to be alright to walk back?”

“If I sit down I'm not getting back up.” Gordon smiled. “Besides, won't know until we try. Then I want you two to go get a nice dinner and forget about me a few days… enjoy Singapore before coming back and us trying this again. Take a break.”

John opened his mouth to protest but closed it sharply. “Whatever you need, Clownfish.” He smiled, slipping his arm around Gordon’s torso.

John was aware there was very little he could do in regards of offering assistance, however he hoped the comforting touch would be appreciated all the same.

“Let’s get you back, huh?”


	11. Much needed intimacy

Eventually release day came and Gordon was hobbling out on crutches, relieved that he could finally hang out properly with John and Virgil hopefully for a while before the next difficult part of his recovery begins - dealing with their father.

“So...how long we got to spend together?” He asked, quietly prodding for information to suss out time he got to spend with John alone.

“You’ve got a week until you’re heading back, Right Johnny?” Virgil queried before returning to see Gordon grinning. “I’m only here for tonight and then I’ve been summoned back by dad...Turns out he needs me for something on the island.” 

“Right… then you’re going to let me know what Dad's going to do with me, right?”

Sighing heavily, Virgil nodded. “I guess so… I’d make the most of this week if I were you, fuck knows what’s coming up.” He squeezed Gordon’s shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do. Maybe you should go and spend some time with your boyfriend?”

Behind them, John almost choked on the small caramel he was chewing on before apologising and hastily swallowing the sweet candy.

“What’s his name? Tempest?” Virgil ignored John’s spluttering coughs.

Gordon laughed. “You've been listening to Alan haven't you?” He shook his head. “No, Troy is NOT my boyfriend. He is under my command - was, I mean. Fuck I'm going to have to remember I'm a civilian now don't I?”

John’s heart sank with a heavy sensation at Gordon’s admission. Making sure his brother was comfortable, John waited until the large doors were shut before and Virgil’s back was turned before stealing a secretive kiss.

“Just you wait.” Gordon purred only for John to hear. “I'm going to make up all that lost time.”  
The trip to the hotel was thankfully short, and with Virgil busy securing a second room with two seperate beds for his younger brothers, he left them alone to give Alan a call and sort out what he had to organise for his flight home.

The very second the door was locked behind him, John pounced on Gordon, pinning him to the door, kissing him like he'd been apart forever - which was more or less true.

Gordon returned it with as much passionate aggression and growled out, “You're going to have the pleasure of me inside you all evening long, hope you're ready for it.”

He didn't tell a lie. The evening passed on and Gordon remained hard and deep within John, giving him everything he had and making sure his lover knew how much he missed him. They had sex on the love seat by the window, John on Gordon's lap and bent over it, Gordon possessively made love to John on both of the beds, neither one of them willing to let up and let go of each other's naked and sweaty embrace.

Cum dribbled down John's legs and onto the sheets but he kept begging for more and Gordon was more than happy to oblige, keeping his brother - his lover - full until they were both in an exhausted heap well into the night, Gordon still hugging John from behind and giving his long erection a squeeze every time he felt hard. Boy did John know it, still keeping Gordon deep with him and encouraging him for more every time he could feel his older lover go hard, ready for another round.

Gordon didn't need to be able to walk to give John the best sex of his life. He just needed five to six hours or more alone with him and for John to allow him to be possessive as it meant his body was spoiled and made love to all over, Gordon not wasting any part of him, showering him with kisses, nibbling and licking him and massaging him all down before, during and after.

Gordon missed being able to make John feel like a million dollars and his passionate possessiveness made John feel not just loved, but safe and pampered. He knew Gordon wouldn't dare hurt him with it….only use his obsession with him to be the best lover he could be.

“Did Johnathan miss me?” Gordon teased, gently rubbing his long length from behind kissing John's shoulders and using his other hand to stroke his brother's sides.

Moaning softly as he shifted himself back against his lover, John let out a small laugh. “More than you’d believe.”

“Not sore yet?” Gordon chuckled.

“Nope,” John breathed, his lips popping the ‘p’ as he twisted his neck around pulling Gordon close for a slow deep kiss. “Though it wouldn’t make a difference if I was.”

“You got that right.” Gordon purred, teasing with his hips, pulling in and out slowly. “Want to be on top this time? Ride until your full?”

He playfully brushed John's hair from his ear and teased, “I promised to keep you full of cum all night and I stand by that.”

John’s breath hitched as his lover rolled his hips against him. “You’re filthy,” he grinned, pushing back hard to meet Gordon’s hips. “Don’t want to move just yet.”

Locking his fingers with the hand that had been teasing his erection, John held Gordon’s fingers against his own hip bone and repeatedly moved his body in time with the thrusts until his lover’s hand remained in place, pulling him sharply back each time. 

“Nnngh… ahhh.. Gord-Gordon uhhh.”

“Filthy? Maybe… but you've been milking it so I guess that makes you as dirty as me?” Gordon nibbled on his lover's shoulder as he drew himself to the tip and to the base as slow as he dared, making sure John felt him move in and out of him. “Gods Jonathan, I still can't believe you let me do this..after all this time...you feel so warm, so tight and to feel how you squeeze and envelope me….your too good to me, I don't deserve the pleasure of fucking your brains out.”

“Uhhhhah! Damn you’re so hot when you talk dirty like tha-ahhhh,” John gasped at the slow drawn out feeling of his lover moving inside him, “Ohhhhahh I love - nnngh AH!”

“I love it when you’re my bad boy,” John purred, his voice dripping with hot desire, pressing Gordon’s fingers into the slim flesh of his hips. “Just for me… Uhhh… Only for me…”

“I’ll do it anytime you want, Jonathan.” Gordon said as he took a love bite from the soft nape of his lover's neck. “But there's more to you that I like than you letting me fuck you and suck you….uhhh… your kind, patient, persistent, charming, handsome and the fact you put up with me says so many things I can't describe…”

The grazing feeling of teeth and the pressure of suction on his skin, John groaned softly before moving himself away from Gordon and nudging him onto his back. He gracefully swung his lengthy legs to straddle his lover’s narrow hips.

“There’s not a part of your body or mind that I don’t adore,” John whispered as he bent forward to capture Gordon’s lips, lacing their fingers together and holding them steady above his head. “But most of all, I love your heart… The love you have.”

John sat up and lowered himself around Gordon’s length, shifting their hands to rest on his own thighs.

“When you’re stronger, I’ll have you being the bad boy I love, all night,” John drew out his words as he began to grind his hips down to meet his lover’s thrusts before leaning forwards to whisper, “You can rough it up all night long… I’ll be yours to do whatever you want to.”

Gordon growled as his hips bucked along in time with John's body. “As long as I get to be your lover normally too, the one who protects you and treats you like a prince.”

“You’re too good to me, treat me so kind…” John trailed off as his head lulled back, mouth parted as panted moans and his lover’s name echoed over and over around the room. 

“I owe you a big dinner…..this is just the entree.” Gordon murmured, gripping Johns legs. “Ahhhhh nuggghhhh….ride me hard Jonathan.”

John knelt up, bringing himself almost fully off his lover before sinking down fast, grating his backside forwards. He duplicated the action again and gripped his own length moving his hands to synchronise with his movements.

“I want you to cum for me,” John purred as he locked eyes with Gordon, continuing his rhythmic movements. “Fill me completely, Gordon… Nnnghhh… Unnnhhh!”

“You don't need it ask for that….” Gordon stretched and arched. “You know I will.”

Gordon let his body buck as the euphoric wave rushed him, almost lifting John off him and the bed as he raised his legs to gain traction and added thrusting power.

John cried out in pleasure with the added power that Gordon’s legs brought, his body trembling as he reached his climax, hot liquid covering his hand and abdomen. He managed to stay upright until he felt a final surging thrust from his lover which caused him to flop forwards, arm shooting out to support himself as he lay shaking above Gordon’s body. 

John leant down and littered a smattering of light kisses of his lover’s heaving chest. The shift in his position allowed John to feel a small slick of cum run down the back of his thigh, causing him to smile against Gordon’s skin.

“Enjoy the ride?” Gordon teased, kissing John's lips when they came up to meet him.

“More… Than… Anything…” John broke each word with another kiss before slipping his tongue into Gordon’s mouth and bringing a shaking hand up to caress his face softly. “Feeling better?” He grinned playfully.

“I did the moment you said you loved me.” Gordon purred and nuzzled him. “Mmmm still feel nice….” 

Gordon's hips rocked playfully. “I like looking up at you and your beauty.”

John’s face flushed a little deeper than the post-sex reddish glow as he buried his head into the crook of Gordon’s neck, gasping a little at the lazy movement of his lover still inside him. 

“Don’t,” John groaned, dragging the word out almost into a whine, “I’ll bet I look as shagged as I feel.”

Gordon chuckled. “As you wish. Still want me in there?”

John's head shot off Gordon’s skin to look him in the eyes, “Don’t you dare move,” he smirked impishly, winking and causing his face to scrunch up on one side, “Wasn’t asking you to stop that.” 

“Oh?” Gordon smirked, running his hands over John's back and down his sides before a playful teasing thrust again. “Your always beautiful to me, inside as well as out… no matter what you say to me to make me change my mind.”

He pulled John close and kissed him deeply and thrusted slowly and teasingly. “Another go?”

“Now there’s an offer I would never refuse,” John walked his hands back across the bed until he reached his thighs to push himself to sit back upright. “Where do you want me now?” He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh...I think where you are is already divine unless you have another idea?”

Pausing for a moment, his hands stilling as they roamed across Gordon’s skin. “Now that you mention it… scoot up the bed a bit.”

John held onto Gordon’s hips as his his older sibling shifted up the bed, propped up slightly by the pillows. Leaning down to kiss his lover, John grinned as he carefully turned himself around so that he had his back towards Gordon.

Slowly, John lowered himself back over his feet against Gordon’s chest, back arching as he propped himself up on his elbows and letting his head rest on his lover’s shoulder.

Wrapping his tattooed arms around John's torso, Gordon rested his head up against his shoulder and lightly ghosted his fingers over lithe muscle across his chest and trailing them down his middle and along the snail trail from his belly button to his pelvis and back up again.

Only once John was purring in comfort did he start to roll his hips, heighting the feeling of relaxed pleasure he was bestowed upon him.

Overcome by the tantalising electric touches across his skin, John’s drawn out moans filled the room as the change in position allowed Gordon to move deep inside him with minimal effort. His bent legs began to shudder from the effort of holding his body to hover above his lover’s chest. 

“Uhhhh Gordon… So deep nnghhh!”

Gordon’s teeth lightly nipped a trail along John's shoulder and lazily nuzzling him. His thrusting was getting rather slow despite his body remaining hard, but after several hours he was starting to burn out. Resting against John's shoulder again he stopped moving his hips as his grip relaxed as he drifted off a few seconds before John’s hand reached up and tapped him on the head.

“Hey, sleeping beauty…” John smiled before moving himself to sit back up on top of Gordon’s hips, turning around to face him and draping himself across his lover’s chest.

Looking down at the comfortable expression on Gordon’s sleepy face, John pulled the covers up around them both, running a hand softly through his red hair.

“Sleep now, Clownfish.” He hummed quietly, watching as Gordon nuzzled against his hand. 

“I'm sorry…” Gordon mumbled. “I didn't mean to.. Wanted to make it happen all night long...” 

“Shhhh…” John hushed quietly, placing a light kiss on Gordon’s lips, “Nothing to be sorry for… Your body needs to rest. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“It was resting.” Gordon said with a sly tone. “Making love to you and making you feel special is my happy place.”

John laughed quietly as he swooped in for another kiss. “Don’t push yourself,” He grinned as he sat back on his haunches, hands grazing sluggishly across Gordon’s abdomen. “Relax, love… let me do the work.”

Rocking his hips gradually, John used his hands to push himself up away from Gordon’s hips before languidly bringing himself down again, lazily making love to his lethargic lover. Lithe fingers traced patterns across the newly formed scars across Gordon’s skin. John was unphased and fascinated by their presence, happily using them as a map to direct his attention to each new mark caused by the incident that almost took Gordon from him.

They were proof that his lover had survived against the odds

“You’re beautiful,” John breathed softly, watching with interest as Gordon reacted to his featherlight touch.

“Nah….” Gordon breathed out heavily. “Just lucky I'm not mangled.”

He reached up and touched John's face tenderly, his fingers gliding over his delectable cheekbones. “It’s you who's truly beautiful. Blessed with skin so pure and untouched, at least...until I decide to bite.”

“Each mark on your skin tells a story,” John murmured, leaning into the touch and letting his eyes flutter shut for the briefest of moments, not quite believing where he was. “Mine’s just a blank canvas.”

Opening his darkened eyes, John gazed down at Gordon lovingly as he continued his deliberately slow gyrating movements.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Gordon smiled. “Your skin glows in the moonlight like the brights star and you hair like the sun, but soft and wispy like the gentlest of winds. There is nothing that equals it on the planet.”

John felt a heated flush bloom on his cheeks as he glanced away feeling bashful. “You’re too sweet.”

Drawn out purrs of pleasure tumbled out of John’s mouth as he leant forwards onto his elbows, lightly sucking marks onto Gordon’s collarbone and trailing up his neck with small grazing nips of his teeth. 

“Damn… here I was thinking you wanted to fill me too...uhhhh damn…. So hot…” he reached up and pulled John into a long passionate kiss, taking his lover by surprise as he orgasmed as their tongues mingled and danced together.

Reaching his climax breathlessly, John slumped forward lightly onto his lover’s chest gulping air down into his lungs. “Plenty… of time for that… later.”

“Hopefully.” Gordon mused. “That’s if Virgil hasn’t wondered why we didn’t join him for his last dinner in Singapore yet.”

John groaned. “Do we have to go?” He whined, rolling away from Gordon’s body, nearly slipping off the narrow bed. 

“Bit late, it’s one am John.”

“Huh?” John glanced at the clock on the bedside table and laughed, “Ohh… Sod it…” 

He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled himself closer, running his fingers over Gordon’s sides, “Never mind.”

Gordon laughed under his breath. “Don’t worry, I’ll use my silver tongue to get out of it. Besides, I think I have a great excuse.”

Looking up into Gordon’s eyes with interest, John smirked, “Oh? And what would that be?”

Gordon gave John a dirty look. “I know you're not THAT dense John. And don't look at me like that, Virgil is NOT my type and NEVER will be. I mean who finds someone like the human meatshield sexy anyway? It's be like finding Mr. Charisma problem Scotty attractive.” He pulled a face.

John snorted loudly before laughing hard. “I’m glad I’m the lucky one,” he grinned impishly. “I don’t think I’d get far in a fist fight if I had competition.”

“You wouldn't have any. Nothing and no one can hold a candle to you.” Gordon said, pulling John up to kiss him. “Staddle my shoulders… I want to play with you some more…” he teased, one of his hands gripping John's sticky member. “I love how you taste and I'm craving it…”

John hummed against his lover’s lips in response, “Someone’s woken up a bit-Ah!” John yelped in surprise as Gordon’s arms looped around his slight thighs and pulled him up to sit on his chest. “You are unstoppable, aren’t you?”

“You asked for it by teasing me in the hospital every chance you got me alone.” Gordon purred, licking the length of John's long erection. “If anything you're getting what you asked for, your dick in my mouth and my cock up your arse, making you feel pleasure all night long to make up for six months of absence and another three of barely getting the itch scratched.”

“I’m not complaining one tiny bit,” John groaned as strong tattooed arms held his legs firmly in place, the pad of his lover’s warm tongue gently lapping at the sensitive skin of his straining member.

John looked down at the teasing smirk on his lover’s face before a loud moan gasped between his lips. Gordon had taken the very tip of John’s sensitive flesh into his mouth, sucking and running his broad tongue around the smooth heated skin.

“Aaaghhh!” John’s body reacted before he’d had a chance to prevent the shuffling thrust or the pleas and begging for his brother not to stop. 

Gazing into warm rich-caramel irises, John melted at the sight of his lover teasing at the length between his legs, no break in his piercing stare. “You have no idea what staring into those beautiful eyes does to me,” John breathed, running his fingers along Gordon’s torso behind him. “So… beautiful… So perfect with my cock in your mouth, staring up at me.”

Gordon pulled back and gave the tip a flick with his finger. “You're this very pretty shade of pink from here…” he nipped the tip with his teeth, “To here…” he trailed his hand towards the base, stopping at where the pink changed into his normal porcelain skin tone. “Nowhere else on your entire body has such an interesting hue.”

John gasped at the feeling of his lover’s teeth against him and groaned knowingly as he watched Gordon tease him deliberately. “You can be such a tease when you want to be.” He breathed, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“You love it… just ease on the thrusting a bit.” Gordon said, brining one hand up to cup the rest of his lover's privates and roll them in his fingers. ‘Mind you, suffocating on your dick lodged in my windpipe would be a heck of a way to die.”

A low growl hummed in John’s chest as he let his head fall back. “I’d really rather that you didn’t do that,” he huffed, “I promise I’ll try my hardest not t-”

Gordon didn't give him room to reply, drawing him in as far as he could manage without choking, caressing and stroking the rest with his free hand. John's hands snuck around,to bury themselves into Gordon's hair as the fuzz from his beard added to the tickling sensation he could feel.

“Nnngh… Ahhh! Gord-uhhhh…” John focused every ounce of his concentration on keeping his hips as still as possible, though the tiny micro-thrusting shifts allowed him to feel his length move within the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. 

Restless hands coursed through his lover’s thick shaggy flame-red hair, scrunching and releasing the locks between his fingers as he felt the slightest graze of sharp teeth against his throbbing erection. Gordon’s hand worked the base of his length and gently handled the rest of the sensitive area with care, drawing mewling noises from his younger lover.

John leant back slightly, supported by his arm leaning back beside Gordon’s hip, so as not to let his weight sit too heavily on his lover’s chest. Allowing his free hand to grip Gordon’s thick erection, John tenderly worked the soft skin, the pace sporadic as his attention was drawn back to the feeling of his lover’s tongue.

One of Gordon’s hands shot out and was quick to stop John's. Right now his lover was being deep throated heavily and one sudden jerk from either of them would become a hazard. The tight constriction of his throat was already causing John to involuntary buck his hips, Gordon's face changing colour a little as John neared his release.

Using every drop of dwindling control he had over his body, John retracted his hips. The resulting groaned breath that his lover took sent light vibrations through his length. 

Overwhelmed by the euphoric feeling of his nearing climax, John’s hands gripped tighter in Gordon’s hair as he released, a torrent of quiet whimpering noises filling the room, his voice hoarse from their hours of lovemaking. 

Finally over the edge of his orgasm, John looked down at Gordon’s reddish face and immediately clambered off his chest. His body was shaking and twitching as he knelt beside Gordon, leaning down to shower light kisses along his lover’s fuzzy jawbone.

Gordon wiped his chin with a smirk. “Mmm...tasty.” 

“Bloody hell,” John breathed as he slumped down beside his lover, propping himself on a nerve-twitching elbow, “You’re so good to me…”

Nuzzling happily into the crook of his lover’s neck, John breathed in the comforting sweet smell of Gordon’s skin. Tattooed arms wrapped around his thin body, pulling his spent form closer. He never tired of the feeling of protection he felt cradled in Gordon’s arms, his older brother keeping a vigilant watch over him as he snuggled closer.

“Love you…” John mumbled faintly.

“Ditto.” Gordon kissed John on the forehead. “Still want me where it's warm while you sleep?” He teased.

An amused snort huffed warm breath over Gordon’s neck as John grinned, his eyelids blinking heavily. “Always,” He approved, nudging his nose up against his lover’s jaw, his lips laying lazy kisses along Gordon’s neck.

John’s movements were lethargic and drowsy as Gordon helped him roll onto his side, facing away from his older brother who was very gentle in bringing them closer together and tucked John into him, wrapping his arms around him protectively and listening to John's breath hitch and purr in contentment with his body feeling safe and whole.


	12. Deeper sexual connection

The bright early morning sunlight, diffused through the soft full length curtains, glowed in golden rays across the hotel room. As John roused from his heavy slumber, he was first aware of the heady fragrance of passion that still clung to the air from the previous night. John stretched out his legs and noticed the decidedly empty feeling in his body as he realised he was alone in the bed. Eyes blinking against even the weak dawn glare, John sleepily raised his head and looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. 

Sitting up on the bed, the lightweight covers draped over him haphazardly, John smiled at the now familiar and delicious ache in his body. He yawned silently and spread his arms out to stretch out his back and tired muscles, like a keen supple cheetah arching it’s spine in the East African sun. Looking up at the ensuite across the room, John saw the door cracked slightly ajar.

Sliding off the bed to his feet, John padded over to the door and peeked through the gap. “Morning, handsome.”

Gordon looked up from his place on the can. “Could have picked a better moment you know?”

John laughed as he nudged the door open and walked towards the door to the balcony, “Nothing I’ve not seen before,” John called back pulling a cigarette from the pockets of his jeans, “Sleep well?” 

“Best night in six months.” He chuckled watching John stroll out into the open air in his birthday suit. “Did you get a swag of confidence last night?”

Lighting his cigarette and leaning with his backside against the frosted glass, John draped himself back, leant with his elbows on the metal rail. “Why? Like what you see?” He smirked quietly, taking a drag and letting the smoke billow out in a small cloud.

“As if last night wasn't obvious.”

John snorted, smoke pouring from his nose like a dragon, “Alright!” He said, holding his hands up and turning around with a laugh. He observed the beautiful view of the city beyond as it was basked in the glorious summer sunshine. “It’s gorgeous here, isn’t it?”

There was a flushing sound and a tap being used along with furious scrubbing, a clatter of crutches and Gordon was outside with him.

“Mmmhmmm. Shame we've got to leave. It's like a billionaire’s paradise here.”

John smiled as he felt his lover’s hand squeeze his backside, “At least we can make the most of it for this last week,” He mused rubbing his shoulder against Gordon’s. “Is there anywhere you’d like to go? Anything you want to see before we go?”

“You decide. I can't walk very far...as long as we get to visit the Aquarium before we go, I'm solid.” He grinned, “Another night in a love hotel too while we're at it? You pick the theme this time.”

“We can go to the aquarium today if you’d like? I would love to go, we can always get you a wheelchair so I can take you wherever you want to go.” John exhaled his smoke away from his lover and placed the butt into the nearby ashtray, “Hmm… I’ve got just the ticket for that love hotel thing, I’ll book it a little later.”

Gordon kissed him and gave John's skinny behind a good feel. “Gotta use the legs John, otherwise we're back in hospital. You heard the doctors. Come on sexy arse, let's get breakfast - and this time I mean actual food.”

After clearing their plates of food from the extensive buffet of fresh fruit, cooked meats and other assorted goodies, the two lover’s had made their way back up to the room. After his shower, John got dressed and flopped onto the bed with his phone in hand making his booking in a nearby love hotel and firing of an email to the Aquarium.

As Gordon emerged from the ensuite on his crutches, a towel tucked around his hips, John looked up from his phone and hastily thumbed the screen to hide the details of the hotel and the reply to his email. His eyes flickered over the deep marks that covered Gordon’s chest. The fresh pinkish scars, that would darken over time, streaked out like lightning bolts across his tanned skin, as if an electrical current had burnt the marks into his flesh. John’s face fell when he noticed Gordon catching him gazing at the scars.

Standing from the bed, John walked over and brought his shorter lover’s face up so they were looking into one another’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” He murmured softly, gently kissing Gordon’s lips, “Those marks don’t change that…” John wrapped his lithe arms around Gordon’s shoulders, “If anything, they add to that ‘bad-boy’ image,” John grinned, raising his eyebrows, “And you know how damn well that suits you… You handsome devil.”

“Heh…” Gordon murmured as John inspected his little clean up job with a razor as he studied his face. “Tidied it a little bit. Figured if I'm keeping it for a week we can look respectable and not a hermit. And yes, there's still white hairs in it… looks distinguished now at least. You like?”

Snickering quietly, John ran his fingertips through the shorter, though now more sharp, facial hair. “I like a lot. do you have to get rid of it?” John confirmed, “You look a little older… Wait… not in a bad way!”

“You mean older than the eight months between us?” Gordon chuckled. “Pity you're dressed and showered already,” he said seductively. “Though you might be tired of what's under the towel for a while.”

“I’ll never get tired of the feeling of your cock deep inside me,” John whispered, pressing his forehead against Gordon’s. “I can just as easily get undressed, y’know… If you didn’t want to go out that is…”

“We can go out after?” Gordon suggested. “I mean...that's unless we have a strict time to adhere to?”

“Or…” John drew out the word in a low purr, slipping his fingers underneath the towel and easing it from around Gordon’s hips, “We could stay here and have mad sex all day?”

Gordon kissed John passionately. “I'd never be out of you all week if that's all you wanted to do.” His hands moved from holding the crutches to allow all his weight hold them in the crook of his arms as he slowly and purposely undid John's shirt. “If we didn't have to eat, drink and other functions, it would become a permanent resident, never pulling out, keeping you and me together.” 

He teased playfully. “If it could stay hard and erect forever, never needing a break and able to give you an endless supply of hot liquid passion would you ever want to take it out?”

“You're the one it gets hard for, the one it craves - lusts for.”

Letting his shirt slide from his shoulders, John shivered slightly as Gordon’s hands roamed the skin covering his chest, his brother's lips closing in to pay close attention to his nipples. 

“Question is….would you like me to be gentle…” he said softly, blowing warm breath over one nipple and making John shiver. “Or do you want me to be rough?” He drew the other nipple in and sucked hard, nipping with his teeth and leaving it red marked all around, repeating the rough action and eliciting a mild pained yelp.

“Either way, I promise you'll be begging me to cum as I'll be holding it back until you can't take it no more and want sweet hot love juice inside you.”

His body shuddering from the contrast between soft movements and delicious painful nips, as well as the thick deep words that dropped like molasses from Gordon’s lips, John was all but helpless to prevent the whimpering moans he made. Though he knew that his lover was nothing but gentle and caring, the thought of Gordon being a little rougher with him turned him on far more than he cared to admit. 

“You’re such a bad boy,” John breathed huskily.

Wrapping his arms around Gordon’s shoulders, John pressed their hips together and looked into the darkened earthy toned eyes of his lover. He fully trusted his sibling, knowing that no harm would come to him. Throwing caution to the wind, John leant down slightly and whispered into his lover’s ear. 

“Be as rough as you want,” He nipped his teeth at the soft earlobe, “I want it so bad… Hot damn, I want YOU so bad.”

The crutches fell to the floor as Gordon used his whole body to push John onto the bed and strip him the rest of the way down, leaving his feet tied up in his pants and while John was still sitting up did up a few of the shirt buttons so when he pulled and tied the long sleeves together behind his back, John's arms were safely secured.

He then slipped between his lover's legs and started to lick his erection, never drawing it in, teasing John and allowing his lover to raise his own hips onto his lap before Gordon began rubbing his aching manhood against John's opening, keeping it in time with his teasing licks.

John’s breaths became short and sharp as he shifted his hips, trying to push himself against his lover’s hard erection. When Gordon moved just out of reach, John huffed in frustration, snorting softly as his own neediness. 

“Nnngh… why have I not asked you to do this before?” He asked in disbelief, trying to gain some form of contact between them.

Lifting his head, John moved forwards to try and reach his lover’s full lips, to taste his tongue… To get any kind of intimate touch.

Gordon roughly pushed John back and nipped his brother's lips, pulling the lower one in the moment he thrusted into him without warning and pushing in as deep as he could.

John arched his back, exposing his neck and as Gordon drew out as painfully slow as he could to the tip, the next forceful sharp thrust he gave he also sunk his teeth into John's neck at the nape, growling like a hungry predator, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark and teeth impressions that would last a week or more on John's perfect complexion.

A loud yelp was drawn from John’s lips, his body trembling at the blissful sensations Gordon was creating within him. His arms wriggled uselessly under his shirt, instinctively trying to reach out and pull his sibling closer.

Each forceful thrust and sharp sting of teeth burying into his flesh caused moans and incoherent whimpers, little cries of pleasure and desire permeating the air around them. John was surprised how close he was to climax already, the never before seen more dominating side of his lover was exciting and causing his mind to spiral into a dizzying and heady mist.

John heard his own voice chanting and begging his lover’s name in a breathless mantra. His back arched and body writhed as each deep reaching thrust stretched his feverish body further around Gordon’s thick member.

“Gord- Gordon… Ahhh! Unghhh fu-uhhhhh… Fuck! Ah…”

It wasn’t common for John to curse when he had Gordon deep inside him, but his brain refused to give him anything close to coherent thought and speech as he melted into a drabbling mess, expletives falling from his parted lips. The pace began to slow to become more drawn out and purposeful. Mouth hanging agape, saliva dripped in tricking drops from his lips.

“I could do this all day.” Gordon teased before sinking his teeth into John's side along with another sharp thrust. “I maybe slow but damn….it feels good. You like? Jonathan?”

Eyes fluttering shut, John just about managed to nod his head limply before stuttering, “C-clo-close!”

“Not yet,” Gordon growled low, gripping John's hard slick member as it rubbed against his own body, using his thumb and forefinger to apply pressure and to delay orgasm. “Going to teach you how to hold it until it's time.”

“Relax, feel every thrust and bite...and picture yourself doing the same to me.”

Drawing every iota of focus he could muster, John obeyed Gordon’s words, trying to keep his mind off the strained feeling that was knotting at the very base of his abdomen. Stealing one last glance at the sight of his lover moving his hips, John imagined himself sinking his sharp teeth into Gordon’s sun kissed flesh, marking him with small reddish welts whilst sinking his erection into his lover’s tight body. The thoughts coupled with the fiery touches to his own body, took John almost over the edge. 

He wasn’t sure how this was supposed to help him last longer… Perhaps he was doing it wrong but it just seemed to drive him more mad, the only thing preventing his orgasm was the grip Gordon held around the base of his length.

“F-fuuuuuck Gordon! Ohhh fu- anghhhhh! So damn good,” John’s eyes shot open and stared deeply into the molten caramel irises of his lower. “By f-fucking G-Gods!” 

“You're not doing so bad yourself, Jonathan.” Gordon let out a chuckle in amusement. “Though tell me when it's enough...you know what to say…..”

He bit into John's skin and thrusted leisurely in, feeling his lover's body shiver, shake and squirm. Gently he started stroking John's length in time with his calculated movements while using the other hand to hold the tip in a way to hold off any desire to release.

John’s body twitched as he ground his hips up into Gordon’s hand in an attempt to gain more friction against his throbbing erection, desperate for our release. “Pl-please! Uhhhh, Gordon I need-ahhh! Please let me… So c-close, n-need you more… Hnnghhh, please let me cum.”

Gordon's eyes locked with Johns. “Tell me...how much you missed me? Did you dream about me? Tell me all about what you wanted me to do to you in space….or what you wanted to do to me…” he rolled up the hems of John’s shirt a little and took a bite around the unmarked nipple, moving his hips as he did so, lingering longer around the area, licking, nipping, suckling and changing his thrust pattern to mix it up a little.

John gasped for breath as Gordon began to still his thrusts until his length was barely moving deep inside his begging lover. Small whimpered pleas still escaped between John’s thin lips as each pulsing movement within him caused his sensitive body to writhe with pleasure. He bucked his hips up as Gordon’s thick erection twitched hard inside his hypersensitive body, a mewling moan pulled from his throat. “Uhhh, please Gordie-AH! Gordon, please?” His body squirmed as he growled quietly in frustration, fast becoming a puddle of mush as his lusting mind tried to control his feverish body.

“What I wanted you to do to me? Ohhhh,” John hummed in a low tone. He held his breath as long as he dared whilst Gordon delivered several deep and precise thrusts, white spots peppering his vision until his back arched in a jerking motion, sucking oxygen into his lungs greedily. “I dreamt of you doing whatever you wanted to my body… Like I was completely yours, like you wanted nothing else in the universe.”

“That night… at the bowling alley? When you said I was your sex slave? I couldn’t stop thinking about that…” John admitted shyly, his deep azure eyes piercing straight into his lover’s. There were still details he omitted, not wanting to share his deepest desires in one shot.

He moaned as he recollected how he had spent most of his spare time alone thinking of his lover with his own hand wrapped tight around his erection. “Fuck, Gordon… I couldn’t stop thinking about that. You’d tie me up and have my body for your own pleasure… telling me exactly what you wanted from me, making me beg for more and being as rough as hell… Uhhhh, just thinking about it… Hell I know you’d never hurt me, but… It was different. Just to be filled with whatever you wanted and keeping me all to yourself.”

“Hnghhh… I dreamt of you ev-every single night… Thought about every inch of your b-body, I’d memorised it all... How your top lip twitches when I’m deep inside you, the way your eyes flutter shut when I moan your name… Unnhhh... How you try and take all of me and… AHHHH! D-DAMN... how tight and incredible you feel.” John’s flushed cheeks deepened in hue as he paused, thinking of all of the nights on board Global One where he had locked himself away in his cabin and indulged his wildest fantasies. “I imagined you b-begging for me to fu-uhhh… to take you... I pictured each mark my hands and teeth would make on your skin, to show that you’re mine and no one else’s.”

With John distracted talking about his sexual desires, he didn't realise Gordon had given in and let it all go… and also made the fact he withdrew and shifted to sit ontop of John much more interesting, as when he guided his brother in, John's fantasies got wilder and more intense now he had Gordon riding him.

“Tell me more Jonathan.” Gordon moved himself up and down to try and get his brother's magnificent manhood within his shallow and tight body, yelping suddenly the second he got it in so deep he couldn't move around. “Ahhh! Uhhh! Hot damn! T-tell me more...John...uhhh… tell me more...m-maybe I'll untie you i-if you… uhhhhnnuuuuh!”

John sank his teeth hard into the flesh of his lower lip as he watched Gordon shift himself to get more comfortable on his lap. Focusing all his attention on his lover’s face, John growled quietly as his teeth pressed further. They threatened to break the skin but the sting it created served to take his mind off how tight-fitting Gordon’s body was. John grinned and let his head fall back as his lover’s face began to contort with pleasure. It drove a powerful satisfaction within him to know how his own body was making Gordon wild with need.

“Uhhhhah, I love how you move to try and ffff-fit all of me inside you,” John moaned, gently bucking his hips up, digging his heels into the bed and making Gordon cry out, “I love how tight you are around my cock, how it b-barely fits but you t-try and take it all… You can be such a good boy when you want to be…” 

“I want you to bounce and ride my cock,” He muttered breathlessly, blushing as his eyes locked with Gordon’s. “Show me how much you love me being inside you.”

Ignoring the tingling of pins and needles in the muscles in his arms, John pushed himself up as best he could to watch Gordon move up and down on small actions on his slim erection.

“Tell me how good it feels,” John grunted, his voice animalistic and low, eyes smoldering, “Tell me how good it feels to have my cock so deep inside your tight body… Untie me and I’ll make you beg for me...”

Gordon laughed. “I'll tell you… if you tell me one of the fantasies - uhhhh! And it bett- uhhhhah! Better be a good one!” He leaned forward and stroked John's sides and kissed his lips. “Every single detail…”

“Like… uhhhh...like you pinning me to the floor, slapping my - nuhhh - face with your wet hard dick before pushing it into my mouth, gripping my hair and thrusting into it until I cough up all your juices and have you watch them dribble on my lips, down my neck and down my chest -Ahhhh uuuhhh nuuuugh!” Gordon teased. 

“Every detail?” John breathed, not allowing himself to believe Gordon’s words. He watched as his lover sat back upright and nodded, a devilish smile playing across his lips.

John groaned as he leant up again and pressed his hips up, recalling the fantasy that had filled his thoughts those private moments aboard the space station, the desires he had attempted to make come to life as he had tugged at his weeping erection at any given moments alone.

“You’d be waiting for me on the bed, with nothing but a leather harness around your hips… And a cock ring for good measure,” John started, licking his lips as he looked up at his lover with a lustful gaze. “You walk over to me with that sexy smirk you have, y’know the one?” He cursed under his breath, “I swear it’s that look you give me when you’re going to fill me deep and fuck me into the next century… You stand up and rip my clothes off, pin me up against the door - uhhhhhhhahh - like by the windows in the hotel in Sydney… I wrap my legs around you and you take me then and there, hard enough to nearly break the bloody door in half until you’re done.”

He paused to moan as the smirk he loved so well appeared on Gordon’s face. “Uhhhhh… THAT look!” He growled, bucking his hips and losing himself for a moment. “You’d throw me on the bed and tie my hands above my head… You’d put your cock in my mouth and I’d suck it until you cum again like a good little sex slave. Ahhhhh ffffuhhh-”

“I’d suck every last drop of your cum and still beg you for more… then you’d fuck me with whatever toy you choose - thick… long… both… whatever you want to see inside me until you’re ready to go again… Minutes? Hours? Uhhhh… the longer the better… I’d beg you to let me cum, to take me yourself with that wonderful thick cock of yours…”

“Every time I do something wrong, you’d pun-ahhhh! Punish me however you saw fit.” John moaned loudly as his head flopped back against the bed, his platinum hair fanning out across the sheets, riling himself up as he allowed himself to indulge in his fantasy. “Bite me, choke me, slap me, whip me… Grab my hair or make me beg for you… whatever it takes to make me do what you want.” His hands gripped and pulled at the shirt material that held them in place. “I mean really punish me…”

John stopped for a moment considering his next words carefully, unsure of how his lover would react. Gordon was an incredibly attentive lover, always protective of John and he wondered whether he would ever consider hurting him, on purpose, even if it was at his own request. There was every chance his lover wouldn’t be game to play along with his interest in trying something new.

“And?” Gordon shifted his hips and playfully pinched at John’s flesh to try and urge him to continue, drawing him back from his thoughts. 

“Uhh… well…” John stuttered, averting his eyes and lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. “I want to try something… I’m only saying it because I trust you completely without question… But, I want to try breathe play.” 

He winced waiting for an astonished reaction that never came. Looking up, he saw Gordon’s head cocked to one side regarding him with curiosity.

John attempted to explain himself hurriedly, “I found out by accident when I was up in Global One… I held my breath because there was someone in the shower stall next to me and… Woah…” He recalled the heightened orgasm he’d reached whilst his lungs had been deprived of oxygen in the privacy of the shower stall.

Gordon paused to look at him quizzically. “Like asphyxiation?” His gaze fell. The thought of doing that to John never crossed his mind - air was essential to life and survival. He could never do that to him even if he was to beg for it...that would be playing with his life and while what they we're doing together right now was wrong in the eyes of society and the world around them regardless of their love for each other, he could never put John's life in danger just for sexual satisfaction.

Changing the subject back, John continued with his fantasy, oblivious to Gordon's opinion on the matter. Afterall, John was entitled to his fantasies and Gordon did ask about something very personal of his lover.

“You’d take me as hard and deep as you could, making sure to to fill me with whatever you can give me… I’d take it all. When you’re finished with me, when your cum is dripping from my body… we can lie there together and hold each other… that’s until you’re ready to go again.” He smirked up at Gordon as his lover licked his lips.

Gordon’s hands moved to his chest, unfastening the shirt sleeves that were tied behind John and asked. “What about one with you dominating me?” He smirked, hinting that he wouldn't fully let John's arms free until he was ready to voice and act out his desires upon him. “Does Jonathan like me quiet? Wanting to beg? Be whipped?”

Wriggling his arms trying to free them, John growled with frustration before looking up at Gordon. “Oh I’d make you beg for it,” he promised quietly, his pupils almost blown to full dilation as he stared up at Gordon through his wispy hair. “You’d be far from quiet if I was in charge… I’d make you call out my name out with every… Last…. Thrust.” He punctuated his point by shifting his hips up in a jerking motion with each word.

Gordon's grin grew wider. “What happens if I don't beg?” he tugged the sleeves teasingly.

Bringing his knees up and planting his bound feet firmly into the bed, John bucked his hips up sharply, almost toppling Gordon from above him. “One of two things,” He said with a smile, “Either I stop completely, resort to touching you as little as possible… Or I push deeper until you finally scream something.”

“I doubt you'd stop fucking me for a second.” Gordon joked lightly. “Mmmmm uhhhh - as that means it's all over as I don't think that'd make me want more if you're not interested in finishing what you start.” He relaxed his hold on John's arms. “As for screaming? We'd have to see.”

Gordon grinned wickedly. “Maybe me not calling out is me not wanting you to stop and for you to pound me until you burn us both out?”

Feeling his lover’s grip loosen, John remained still as he looked up at Gordon, “Just because I stopped being inside you, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t put on a spectacle just to show you what you were missing…” John moved his hands slightly and carried on, “We’ll have to see about the screaming.”

“Oh? Maybe I'd like you being sexy show of for once?” Gordon mused. “So far I think I've done all the romantic stuff, would be nice to see you have a go.”

Having distracted his lover for a moment, John pushed his hands against the bed and launched himself forward, catching his hand around Gordon’s back and holding him in place on his lap, the shift in position moving his manhood deeper into his lover’s tight body.

John’s free hand began to claw its way across Gordon’s shoulder and up the back of his neck before running into his auburn hair and gripping tightly, forcing his head back. John grazed his teeth against the exposed skin of his lover’s neck before biting down sharply and pressing his hips up into his backside.

Gordon let out a whimper but was surprised how little it hurt now, not because he'd gotten comfortable with it while teasing his lover but because he had now gone through worse pain before and during rehabilitation. He had discovered while this may be a temporary immunity to pain, it would be the first time he could let John really go to town on his body without worrying he wasn't big enough to handle it.

“Mmmm….uhhhh….nuuhhhh…” he purred. “That all you got?” He winked as John's hand jerked his head back up to meet his.

John tried to hide the surprise at his lover’s reaction, expecting to have made more of an impact with his movement. “Feel good?” He asked tentatively, wanting to gauge his next move based off Gordon’s response.

“Uhhhhh huuuuhhhh.” Gordon murmured. “Feels like your penetrating deep into my soul….uhhhhh mmmmmm beyond my body.” he nuzzled John and affectionately kissed him lightly on his cheek. “Hard to describe without getting fantisful.”

John roughly pushed Gordon back onto the bed, his lover’s head hanging over the edge as he swooped down on top of him, littering sharp bites along his chest and sides. He carelessly hauled one of Gordon’s legs up to rest on his shoulder and pulled the other to wrap around his hips so that his lover wouldn’t slip further off the bed.

Leaning down, John bit down hard at the flesh on Gordon’s side between his hips and ribs, thrusting in hard at the exact same moment. He felt Gordon’s arms move to his own shoulders but he quickly grabbed his lover’s wrists and held them firmly at his side. With each slow and deliberately hard thrust, something John had not been able to do before now, he sunk his teeth down into Gordon’s skin with precision timing.

Gordon's body jerked and shook as it was moved roughly against the friction of the sheets, his head flopped right back hanging above the floor, his red locks sweeping it.

He let his body go limp to allow John the freedom to move it however he wanted. He didn't fight the pinning of his limbs, the bend of his leg and the ruthlessness of John's determined desire to pay him back for all those nights he never pulled out, keeping the sexual connection going all night long. 

It was a blood rush to his brain that was making the experience go a little beyond what he was expecting, euphoria mixing into a cocktail of lightheadedness.

“Uhhhhh John….why has it been so hard and so long to get this right? Mmmm ahh- ohhhhhh…” he purred drunkenly. 

“You tell me,” John growled, making his next few thrusts deeper by yanking Gordon’s arms towards him, forcing his body to meet his own hips. 

Short breaths spilled from his throat as he snapped his hips methodically into his lover, grunting from the effort he was exhorting. Sure he’d be spent from this by the time he was finished… but hell was it ever worth it to listen to Gordon’s drawn out moans and yelps. It wasn’t common for his lover to be as vocal as this so John lapped up each delicious noise like it was residual chocolate sauce left of the plate.

Gordon couldn't help the startled yelp as his head was snapped back rather violently against the side of the bed, the whiplash a sudden shock to his dopamine-filled brain, for a split second he felt the heat and the swelling feeling his head was starting to succumb to, as he hung over the edge of the mattress.

As it subsided, Gordon’s head filled back up with the euphoric, almost hallucinogenic effect of the dopamine. It was like he was being drugged and while he knew something was happening to him physically - his head was blocking it out along with the important sensation of John being within him.

“John...uhhhh ahhhhhh…” he breathed out, sounding like he suddenly gotten a cold. “Head...can't feel you in me….drunk…”

Gripping his lovers arms tightly, John pulled Gordon’s body up slowly and carefully, so as not to exacerbate his headrush, cradling his lover’s torso close against his chest whilst he recovered. “Hey you,” John murmured, gently swiping Gordon’s sweat soaked hair away from his red face, “You still with me?”

“Mmm?” Gordon's head lazily lay on John's shoulder, waiting till the drugged feeling started to wear off and he could feel John's erect member inside him. “That's….better,” he breathed. “Much better...can feel you again...mmmm...feels good.”

After nuzzling his lover affectionately for a brief moment, John’s lustful want returned momentarily. “I still want to hear you call out my name… D’you think you can manage that?” He purred into Gordon’s ear, biting and sucking a dark bruise on the sensitive skin at the very top of his neck.

There was an uncomfortable hiss followed by a tantalizing growl. “Must I? Can't I enjoy it?” He mumbled inbetween breaths, giving his lover a squeeze with his abdominal muscles. “We haven't been able to get this comfortable before….mmmm…”

He moved his hips, rocking a little to encourage John onwards. “I love you...and just want to make you happy...mmmnnnah...and have you happy with my body...as I am with yours….Jonathan..”

“That's… all I want...Jonathan...you, me together able to unlock magic and complete each other …”

Gordon tried to wrap his arms around John but they were still being held tight infront of him, so instead he turned his caramel eyes up onto his lover, locking his gaze with those beautiful blues of the abysmal briny depths.

“Make love to me like you've always wanted too...uhhhh...maybe...maybe you'll get your scream? I dunno….screaming doesn't feel appropriate...uhhhh… I just...I just want you to enjoy what I can offer in return..”

“Shh… I’m not worried about that anymore…” John admitted as he held his shorter sibling close to him. “You always make me happy. I just want to make you feel as incredible as you are.” 

“You always do John. I wouldn't still be here if you didn't.”

John chuckled breathlessly as he helped his lover lie down on the bed so that his head was nested in the plush pillows. John felt his neediness melt away as he littered light kisses across Gordon’s skin, brushing his lips against scarred skin and reddening bite marks. John slowly moved Gordon’s arms to wrap around the back of his neck and let his own fingers rake lightly along his lover’s ribs. 

“Mmmm..ahhhhh….ohhhhh that tickles.” Gordon breathed out. “So nice…”

John took great care in lavishing his lover’s skin with attention, letting the desperate desire to make his lover call out his name make way to the urge to make him feel a million dollars. He leant forward onto one elbow, letting the hand gently support the back of Gordon’s neck so his head was tipped comfortably backwards. John continued to place soft kisses against his lover’s throat, lightly sucking at the skin as he rolled his hips in slow rocking thrusts, his pace relaxed as, for once, it appeared he needn’t worry about his considerable length within his shorter lover.

“Unnuuhhhh, Gordon… I love you with every fibre in my being… I want to make you feel amazing, to worship your body like it’s the rarest of gemstones.”

John buried his head into the nape of Gordon’s neck and inhaled deeply, filling his senses with the heady scent of his lover’s hot skin. He lazily lapped his tongue against the throbbing pulse created by the carotid artery deep in his lover’s throat tasting the saltiness of the sheen of sweat that had formed there.

Ears filled with the pleasing sounds of their skin connecting and the soft grunts they created in Gordon’s throat, John continued to press his hips forward as he reached with his free hand to lightly stroke his lover’s weeping length in precisely timed loose movements that matched his thrusts to perfection. 

“You’re so good to me,” John purred against Gordon’s shoulder, kissing and dragging his lips against the feverish skin. “You praise me every single day… But you don’t realise it’s you who inspires me to be a better person… You are my universe, Gordon…”

John held himself at the same relaxed and steady pace, focusing all his attention on responding to Gordon’s body, layering fleeting kisses along the freshly trimmed fuzz of muted red hair that lined his jaw each time his lover gasped of moaned. He hoped that he was filling his lover’s senses with affection, making him feel as loved as he truly was.

“Mmmmm Jonathan...that's amazing….ah!” Gordon let out a short breathless gasp, his legs moving up shakely to wrap around his lover's waist and allowing John as much room as he could to keep pushing and to feel the pulsing muscles that we're going crazy in his calves. 

“It's like your healing me all over….uhhhhh...nuhhhhh love you Jonathan...always, even without this intimacy… uhhhh I'd always love you….”

Gordon didn't beg, nor call out. Instead he felt complete and as one with John more than he had ever been before. He knew John wanted to hear him be vocal like that but Gordon didn't find it necessary - and often found it funny that John kept doing it as if he was expected to.

Some actions and words stopped having meaning for Gordon years ago. The cries of needy desperation, begging to be seen or respect had long since gone. If anyone wanted anything out of him they either treated him as an equal or they could go and get lost.

It had taken a while for him to see that John was genuine - infact after that night he walked out of his life to only beg to be in it again months later…..Gordon had to admit it still felt a little one sided, that at any moment John could walk away and drag his heart bleeding from his chest along with him and destroying him more than anyone ever could, finishing off the remains that their father left him in.

Those false starts of trying to let John make love to him in return, were not just painful in practice. They hurt mentally too. Gordon knew John was disappointed it wasn't working - he could see it in his eyes for days afterwards and in truth Gordon felt as if they weren't just his brother being clumsy, but only seeking one thing from him that Gordon could never truly give.

But after how John had chosen to stay and help him recover, look after the crippled invilid despite him needing medical treatment of his own and not displaying a trace of selfish desires unlike their last time together where it still felt like Gordon was trailing after him to still win his heart - Gordon wanted nothing more than to give John that little part of him he'd been trying to protect from harm….

His very soul.

Sure, he gave pieces of it here and there - you couldn't show love and affection without doing so, couldn't give John the incredible sex he wanted without pouring it into him and giving him everything he had… but his own body, the home for his soul was still a closed door to him wondering exactly when it was going to be ok to give the last piece away.

To hear how John lusted after him, wanted something he couldn't quite have wasn't just a turn on - no, it was a sign that he knew there was more to Gordon than just taking what he wanted… but a wish to return it even if it was as roughly as possible.

Gordon would never beg, never call because he didn't need to. John knew that he wanted him to love him back the same way he expected himself to.

Gordon’s back arched as he pulled John close, nuzzling him and kissing his lips with a passion his brother didn't realize existed, the love that had always been there waiting for John to accept it properly and not run away from. He hoped he saw it now and could experience the feelings Gordon got as he made love to him for hours at a time, the feeling of loving and spoiling another and watching them feel awash with the happiness and euphoria of no longer being alone - but being together with another.

“Uhhhh….Johnathan….. Mmmm uhhhhh….John…” Gordon whispered breathless, his lovers name on his lips. “Take all the time you need….mmmmuhhhh…”

He pulled John into a deep kiss, raising his hips as well to try and give him the room he needed. “Take my soul….” He purred. “Blend it with yours and make it stronger….uhhhhh nuhhhh ahhhh……” Gordon's hands trembled against John's back, his nerves starting to have a seizures, unable to cope with such intensive pleasure coursing through them so soon after his accident and lengthy recovery. His legs were already struggling, giving out and slipping down flat on the sheets unable to hold strength in them.

“Love you…” he whispered.

John moved his hand to the back of Gordon’s head, cradling it gently as he kissed his lover softly, love and affection laced in as their tongues brushed together. “Love you too,” John hummed in reply, “Together… Forever…”

Thrusts grew steadily more sporadic in pace, though they were still gentle. John lost focus as his attention fell solely upon Gordon, transfixed on his lover’s enjoyment. 

Noticing that Gordon’s strength was beginning to wilt, John very slightly increased the grip on his lover’s member and stroked it in the closest thing to a rhythm he could manage.

“Nuhhh…. Uhhhh… J- John….” Gordon breathed out quietly. He shifted a hand to stop John stroking him lower down. “T-too muuuuhhch...perfect...hhhhuhhhh as..as is...uhhhh…”

John moved his hand away and leant onto his elbows, his arms shaking from the effort as he held himself close against Gordon’s torso. “Mmmm… you ffff-feel so damn amazing… uhhhhh Gordon…” he huffed, letting his fingertips circle through his lover’s hair, tracing soft patterns on his scalp.

“John….Johnny...Jonathan… J-John….” Gordon whispered, John's name barely resting on his lips for more than a second. It wasn't screaming… it wasn't begging or calling his lover in lust..it was the soft murmur of adoration and affection, the quiet secret admission that he had surrendered his body, his mind and his soul entirely to him.

It was the closest John would get….maybe even more powerful than lust - utter total devotion.

John could honestly say he had never felt so intimate and close to Gordon than they were right there. It was like their souls were bright colours bleeding together on a canvas. His breath hitched repeatedly as he tried to hold out longer, his body starting to give in to the fatigue it felt. 

Feeling the soft wet skin of Gordon’s lips against his own, John moaned quietly as the muted sounds of their breaths mingled together. He pressed his forehead against his lover’s and rubbed their noses together, the soft action made John grin happily.

“Thank you,” John muttered breathlessly. “For trusting me with your soul.”

Gordon let out a whimper and a soft moan, his body more than ready for John's magnum opus and holding on just for that final swan song. No more words could leave his lips, air was failing to return to his lungs fast enough to voice anything to his lover.

John hit his release with a final few shuddering thrusts, unable to hold himself back any longer, lightly sinking down against his lover’s heated and sweat-slicked body. He felt Gordon’s hips press his erection up between their bodies using the friction to reach his own climax. 

“Mmmhhh Gords… Gordon…” John gasped, his body completely spent. 

Feeling Gordon’s arms snake protectively around his body, John was vaguely aware his mind drifting away from him, as if it had disconnected from his being and was floating somewhere above them. They lay with limbs intertwined together in one another’s warmth, their bodies huddled as close as two souls can be.

“You,” John nuzzled his head into Gordon’s chest, nudging his nose against the hair on his lover’s jaw. “Are my universe.”

“And you are mine.” Gordon kissed him after nudging his lips up for contact. He chuckled and then said, “That was fun. You want to do that again?”

“Mmmmm,” John purred, kissing Gordon slowly as they lay together, “Which part? There was a LOT I’d like to do again… What about the aquarium? I’ve… uh… got a little something planned.” 

“Oh? Well then guess we can't mess up your plans then with you fucking me until you pass out huh?” Gordon teased. “Alright, I give.”

He let out a sigh. “I just got a bit carried away enjoying you inside me. Ok so… where would you like to go?” Gordon asked, wrapping his shaking legs around John who was still deep within. 

“Oh there’s plenty of time for that later,” John smirked, pulling Gordon closer, “Well I need to go somewhere first but we’re heading for the aquarium later this afternoon.”

John paused as he took a deep breath and resumed nesting against Gordon’s jaw. “We can go and get some food before if you like, I won’t be long.”

Gordon looked at John with curiosity and decided to leave it there. “If it involves a lot if walking around it might be best I just meet you at the Aquarium.” He said eventually. They have a cafe in there so I could meet you there for food once your done with your errands.”

“If you’re sure?” John asked with a grin, “Promise it’ll be worth it.”

“I'm sure.” Gordon kissed him on the lips. “Can't walk far even with the crutches and the aquarium is HUGE. It'll tire me out pretty quick.”

“Of course,” John made to move away before stopping himself, lazily thrusting into his lover once more before finally pulling himself carefully away. “Damn you feel incredible.”

“Then don't go. Stay for seconds.” Gordon purred, feeling a little sad and empty without John’s warm body filling him tight, a little afraid they may not get this pain free enjoyable sex again with John being larger than he was. He felt a little ashamed of that, it couldn't be fair on John only getting it one way almost all of the time as clearly he enjoyed being inside him as much as he liked Gordon in him in return.

Gordon hated being short in every single way, but he was never going to get the growth spurt his sibling had. He'd have to get over it - there was nothing he could do and no amount or surgery or drugs could make him any bigger.

Maybe… the toy fantasy John told him would fix that? Give him something more satisfying? Gordon was willing to try anything to make his lover sexually satisfied.

Maybe…

“Mmm… How can I refuse an offer like that?” John growled, rolling Gordon onto his back and leaning above him. 

Teasing his erection against his lover’s backside, John lapped his tongue along Gordon’s smooth abdomen. “You just want me inside you again, huh?”

“It’s not too much for me admit it?” Gordon moaned, grinning. “I thought that's why you liked me inside you all night long for twelve hours straight.”

Gordon lifted John's head enough from his pelvis to look him in the eyes. “If I had my way I'd never come out for the rest of our lives.”

“Well you’ll have to wait a bit longer for your turn,” John’s eyes were gleaming as he gazed up at his lover. “I’d like to have this dance, if you’ll let me.”

“Please do Jonathan.” Gordon smiled. “Don't let me stop you from the mamba.”

Leaning further up Gordon’s body, John let his tongue glide lightly across his lover’s broad chest until he reached the sensitive spot above the pronounced collarbones. Lightly sucking the skin into his mouth, his tongue brushed against it as he slipped his arms around Gordon’s narrow waist. 

John leaned in to draw Gordon into a deep kiss, tongues slipping against one another slowly as he gently pressed his length forward to make his lover whole once more. 

Gordon let out a little yelp, his finger's digging into John's sides as his body fought to not give in over at the first hurdle. He curled his wobbly legs around John as best as he could, ready for the pleasure that was about to come.

Stilling his movements, John lifted his head slightly to check on his lover. Seeing the warm honey eyes that returned his gaze, John grinned as he rolled his hips upwards and reached his hand down to gently caress Gordon’s undercarriage.

There was a gasp and a breathless purr but it was silenced by deep kisses as John slipped his tongue into Gordon’s mouth. 

Allowing his hips to move a little more without restricting them, John pulled himself to his knees and allowed his free hand to wrap tightly around Gordon’s thick erection, pumping it as his other hand continued to delicately roll the soft flesh between his fingers and thumb.

The pace of John’s thrusts increased slightly, though they lacked the power or pure lustful desire that their earlier lovemaking had drained from his body. Aside from breathless pants and groans, neither of the two lover’s had uttered a word to one another, their bodies communicating in an unspoken language.

Their bodies moved as if they were in a heightened trance, Gordon's body shaking so much from excitement his muscles barely able to contain it that John paused a few times wondering if his older brother was having a seizure. He needn't have worried as it was all a result of Gordon never really allowing his body to give in to such intense feeling of pleasure before and his system was barely able to hang on. The complete loss of control at John's discretion was delicious to say the least. To see him turn into a puddle of uncontrollable sexual servitude was a sight to behold, his usual dominating, possessive and protective bedroom behavior all stripped away leaving him vulnerable and exposed.

John sighed with deep satisfaction as he surveyed his lover intently, watching as Gordon’s body writhed and twisted beneath him gulping down air with soft groans. He persisted to reverently pamper his lover’s privates and taking great delight in the twitching shaking response his actions generated.

Though it wasn’t common for John to take the leading role in the bedroom, he was discovering that the gratification he felt watching Gordon fully indulge in the euphoric bliss was fast growing on him. The confidence he obtained knowing he could reduce his lover to a shuddering pool of goop as Gordon floated in a climactic paradise, was utterly intoxicating.

Relinquishing control was difficult for Gordon, as he barely had any control over his own life and the events in it - the only time he had any was in the bedroom and even then, John still called the shots even if he was the one who gave more than received. Would it make a difference if he just gave in and let everyone dominate his life instead of trying to fight back?

“John…J-Johnny… can't hold…” he warned, fingernails digging deep into John's skin. “Starting… starting to hurt….”

John kissed him and pulled at his lower lip, as if to tell him that he needed to hold a little longer. When he let go however, John was in for a surprise as Gordon sunk his teeth deep into his shoulder.

Yelping at the shock of the stinging pain caused by the bite, John felt the violent shaking of his lover as he released his load over their bodies. Steady thrusts faltered, becoming more sporadic as Gordon’s teeth clenched into the flesh as he rode out his climax. 

Gritting his jaws hard against each other, John allowed himself to reach his own noiseless orgasm as he felt his lover’s teeth relinquish their hold on his shoulder, several rivulets of hot liquid began running down his chest.

Delicately pulling away from his lover and moving to his side, John hurriedly scooped his slim arms around Gordon’s shaking torso, lifting his head and shoulders to rest against his own chest. Holding onto his lover tightly, John let his head rest on thick locks of copper hair in silent apology for pushing Gordon too far.

Breathing was taking a while to even out, big gulping gasps were being taken as Gordon fought to fill his lungs with the precious resource. His own fault, he did ask for something he couldn't handle.

He pulled John tight to him, tentatively touching the bleeding bite mark, shocked that he had hurt him so easily.

“S-sorry. I didn't...mean to…”

John quietly hushed his lover, sweeping a hand through his golden-red hair, kissing him gently on his soft lips a few times before lifting Gordon’s head to look into his eyes. 

“You’re not the one who needs to be sorry… I am - I shouldn’t have pushed you.” John murmured wiping away a small dribble of blood from Gordon’s chin with his thumb. “Are you alright?”

There was a shaky nod. “Half an hour and I'll be ok. If you wanted to do your ‘errands’ you can I’ll catch up when I stop shaking. Could be a little while.”

John hesitated for a moment before giving Gordon a squeeze and pulling a pillow over for him to rest on. “If you’re sure,” He started, watching his lover nod his agreement, “Alright, I shouldn't be long… but if you need me you call and I’ll be straight back, alright?”

“Sure. Just focus on meeting up at the aquarium.” Gordon smiled weakly. “I can do that at least, ok John?”

John nodded quietly, a small smile on his face as he kissed Gordon once more and made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

By the time John was dressed and ready to leave, he noticed that Gordon was drifting in and out of sleep. Kneeling beside his lover’s head, John bent down and lovingly placed a kiss on Gordon’s forehead. 

“You’re not going to stand me up at the aquarium, are you?” He teased playfully, watching as heavy eyelids revealed golden eyes looking up at him. “See you there, Clownfish.”


	13. Misplaced intentions

Walking out of the vibrant florist store into the glorious sunshine with a beaming grin on his face and a hefty bouquet of a dozen blood-red roses in his hand, John glanced around the small side street. He noticed a small store front with tinted glass and small red writing which roughly translated to ‘Adult Store’. Interest peaked, John hurried across the road towards the black painted store with a fizzle of excitement in his stomach. 

A small beep sounded when John pushed open the door causing him to startle slightly and quickly close it behind him. He nervously glanced around the walls that were adorned with an array of lingerie and outfits and began to wander through numerous racks of bralettes, hosiery, basques and thongs. 

Leaving the roses on the counter by the door, John spotted a number of corsets on hangers and moved in for a closer look, grinning widely as he admired a small lace masquerade mask that was draped around a leather corset, a cropped white shirt and a pleated plaid mini skirt with a matching tie. He picked up the lace mask and draped its satin ribbons either side of his arm.

Moving further into the shop, behind a dividing wall covered in rails of body stockings and outfits, John was faced with a hoard of chains and restraints. He gawped in surprise at the sheer amount of various different items. Deciding to pick a selection of different things, John chose a set of nipple clamps with a chain to a leather neck collar, a navy blue leather body harness with criss-crossing straps complete with a metal cock ring, a similarly coloured leather flogger and a slender russet coloured riding crop.

John grinned to himself as he spotted a set of black leather restraints consisting of soft ropes and straps that looked as though they were designed to pass under the mattress of a bed to spread arms and legs wide. His body shivered with excitement as he stuffed all of his intended purchases under his arm.

There was a smooth black open mouth gag with a ring of silicone devised to keep the mouth open as wide as it could be made to go… John was surprisingly excited by the seemingly endless choices of things one could purchase to use in the bedroom or otherwise. He picked up the gag and made his way to the next part of the shop.

Curiosity got the better of him as he scanned the massive array of cock shaped vibrators that were looming on the wall in front of him. His eyes widened as they fell upon some of the more gargantuan sizes that were on offer, one in particular looked well over a foot in length and as thick as his calf muscle. He found he didn’t want to know how people were managing to fit that inside them.

Instead John settled for two choices, a thick nine inch vibrator and a smaller leather dildo which was pretty similar in size and shape to Gordon’s monster. His wandering eyes were stilled by a remote control vibrator with packaging that boasted how silent and unnoticeable it was. His thoughts quickly drifted to asking Gordon to use it and turning it on when he least expected it, watching as his lover tried to curb the reactions the vibrating toy would cause. John grinned deviously as he added that to his armful of tricks and toys.

Straying further into the shop, John’s eyes widened. Admittedly, the only other time he had ventured into a sex shop was with a classmate whilst at University. John was now quickly discovering that American sex stores were considerably more tame by comparison to the selection he was now faced with. If he was honest, there were contraptions on display that he was not completely sure of their intended purpose.

Placing the various items he had chosen onto the counter in front of the store assistant, John’s eyes were drawn to a small stubby tin. According to the label, it contained a bright crimson candle which claimed to have a lower melting temperature than conventional wax. He placed it on top of the rest of his choices for good measure and added a small container of lube. The cashier looked up at John with a mildly shocked expression on his face as he scanned each of the items before placing them in an opaque carmine bag.

Leaving the store feeling pleased with his purchases and rather flushed from the experience, John returned to the main street and hailed a cab to return his purchases to the hotel room before heading over to the aquarium to meet his lover.

As the cab pulled up to the front of the aquarium, John couldn’t stop the huge grin on his face when he noticed the vast carpark was completely empty. He spotted Gordon waiting on a wall beside the entrance who looked up when he saw the vehicle approach. 

Getting out of the taxi after paying his fare, John tucked the flowers behind his back and walked over to Gordon and noticed the look of confusion mixed with disappointment on his face.

“I guess it’s closed,” Gordon sighed, his shoulders slumped. “I’ve been here for thirty minutes and I’ve not seen a single person the whole time.”

Pulling the roses out from behind him and handing them to his lover with an innocent smile on his face, John leant in to kiss Gordon deeply. “Sorry I took so long, I got a little held up,” He smirked knowingly, before averting his eyes to his palm apprehensively. “It’s not closed… Well not to us anyway - I thought it’d be nice to have the place to ourselves.”

John left out how he had acquired the free roam of the aquarium to themselves and the small picnic that he had arranged to be waiting for them beside the huge cylindrical deep sea exhibit. He hoped that Gordon would enjoy the experience and not fret about the cost of it or fuss that he felt John had made. John knew his lover was not one to be impressed by material gestures of affection, but John remained hopeful this would be an exception to that rule.

“Oh?” Gordon cocked his head to one side. “What did you do? Sleep with the owners?” He joked. “Seriously, didn't realise NASA paid that well.”

 

John’s face fell, his smile fading slightly. “Of course I didn’t… can’t I just do something nice for you?”

“Well yeah,” Gordon said, looking away. “Just this is a bit much isn't it? I'm not worth shutting down an entire damn public building for the day….” he hesitated. “You don't mind if I ask it to be open to more than just us? I mean I saw some kids and families who seemed disappointed it was shut before….”

“You’re worth so much more than that, but this is all I could manage.” John forced a smile back onto his face as he looked up at Gordon. “Of course you can, whatever you want, Clownfish.”

“Good. A public place isn't any fun without other people enjoying it too. Just because you have the money, doesn't mean you stop others from enjoying things. That’d be unfair.”

Watching as Gordon disappeared into the reception, John slumped to sit on the wall facing the empty car park. Sighing heavily, he watched guiltily as a small family walked up towards the colossal building. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Gordon thought he had flashed a wad of cash around to get the building to themselves. In actual fact, he had only asked for the building for an hour, the money he had given was to be handed to families that were inconvenienced by the wait to get some food until after the hour was up. 

Smiling weakly at the family as they walked past, John wondered if there was ever going to be anything he could do for his lover that would show how much he meant to him… something that didn’t seem to upset him or make him feel uncomfortable.

Hearing footsteps behind him, John looked up as Gordon hobbled over in his crutches. “All sorted?” He asked, keeping his voice chipper.

“Yup. There's still an area they said they'd keep closed because you booked it and usually they close that off for weddings anyway.” Gordon smiled sweetly before continuing, “You didn't need to close off the entire building, just book that area they use for functions. I mean what would we do with the place to ourselves anyway? I don't think we could have sex or anything with all the security cameras around. Singapore is still less ‘accepting’ with same sex couples as the rest of the world are and I mean… we’re kinda stretching that.”

Gordon blushed. “I keep forgetting we're supposed to be brothers but I wouldn't want to give you up as my boyfriend for anything in the world...No matter what anyone says.”

John sighed quietly before standing up from the wall. “I didn’t book it for us to have sex… I just thought it would be nice to be able to see everything, to have space to enjoy it.” He looked up at Gordon and smiled lovingly at him, the expression still it quite meeting his eyes. “I wouldn’t give you up either.”

Straightening his shirt slightly, John looped his arm around Gordon’s shoulders and placed a kiss on his forehead. “You ready to go in?”

“I guess so.” He said softly. “ You know we don't have to be alone to enjoy something John, or to enjoy each other's company. We just need to be together, that's all that matters.” He returned the kiss, hoping that John understood that he didn't need to go to such lengths to do things with him, infact just being out together in public without feeling ashamed and secretive about their love for each other was refreshing and liberating as Gordon knew full well they were going to get few to zero opportunities like it when he had to move in back home until he could find a place in Florida to stay with John and be together free from their families control.

One day, John will understand.

Gordon started to hobble inside, turning his head and grinning, “That food you paid for is going to go cold if you stand out here forever.”

“Ugh…” John groaned, covering his face with his hand, “That was supposed to be a surprise! This isn’t going anything like I’d planned.”

Laughing at himself, John pulled Gordon closer and began walking towards the doors. “C’mon then you, come show me all these fish.”

Inside the building, John led the way down to the lower floors where the circular tanks and cylindrical exhibit was, pausing occasionally as Gordon had to hobble down flights of stairs since John had no idea where the lifts were.

Inside the room however the tanks looked rather empty of fish, but alive with beautiful corals. In the middle was a dining table with food tucked under some metal closhes.

Gordon smiled. “You know that fish are freely able to swim in and out of this display from the outside ocean?” He said happily. Only the corals and anemones in here are not wild.”

John grinned at his lover as he moved a chair out for Gordon to sit down before pushing him closer to the table. “Sorta similar to when we were in the submarine?” John snorted as he sat down opposite Gordon. “I’m kidding, so they just come and go as they please? That’s pretty amazing actually… I’ve not seen another aquarium like this!”

“There's a slow shift towards this sort of open venue for wild life, but not every city in the world can do this.” Gordon said, resting his chin on his hands. “Places like Dubai and China for example have very special dedicated buildings because they can't build into the water surrounding the cities because of the damage to the ocean life in their vicinity. They are trying though, but some things take many years to recover.”

“At least it’s some kind of progress,” John offered as he laced his fingers together in front of him, looking around at the vast expanse of water held back by the glass.

“The ocean, like space is a completely alien and mostly uncharted worlds. However we don't deserve space travel if we cannot even look after the existing unknowns on our own planet.” Gordon frowned. “But even then we have trashed the atmosphere of our planet, we're lucky to have any space ships that don't get hit and blow up due to space debris. We're messy creatures, we don't deserve our own existence.”

“Some of the crafts I was in contact with from Global One were tasked with debris clean up. In fact, whilst I was up there, they cleared away over three hundred tonnes of the stuff.” John offered, smiling as he pushed one of the silver dishes over to his brother and held his hand tightly. “I know it won’t undo what has been done, but at least people are still trying to help. There’s still some good in the world, Clownfish… Just have to look hard for it.”

Gordon sighed. “I know. Sometimes it's not enough.” 

Releasing Gordon’s hand, John leant back in his chair and pulled his plate towards him, lifting the lid and grinning at the delicious smell that greeted him. 

“Hainanese chicken,” John said, nodding his head in encouragement for Gordon to look at his own plate.

Carefully lifting the closh, Gordon breathed out a bit relieved that there wasn't a lobster or a fish on his plate.

“Duck...I think.” He said. “On rice.” He looked at it more and a very soft smile crossed his face.

“Thank you.”

Chuckling to himself as he picked up his cutlery, John began to tuck into his food, watching as Gordon continued to admire the expansive water around them rather than eat his meal.

“Is everything ok?” John asked quietly, regarding his lover with concern. “Sorry if this was too much.”

“Something’s wrong. There's no fish in here like the last time.” He said, frowning. “Even the wild ones that call it home…”

He stood up to have a closer look, inspecting the corals on the other side thoroughly.

“Ah...that's a problem.” Gordon grinned, pointing to a rock that looked to be covered in seaweed. “He's not a little fella either. He's probably seen this place as an all you can eat buffet.”

It was hard to tell what it was, even when John walked over to look himself he couldn't work out what Gordon was pointing at.

“Reef Octopus. Quite a large one at that. One of the best mimic octopuses in the world they can change their shape, colour and even skin texture to look like seaweed and other fish. Bet the animals that usually come in here know he's here as they're avoiding the place. His cover is how you might say - compromised.”

When John finally spotted the outline of the octopus, he squeezed Gordon’s arm with delight. “I can see it! Woah…” he hummed in amazement moving closer to the glass until his breath made small ghosting impressions on the clear surface. “Stealthy little fella aren’t ya?”

“It's nice to see a living one not being eaten. They're a delicacy here. Wonder if there's a way to get him out before he's spotted and removed by force?” Gordon looked up and stepped back trying to find a way into the tank. “There's an opening on the top on the other side, I think I can fit…. Could you keep watch while I help our ‘friend’ out that gap there and get him back outside?”

John’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” 

He caught Gordon’s arm as he moved away from the glass towards the hatch. “Woah, wait… Your legs… Are you sure this is a good idea? What are you going to do with him anyway?”

Gordon pointed to the gap he meant. “That's how he got in from the ocean. If I push him through there he's home free. Freedom is better than becoming someone's dinner.”

“Alright…” John reluctantly let go of Gordon’s arm as he turned back to look at the doors, hoping no one would enter. “Be careful.” 

“Might need a leg up the ladder into the tank.” Gordon muttered limping around to the ladder with difficulty, stripping down to his underwear. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” John breathed as he hurried over to where his lover was stood, bending to one knee beside him.

“Just trust me, ok? We'll be fine.” 

Nodding noiselessly, John laced his fingers together as a foothold for his lover before boosting him up to reach the ladder. “You got it?”

“Yup. Ready when you are. One last push upwards and I can get a foothold.”

Stretching up to full height, John pushed Gordon’s leg up higher until it reached the bottom rung of the steel ladder. He watched on with concern as his older brother clambered up towards the hatch.

Once in the tank, Gordon wasted no time swimming around to the octopus and after a second or two working out the safety way to grab the creature without being bitten and injected with any venom, lifted it up and let it escape out into the open through the little hatch that lead to the ocean outside. The pressure from the water was starting to take its toll on his weakened body and aa he tried to swim back he involuntarily swallowed some of the water as his lungs decided to gasp for air at the wrong moment.

Glancing up at his lover in horror, John watched as Gordon’s body convulsed, bubbles of air spilling from his mouth. Reaching up, John easily grabbed the ladder rung and desperately tried to haul his legs up to reach the next rung. His eyes were blown wide as he stared at his lover through the glass, finally able gain a footing on the ladder and hauling himself up towards the top of the tank. 

The convulsions started to subside and Gordon's limbs started to be just floating in the tank, losing consciousness from lack of oxygen.

Diving into the water, John clawed at the water to propel himself towards Gordon. Slipping an arm around his lover’s limp body, John kicked hard to get them both to the surface, his own body screaming for air.

Bursting through the surface, John rolled onto his back as he gasped for air and pulled Gordon along with him, his head out of the water, kicking his feet manically to reach the side of the tank.

Feeling his back bump into the tank, John turned and pushed Gordon up towards the smaller ladder and carefully hauled his brother onto the ledge with great difficulty.

Gordon's head lulled back, no signs of breathing or fighting for air into his lungs. His lips were starting to turn blue.

John cursed to himself loudly as he knelt beside Gordon, tipping his head to empty out as much water as he could before locking his hands together and settling them on his lover’s breastbone. He gulped down a massive breath of oxygen and began compressing Gordon’s chest, a sickening gurgling sound bubbling up from his lover’s throat as water was being expelled from his lungs.

“Don’t you dare… Not after all this… c’mon Gordon,” John’s voice broke and cracked from the emotions threatening to break free like a bursting dam.

There was a cough and some more water dribbled out and a sound of choking. Helping Gordon onto his side to allow the water to run from his lungs, John gripped tightly to his lover’s bare torso.

“That’s it, come back to me,” John soothed as he tried to move Gordon’s head to make it easier to breathe. 

There was more coughing and a groan. “That sucked.” Gordon uttered. “I didn't expect my breath to run out so quick...it's never done that before. What did they do to me in all that chest surgery you told me about while I was still unconscious in hospital?”

“Hey, take it steady,” John soothed, gently laying Gordon’s head back against the ledge, “I don’t know the full story, but you underwent thoracic surgery to fix up your punctured lung.”

Gordon tried to sit up before a coughing fit knocked him back. “Careful, Clownfish.” John murmured in a hushed tone. “I need you to relax for me, try and focus on your breathing, alright? Deep breaths.”

Gordon grinned. “Better me than the octopus. Least out of the two of us he gets to be free to live however he wants. John, do we really have to go home? I mean it's more or less your home anyway… I’m just accepted as an inconvenience.”

Sighing heavily, John sank back onto his ankles as he locked eyes with his older brother. “I don’t wanna go there either, dad will just take credit for everything we’ve done.” John mumbled quietly, “But as long as you’re there with me, dad can’t win… can he?”

“I hope that's the case. Sorry for uh...almost drowning and ruining lunch plans.”

John snorted lightly. “Do you think you can get back down the ladder yet? The food might still be warm,” He chuckled before leaning in to kiss his lover. “You haven’t ruined anything. You’re safe… that’s what’s important.”

“Heh well for the record John, if I was to die, I’d prefer it to be underwater or at least, buried at sea.” Gordon said thoughtfully as he sat up. “You'd hold me to that right? ‘Cause I wouldn't want to go when we're busy-” he pulled John into a kiss, his hand resting and squeezing his younger sibling's crotch. “Though that would be a way to go out with a bang….you deep within me.”

He pulled away and stared to go down the short ladder to ungracefully roll onto the floor - legs still too weak to land on.

“Coming to eat or not?”


	14. Toys

“So, what other plans we got for this evening?” Gordon asked as they left the aquarium. “Movie or a pub? Or more tenpin bowling where I'll beat you into being my slave again?” He chuckled.

“Well,” John began, a little unsure of himself, “I thought I’d let you decide if there was anything you’d like to do. You could probably do with a rest after that.”

Stopping in front of his lover, John turned and slipped his arm around Gordon’s waist. “Or we could skip it all and go straight to the part where I’m your sex slave?”

Gordon thought for a minute before a shark like smile crossed his features. “I sense you have something down your trousers with an offer like that.” He joked. “Why so willing? Got something you want me to do to you, hmmm?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” John mumbled breathlessly, reaching out to Gordon’s collar and tugging him into a deep kiss. “I want you to be in charge. Of my body, what happens to it… the whole thing.” He purred quietly and pinched the flesh of Gordon’s backside between his fingers.

Mindful of the taxi cab he had called pulling up to the pavement behind them, John helped Gordon into the vehicle and making sure he was comfortable. After the short journey back to their hotel, John settled the fare with the driver and hopped out to catch up with his lover, who was already making his way staggering into the lobby.

Gordon looked up as John not only caught up with him but also bounded into the lift, clearly excited for something that gave Gordon the shivers. Sure, John had every right to be enthusiastic but Gordon had never seen this extreme of it before - especially in regards to sex.

Hobbling in beside his lover as the doors closed, he asked, “Should I be worried about you? You've never been this… enthusiastic before. You're planning something aren't you?”

John started to whistle and Gordon sighed. “You're not going to tell me are you?”

John smiled, still whistling and shook his head.

“Alright, I give. Clearly I'm not supposed to have a clue. You win.” Gordon straightened up on his crutches. “Just give me a minute to not smell like fish and we'll be good to go.”

As the lift door opened on their floor, John leapt through the doors and over towards the hotel room. He slipped the keycard into the handle and opened it, holding it open so Gordon could hobble through.

Placing the roses on the bedside table, John sat cross legged on the freshly made bed and watched as Gordon eyes him curiously as he disappeared into the ensuite for his shower. 

When he heard the sound of running water, John lay down on the bed and pulled the bag of purchases he had made from under it. Making quick work removing his clothes he dug around in the bag for the small black lace mask, tying it around his face as he got up to check it in the mirror.

John tugged out the under mattress restraints and began to set them up, shifting the bed covers onto the floor and emptying the contents of the bag into them.

Pulling the blinds down over the windows, John grabbed one of the large roses and gently removed the petals. Lying down on the sheets, he scattered the petals around himself and on his body before beginning to secure his legs in the leather cuffs. Hearing the water cease from the bathroom, John hurriedly lay back and twisted his torso so he was able to get his right arm tied up before he heard the sound of the handle being pressed.

Gordon hobbled out on legs of jelly, drying off his hair and reaching out as he stumbled towards the little shelving unit beside the bed. Only when he stopped rattling his brain around his skull did he see John's little suprise.

He went red, unsure what to say. John looked good - too good - and something didn't seem to sit right in the pit of Gordon's stomach.

Oh yeah… John’s sex fantasy…. Holy shit…

Was this exactly what he meant? He wanted Gordon to have sex with him like this?

Suddenly those words about ‘punishment’, ‘choke me’ and ‘dominate’ sounded more sinister than he first thought.

Then there was the toys that were resting in the bed in between John secure and spread legs - Gordon had never seen so much leather, hell never seen THAT many leather sex toys in one place outside a sex shop.

He swallowed hard. “J-John...you sure?”

John noticed the hesitation in Gordon’s body language. Moving his free hand out in an offer for him to come closer. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” John reassured softly, holding onto Gordon’s hand as he stood next to him. “But I trust you one hundred percent, alright?”

“You can ignore those things at the end of the bed if you want. I, uhh, may have gotten carried away,” John smiled sheepishly. “But whatever you want, however you want it. I’m yours.”

Gordon took a deep breath, unsure if this is what he wanted. 

But then, it's what John wants so it's ok right? After all, he'd walk to hell and back if John told him to - even after protesting a little.

Gordon moved over shakily and grabbed the other wrist strap. “This goes around that arm right?”

John nodded wordlessly, watching Gordon carefully as he softly strapped his right wrist in place. 

He watched as Gordon reached across the bed to the toys and held up the nipple clamps with a chain to a leather neck collar and stare at it mystified a few minutes, glancing down at John trying to work out what it was for. Clearly the collar goes around the neck but what are these little clothes on chains for? Surely they are not -

Oh.

Gordon removed the weak chains with a tug and tossed them away before securing the collar around John's neck, his lover's eyes wide in annoyance that Gordon had broken one of his new play things.

Before John could complain, Gordon mumbled darkly, “Your chest is far too long in length, they'd never reach anyway. Besides, those loops can connect to this bit here now.” 

Gordon indicated a strap by John's head. “This is a choker strap right? Rather that was attached to your collar than your bare neck. Don't worry, will make sure the collar is tight enough but this is a hell of alot safer than a leather noose.”

John nodded again in agreement as Gordon threaded the strap through the loops on his collar. It at least appeared that Gordon was feeling a little more at ease. 

He watched as Gordon studied the other objects in his collection and how he put alot of it onto the floor, unsure if it was because he didn't like them, had no interest in them or felt what was already in use was enough. When Gordon wanted to be a granite creature that no one could read his emotions it made it impossible to know what he was thinking.

However, in his hands as he straddled over John's leg awkwardly to sit in the space in front of his naked pelvis he held up the thick nine inch vibrator for him to see.

“You didn't spare any expense I see.” Gordon said quietly, pulling back on the rubber a little. “Studs, the little tickler things on the end and all.”

He picked up a little tube of lube he had almost sat on and popped the cap, squeezing a bit on and watching it dribble down the vibrating toy.

“Warming liquid? Well you'll know if it's true or not in a minute.”

Gently and cautiously, he pressed it against it's mark, letting the little wriggling ticklers do their job as he put it on the first low setting and watched John's reaction.

John writhed as his legs tugged against the restraints around his ankles. Small grunts emitted from his lips as he stared up at his lover, a little unsettled at the lack of any emotion or expression. 

“Gordon?” He asked softly, his eyes fluttering at the odd pressure from the toy.

“Tell me when John, and give me a safe word. I won't stop until you shout the safe word, dominating you like the bitch you are and the utter bastard I am.”

There was no smile, but the expressionless face said enough to match his words. He would be John's punisher, the utter arsehole he wanted him to be until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Gordon wasn't sure if this was exactly what John wanted but the set up didn't suggest he was supposed to play nice and he was trying so very hard to get into the spirit of it but finding it hard to enjoy it - unsure that if he did John would think less of him for being a sadistic brutal arsehole who loved his brother to be at his mercy.

It was borderline that he was going along with it, memories fresh in his mind from not too long ago - tattoos on his arms the coloured reminder he can be a dangerous monster, one that promised that'd he'd never hurt John as long as he lived.

And this felt like it was crossing it.

Still - he'd do anything John told him to…because he loved him and hoped to hell he knew what he was doing asking for this.

John looked hard into Gordon’s empty eyes, unsure of himself as he studied his lover’s stiffened posture. “We don’t have to do this.” John whispered quietly. “If you don’t want this, we can stop. Alright?”

Gordon nodded. “But you want it right? This is your fantasy, I'm just… figuring stuff out in my head, so you ready or not?”

“I don’t want to force you to do this if you don’t want to…” 

“I'm not the one who matters here. You're the one tied to the bed waiting for me to be brutal to you, make you want more… tease and dominate you without a way of fighting back.” Gordon replied. “You call all the shots here John, I just do what you tell me as I got no clue.”

Pausing for a moment, John thoughtfully processed Gordon’s words. “You stop the moment you’re not comfortable… Alright?”

“You sure? Because I'll bin all this stuff if you don't want me to do this. Again, your call. I'll get over it if you enjoy it, that’s kinda what this is for right?”

John quietly mumbled, “Mars.”

“Mars.” Gordon repeated. “Don't forget it.”

Without warning, Gordon pushed the vibrator right in to the stopper and turned it on maximum, the toy buzzing and whirring as it wiggled around deep inside John - quite possibly further than his own member would fit inside Gordon. John yelped in pain, his body jolted, legs strained and arms thrashed as he arched wildly in surprise from the sudden alien invasion. Gordon watched a few minutes, his brother's body jerking and contorting as he cried out before reaching down for the slender russet coloured riding crop and the gag with the large metal cock ring that was to hold John’s mouth wide and keep his teeth at bay.

Gripping John’s blonde hair roughly, he forced the gag on and secured it in place, then took a deep breath before closing his eyes, trying to flush the thoughts of John choking on his erection before pulling it out and thrusting it deep into the ring of the mouth gag and into his throat. Gordon only just fit inside the cock ring, aware that he'd have to be quick to avoid hurting not only John, but himself too. He couldn't see the collar, but he knew it was cutting into John's neck now, straining in a very real choker hold.

It wasn't long, Gordon couldn't hold it. The tight pressure of the ring made him pull out, his fluid instead dribbling down John neck and shoulders. Gordon watched his brother gasp for air, unsure if this was supposed to be the asphyxiation part of the thing and pulled at the neck strap till it snapped off, making the collar go slack enough for Gordon to loosen it from John's neck.

He then climbed off, turned off the toy and pulled it free carefully, hurling it at the far wall before wrestling with the straps the bound his brother's limbs. 

“Grr fucking stupid knots!” He growled viciously. “Stupid, stupid stupid! FUCK IT I'm cutting ‘em with a knife!”

He reached up and touched John's pale features, relieved to see colour returning as his breath came back. “I'm sorry. I couldn't - I can't, not like this… anything BUT this.”

Gordon stood up and wobbly wandered around till he found something sharp to slice the bonds with.

“Nothing but a monster, fuck I was WORSE than those guys back at your university. You want me to be that? Well I c-can’t.”

He loosened John's legs first before his arms, aware John was ready to grab him to pin him down and demand what the hell was wrong with him and was quick to move away, falling over all the stuff on the floor.

“Swore I'd never hurt you, now look what I've done! I swear it feels like all I've got is your blood on my hands.”

John sat up shakily and removed the ring from his mouth, discarding it on the floor before crawling carefully over to where Gordon was shouting. 

Slipping off the bed and kneeling down in front of his lover, John held Gordon’s face steady in his hands, looking deep into the panicking golden eyes.

“You haven’t hurt me… Gordon listen to me, please? You’re not a monster!” John pleaded calmly, his throat grating from the strain of speaking as he tried to soothe the fearful swell in his sibling’s eyes, “Gordon? Hey, Clownfish…? Please, you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I should never have… I shouldn’t have forced you.”

Gordon couldn't stop shaking. “I am as bad John! I saw what they did and I belt the crap out if them until I was soaking in their blood. I let you down that day, that blood wasn't just theirs, but yours too for not getting you out. T-Then I've since done everything wrong by you… didn't even have a fucking clue just now and -” 

He cut himself short as he terrifyingly touched the deep bruising that was appearing on John's neck and retracting his hand just as quickly. “I've hurt you twice in one day J-Johnathan. I don't think I can do anything with you that doesn't hurt you in some way.”

“I'm a terrible lover and a disgrace as a brother. How can you honestly look at me when all I do is wrong by you?”

John pulled Gordon close to his chest and held him there with every ounce of strength he possessed. He wrapped his arms around his lover, running shaking fingers through Gordon’s hair as he shifted against the uncomfortable ache inside him. John slowly brought his forehead to rest against Gordon’s, pressing their faces together, looking at his lover’s closed eyelids.

“Gordon, listen to me… Look at me… Please?” John begged sternly, his voice hoarse as Gordon’s eyelids fluttered open. “You haven’t done anything wrong, I promise, ok? This is my fault… You are the most incredible thing to ever happen to me… I’m sorry I’ve ruined that.”

He shuddered at the memory of the party, where Gordon had come to his rescue against a group of drunken arseholes. John sighed heavily. 

How could he have been such a sick bastard to put his lover through reliving that horrendous night?

“I’m so sorry,” John choked, feeling sick to his stomach as he held onto Gordon tighter and whispered his lover’s name with apologies over and over like an incantation. “None of this is your fault. I’ve been such an arsehole… I promise I will never let you feel this way again. I promise.”

John continued to hold on to his sibling as he fought back his emotions, sobs threatening in his mouth as he began to panic. He had pushed Gordon too far, he had asked him to try a sick fantasy of his and now he risked losing the only thing that mattered to him in the universe. 

It was a different kind of loss than the ones he had almost faced with the hydrofoil accident and the incident at the aquarium earlier that day… It was the kind of loss that would leave no one to blame but John, the fear of his lover rejecting him for his depraved thoughts - to have them leave and be forced to watch them move on with their lives without him. 

John imagined having to watch Gordon smile and be contented in the arms of another. A heavy knot tugged deep in his torso, his stomach lurching at the thought. 

How could he have been so selfish and stupid? He had toyed with his lover’s mental health and he felt utterly ashamed. 

Pulling the covers around them, John did his best to hide himself under the crisp white linen, out of sight and embarrassed. 

“I should never have asked… I should never have told you…” he blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. “I’ll never do anything… You’re not a monster… I am. I can’t believe I...”

John’s voice trailed off as he swallowed thickly. “Ple-please don’t leave…”

Gordon’s arms wrapped around John and held him. “Shhhh. You can have whatever fantasies you want.” He mumbled. “I just can't fulfill them. I can do rough if you want to but I can't violate you like this. I said I'd never hurt you, and I keep breaking that promise. Almost suffocated you for fuck's sake!” 

“And you can't tell me that felt good. Was scary as hell knowing I was doing that to you.”

“I’ll never ask you to do anything like that again, EVER.” John reassured his lover quietly, swallowing against the dry feeling in his throat before admitting. “No… It didn’t feel great, but that’s not your fault… Just, never again. I’m sorry.”

John let his head rest against Gordon’s shoulder, his heart heavy with guilt. I’m all honesty, he hadn’t know what to expect from the experience, but what happened after the safe word was agreed was certainly more than he’d bargained for. “So… You’re not leaving?”

Gordon snorted. “Where would I go John?”

John kept his gaze to the floor. “Anywhere away from me?”

“You wish.”

“Never.” John whispered, looking up at Gordon with a small smile. “Least we found something out.”

“That I can go too far?”

John shook his head quickly, “No… That I never want something the size of THAT,” He gestured to the vibrator that Gordon had discarded across the room, “Anywhere near me… Ever again.”

Gordon let out a chuckle. “Have you measured your own dick before? Your at least one or two inches under that.”

“Nowhere near as thick as that though…” John grimaced. “Ugh… I’ll be far more careful from now on.”

“Guess you wouldn't want me any longer then huh?” Gordon mused. “Cause holding that I can sort of see what you were going for.”

“I think there’s a limit to what I can take… I certainly think I’d struggle if you were longer as well as how thick it is.” John blushed at Gordon’s smile. “I’m perfectly happy with you the way you are. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

“Pretty sure if I was that size I'd feel damn softer and wouldn't hold an erection longer than a minute.” Gordon sighed. “Probably for the best you're the one with the big dick, hey John?”

John snorted as he adjusted himself to to sit up against the bed, pulling the covers closer to them both. “Can we move now? It’s, uhh, a little uncomfortable here on the floor.”

“Oh I dunno. Right now I don't want to be near that bed, besides -” Gordon laughed a little. “I'm not standing up without help! Legs have had it for the day.”

Sighing heavily, John moved himself along the floor gently and grabbed the red bag from under the bed to unceremoniously chuck everything he’d bought into. Chucking it onto the mattress, he meant to stand hissing at the hot pain inside him. Instead he settled for kneeling on the floor and pulling the tattered remains of the restraints and adding them to the bag.

“Fuck that,” he mumbled as he slung the bag across the room, sinking back to the floor delicately.

“Well I may not be able to finish what we started,” Gordon said, turning John's head to kiss him deeply. “But I don't think the evening is a total waste.”

He shifted John's hand to his lap.

“May not be able to stand but I can sure as hell let you pay me back for it all today. After all, I reckon that toy could never hold a candle to the real deal.” He purred. “I thought the fancy pants date was you wooing me to be your fuck toy, not the other way around. Usually that's how it works.”

“Just another thing I planned today that didn’t go as I’d expected,” John snorted.

“Oh? So me requesting you to shut up and fuck me every which way imaginable all night long never crossed your mind after the date? How little you still know about me John. You kinda threw me with everything else but that doesn't mean I still wasn't impressed by lunch and you being a hero. Heroes get to enjoy the spoils right?”

He pulled John in for another kiss and clamped his hand around John's to make sure he didn't let go of his manhood.

“Stuff never goes to plan, why not just let stuff takes its course? Mmmmm that feels nice but could be nicer with you cumming inside me for the next twelve hours…Come on Jonathan, show me how it’s done.”

Moving to settle between Gordon’s legs, John watched with quiet interest as his lover’s body responded to the gradual touches of his hand.

Slipping his hand to collect the small tube, John pressed their lips together in a deep kiss that left them panting and gasping for air. John quickly slicked his length with the silky fluid and brought his hand back to the bed.

John wedged his folded knees underneath Gordon’s backside and allowed his erection to tease at his lover’s skin.

“I promise I’m going to make you feel so damn good,” John murmured softly, gripping his erection and teasing it further against Gordon’s body.

Carefully and with great patience, John allowed himself to slip inside Gordon’s tight heat as his lover settled against his hips.

A low growling groan escaped Gordon’s lips as John made sure not to fully embed himself forward into his lover. Instead he savoured the moment and shifted himself as he moved inside his lover, angling his thrusts meticulously for Gordon’s pleasure. 

“Uhhh nuuuh uhhhh.” Gordon panted, arms wrapping around John to hold him steady on his lap. “Nuuuuhhh Jonathan ahhhh uhhhh.”

He rested his head on John's shoulders and relaxed allowing John the freedom to go deeper if he wished. “Uhhhhhh m-much uhhh better.” He purred. 

Gordon started to kiss the red bruising around John's neck as if to heal it with his affection. “Thank you for the fun lun-AH Hah! Today-Uuuhhhh.” He growled. “S-sorry the NUHHHHAH! AH UUUH - other stuff didn't - uhhhhh!”

John gasped as he leant over his lover’s body, pressing himself up fully to meet Gordon’s hips. Fingers curled around his lover’s straining length as he teased the taut skin softly under his lube-slicked hand. Soft kisses pressed against the bare skin of Gordon’s torso, John lavishing him with as much attention as he could offer. He daren’t speak for fear of ruining the perfect movements and feel of his lover’s body tight around him.

He wanted to make his lover melt from the conscientious treatment he was exacting upon Gordon’s body. John’s free hand switched between angling his lover’s body and stroking up his sides, grazing the skin stretched over his ribs and making sure that each exacting movement was for the singular solitary purpose of Gordon’s pleasure.

Huffed small grunts poured steadily from John’s lips, ignoring the sting of his movements as he fixated every atom of his being on bringing his lover the blissful gratification he deserved. John let his mind hone in on the reactions Gordon’s body was feeding him, precisely offering luxurious laps with his tongue against his lover’s neck, collarbone and darkened nipples, dragging his teeth delicately over the small nubs in turn.

John set up a steady but slow tempo of thrusts, each grinding heaving lunge forward drawing more noise from his usually quiet lover. 

“Uhhhh uhhhh nnnuuuhhhh…” Gordon panted, his breathing shallow and soft. “Love you Jonathan...I'm yours all night long.” He purred, nuzzling his brother, arching and writhing beneath him, reaching up to pull him close and to feel his bare warm body pressing deep and hard into his.

John’s breath hitched as he was tugged down by his lover, his thrusts stopping for a moment as their lips crashed together. 

“Love you m-more,” John whispered breathlessly against Gordon’s lips, his lover’s fingernails digging into his sides.

The gradual pace of thrusts were broken occasionally when the sore muscles inside him flared painfully and elicited noiseless hisses of air between Johns teeth.

John let his head lull forwards onto his lover’s shoulder, softly working his teeth into Gordon’s warm flesh. He lightly tightened his grip around Gordon’s length and increased the speed, drawing his hand from the root to the tip of the shaft in fluid motions, flicking his thumb over the weeping slit making Gordon whimper at the touch.

Gordon shuddered and bucked his hips wildly. “Uhhhhh ahhhh Johnny I can't….” 

Thrusts soon became more sporadic as John felt his climax building closer, pushed over the edge as the warm splash of Gordon’s cum covered their bodies, his muscles pulsing and shivering with pleasure.  

Finally reaching his own blissful release, John finished with a few shallow thrusts before faltering, his trembling arms barely holding him up above his panting lover.

“You’re so beautiful,” He muttered, his lips finding Gordon’s instantly, their tongues dancing together as he remained within his lover’s body.

“Ditto...Jonathan.” Gordon purred as their lips parted. “Sorry about your toys but if I ever need that stuff to enjoy being with you, then I don't deserve you at all.”

John shook his head slowly, leaning down to meet his lover’s lips again before mumbling, “I don’t think I want to try that again… What we have is, it’s too special to risk ruining. Why bother with a fantasy when I’ve got the real deal right here.”

Gordon chuckled and held his brother close. “Ditto, my little duckling.”

 


	15. Return to the Island

It ached knowing their paths had to divert, however Gordon assured John he'd figure some way to join him back in Florida and made sure he got a ‘special’ send off at the airport before Gordon had to hobble with his luggage to another part of the airport where Scott stood waiting to board his private jet.

“You could help.” Gordon grunted, almost falling off his crutches with his baggage. There wasn't much stuff - Gordon owned very few things due to living in small apartments on various bases, mostly uniforms, photos and the clothes from his months in hospital. On his shirt shone several service medals and one large one for being injured during active duty, though wither Scott would consider his achievements with WASP on the same level as his military service would be the real test with everyone back home.

Scott stepped forward and reached his hands out to relieve Gordon of his baggage, noting the way his brother’s larger muscles flexed as he shifted his weight on the crutches.

“New ink?” Scott mumbled as he nodded his head towards the bright crimson tattoos on his younger sibling’s arms.

Alan had been full of stories about their estranged brother, talking of Gordon’s fiery personality and the new colourful additions to his skin. Virgil had offered a picture of a stubbornness and determination which, now observing the man before him, slotted fully into place.

Gordon had certainly worked hard during his time with WASP, his body having filled out substantially making him an imposing figure, even with his shorter height. His hair was neatly in place, a far cry from the rough and dishevelled looking teenager Scott had been landed with in America. Though he would never voice it, the man before him was intimidating, even for someone of Scott’s size and stature.

“Sort of. Within the last year or so… it's been a long time since I saw you Scottie.” Gordon purposely pronounced the ‘ie’ on his elder brother's name, enjoying the way he grunted and winced at the sound of it. “Did you get reinstated since the last time we crossed paths that Christmas where you avoided me like I had a disease?”

“You know full well why we weren’t exactly on speaking terms,” Scott hissed, straightening his back so he was at full height. “And yeah, I did actually. You look to be recovering well at least.”

“Heh. Yes well we're not the waste of space you all assumed I'd be. I don't plan on hanging around either, once we're fully on our feet I'm going to pick myself up again, maybe go into teaching? Marine biology teachers are highly in demand I hear.”

Scott snorted and turned towards the private lounge area. “Well I hope it works out,” He called over his shoulder, “They always said those who can’t do, teach.”

Gordon mused at the idea. “Yes well, long as it pays more than being an army colonel with the Global Defence Force, I think I can manage. After all, I wasn't a mere scientist in WASP…” He left the sentence casually hanging in the air. He saw his brother's soldier's stripes of a corporal and the fact Gordon was of commander rank before his accident was something he was more than happy to lord over his snooty sibling.

“Oh?” Scott stopped and turned on the spot to regard his younger sibling, eyeing his medals briefly, “What were you then?”

“Commander of the submarine and marine science division. Was also in charge of the experimental Hydrofoil project until the accident. We managed to reduce the casualty rate until an unexpected malfunction.” Gordon waved it off. “Don't bother asking me for more, memory of the incident is patchy at best. The thing is it's been sorted and they're now putting them into production for commercial usage so I hear.”

“Very well, Commander,” Scott muttered, turning on his heel and stalking off towards the door out onto the tarmac where his jet was waiting.

After loading Gordon’s small amount of belongings into the hold and beginning his pre-flight checks, Scott had calmed enough to turn around and look as his younger sibling hobbled his way towards the waiting aircraft.

Gordon gave his older brother a little wave before dragging his injured body onboard and nestled back into his seat, clipping himself in. Unlike last time, Gordon had gotten over his fear of flying though it didn't mean he had to enjoy it. He was tired anyway and as long as Scott was done being a jackarse trying to make him feel his accomplishments weren't worth spit…. though it was practice for the grilling he expected from his father back home.

It wouldn't matter from this point on what they thought in truth, Gordon was done proving he was some sort of achievement earning machine. He accomplished more than Scott in his entire military career with his brief service with WASP and it wasn't as if they handed out medals to anybody either - Gordon worked his arse off for every single one in the fields of marines science and sure in the end he was manning two man submarines, but he could fully run a Navy sub command unit into battle if he was required to.

He didn't tell John any of this, because Troy Tempest had been more than happy to tell Gordon’s ‘husband’ everything while he was recovering, trying to assure John that if anyone could pull through all that trauma, it was his hard as nails lover.

That thought made Gordon grin smugly, his expression catching in the reflection of the plane's glass domed roof for Scott to see.

Scott observed his sibling’s grin, his frustrations dissipating somewhat to see Gordon still smiling after all he had endured so far. He had been kept informed by Virgil and Alan on his progress, initially for his fear for John’s safety, but after a while for his own growing concern for Gordon - though he’d never divulge that information.

He had taken some comfort in the fact that John had been around Gordon only whilst Virgil or Alan were present, but had been confused as to why John would have been so eager to spend time with the injured WASP commander in the first place.

“So, who's this Lady Penelope Virgil and Alan mentioned? Potential girlfriend?”

Scott kept his eyes focused on the runway before him as he taxied into position, the jet engines spooling up as he carried out final checks. “Her father is investing some money with Dad on a project or something, we’re not privy to the details but apparently she’s going to be working alongside us in whatever Dad’s got planned.” He paused for a moment to radio the tower for clearance, “And you should see her, Gordo… She’s gorgeous. Not your thing I know but… Still.”

“From what I've heard she seems stunning, though I suggest if you're into this lady - any of you - you might want to steer her clear from our old man, if you get my drift.” Gordon raised an eyebrow. “‘Course you have nothing to worry about from me, but last time I recalled being in father's presence he was only worried about money and not people….and if I'm right,” his brow furrowed in thought a few seconds before continuing, “Her father was the man behind the funding for our Hydrofoil project. Creighton-Ward? Old family name that, old money too.”

Nodding slightly as he flicked the throttle handle forward gradually, Scott turned his head slightly, eyes never leaving the runway outside. “That’s the very same, I did some digging of my own after your incident,” He muttered, pulling the yoke back as the jet became airborne. “Not really sure about what his interests are in half of his investments, but at least she seems to be more switched on with current affairs. I’m sure it’ll all be clear as mud even when we find out what in the hell Dad is actually up to.”

“You'd hope it'd be clear as glass… though I'm not really planning on sticking around to find out.” Gordon flashed a smile. “I'm tired of playing his little games, he's ruined my life and everyone else's more than once. If he wants redemption it's going to come in the form of a note in a bottle from a distant country. He doesn’t deserve any chances.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Scott snorted, finally turning to glance at his younger sibling, “He’s waving the fact he got me back into the Air Force over me like a ransom, using it as leverage to keep me stuck there. It was good to have Virge back for a week to share the shit. I don’t even need to warn you but I will, whatever this shit is that’s waiting for us… You know he’s got a reason to want you back for something. Just… Be careful, yeah?”

“Gotta be damn fucking worth my time if he tries. I owe that man nothing but a sharp stick rammed in the eye.” Gordon snorted with amusement. “Money won't work, you know what it's like living in a security organization, you can live off bare essentials if required. He'd rather shoot himself before he'd ever let me have a ‘man’ of my own on the island too so he's got very little to sway me with.”

Chuckling to himself, Scott turned around to face his younger brother. “Actually Gords, I reckon you’d have a better chance sneaking a bloke onto the island without Dad noticing than we’d have getting a woman there - I swear the grotty old dog knows the moment there’s a female within a half-mile radius.”

Noticing the lack of response from Gordon, Scott turned back in his seat an busied himself looking at the expansive sky beyond the glass, surprised when he heard Gordon’s voice again.

“Still, dick move. Post traumatic stress isn't something you can shake by clicking your fingers. You sure you were ok to be going back?”

Scott shrugged it off, making a few adjustments to his flight path, a slow pause filling the cockpit for a while.

“Does it matter?” Scott asked quietly, thinking for a moment before he continued. “I needed to prove to myself I wasn’t the failure that got kicked out in the first place. Job’s done now, served my time and completed the additional tours. Looks as though I was just in time for whatever this bullshit may be.” 

“PTSD isn't something you just shrug off Scott,that stuff sticks around, if you were mentally compromised -”

Scott snorted before sighing heavily, the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. “Anyway, get some kip if you like, it’s not a long flight by any means, but I know you’re not exactly keen on being airborne.”

“Sure. Just for the record, you’re not the only one mentally unfit for service….”

Nodding in a silent understanding, Scott allowed his younger sibling to rest as he himself settled in for the short flight to the island home their father had been making alterations to.

After a short time, Scott broke the silence to radio through to Virgil for permission to begin final approach to the short gravel runway carved into the sheer cliff face. 

Scott brought down the jet with precision movements, the jolt of landing barely felt as he slammed the engines into reverse thrust, slowing them gently to a crawl.

“Hey, Gordo? We’re here,”

“Hmmm? Oh...thanks Scottie. Sorry if this inconvenienced you. Ah...fuck.” Gordon swore. “Legs have swollen up during the flight. Shhhhhit. You'd think they'd have fixed that problem when they kept messing with my spine.”

There was aloud hiss as Gordon struggled to shift around. “Great, my hips are shot until the swelling goes. How the heck do I get out of the Jet?”

As the aircraft finally came to a stop, Scott lifted himself out of his seat with ease and went to check on Gordon, his eyes widening and curses muttered under his breath as he took in the sight of Gordon’s painfully swollen legs.

“Fucking hell, Gordo… Did they actually give you the go ahead to fly yet?” Scott murmured, offering a hand out for his sibling to take, deciding it not wise to get too close without checking. “I can do my best to give you a hand? Or get Virge down here to lift you out?”

“Whatever works.” Gordon hissed, trying to lift himself out, knuckles going white as he put all his weight in his arms. “I couldn't stay in Singapore any longer without a passport now I'm no longer in WASP, so either way I'd have to have gone through this in the end…. Fuck!”

Gordon’s arms gave out, ungracefully plonking him back into his seat. “They were so quick to get me outta that wheelchair they weren't bothered if I was going to have other problems down the line. Should have listened to John about getting the shuttle plane that you stood upright in to Melbourne first but Virgil insisted you'd prefer to fly the whole way….”

Taking another look at Gordon’s more muscular arms, Scott flicked his comms on and summoned Virgil down to help - there was no way he’d be able to lift Gordon out of the jet, let alone carry him back to the villa.

“So you and John have straightened things out now then?” He asked calmly, deciding to approach the subject now that Gordon was essentially stuck in his chair.

“What do you mean? We've been in contact since my graduation! You were too busy in whatever it was you were doing to pay attention to him, me, Virgil and Alan that whole week before he went back to university.” Gordon gave Scott a obscure look. “Surely you weren't that oblivious? I mean… why wouldn't we have sorted stuff out? Who'd be dumb enough to stay mad at someone over teenage dramas?”

Scott averted his gaze to the jet’s door, busying himself opening the hatch before returning and leaning up against the back of his own seat, eyeing Gordon with interest. 

“I guess I was a little out of it that week,” he began, choosing his next words carefully, “I guess after the Sydney incident, I figured there wouldn’t be much of a chance of you two seeing eye to eye… it certainly seemed a little more than just ‘teenage drama’ at the time. Maybe John was just being over dramatic.”

Gordon shrugged. “Don't know what he told you,” he said calmly, “But let's just say the state I was left behind in wasn't great either. Taking him to mum favourite restaurant wasn't a smart idea, then the fucking hotel overbooked so we were lucky to get a shared room if any room at all.”

“Was a disaster from the get go and still too soon after the party incident to go to any nightclubs without panic attacks from him the second you walked into a crowed. He wasn't in the best state I think to try and surprise in the first place.”

Scott nodded slowly in agreement, a question that had gone unanswered still after all the time that had passed. 

“Then why did you beat the hell out of him?” Scott asked, his voice still calm though direct and to the point. “I saw those marks on him, Gordon.”

“Ever tired restraining a person during a panic attack who was going to not just hurt you, but themselves? We were on the forty second floor, a room surrounded by glass windows. A chair through one and both of us would be dead on the pavement.” Gordon sighed. “I woke up with him gone and in a pool of blood, after he had hit me very hard across the head with a lamp. I was panicking like hell till I found out he'd called you.” 

Gordon shifted his fringe and revealed a lovely little scar hidden under his hair. It wasn't from John but since he was covered in the bloody things there was no way Scott was going to question it.

“Fuck,” Scott breathed, eyes widening at the scar and the explanation he had wanted that John had never provided. “I’m sorry, Gords. I had no idea. When John showed up like that… I… Fuck.”

“What, you'd think I'd hurt him after all that shit at the party? I'm many things Scottie but violent? Come on. Those guys deserved what they got, fuck should have been sent to prison and castrated for what they did to John. If they didn't fight back when I yanked them away I wouldn't have clocked their arses in self defence.”

Gordon chuckled. “Nice to know that I'm untrustworthy and dangerous hey? Dunno how when I have five PhD’s and graduated with honours, they don't give that shit out to riff raff, same as these WASP medals. Took alot of effort and discipline which by the way, I still need to thank you for.”

He smiled. “If it wasn't for your patience with me, I'd never have that discipline… so thank you.”

Scott looked up guiltily at his younger sibling. “Don’t mention it,” he waved it off. “I should have got your side of the story before reacting the way I did. I’m sorry I doubted you, Gordon. You really have done well for yourse-”

“Gordon!” Virgil’s voice filled the cockpit as he climbed the ladder and peered inside. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a water balloon.”Gordon chuckled. “Just help me out and onto my crutches, the swelling might go down if I'm upright.”

Stepping inside the cockpit, Virgil moved across to lift Gordon out of his seat with little effort. “Grab the crutches would you, Scott?” He called whilst moving towards the door.

“Fuck I hate being an invalid when I know I'm not.” Gordon growled under his breath. “Well, it's just another bump in the road, eh Scottie?” He grinned looking up. “Can't keep a fighter down.”

Scott returned the grin, shaking his head as he picked up the crutches and followed them out of the hatch onto the gravel runway. 

“Can’t shut him up either,” Virgil chuckled, carefully setting Gordon down. “You’re still looking better than a week ago even, must be doing something right.”

“Heh, wish I knew what it was.” Gordon gave Virgil a playful nudge before being handed his crutches. “But we don't have a boyfriend anymore to cure the lonely nights so that's not it.”

Scott’s face twisted in shock as Gordon took he crutches from his hands, eyes flicking to meet Virgil’s. “You had a boyfriend?” He asked incredulously.

“Uh yeah, do you think I'm gonna wank off by myself my entire life?” Gordon laughed aloud. “Don't worry Scott, I'm into safe sex though that's more than I can say for most straight couples. John too come to that, wouldn't be surprised if he's hiding one from us too, I mean he's alot happier these days as if something has finally walked into his life he doesn't want to let go of.”

Virgil snorted and slapped his hand playfully against Gordon’s shoulder. “I still reckon it was that Tempest bloke,” he laughed, knowing it would wind his sibling up. “Don’t tell Scott that Johnny’s got a boyfriend! He’ll be pulling out the lie detector and grilling the poor bloke. Don’t worry Gords, you’ll find someone else… Just maybe not here.”

Scott rubbed his fingers against his temples, not used to such an open discussion between his siblings - a stark reminder he had missed out on a lot over the past few years.

“Hey, relax Scotty. Not like we'd ever invite them to dinner parties. We know Dad would shoot us dead if we did. Not worth it.”

“Though,” Gordon did let out a sigh, “Kinda hypocritical if you, Virgil or Alan get to have girlfriends and we’re forced to be single gents. Wouldn't wish dying alone on anyone, even if their beliefs or sexuality isn't on par with yours. Everyone deserves happiness in the end….even arseholes.”

Scott smiled at his younger brother as Virgil huffed another laugh.

“I wouldn’t worry about dying alone, Gordo… unless you end up losing your best hand that is.” Virgil offered with a childish grin as he nudged Gordon’s arm, “C’mon… time to see if your legs want to cooperate.”

“Who needs hands with some of the toys they've got to aid self gratification on the market? There's male dildos and fake ladies holes if you ever get desperate. No hands required.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Gords,” Scott grimaced, turning to retrieve his sibling’s luggage from the jet’s hold. “I’m done with this conversation, you two are disgusting.”

Still smiling, Scott turned and began to walk towards the villa, the sound of his brothers laughing still audible as he crossed the remaining section of runway.

It was quite some effort to get off the runway but Virgil didn't seem to mind, happily telling Gordon about a new art project he had been involved with in Monte Carlo as for once it was someone who hadn't heard his news yet. As they hobbled him up the winding stairs of the garden and into the kitchen, they were met by Jeff who was sitting in wait at the table, pretending not to acknowledge their presence.

Clearly, he expected Gordon to make a passing remark so when he failed to receive any greeting at all from the rouge Tracy he got up and followed them at a distance out of curiosity and mild surprise he had been ignored.

“He's lurking behind us.” Virgil whispered. “You could have said -”

“No. That's what he wants.” Gordon gave Virgil an impish grin as he spoke quietly. “He wants respect, he’ll have to earn it.”

“Son?” Jeff’s voice carried the small distance. “The very least I’d expect from you is a civil greeting.”

“I'm sorry, you forget sir, we're not related.” Gordon said, pausing and raising his head high. “I'm only here to box and clear out my stuff which is more environmentally friendly that taking it to the tip.”

“Watch your tone, boy -”

Gordon cut him off by raising a crutch and jabbing it hard under the old man's chin “I am not a BOY, Mate… nor am I your son. I'm collecting what is rightfully MINE and then pissing off. You have no right to address me AT ALL after the HELL you put me through. For that, you can ROT.”

“You’ll do well to remember who you’re talking to,” Jeff’s thundering voice was considerably quieter as he grabbed the end of the crutch and pushing it roughly back towards Gordon.

“Indeed I do, Colonel Tracy.” Gordon stood tall and tapped one of his medals. “And it's Commander O’Connor to you. Now if you excuse me, I want to make this quick so we no longer have to play this game of silly buggers anymore for the rest of our lives.”

Jeff’s expression soured instantly as he regarded the medal on Gordon’s chest, taking in the subtle flex of his muscles as he stood proudly. He did not miss the amused grin on Virgil’s face as he’d turned away to hide it.

“Couldn’t agree more, Commander,” Jeff spat, stepping closer until he was eye level with Gordon, “You’d better get to it then.”

Turning on his heel, the Tracy patriarch made to leave before calling back over his shoulder. “And Virgil? Don’t bother helping this ‘failure’ any further. That’s an order.”

Rolling his eyes, the older of the two scoffed as their father disappeared out of sight. “All that time in WASP has really done a brilliant number on your attitude, Gords.” Virgil grinned, resting a large hand on his younger sibling’s shoulders. “Where d’ya want to start?”

“You know Virgil, if out ranking him in any military sense and still being called a ‘failure’ is anything to go by, then I'm not the one who has problems.” Gordon said, shaking his head. “Clearly that man has no idea what real achievement is - and will be a lonely broken man on his deathbed. Ergh, I feel so dirty using mum’s last name to shut him up, she deserved much more than that.”

He gave his older sibling a big half hug, best he could do to shake the nervous look behind his brother's wily grin. “Hey, nothing for you to worry about you've got the chance of a lifetime with this art gallery thing. I'll be fine to make a start with packing the moment I find some nice big boxes.”

“Hopefully it gets me a ticket out of here, it’s an exciting project,” Virgil chuckled as he followed Gordon a little way up the hall, “Thanks for listening, Gordo… I’ll go and grab some boxes from my room for you - got stacks of the bloody things from moving, never got rid of them.”

“Thanks. Hopefully I can figure out where I can move it all to in that short time… this was sort of a last minute decision, even for me.”

“We’ll sort something, just get it all up together and we’ll go from there. I know this couldn’t have been an easy decision for you.” Virgil offered a smile before bringing his hand to his forehead in a salute. “See ya later, Commander… You’ll have your boxes in a bit.”

“Heh, see you in a few.”

Gordon sat down unceremoniously on the bed and rubbed his armpits which were now red raw. “If I needed to, I'd sleep in a storage shed until I found a place.” He smiled to himself. “I clearly can't stay here, besides-” he picked up a photo on the bedside table he hadn't seen in over two years and stared at it. Maybe he could hide it in someone else's room? So what if John meant well by it?

It was a picture of a family he was never a part of, nor ever would be properly ever again. They could say they were related all they wanted - but truth Gordon was no more related to them than he was to furry rodents. 

That's what he had to keep telling himself, so that it made his desire to be with John as a lover stronger… not that he had to but the notion he wasn't legally family anymore did make things a hell of alot easier. Gordon was his boyfriend and his lover - that's all that mattered and was deemed important. The photo was his lovers family, and that made things sound far less complicated to Gordon if he ended up stuck where he was.


	16. Investigation hazard

Slumping down into the deep cushions of the couch in his apartment, John kicked away his shoes and tucked his legs up, stretching them out as he reclined. He groaned at the aches in his muscles from being crammed into the uncomfortable seat in the commercial airliner for hours.

Laying still for a moment, taking the time to calm his breathing and enjoy the feeling of being home, the feeling was stung with the knowledge he’d be without his lover for the future until Gordon found a way to get out and come to live with him.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, John flicked the device on and scrolled until Gordon’s name appeared, selecting it and sending an outgoing call. 

The dial tone barely sounded before his lover’s voice rang out on the other end, Gordon’s hologram flickering up before him.

“John? Hey! How was the flight? Thought you’d be sleeping off some jet lag!”

“I will be shortly,” John smiled, “Just wanted to see your face and let you know I’m back safe… How’s island life?”

Gordon’s shoulders sagged. “I'm back around total strangers who think I belong when I don't and never have… and if I never showed up they'd never have cared I existed.” He perked up a bit. “It's all ok. I'm going to spend tonight and next few days without sleep to pack everything I own - how little of it there is and get the hell outta here. The old man is demanding respect from me when I have no reason to legitimately give him any.”

Gordon rubbed his legs which had swollen up again since sitting. “I just want to be with you...and be there to support you.”

“I wish you were here too, Clownfish… Not long now, huh?” John’s expression softened as he regarded his lover’s uncomfortable shifting. “Everything ok? Pain flaring up again? Please tell me you remembered to bring those painkillers with you.”

“I'm not sure painkillers help with fluid in the legs”

John’s eyes widened, “Balloons, huh?”

“More or less. Got a problem if it doesn't stop.” Gordon gave his lover a reassuring grin. “We’ll be ok. I own so little stuff I bet I'll be packed ready to fly out tomorrow afternoon. Guess that’s a plus when you have only four shirts, three pairs of pants and underwear here.” He snorted. “Heck, I own one cd and an alarm clock…. That's roughly it. Won't even need one box!”

“Good,” John grinned, “That means you can be here quicker. I’m dreading the amount of work that’ll be waiting for me tomorrow. Would make the day a hell of a lot easier to know you were on your way.”

“Let's hope that's the case. It's my body that's letting me down here. Don't need my mind to start torturing me too. As I said to Scott, PTSD isn't something you can wish away...and I really can't cope knowing just being under this roof is going to start that spiral all again.”

John let out a concerned sigh, eyes searching the holo version of his lover’s. “I just want you out of there as soon as you can be, I don’t know why Virgil couldn’t just send your things here and you come back when I did.” He paused for a moment as he shifted his position on the couch, feet pressing against the opposite arm of the chair to push himself up, the phone settling on his lap. “Scott out of all of them should understand that. Sorry, love… I wish I could say something to help you. But we’ll get through it together, alright?”

“Yeah, we will. I've made the kind of entrance here that will get me thrown into the ocean if I don't watch my back.”

“I expect nothing less,” John offered affectionately, yawning as he slipped down on the couch getting more comfortable as the extensive traveling began to take its toll. “I’ve… uhh… I got a message from one of my work colleagues when I was in the taxi from the airport.”

John glanced up at his lover’s expression as it shifted into one of interest. “They want me back up on Global One as soon as possible.”

Gordon perked up. “Hey that's great!” He said rather excitedly. “Your space career is really kicking off! so how long this time?”

Chuckling softly, John slouched himself against the cushions, bringing his legs up to his chest. “There would be an initial six month stint, followed by some training back here and then the main stay on the station would be for an entire year.” He paused for a moment. “Two years in total with the time back on earth being spent at NASA’s main communications facility here in Florida.”

“Oh wow.” Gordon breathed out in awe. “Hey, why you so glum? This is good news!”

“Two years is a long time, Gords,” John spoke softly. “I don’t know if I could… If I’d want to be up there that long. Especially being away from you.”

“Ah, you're just sweating over small stuff.” Gordon waved it off. “I can look after your place for you while you’re away and it'll be fine!”

He held his excited smile. “You don’t get opportunities like it everyday John. Not even I have the right to take that from you. Hey, at least I won't have to go through clearance checks and rubbish to get your messages this time, so I can send you some naughty things to keep you company. WASP security for my post was a pain in the arse.”

Smiling weakly, John sighed quietly. “They’re really pushing for it, the three months would begin the minute I’ve gone through checks and the physical… it could be in a matter of two weeks or so before I’m back up there. You really think I should go for it?”

“If they want you and you pass all the checks you should. You'll rarely get to hear of people on Global one who've been up more than once!” 

“Heh, I guess not. Just… two years, Gordon. It’s a really huge amount of time. Anyway, they’ve set up a meeting about it tomorrow afternoon, said I can make the decision then.”

Another yawn escaped him as his body began to feel the weight of his tiredness. “Sorry, Gordon… I’m going to have to turn in soon… Forgot how tiring that flight from Singapore could be. I’ll call you tomorrow before the meeting if you’d like?”

“How about afterwards? That way I can't influence your decision.” Gordon’s smile softened. “But you know I'll never go anywhere without you, always wait for you to come back.”

“Afterwards. Sure thing. Hope all goes well there, call me if there’s any problems as I’ll only be sleeping off the jet lag.” John chuckled. “Just promise me when I get back I don’t find you in a hospital bed, okay?”

Gordon grinned. “I promise. Miss you.”

After hanging up the call, Gordon made a start on packing. He surprised himself with how little time it took, having everything organised and boxed within five hours or so into three large boxes. He never really owned anything in truth, always living with the most bare essentials just incase he was forced to vacate at any given time since he never remained in one place for long.

And why should he? It was far easier to be on the move.

He picked up his crutches and hobbled out of the now bare room and down the hall in search for either his two older brothers or the youngest, Alan in the hope one of them would fly him out despite him only touching down long enough to start the beginnings of World War Four.

He felt like a creature pacing around a cage. This was never his home, would never fully be his home or his family. 

Even if a tiny part of him knew he really was - and that part was terrified of the monster that lurked under his skin, waiting to get out because genetics dictated it so.

He had to get away as soon as he could.

Wrestling his way down stairs into the kitchen, he wandered around a bit, looking for signs of life, hobbling around until he wandered into a small hallway with a large steel door he had never seen before. Sure, he didn't explore the house much the few times he was forced to live there but the steel looked far too shiny to have been there less than a year.

It was also ajar.

Curiosity got the better of him, after all the stuff Alan and Virgil had mentioned recently made him wonder what the hell the old man was wasting all his money on. It wasn't his sons at any rate and by the sounds of things no one would dare touch his money even if it was offered to them on a golden platter.

He slipped beyond the thick door and onto a steel gantry that seems to lead downwards into a dark tunnel cut into the rock. The house did back onto the rock face of the volcano it was built in front of though the last thing Gordon would have thought to do was build into the damn thing. Sure it wasn't active, but there was no guarantee that would be the case for long.

Nature has ways of bringing unwelcome surprises.

Gordon ascended the steel stairs, limping his way down onto another gantry which lead out into an open expanse of a cave.

It was filled with technology and in the center was what looked like the internal build of a personal submarine.

What in the hell was he playing at?

Gordon navigated his way down the awkward pathways, the closer he got to the custom submersible, the more he didn't like at all what he saw. 

Rounding the back of the craft, he grimminced upon laying his eyes on the engines that he recognized as killers - they were replications of the hydrofoil technology that WASP was in the process of developing and even from where he stood he could tell the wiring was all wrong and the set up in place was more or less lethal - not just on an underwater submarine.

Gordon pulled out his portable holophone and dialed. Before it was answered, Gordon jumped in.

“Hey John, get a load of this.”

“Gordon?” John replied groggily, rubbing his eyes slowly as he sat up off his bed. “Are you alright?”

“Everything here… is stolen…” Gordon growled. “WASP’s Hydrofoil project, Spectrum’s new collider engine project… shit… there's some NASA labeled tech here… know anything about these ‘Terrorhawk grade oxygen systems?’”

Gordon moved the holophone around for John to see. He'd clambered into the half assembled shell of the craft to get a better look.

“What… What is all that? Where are you?” John’s eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the hologram feed. “Holy sh- Gordon is this at the island? That’s some high classification NASA property right there; I had to sign my life away to say I wouldn’t talk about them and their usage… what on earth are they doing there?”

“I don't know, but I do know this technology shouldn't be on a submarine…some of it would be instant death underwater.”

“You can say that again, the tests on those Terrorhawks were…” John chose his words carefully, “Uh, somewhat inconclusive.”

Pushing himself up further against his pillows, John looked on with concern as Gordon’s form reappeared on the hologram. 

“So where are you, and why is all that stuff there?” He asked quietly, his voice dropping instinctively. “You’re somewhere you shouldn’t be, aren’t you?”

“John, anywhere on this damn Island is where I shouldn't be. There was a weird door I'd never seen before beyond the kitchen...I think I'm deep inside the volcano behind the house.” 

He crawled back out of the submarine and hobbled around holding the hologram up so John could see. “That's not the only thing down here...what the hell is That?!”

In front on him, towering over and barely fitting inside the rocky dugout was what looked to be a massive cargo plane, yet this behemoth looked similar in shape to the Hindenburg until you looked around the back end where modified hydrofoil and NASA grade rockets were being installed.

“Holy shit...what the fucking hell are you up to old man? This stuff...this stuff is dangerous.” Gordon muttered.

“Shit,” John breathed, eyes blown wide by the gargantuan craft. “Gordon… maybe you should try and get out of there, I don’t know if it’s safe or wise for that matter… What if dad finds you?”

Watching the image shudder slightly as Gordon continued to show him around the cavernous space, John’s concern bubbled up further. 

“I can cancel the meeting later today, help you figure out a way to get back? Maybe if I call Alan?”

The hologram of his brother paused, Gordon seemed to be listening out for something. “Fuck, someone’s coming!” He said, before the holo image blurred and jerked around indicating the caller on the other end was being forced to run despite the slight inability to do so well.

Gordon made it back to the submarine as two voices could be heard - one of which belonged to Jeff Tracy, the other was stuttered and struggling to communicate to the old man and explain complex algorithms.

Before they rounded the sub, Gordon clambered back inside, kicking his crutches underneath it out of sight and hid behind some of the existing paneling around the back of the craft near the engines.

He was trapped.

“As I had previously s-stated Mr. Tracy, I don't think that the hydrofoil engines are suitable f-for a submersible craft. They're designed to k-keep the bulk of a vessel above water at high speed, m-modifiying them to work underwater in the same capacity will cause consequences.”

“I trust you’ll monitor these ‘consequences’, Brains?” Jeff’s voice carried around the large space, echoing several times before he spoke again. “Perhaps we need to rethink the engines for this craft.”

“Well…” the other voice started to say. “It might be wise to not use t-this technology on any of our projects at a-all.”

“We’ve come too far to be talking about re-thinking the entire process, don’t you think?” Gordon recognised the souring tone of his father’s voice as he spoke. “I’d very much like to witness the next tests you carry out myself. See these ‘consequences’ for myself.”

“If you s-say so. Stand back while I fire up the jets remotely.”

Gordon heard the click and the whirr of the jets beside him, dropping the holophone as he tried to scramble out as the hydrofoils violently shook the machine as they powered up, the craft skittering around the steel floor of the hanger forcing even Brains and Jeff to duck and run for the nearest cover.

Flames sparked from the jets as one of the hydrofoils malfunctioned and the resulting small explosion swung the entire craft around and rolled it over several times towards the large cargo ship being built in the same hanger.

“Turn it off!” Jeff bellowed in panic. “We’ll lose three years worth of work!”

“I-I-I’m t-t-t-trying!” Stammered the panicking engineer “I've l-l-lost c-control!”

Before it collided with the cargo plane the small experimental craft verred around and skittered along the floor as if someone had jumped behind the wheel of it and forced the change in direction.

It wasn't far from the truth. It was either that or die in the possible collision in a huge fireball and Gordon had no intention of dying in another hydrofoil disaster.

Just then the other hydrofoil engine burst into flames and more or less disintegrated into another fireball, flipping the machine over into another roll and into the nearest rock wall. Both Jeff and Brains eventually moved and put the blaze of the hydrofoil engines out before anything else caught fire.

“H-hey, do you hear that?” Brains said. “L-listen.”

Jeff moved around the front of the vessel to investigate, most of the front end having been destroyed when it hit the wall. He stepped backwards horrified before calling, “Brains, get my sons down here RIGHT NOW! This is an emergency!”

The sound Brains could hear was John’s voice on the holophone that had been flung around violently inside the craft, the static from the broken device barely making his panicked voice audible.

He was calling out to Gordon who's body had been flung halfway out of the machine and crushed between it and the rocky wall, part of the steering controls still gripped loosely in his bloody hands.


	17. Unlikely ally

Sitting beside Gordon’s bedside, John couldn’t shift the sickening feeling of déja vu that weighed heavily in his chest as he watched Kyrano shuffle around his lover’s battered body, tending to open wounds across his chest and arms.

After the screeching sound of buckling metal and deafening silence that followed, John had immediately stuffed some belongings into a bag, collected his unpacked clothes in his suitcase and caught the first available flight to Australia.

Upon arrival in Melbourne, he had called Scott to come and collect him, his body running on adrenaline alone as he waited for his eldest brother at the airport. 

Scott had said very little to John for the short trip to the island paradise, leaving the younger sibling’s panic and concern to fester, anger forming at the lack of any answers.

Bags left forgotten in the hold of Scott’s private jet, John had sprinted up the stairs through the villa to Gordon’s room, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he took in the hauntingly familiar sight of his lover lying broken and unconscious in bed.

The few days of gruelling travel with sporadic rests were beginning to take their toll on John. The young astronaut once more unwilling to leave Gordon’s side as he continued to try and press his older and younger brothers for answers. 

Jeff had not made any attempt at an appearance since John’s arrival, the young Tracy assuming it was due to guilt having heard the entirety of his conversation prior to the accident through Gordon’s holophone.

John’s gaze fell onto Gordon’s face as Kyrano began to wipe away the blood that had dried on his peaky skin. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Gordon’s arm, squeezing it lightly.

“What happened to you, Clownfish?” John mumbled quietly, his thumb stroking against the tattooed skin under his grip. “I know I said no finding you in a hospital bed, but this isn’t what I meant.”

“Only natural.” Kyrano said, rinsing the cloth in his hands. “You're all your father's sons. Curiosity runs in your blood as well as recklessness from your mother. Forget how my old friend had one son that looked so much like her.”

He gave John a wisened smile. “Mr. Tracy has sadly forgotten that over the years and quite a surprise that the one he disowned is the only one to ask questions.”

He returned to attending to Gordon’s injuries. “Funny how yourself and Master Alan look more like your grandmother when she was younger. If looks determine a person's personality, then I wouldn't have stuck by your father’s side despite such hard times of my own. Your father may have lost his way but then, I've only been in his service for a few years despite knowing him since university… I wasn't aware how far he had fallen.”

“He was… back then even in NASA, a very imposing man but your mother softened him up more than he knew. Her death… I'm sorry, you don't need an old outsider mumbling about your family history.”

“No, please continue, Kyrano,” John urged, a soft smile on his face, “It’s nice to hear someone talk about her without being fearful of upsetting anyone; makes a pleasant change.”

“Well, I sadly don't have much from after they got married.” The middle aged Malaysian man admitted. “But she was a very fiery soul who burned the candle at both ends, never giving up when all hope was almost lost. Her boldness and desire for grand adventure inspired your father to do many great things, mostly to try and outdo her - but they were always done to impress her.”

“She climbed and navigated the Himalayan mountains solo and while your father was making his mark in space, that fiery woman was off exploring the still uncharted and unmapped regions of the Congo. Always one step ahead of him, she was. Both were grand overachievers.” 

Kyrano gently shifted Gordon’s head to remove a gauze to change it and remoistin the area, revealing a large blistering burn mark down the side of his neck where skin had also been torn as it had stuck to a hot metal surface. “Not saying you boys aren't, mind.” He added quickly. “Very few families can boast about everyone being a success story but I feel Jeff may have taken his playful rivalry with Maria for granted when she gave him the most precious, unbeatable and cherishable gifts of all.”

“She would be proud of all of you, though maybe a little bit surprised it's taken so long for someone to push him back. Your mother always made sure your father knew his place - kept him in check as it were.” Kyrano sighed. “You know, I only took this job because I was exiled from my home...and I didn't want your father to give me kindness and charity without something in return. A strange compromise I know but a reminder that somewhere, deep under his skin he still cares.”

“Thank you, Kyrano,” John smiled graciously, looking up at the Malaysian man as he finished his delicate task and began to clear away the soiled gauzes and bandages. “That means a great deal coming from you.”

Kyrano nodded, a small smile playing the corners of his lips as he busied himself placing everything onto a small tray.

“I wish I could remember more of her,” John added wistfully, his fingers gently tapping out the pulse he felt in Gordon’s arm. 

“Can I bring you any refreshments, Master John?” Kyrano asked, picking up the tray and moving around the room towards the door. “Perhaps a freshly brewed iced tea?”

“No thank you, Kyrano,” John replied, smiling politely as he pondered his next words. “How much do you know about the machinery that Gordon found?”

“Very little I'm afraid, except that your father's company was an investor in those technologies on the grounds he could also have his own engineer work with them as well. Though I fear he might have ignored the dangers that the other research teams had come across, thinking that he could use them where others failed.”

Kyrano looked up sympathetically at John. “I read the papers and watch the news, Master John. Something I wish your father did, otherwise he would have seen the damage he had already caused to one son through his fool hardiness. Though why he chooses to pretend his own flesh and blood doesn't exist is a mystery, though I suspect it's to do with the memory of your mother more than your brother himself.”

There was a very mild groan from the bed. Gordon was stirring but remained very much dead to the world.

“Maybe it's a blessing in disguise? Who's to know? Karma works in many ways.” Kyrano held his wizened smile. He leaned in and whispered, “History is full of forbidden lovers, Master John, whom die a tragic end. While It's not my place since I know little villagers who occasionally indulge in the practice of keeping it within the family because they have no other choice, you'll be happy to know this is one man who'll die before your secret ever leaves his lips.”

John’s eyes widened as Kyrano straightened up, the old man nodding his head down once more before facing towards the door.

“I'd wait it out up here if I were you for now.” Kyrano added, grabbing John’s sleeve. “Now your brothers know the extent of your father's folly it is going to be messy for some time. Best to lay low while they are not interested in you.” 

He caught the young man's expression. “I worked in missionaries after my time as a NASA cook. Be amazed the secrets I know how to keep. Do not worry, while society is strict there isn't a court in the world who could condemn you, especially now religions are banned from laws and politics. Once the world realised that they were the cause of so many problems they just removed them from the equation and now we have peace across the world and no shaky ground between nations. It is sad religious zealots still exist and try to disrupt the world but these days they don't get far.”

He let go of John’s arm and walked through the door. “You'll get plenty of privacy, I'm certain. Everyone is strangely afraid of you and your friend there...and with good reason. Like your mother, you can tell you'll both push and remind everyone of their place. You don't need to be arguing all the time to wield power. You'll be amazed how much influence you both have had even in your absence.”

“Influence?” John breathed, his mind processing Kyrano’s words as his gaze flickered to Gordon. “I’d imagine it’s due to how hard he’s fought to survive.”

John eased himself out of the chair to stand, placing a hand on Kyrano’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Kyrano,” he offered, unsure of what words he could speak to express his gratitude for the Malaysian man’s kind words. “We’ll have to figure out what my father is planning to do with these technologies… But in the meantime, I will be here - where I belong - at Gordon’s side.”

“You wouldn't need to with the rate your brother's are going about it. Wait long enough and he’ll come clean to both of you, beaten and more thoughtful than before.” Kyrano chuckled. “You know where the buzzer is if you need me and I'll warn you if anyone is on their way up.”

John smiled, a soft laugh falling from his lips. 

“Thanks, Kyrano,” He replied gratefully, “That would be good.”

Watching as the old man left the room, the door closing almost silently behind him, John returned to stand beside his lover, running his hand softly through Gordon’s hair. 

Comforting himself with the fluid movements of his own fingers through the copper hair of his lover for a few minutes, reached back to his seat to retrieve the book he had been reading.

Slowly glancing up at the door, John blinked a few times and delicately lifted the covers beside Gordon. He carefully clambered into the bed beside his lover and settled himself against the headboard, gently pulling Gordon over to rest against his body as he began to softly read aloud.

He got as far as a couple of pages before a pained groan escaped Gordon’s split lip, no one giving him any painkillers until John had arrived and allowed Kyrano to do so, himself a little more fully aware of how much this accident was going to send his brother's recovery back.

He hoped Gordon didn't have to go through rehabilitation to walk again, though the injuries this time didn't look as bad but he knew under the surface quite alot was broken - shattered collarbone, several busted ribs, fingers in his right hand all smashed good and proper and both knees took the brunt of the leg injuries, Scott informing him that if they didn’t set properly they're going to needed to be replaced. The casts were unique this time, tight and restrictive as they should be but designed like a cage, full of holes making it breathable. Underneath it John could see grazed skin blending into the blood red of the tattoos.

John carefully slipped the piece of paper he’d been using as a bookmark into the page he was on before placing the book onto the bedside table. 

Carefully shifting himself onto his side, John pulled the covers up over them both and nestled gently against his lover. He whispered soothing words into Gordon’s ear, his lithe arms sliding around his older brother’s chest, mindful of the damaged ribs that were lurking beneath Gordon’s skin.

“Oh, Clownfish,” John murmured under his breath, resting his head in the crook of Gordon’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there, “I always thought I was the accident prone one…”

He glanced around the empty room a pang on loneliness inside his chest. His brothers room was always pretty bare, even at Scott’s apartment and when he was on base with WASP. It was like when Virgil came to take his stuff after the incident in Sydney and only months ago when he cleared Gordon’s lodgings in Singapore, a hollow empty feeling filled John as it dawned upon him how much Gordon was used to being alone and ready to run at a moments notice, disappearing as fast as he entered people's lives.

He never meant it of course. But Gordon always had an air of being able to just vanish and become about him that made John more worried about him, more than anyone else he ever knew.

John didn't want to lose Gordon, not now, not ever, especially since he knew what that loneliness did to him first hand.

No family to rely on, no real friends to fall back on, Gordon still managed to survive but at a cost. He was hostile to alot of company that others craved and yet was protective and mildly obsessive with John when he was around him, bestowing that hidden desire for affection and need for company.

John had to admit that it was overkill but the truth was he loved the unabashed attention, the security of the protection and all the rest that seemed to be a warning sign of danger to any normal person.

Gordon gave him everything he wanted.

All he wanted to do in return was to give his lover the stable foundation from which he could thrive and allow them to live happily together.

Through all the false starts and setbacks, all the pain and anguish, Gordon had always been there for him.

John sat up and tried to leave, the decision to give everyone - especially his father - a piece of his mind about this stupidity that had gone on long enough but before he could throw his legs off the bed, something tugged his shirt trying to hold him back. Turning around abyssinian eyes met those of melted caramel and without words his lover had spoken, asking him to stay.

Without hesitation, John settled back into the warm sheets of the bed and gently pulled Gordon closer to his chest, cradling his lover’s head carefully against him.

He softly dropped his lips onto the soft hair on Gordon’s forehead, slowly pressing a littering of kisses there and pulling back to gaze into the warm whisky eyes of his lover.

“Hey, you,” John murmured, the sound caught between their faces as he looked at Gordon with a relieved adoration, “How are you feeling?”

“Possibly dead.” Gordon’s voice croaked. “If you're here and not in space.” 

The last part was rasped out, pain crossing his features slightly. 

John leaned in close, lips pressing lightly together. “Now?”

“Afterlife?”

“It's a bizarre sort of one if this is all your hoping for, Gordon.” John chuckled.

“Any place where your here kissing me is a bizarre dream, John. But it's one I never want to stop having.”

John started laughing harder. “Then I can assure you that in this one you're alive and that indeed I'm really lying in bed beside you.”

Gordon’s brow slowly knotted again. “Why? You should be in Florida.”

“I'm sure you still haven't quite got the memo Gordon,” John mused as if recalling something from memory. “Unlike the rest of the world, I'm the only one who'll drop everything to be by your side, whether you want my company or not. Because I know that you would do the same for me.”

“Am I that predictable?”

“You better believe it.”

“Maybe it's me who's the real duckling?”

“Possibly, though your more of a lost puppy that I have to post notices out to find someone to bring you home every time you run away.”

“That bad huh?” Gordon’s expression softened to something far more relaxed.

“Not really. You always come back to me.”

Gordon pulled John towards him, lips pressing together and teasing the other with a hint of exploration. “I always will if you want me.”

John’s lips formed into a grin against his lover’s as he wrapped his arms gently around Gordon’s broad shoulders. 

“I’ll always want you.” John offered, dropping a line of fluttering kisses along Gordon’s jawline between each word. “And I’ll always need you… So no getting any ideas to run off or get yourself into more trouble, alright?”

Gordon exhaled a soft snort as John continued to press slow and delicate kisses against his lover’s lips, savouring the familiar taste and warmth, eyelids fluttering slightly, the brush of his lashes making Gordon shudder a little.

“As much as I miss this, we aren't exactly alone, John.” Gordon hinted. “Your old man is around with a stick up his arse and a ton or lies to hide behind and Scott isn't as trustworthy as he's trying to be.”

John looked a bit hurt but restrained himself from adding, ‘he's also your old man’ because once he did the illusion of them being lovers dissipated into the ether. Gordon was his boyfriend and there was no way he wanted that to be made to change, things were too good as they were and they already had to fight the obvious between them and letting go of it had been the best thing to happen in his life besides his first ascent into space.

Gordon cupped his face with his good hand. “Hey, don't look so down. You know if things were different this second I'd be making sure you couldn't walk for a week, making sure you smear all your sticky fluids on everything in this bedroom...from the desk, the floor and the wardrobe.” He gave John a reassuring grin, despite the cut on his lip making it look more devious than intended. “We need to ride it out a bit, find out what he's up to and then we can go about our own business like these idiots never existed.”


End file.
